Birds Of A Feather
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: 14 months after the Gambit went down tragedy hit the Queen family once more leading to Laurel to take in Thea together the 2 grieving people found solace it their new family the friends they made along the way, and the skill they learned to cope All of these things will cause them to be very different from the Thea and Laurel that Oliver remembers when he finally finds his way home
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** So after being heartbroken by Laurel's death I felt the need to write a Laurel focused story and this came to me, I would have poste sooner, but I'm balancing two stories at once.

 **AN2:** THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mocking_point who has helped me more than I can put into words.

* * *

For Laurel Lance it is a night just like any other, at least recently, her alone in her apartment with take out and piles of Law Books that she is studying.

Fourteen months ago Laurel sister, Sara, was lost, and believed killed, at sea in a boating accident and if that wasn't bad enough at the time Sara was with Laurel's boyfriend, Oliver Queen, he was cheating on her with Sara and now she can't even be angry because they're both gone, and she can't grieve because even though she is trying not to be angry, but that anger is still inside of her.

As she reads over the same line for what feels like the hundredth time Laurel's phone starts to ring,

"Hello."

"Laurel." Her father's voice responds.

"Where do you need me to pick you up from?" Laurel asks her father as while she has been avoiding dealing with what she has been feeling by pushing down her anger and studying her father has been dealing with it by drinking, and her mother dealt by leaving.

"Nowhere, something's happened." Lance's voice responds.

"What is it?"

"Moira Queen has been killed." Lance informs his daughter.

"What? How?" Laurel asks, her voice breaking as Moira is someone she was quiet close too.

"It looks like a home invasion."

"Oh god, Thea." Laurel says in horror, "Is she okay?" she asks her voice full of fear as she has known Thea Queen her whole life, has watched her grow up.

"That's why I'm calling." Lance says, "Thea found her mother, and she's hugging the body; she won't let go." He reveals, "I've tried talking to her but the only thing she has said apart from Mom is your name." he explains, "I know it's asking a lot, but do you…..."

"I'll be right there." Laurel says before hanging up, not even needing to think about it, and as soon as she hangs up Laurel runs across her apartment, grabbing her jacket and keys as she goes.

* * *

As she drives to the Queen Mansion Laurel is very happy that it is quiet late as it meant the traffic was pretty light so she could get there quiet quickly. Thankfully the officers working at the scene know who she is so she is allowed right in. As soon as she gets out of her car she spots someone quiet familiar.

"DAD." She calls and she walks towards her father who walks to her, "Where is she?"

"In here. Just try and get her to move off Moira we need to take the body." Lance explains.

"I'll try." Laurel responds as they head inside.

As he walks into the lobby of the house that Laurel has been to so many times, the place she spent so much time at, the first thing that Laurel hears is Thea's heartbreaking cries. Hearing them Laurel hurries straight over to where Thea is lying on top of her mother, clutching her dead mother for dear life.

"Thea, sweetheart." Laurel says as she crouches down next to the thirteen, almost fourteen-year-old, putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Laurel." Thea says through her tears, looking up at her.

"I'm sorry Speedy, I'm so sorry." Laurel says, using her old nickname in an attempt to make her more comfortable.

"It's not fair." Thea tells Laurel, her voice full of more pain that she should have ever had to experience.

"I know." Laurel says, "You don't deserve this." Laurel says as in just over a year Thea has lost her father and brother and now her mother.

"I want them back; I want them all back." Thea says before throwing herself into Laurel's arms, and crying into her chest.

"I know, I know." Laurel says as she just holds Thea close and rubs her back.

For a few minutes Laurel just holds the teenager while she cries, having no idea what to say, or what to do as honestly Laurel doesn't think there is anything she could say or do to help.

"Laurel." Her father's voice says after about ten minutes and right away Laurel realises what he has to do.

"Thea." Laurel says and the teenager looks up at her, "They've got to take your Mom's body away now."

"NO! THEY CAN'T." Thea yells.

"They have to, Sweetie." Laurel tells her, "I know you want her to, but she can't stay here."

"What happens to me now?" Thea asks.

"You need to go to the hospital to get checked out, make sure you're okay, and then I need to talk to you about what you heard, what you saw." Lance informs Thea in a kind voice as even though he might hate Thea's brother, even though he is dead, Thea is an innocent girl and doesn't deserve his anger.

"Will you stay with me, please?" Thea asks Laurel.

"Of course I will. I won't leave, promise." Laurel responds and as she does Thea turns back to Moira's body and for a while she doesn't say anything she just stares.

"Okay." Thea says after a while, "We can go." She says and she forces herself to look away from her mother and stand, Laurel doing the same thing, "Don't leave me." She says to Laurel.

"I won't." Laurel promises and as she does Thea reaches down and takes Laurel's hand which she holds onto for dear life.

"I'll drive you myself." Lance tells Thea as he takes off his jacket and puts it around the teenager who is shaking.

"Thank you." Thea says and holding onto Laurel's hand, she follows Lance out of the house.

* * *

An hour and a half after Laurel, Thea and Lance left the Queen mansion they arrive at the station and as they do they find someone very familiar waiting for them.

"Tommy." Thea says, sounding glad to see someone else that she has known for her entire life.

"Thea, I'm so sorry." Tommy Merlyn says as he walks over and hugs Thea, who is still holding Laurel's hand, something which she hasn't let go for a second, "I'm so sorry."

"Me too." Thea responds as she and Tommy break apart.

"Thea I'll try and make this as easy for you as possible, but I'm going to have to talk to you about everything that happened." Lance informs her.

"Can Laurel sit in?" Thea asks.

"Sure." Lance answers.

"I'll stay out here." Tommy says as he wants to do whatever he can to do to help the young girl.

"Thank you." Thea says as she, Lance and Laurel head into the interview.

"Okay Thea, we can stop at any time if you need to." Lance informs Thea as they walk into the interview room.

"Okay."

"I'll be right here the entire time." Laurel promises Thea as they sit down.

"Okay Thea, I need to ask you what you heard, what you saw." Lance informs her.

"I didn't see or hear anything." Thea answers.

"Okay, why don't you tell me everything that happened." Lance suggests.

"I was up in my room, the house was quiet, like always, and I couldn't sleep so I was going to head downstairs to watch some TV." Thea explains, "I found Mom when I got downstairs…" Thea explains, tears coming to her eyes, "I grabbed the phone and hurried to her and….."

"It's okay." Lance says, "You don't have to say anymore." He assures her, "I just have a couple more questions." He says, "You said you didn't hear anything, but you might have heard something you didn't realises. Did you hear anything that sounded like a loud pop or a crack? Did you hear your mom say anything? Any sounds in the silence?"

"Um… no I don't think so." Thea says as Lance writes everything she has been saying down, as she does there is a knock on the door.

"Yeah." Lance says and an officer walks in.

"Detective there is someone here from social services to take Ms Queen." The Officer explains.

"NO!" Thea yells, "Can't I stay with you?" she asks Laurel, "Please, I don't want to go somewhere I don't know." Thea begs, her voice full of complete desperation, and as she hears the desperation sees the look on Thea's face Laurel knows that there is no way she is going to let Thea go anywhere other than home with her.

"I'll talk to the social worker." Laurel tells Thea, "If you want to stay with me then it's alright with me. I just don't know if they'll let you." She explains.

"I don't want to go with anyone else, please don't let them make me." Thea says to Laurel.

"I'll do my best." Laurel promises, "But to go talk to them I'm going to need you to let go of my hand." She says and Thea reluctantly let's go of Laurel's hand so that she can stand up, "I'll be right back." Laurel informs Thea as she walks across the room.

"Laurel." Lance says just as she walks out of the room, once Thea wouldn't be able to hear, "Do you really think having Thea stay with you is a good idea?" he asks as he really doesn't think it is.

"Thea has lost everyone she loves, she he no one, I'm not going to leave her too." Laurel informs her father before she walks over to the woman who is clearly the social services.

"Excuse me, are you from Social Services, here about Thea Queen?" Laurel asks the woman.

"Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Laurel Lance and I have known Thea her entire life. She's asking to stay with me and considering everything I think that might be for the best." Laurel explains.

"I appreciate your opinion on the matter Ms Lance, but we have protocols in this situation and in this situation the protocol is to get Miss Queen into emergency care." The Social Worker explains.

"Thea has just lost her mother after losing her father and brother last year, she feels completely alone and she wants to stay with me. After everything that she has lost she needs to feel safe and loved, and she won't in a strange place." Laurel argues.

"Laurel's right." A voice says and Laurel and the social worker turn to see Tommy.

"Who are you?" The Social worker asks.

"Tommy Merlyn, like Laurel I've known Thea her whole life and I saw her when she walked into this station tonight, she was clutching Laurel's hand for dear life, and no one should take that comfort away from her." Tommy says, "Not now."

"For now all I can authorise is one night." The Social Worker informs Laurel, "Bring Miss Queen to the social services building at twelve tomorrow and we will discuss long term accommodations for Miss Queen." She informs Laurel, "here's my details." She says as she hands over a card.

"Thank you." Laurel says and the social worker nods and walks away, "You didn't have to do that." Laurel says to Tommy.

"Yeah, I did. I owed it to Thea." He reveals, "And Oliver." He adds, "You've always looked out for Thea, always been there for her. The best place for her right now is with you."

"Thanks Tommy." Laurel says, "I should go give Thea the good news, or at least kind of good." She corrects.

"Yeah, you should." Tommy says and once he does Laurel heads back to the interview room so that she can tell Thea.

"So? Can I stay with you?" Thea asks, it being clear that she is worried.

"You can for at least tonight." Laurel explains as she walks over and sits back down next to Thea, "Tomorrow we've got to go to Social Services to talk about something more permanent."

"Does that mean I won't be able to stay with you?" Thea ask, "Because I really want to."

"I will do everything I can to make sure you can." Laurel promises and Thea just hugs her.

As she holds Thea Laurel knows, without a doubt, that she will do whatever it takes to keep her promises as she knows that she will not let Thea go and live somewhere strange, somewhere unfamiliar, she won't.

* * *

Half an hour later Laurel and Thea have arrived back at Laurel's apartment.

"Keep the door locked and chained." Lance, who gave them a lift, says.

"I will." Laurel promises him, "Night Dad." She says before hugging her father.

"Goodnight Laurel, Thea." Lance says before leaving.

One Lance leave Laurel closes and locks the door behind her father and then walks over to Thea who is standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"It's late, you should try and get some rest." Laurel tells her.

"I don't know if I can." Thea admits.

"Do you want to try?" Laurel asks and Thea nods, "Come on." Laurel says leading Thea towards the spare bedroom, "I'll grab you something to sleep in and then be right back." Laurel tells her and Thea nods.

For a couple of minutes Thea just stands alone in Laurel's spare bedroom, not really having any idea what she should be doing, or feeling, until Laurel comes back.

"Here, it might be a bit big but it should be pretty comfortable for you to sleep in." Laurel says as she hands Thea some pyjama's.

"Should be fine." Thea explains, "Thanks, Laurel."

"You don't have to keep thanking me." Laurel assures her, "Gets some rest, Thea." Laurel says, before heading to the door.

"Laurel." Thea says once she reaches the door, "Do you think you could stay in here tonight?" Thea asks, her voice nervous.

"Sure." Laurel responds, "I'll be back as soon as I get changed." She promises and Thea gives her a grateful look.

A few minutes later Laurel returns to her spare room wearing her pyjamas to find Thea has changed too.

"Let's get some sleep." Laurel tells Thea as she walks over to the bed.

"Yeah." Thea responds and a minute later both Laurel and Thea are in bed, lying next to each other, "Laurel?"

"Yeah, Thea?"

"I'm completely alone now, aren't I?" Thea asks, sounding upset.

"No. you're not." Laurel tells her, "You've got me, you'll always have me." She promises and not trusting her voice Thea just gives a nod, "Get some sleep, Thea. We'll talk in the morning."

* * *

After only a few hours of sleep Laurel is woken by the sound of someone crying. After a couple of minutes of confusion Laurel is able to figure out where the sound is coming from and what it means.

"Thea?" Laurel asks concerned.

"It's not fair, Laurel. I want them back! I want them back so much." Thea says, sounding heartbroken.

"I know. I know you do." Laurel says as she hugs her, "And I wish I could bring the back for you." Laurel says, telling the truth, and once more Thea starts to cry into Laurel's chest while the older woman holds her.

* * *

Hours later, after spending a lot of the last few hours crying, Thea, with Laurel by her side are walking into the Social Services building, somewhere where Thea would honestly not be.

"Tommy." Thea says surprised when she sees him.

"What are you doing here?" Laurel asks as he walks over, sounding completely shocked.

"I have extra ammunition for you both." Tommy reveals and he just gets two confused looks in response, as he holds up a folded document, "I went to the Queen Lawyers first thing this morning, if something were to happen to Moira then she wanted Thea to choose who she lives with out of a list of people." He explains, "Your name is on that list." He reveals, leaving out that his and his family names are too as he knows that the best play for Thea is with Laurel.

"So I can stay with Laurel?" Thea asks, looking hopeful.

"Let me see that." Laurel requests and Tommy hands over the document, "It definitely looks like it." Laurel says, "Thanks Tommy."

"Happy to help, like I said." Tommy responds, "Good luck." he tells them both and Thea and Laurel nod and head to the elevators,

"I forgot to ask, are you even okay with staying with you for a while?" Thea asks concerned

"Of course I am." Laurel answers, "You can stay with me as long as you like." Laurel assures her, honestly not even needing to think about it, and Thea look grateful at that.

* * *

A few minutes later Laurel and The arrive at near the floor where the social worker that wants to see Laurel and Thea is.

"Hi, I'm Laurel Lance and this is Thea Queen, we're here to see Jean Green." Laurel says to the welcome desk.

"Of course, please take a seat." The person at the desk says and Laurel and Thea walk over to the chairs and sit down.

For a few minutes Laurel and Thea sit together until the social worker from the night before walks out.

"Ms Lance, Miss Queen, please come with me." The Social Worker says and the two of them get up and follow Jean to her office.

About a minute later laurel and Thea are in Jean's office, sitting across from her.

"An hour ago I got a call from The Queen Family Attorney's." Jean reveals, "According to your mother's wishes you are old enough to choose who you live with according to a specific list..."

"I choose Laurel." Thea says.

"I suspected as much." Jean says, "But for that to be possible there are a few things that need to happen." She says looking at Laurel.

"What? Whatever it is I'll do it." Laurel informs Jean.

"To start with you'll need to get verified as a foster parent so that you can get permanent guardianship and to get that certification there are several things that has to occur, including a home visit." Jean explains, "For now you can get emergency foster care status, but the process to get you officially verified will have to be started right away."

"That's fine. I'll do what I have to." Laurel answers.

"I there any chance that Laurel won't be able to get permanent guardianship?" Thea ask concerned.

"Under normal situations I would say yes, but as this is complying with your mothers' wishes and part of those wishes includes a monthly allowance to help with expenses, which are all things that make it more likely for Laurel to get approval." Jean explains, "I cannot guarantee permanent guardianship, but there are a lot of things that are in your favour."

"When will we know whether I have been approved for permanent guardianship?" Laurel asks, wondering how long things will be uncertain for Thea.

"Well, it's November at the moment and considering the holidays I would say that early January is the most likely time." Jean answers.

"Okay." Laurel says, "Can I get the process started today?"

"Of course, it's a lot of paperwork though." Jean reveals.

"I really don't mind."

"Then let's get started." Jean says, pulling out the paperwork that Laurel is going to have to complete.

* * *

Almost two hours later Laurel as completed the paperwork to get the process, for Laurel to get permanent guardianship of Thea, started and she and Thea are walking out of the social services building.

"So, I was thinking that we could go to the mansion so that you can grab the things that you really need." Laurel suggests.

"No." Thea says, sounding short, "I can't go back there yet." Thea reveals.

"Okay, that's okay." Laurel says, "How about we go for food. You haven't eaten today." Laurel suggests.

"Sure, but can we get take away?" Thea asks as she really doesn't want to spend more time in public than necessary.

"Of course we can." Laurel responds.

"I know I've pushed you into this, but why are you? After what Ollie…..." Thea starts to say.

"Thea, stop." Laurel tells her, turning to look right at her, "What Ollie did doesn't have anything to do with you. I am doing this because I want to look after you, because I care about you." Laurel says, stressing the you, "I will be your guardian for as long as you want me to be, I'm not leaving you." Laurel assures Thea and Thea just hugs her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let's go get some food." Laurel says as she and Thea break apart.

"Lets." Thea says and she and Laurel start to walk, Thea linking her arm with Laurel as they go.

* * *

A couple of hours later Thea is attempting to get some sleep while Laurel is working on her Law School work when there is a knock on the door. Putting her work Laurel gets up and heads to the door. Looking though the peep hole Laurel sees her father so she unchanged, the door, unlocks it and lets him in, as she does she notices that he is looking less than happy.

"Thea's sleeping so if you're going to lecture be quiet about it." Laurel informs her father as she closes the door behind him.

"Look, I get keeping the kid for a few days, but permanently is a completely different ballgame." Lance tells Laurel, it being clear that he really doesn't like the idea.

"I'm doing this because she needs someone to look out for her, she needs someone who cares." Laurel explains.

"Last time I checked there would be a lot of people willing to take in Thea Queen, why does it have to be you? You don't owe that family anything." Lance tells Laurel.

"This isn't about the Queen family." Laurel says angrily, "This is about the thirteen-year-old girl who has lost everything." She explains, "You say that there are a lot of people who would take in Thea, but how many people would do that just because she is a Queen? And not because she is Thea?" Laurel asks, "If something had happened to you when Sara and I were Thea's age wouldn't you have wanted her to be taken in by someone who really cared about us and not someone who cared because we were your daughters?" Laurel asks, and Lance has no answer to that, "Thea has lost her parents, her brother, she has no family left but she does have me and no matter what I will be there for her. I will be her guardian and help her through this. I will do everything I can to help her become the incredible woman I know she can be. You don't have to like it, but this is happening, I don't care what you think." Laurel tells her father, there being no room for argument in her voice.

"Laurel." A voice says, sounding completely shocked and Laurel and Lance turn to see Thea standing at the doorway to the bedrooms, looking both shocked and amazed.

"Thea, how much did you hear?" Laurel asks concerned.

"Everything." Thea says before hurrying over and hugging Laurel, "Thank you, thank you."

"I told you, you don't have to keep thanking me." Laurel assures her as she holds Thea tightly, as she does Lance looks at the two and even though he doesn't think Laurel being Thea's guardian is the best idea he can see how much Thea needs Laurel right now.

"Why don't I make dinner for tonight." Lance suggests as Thea and Laurel break apart.

"Really?" Laurel and Thea ask together.

"You'd do that?" Thea asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I would." Lance answers, it being his way of showing that he will be supportive.

"I have no groceries." Laurel informs her father.

"I'll go get some." Lance says before leaving.

"Did he just go from being against you being my guardian to making dinner for us?" Thea asks surprised.

"Yeah." Laurel says, "I think it's his way of being supportive."

"Huh." Thea says, having no idea what to think or feel, partly because she is amazed by what she heard Laurel say and partly because she isn't sure what to make of Lance's behaviour. All she knows is that the fact that Laurel is being so kind to her after everything that Oliver did to her is incredible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mocking_point who has helped me more than I can put into words.

 **AN2:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

It has been four days since Lance made dinner for Thea and Laurel and the day Thea has been dreading has finally come, the day of her mother's funeral. Every second of every single one of the last four days have been hard on Thea, so hard that she has asked Laurel to stay with her every night, and even with that she is sure that that today is going to be even harder for her to get through.

Even though she has to leave for the funeral soon Thea is just sitting on the bed in Laurel's spare room, even though she is dressed she is not ready to go.

"Thea." A familiar voice says and Thea looks up to see Laurel completely dressed in black and ready for the funeral.

"Yes?" Thea ask, looking up.

"Dad and Tommy are almost here." Laurel reveals, "We've got to get going soon." She says and Thea doesn't even react to that, "Thea? Did you hear me?" Laurel asks as she walks over.

"Yeah, I heard." Thea answers, "I don't know if I can do this, Laurel." She admits, "I don't know if I can go to another funeral."

"I know, and you shouldn't have to." Laurel says as she sits down next to Thea, "Today's going to be hard, that I can guarantee, but it's your chance to say goodbye to your mother, and you got to think about how you'd feel if you don't give yourself that chance." Laurel explains to Thea.

"I'd never forgive myself." Thea realises.

"I'll be right by your side and Tommy will be there too, and my Dad. You'll have support and friends; I know it's not the same but you're not alone." Laurel tells her.

"Thank you." Thea says before just hugging her, honestly having no idea how she would have gotten through the last week if it wasn't for Laurel.

"I'll let you finish getting dressed." Laurel says, Thea nods and then Laurel walks out of the room.

* * *

An hour later Thea, flanked on either side by Laurel and Tommy, with Lance walking behind them arrive at the cemetery where Moira's funeral is going to take place.

"Thea, I am very sorry for your... Loss." Malcom Merlyn says to the young girl when he sees her.

"Huh, that's funny I didn't think you could be sorry about anything." Tommy says to his father.

"If you need anything, please, let me know." Malcolm says, ignoring his son's comment, and honestly Tommy has to hold in a snort at that.

"Thank you." Thea says, having no idea what else to say as she has never really been close to Malcolm, honestly she barely knows him.

"Let's take our seats." Laurel suggests, wanting to avoid a fight between Malcom and Tommy.

Ten minutes later Moira's funeral as begun, but honestly Thea can't even hear what is going on around her, all she can do is stare at her mother's casket while she feels Laurel take her hand, staring at the casket makes Thea feel completely alone and yet when she feels Laurel's hand she knows that there is at least one person who cares about her left.

* * *

Even though she knows that he funeral has taken a long time to Thea it feels like it ended within a few seconds.

"Thea." Laurel's voice says as she squeezes her young ward's hand.

"What?" Thea asks confused.

"The funeral's over. We've got to put the flowers on the grave." Laurel explains.

"Right, okay." Thea says and she gets up and with Laurel by her side Thea walks over to the casket and places her flower on top, "I want to go, can we go?"

"Of course." Laurel says as she puts her arm around Thea's shoulder and leads her out of the cemetery.

"Can we go to the mansion. I want to talk to Dad and Ollie." Thea says.

"Sure." Laurel says, even though she hasn't been back there since she got the news about Oliver she knows that Thea needs to go there.

"Thank you." Thea says as she leans into the arm that Laurel has around her.

* * *

Ten minutes later Thea and Laurel arrive at the mansion, but Thea can't bring herself to go inside so she and Laurel walk around the outside of the house and head out the back to where the graves are.

"I'll just be here." Laurel says, standing back a bit and allowing Thea to walk towards the graves.

"Hey Dad, Ollie." Thea says as squats down in front of the graves, "I miss you, I miss you both. Have you seen Mom yet? Is she okay? You guys are together again, and I'm alone." She comments and as she does she looks back and sees Laurel, "Or kind of alone." She corrects, "I can't stay here anymore, I'm going to stay at Laurel's, at her place, but you will always be in my heart, and I'll visit. This place is just too big for one Queen." She comments, "Bye Dad, Ollie." She comments before getting up and heading back towards Laurel.

"Do you want to go back to the apartment?" Laurel asks curious.

"Soon, I just want to grab a few things. I don't want to make another visit here if I don't have to." Thea explains.

"Okay, I'll catch up with you soon, I just….." Laurel says starting to trail off as she looks over to the graves.

"It's okay. I get it. I'll see you upstairs." Thea says before she heads back towards the house.

After she watches Thea walk away Laurel takes a deep breath and then walks over to the grave.

"Hi, Ollie." Laurel comments as she squats down in front of the grave, "Bet I'm the last person you expected to hear from." She comments, "Why Sara? Out of everyone you could have taken on that damn boat, out of all the people you could have cheated on me with, why my sister?" Laurel asks, anger, as well as pain, in her voice, "I hate you so much, and I miss you so much." Laurel admits, only doing so because she knows that no one will ever know, "I'll look after Thea, Ollie. I'll protect her and I'll teach her, and help her become the amazing person I know she can be. I can promise you that, and unlike you I always keep my promises." Laurel says, before pausing there being so many other things that she is tempted to say, "Goodbye Ollie." Laurel says before standing up and heading into the mansion.

* * *

A couple of minutes after she left the graves Laurel walks into Thea's room where she finds the younger girl filling up several bags at once.

"You know you don't have to take everything with you today. We can come back for some of it." Laurel informs Thea when she sees what she is doing.

"I want to; I don't want to come back here again. I don't think I could." Thea admits.

"Okay, what can I do?" Laurel asks, completely understanding what Thea is feeling.

"Could you help pack my clothes?" Thea asks curious.

"Sure." Laurel responds and she gets to work on helping her.

* * *

A couple of hours later Thea and Laurel are making their third trip up to Laurel's apartment with Thea's stuff.

"Thankfully this is the last of it." Thea comments as she puts the three bags she is holding down on the couch.

"You know I'm not entirely sure that all this is going to fit in your room." Laurel informs Thea.

"My room?" Thea asks, being pretty sure that it is the first time Laurel has called it that.

"This isn't a temporary thing Speedy, it's your room now your private place and you can do with it what you like." Laurel explains, "But I'm still pretty sure that you're not going to be able to fit everything in there."

"I'll make it work." Thea comments, "Maybe I'll get creative." She comments.

"I wish you luck with that." Laurel tells Thea as the doorbell rings.

"Thanks. I'll get started with that creativity now." Thea says as she heads towards her room while Laurel heads to the front door. As she looks through the peep whole Laurel honestly isn't even surprised by who she sees.

"Tommy." Laurel says as she opens the door, "With food." She says as she notices the bags of food that Tommy is holding.

"I thought after everything that happened today you shouldn't have to worry about arranging food." Tommy explains.

"Thanks, but you don't have to keep doing this." Laurel says as she lets Tommy into the apartment.

"I want to." Tommy reveals as he closes the door, "Look, I meant what I said, the best place for Thea is here with you, but that doesn't change the fact that Thea is like a little sister to me too and I want to do whatever I can to help." Tommy explains, "I know you can handle this Laurel, but if you ever need help, or someone to be with Thea while you're at school or interning at CNRI, I'm just a phone call away." He explains and in response Laurel gives him a 'are you serious?' look, "I mean that. I care about Thea, and I want to help her too, especially now that she's lost basically everyone."

"Okay, I'll remember that." Laurel comments.

"So, Thea's moving in properly?" Tommy asks as he notices the bags around the room.

"Yeah." Laurel asks curious, "What food did you bring?"

"Chinese." Tommy answers.

"Great." Laurel comment as they head towards the living area, "THEA." Laurel calls as she moves the bags that Thea put on the couch off.

"COMING." Thea calls and a few moments later she walks into the living, "Tommy."

"Hey Speedy."

"Okay, you two realise that that is like the worse nickname ever, right?" Thea asks curious, though she has to admit that it feels good to hear as only four people ever called her that, Tommy, Laurel, Oliver and Sara, two of whom will never call her that again.

"No it's not." Laurel comments.

"And I don't care." Tommy adds.

"Tommy brought food, we can finish the unpacking later." Laurel tells Thea.

"Sure." Thea says and the three of them sit down on the floor around the coffee table and they start to eat together, before too long Thea actually finds herself enjoying the meal with Laurel and Tommy, so much that for a few seconds she forgets what today was.

* * *

It has been a week since Thea brought her stuff over from the mansion and ever since Thea has been trying to make everything fit and Laurel has been doing her best to help her as even though Thea has been trying not to hide it she is clearly far from okay, and for every single night since the funeral either Laurel has stayed in Thea's room or Thea has stayed in Laurel's, and Tommy has visited more than once.

It Is a Saturday and because Thea wanted to spend some time with some of her friends Laurel is sitting in the apartment doing some work while Thea is at the mall. It has been a few hours since Thea left when Laurel hears the door open.

"Thea?" Laurel calls.

"Yeah, it's me." Thea responds as she walks over, "Are you busy or can you talk?" Thea asks curious.

"I'm never too busy for you, and I could honestly use a break, what's up?" Laurel asks curious.

"My friends reminded me of a party tonight, at Lucy's. Mom…" Thea says, her voice full of pain and it hitches before she forces herself to continue what she wants to say, "Mom already said that I could go, but I was wondering if I still could?"

Hearing that Laurel is torn as in the time Thea has been staying with her something like this hasn't really come up, something where Laurel really has to make a parental decision.

"Will there be supervision?" Laurel asks, thinking that it is a good place to start, though honestly she is rather lost about what she is supposed to do in this situation so instead she tries to think of what her parents did when she and Sara were teenagers.

"Yeah." Thea answers, actually telling the truth, "And as far as I know there will be no alcohol."

"It's Staring City, there is a pretty good chance someone will bring it." Laurel comment, knowing that from her own experience, "So I want you to know that you should never be afraid to call me, if you feel uncomfortable, or sick, or just want to leave just call me and I'll come get you, no questions asked." Laurel promises.

"So, I won't be in trouble?" Thea asks, sounding surprised by that.

"First I will make sure you're okay and get you home, then we'll talk about what you want to tell me about what happened and we'll go from there." Laurel explains, "Sound fair?"

"Yeah, it does." Thea says before hugging her, "Thanks Laurel."

"You're welcome." Laurel responds.

"Great, I guess I'll let you get back to your boring law stuff." Thea comment.

"Thanks." Laurel says as Thea head to her room while Laurel gets back to what Thea called, 'her boring law stuff.'

* * *

A few hours later Thea is still getting ready for the party even though Lance will be at the apartment soon to give Thea, and Laurel who's going to make sure Lance doesn't do anything to make things harder for Thea, a lift to the party.

"THEA, ARE YOU ALMOST READY?" Laurel calls from where she is sitting on the couch.

"ALMOST." Thea calls back and as she does Laurel can't help but smile to herself as she is pretty sure she heard Sara give the exact same response more than once.

For the next few minutes Laurel just sits back and waits until Thea walks out of her room wearing a very short mini skirt and a crop top.

"No." Laurel tells her.

"What? Oh come on." Thea says, sounding annoyed.

"No, you are not wearing that." Laurel says as she stands up, "Go change."

"Laurel…" Thea says, starting to object.

"Change, or you're not going. It's a simple as that." Laurel tells her, putting on the voice she has been using when they do mock court at Law School.

"Fine." Thea says annoyed before she heads back to her room.

"Oh my god, I'm Dad." Laurel says, sounding horrified as she collapses onto the couch, as she remembers all the times that her father said similar things to either her or Sara.

For the next few minutes Laurel sits on the couch trying to accept the fact that she is acting a lot like her father until Thea walks back out wearing an even shorter skirt and a smaller shirt.

"No." Laurel says before she gets up and heads towards Thea's room.

"Laurel, what are you going to do?" Thea asks Laurel heads to her room.

"You'll see." Laurel tell the girl who is like her little sister who is now her foster child.

"You're being ridiculous, I'm sure you wore stuff like this to parties." Thea comments.

"No, I didn't my dad would have killed me." Laurel admits as she opens Thea's wardrobe and pulls out a dress that is longer than both of the skirts that Thea has tried on, but is still very trendy, "Here, it's still looks good but will cover a bit more."

"I guess it could be okay." Thea admits as the dress is rather cool, though she looks far from happy.

"Good, get changed." Laurel tells her.

"Aren't you going to leave first?" Thea asks paling visibly.

"Please, I used to change your diapers. You don't have anything I haven't seen." Laurel comments, causing Thea to pull a face, "It's true."

"I not sure that I wanted to know that." Thea admits, "So, can you go?"

"Sure, but if you come out wearing either of the previous two outfits or anything like them then you're not going tonight." Laurel says before leaving Thea's room, Thea looking far from happy as even though she hates how strict Laurel is being she has to admits that it is kind of nice to see a more parental side to Laurel.

* * *

Ten minutes later Laurel and Thea, who is wearing the dress Laurel picked out, get into Lance's car. As they get in Lance notices how far from happy Thea looks

"Problem?" Lance asks curious as the two get in the car, needing to ask about the look that is on Thea's face.

"No, Thea's just not too happy about the fact that I wouldn't let her leave wearing the original outfit she picked out." Laurel explains.

"Ahh, I see." Lance says as having raised two teenage daughters he knows exactly what that likely means. Then he starts grinning at the cosmic justice.

"I still say it wasn't fair." Thea comments.

"I've heard that before." Lance comments as the three of them drift into silence.

* * *

Then minutes later Laurel, Lance and Thea arrive at the location where the party is.

"Remember what I said." Laurel tells Thea.

"I will." Thea says.

"And if you don't call I'll be here to pick you up at eleven thirty." Laurel informs Thea.

"Midnight?" Thea counters.

"Eleven forty-five and that's my final offer." Laurel tells Thea.

"Fine." Thea says annoyed, "Thanks for the lift detective." Thea says getting her out of the car and leaving.

"It's not a problem." Lance says as Thea gets out of the car, "Letting her go to a party are you sure that's a good idea?" Lance asks Laurel curious

"Moira said she can go, and we talked before she left." Laurel explains, "We understand each other."

"It still might not be a good idea." Lance comments as he drives away from the place where the party is going on.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Thea was dropped off at the party and ever since Thea has been feeling rather uncomfortable as all the eyes seem to be on her and it is clear that no one knows how to act or what to say to her.

"Thea Queen, standing alone at a party, what's wrong with this sight?" A voice asks and Thea turns to see one of the high school boys that she has been spending a lot of time with.

"Don't talk to me, talk to the people who don't know how to act around Thea Queen pitiful orphan." Thea comments.

"We'll I guess it's a good thing I'm not anyone." The boy, Marcus Clark says as he hands Thea a shot, "I think you should show everyone that you're still the girl you were."

"That's the thing. I don't know if I am." Thea admits, and honestly from what she's heard she knows that taking a drink from Marcus may not be a good idea.

"I think you are, drink." Marcus tells Thea who reluctantly raises the shot to her mouth and drinks, doing so partly just to get Marcus to leave her alone and partly because she wants to see whether she can be the 'old' Thea Queen again.

* * *

Ten minutes, and two shots later, Thea stumbles out of the party, not feeling too well.

"Something's wrong." Thea says to herself as she pulls out her phone and as she looks through her caller ID Thea is almost about to call Laurel when she sees another name, the name of someone who has more experience with things going wrong at a party and she decides to call his number instead.

"Tommy." Thea says as soon as the person answers.

"Thea's what's wrong?" Tommy's voice asks, concerned.

"I'm at a party, and something's wrong, can you come get me?"

"Of course. Where are you?" Tommy asks and Thea gives him the location, "I'll be right there." Tommy promises before hanging up.

"Hurry Tommy." Thea says to herself as she hangs up. Once she does Thea closes her eyes and tries to brace herself from the fact that her head is spinning and she feel sick, something which never happens after only two shots. Something which, unfortunately she knows from experience.

* * *

It has been a little over two and a half hours since Laurel and Lance dropped Thea off at the party and ever since then Laurel has been sitting on her floor working on her law school work when she hears a knock on her door.

Hearing the knock Laurel gets up and heads to the door and after looking through the peep hole Laurel quickly opens the door.

"What happened?" Laurel ask concerned as she sees Tommy with his arm around Thea who is wearing his jacket.

"I think there was something in my drink." Thea admits, "I called Tommy." She explains.

"Oh Sweetheart." Laurel says as she lets Thea and Tommy into the room.

"I think I'm going to head to bed." Thea says as he takes off the jacket, "Thanks Tommy."

"You don't have to thank me, get some rest Speedy." Tommy says as he takes the jacket.

"Is she okay?" Laurel asks concerned, once Thea is out of hearing range.

"Yeah, she didn't drink too much." Tommy answers, "And I'm going to get the party broken up to make sure that the boy doesn't do that to anyone else."

"Doesn't that go against like all your instincts?" Laurel asks, actually being surprised by the care Tommy is showing.

"Potential rapists change the game a little bit." Tommy explains, "Night Laurel."

"Night." Laurel responds and once Tommy walks out of the room Laurel closes and locks the door behind him and heads to Thea's room, only stopping to grab Thea a glass of Water.

* * *

When Laurel walks into Thea's room she finds the young girl cuddled up under her blanket, looking far from well.

"Here, this might help." Laurel says as she hands Thea the glass of water

"Thanks." Thea responds.

"Are you okay?" Laurel asks concerned as he takes the glass back and pushes Thea's hair out of her face.

"Not really." Thea answers, "I thought I could be the old Thea Queen again, but I don't think I can be."

"It's not your fault." Laurel assure her, "Someone put something in your drink."

"I should have known better. I know Marcus's reputation, but I just wanted to be the old me again." Thea explains.

"Don't blame yourself Speedy. After everything you've lost it's normal to be feeling a little lost, and it's going to take you some time to figure that out, and I promise that I will be here to help you." Laurel promises Thea.

Hearing that Thea forces herself up and hugs Laurel,

"Thank you." Thea says

"You're welcome." Laurel responds and once she and Thea have broken apart Thea lays back down, "I'll let you get some rest." Laurel tells her, but before Laurel can even move Thea has reached up and taken her hand.

"Stay." Thea asks.

"Okay." Laurel responds and Thea moves so that Laurel can lay down next to her, "Get some rest Speedy, I'm right here." Laurel says as he puts her arm around Thea.

"I know. You're always here for me." Thea responds, "I was going to call you, but then I thought Tommy has more experience with out of control parties. Are you mad?" Thea asks worried.

"No. I'm just glad you called someone." Laurel assures Thea, "Rest, Speedy." Laurel says as she pushes Thea's hair out of her face once more while Thea's eyes open and close.

"Okay." Thea responds and within a couple of minutes Thea is fast asleep, leaning on Laurel. Once the younger girl is fast asleep Laurel, without moving the arm that is around Thea, picks up the blanket and covers both of them properly.

"Goodnight Speedy." Laurel says as she places a kiss on Thea's head and before too long Laurel is fast asleep to, having become rather used to sharing a bed with Thea in recent days.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mocking_point who has helped me more than I can put into words.

 **AN2:** Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **Five weeks later**

It has been six weeks since Thea moved in with Laurel, five since Thea went to the party that lead her to realise that her old life doesn't seem to fit, and in that time the two of them have been making things work, finding the balance between their usual sisterly relationship and the fact that Laurel is now Thea's guardian. For the first couple of weeks Thea asked Laurel to stay with her in her room, or asked to say in Laurel's but over time Thea has become more comfortable in sleeping in her room alone.

True to his word Tommy has been helping out when needed, or even when not needed as his idea of help usually involves bringing around take away dinner from fancy restaurants at least once a week, but he has also been staying with Thea when Laurel has to stay late at the library to study or work late at CNRI where she is Interning.

Even though the holidays have passed you wouldn't have been able to tell around Laurel and Thea's place as neither were in the mood to celebrate the holiday season.

It is a Wednesday morning and Laurel is sitting in a tutoring session when her phone, which for once in her life she hasn't put on silent, starts to ring.

"I'm so sorry." Laurel says as she pulls her phone out of her pocket but before she can turn it off she notices the caller ID, the ID belonging to Thea's school, "Sorry, I have to get this it's my foster daughter's school." Laurel says as she quickly hurries out of the room, "Hello." Laurel answers, trying not to fear that something horrible has happened.

"Miss Lance?" the person on the other end asks.

"Yes."

"This is Margret Hall the vice principle at Starling City Preparatory school. I'm calling you about Thea Queen."

"Is she okay?" Laurel asks, worried.

"Yes, but I need to see you at the school as soon as possible, there has been an incident." Principle Hall informs Laurel.

"Um, okay. I'll be right there." Laurel says, knowing that she'll have to catch up on her class later, but Thea is more important.

"Good." Principle Hall informs Laurel before hanging up.

Once she hangs up Laurel heads back into the tute room.

"Miss Lance?" the tutor asks as Laurel starts to pick up her stuff.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Laurel says as she grabs her bag and hurries out of the room.

* * *

Half an hour later Laurel arrives at Thea's school and once she does she is directed to the Assistant Principals office where she finds Thea sitting outside the office.

"Thea? What happened?" Laurel asks concerned.

"I'm sorry, I know your class was important today." Thea tells her, looking guilty.

"It's okay. What happened?" Laurel asks, but before Thea can answer the door to the office opens and the principle steps out, "Miss Queen, Ms Lance, please come in." the principle says and Laurel and Thea walk into the room, "Please take a seat." The principle says and both Laurel and Thea sit down.

"What happened?" Laurel asks as she looks between Thea and the principle.

"There was an incident during Lunch, Miss Queen would you like to explain to your guardian what happened?" The assistant principle asks and Thea just looks down at the ground.

"Thea?" Laurel asks, as she reaches out and takes Thea's hand, "What happened?" Laurel asks her as her mind goes to the worse possible things.

"I punched someone." Thea explains, her voice quiet though it is still loud enough for Laurel to hear.

"Why would you do that?" Laurel asks Thea and she just avoids answering, "We'll talk about this at home." Laurel assures Thea, "What does this mean for Thea's standing here at school?' Laurel asks concerned, trying not to let her mind go to the possible fall out, which she fears is that Thea will be taken out of her care, that she won't be given permanent guardianship, not to mention what it would mean for Thea's future.

"Considering Miss Queen's recent experiences, and the fact that the student wasn't injured, Thea will not be expelled or suspended but I have to inform you that something like this will not be tolerated again and that you need to take Thea home for the rest of the day."

"Okay, thank you for your understanding Principle Hall." Laurel says, standing up to shake the principles hand.

"It's okay, Miss Lance, Miss Queen has been through a lot." Principle Hall says, "But be warned Miss Queen behaviour like this will not be tolerated again. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Thea says, "Can we go?" she asks Laurel.

"Sure." Laurel responds and the two of them get up and head out of the office.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Laurel and Thea walk into the apartment.

"I'm going to go do my homework." Thea comments as soon as she walks into the apartment.

"No, you're not." Laurel tells her, "Sit. Couch. Now." Laurel says in a stern tone of voice and reluctantly Thea walks over and sits on the couch, dropping her school bag on the floor in front of her.

Once she puts her own bag, books and keys down Laurel walks over and sits next to Thea.

"Talk to me, Speedy. Why did you hit someone?" Laurel asks.

"Because I couldn't take it anymore." Thea admits.

"What do you mean?" Laurel asks.

"For weeks' people have been whispering about me, and today someone made a comment about the pathetic orphan Queen and I lost it." Thea explains, "Since Dad and Ollie, and now Mom I've been feeling so much anger, and now it's just boiled over; I snapped." Thea reveals, "You don't know what it's like, this anger….."

"I do." Laurel tells Thea, who just gives her a questioning look, "After Sara, and Ollie, after my Mom left, I've felt the same anger, I still do, and I punched someone too, but Thea you can't let the anger control you like that."

"What else am I supposed to do? I don't see it going away any time soon." Thea comments, "And I'm pretty sure that pushing it down isn't a good idea."

"It's not." Laurel admits, "But I have another idea."

"Oh?" Thea ask curious.

"Some of the clients at CNRI talk about this boxing gym where the owner teaches people to express their anger though boxing so that they don't get into trouble, or hurt anyone, including themselves" Laurel explains, "What do you say? Do you want to give it a try?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Thea admits.

"Well my Friday afternoon class has been cancelled and I know you finish early, so do you want to try it then?" Laurel asks curious.

"Sure. I'll go get this homework done." Thea says, getting up, wanting to go before Laurel explains her punishment.

"Not so fast, Speedy." Laurel tells her, "Sit back down." She says and Thea walks back over and sits down next to Laurel.

"How much trouble am I in?" Thea asks curious, and honestly very worried.

"Oh, I'm still working on that." Laurel admits, "To start I think you can call Tommy and tell him that he's not taking you to the concert Saturday night."

"Laurel!" Thea objects, "That's not fair!"

"I also think you can help me organize the CNRI files on Sunday and even though you haven't been doing a whole lot lately, no social activities for a week." Laurel tells Thea, continuing to speak as if she didn't hear Thea's objection.

"Oh, is that all?" Thea asks, sarcastically, as that seems like a huge amount of punishment to her.

"Yep." Laurel confirms, "How about you go call Tommy and get started on that homework."

"Fine." Thea says annoyed as she gets up and heads to her room and once she gets there Laurel hears the door slam.

"Well done Laurel." She says to herself as she leans back on her couch.

* * *

A few hours later Laurel and Thea are sitting together with Lance eating dinner, that Lance cooked, together.

"May I be excused?" Thea asks after being basically silent all throughout dinner.

"Sure." Laurel says and without another word Thea gets up and heads out of the room.

"Trouble?" Lance asks his daughter once Thea's room slams shut.

"Thea got in trouble at school today, she's not exactly my biggest fan after her punishment." Laurel explains to her father.

"What she do?" Lance asks curious, though he has a few ideas in his head.

"Punched another student." Laurel explains and Lance looks at her in complete shock, "I'm handling it. Part of her punishment is that I told her that she isn't allowed to go to a concert, with Tommy, that's she's been talking about for weeks." Laurel explains.

"Yeah, that would do it." Lance says.

"You raised two teenage girls, how did you deal with our anger?" Laurel asks curious.

"There's no method, you just deal and you maintain the boundaries that you have put into place while showing her that she is not going to push you away, no matter how hard she tries." Lance explains.

"Thanks Dad." Laurel tells him honestly the advice that her father has given her, only that given when he is sober, has been helping a lot.

"You're welcome." Lance comments, "Raising teenagers is the hardest thing to do, there is no manual, you just have to do your best." He says as even though he wasn't the biggest fan of Laurel taking in Thea in the beginning he knows how much Laurel wants to help Thea, and raise her in the right away and so he has been as supportive, and helpful as possible.

* * *

For the next two days' things are rather quiet around the Thea/Laurel apartment as Thea still hasn't forgiven Laurel for the punishment that she has given her for getting in trouble at school.

"I'll be at the school as soon as it finishes." Laurel informs Thea during their silent breakfast, "And we can go to the gym after if you're still interested."

"I am." Thea says, "I should go." She says as she stands up and heads to the door.

As Thea does Laurel gets up and walks over there too, "How long are you going to freeze me out?" Laurel asks curious as Thea puts her jacket on.

"Haven't decided." Thea responds, "I'll see you later." She says before grabbing her bag and walking out of the apartment.

"Have a good day at school." Laurel calls after Thea but she doesn't even turn around, after she watches Thea walk away Laurel checks her watch and realises that she only has ten minutes to clean everything up before she has to leave for her class, so closing the door behind her Laurel quickly heads back to where she and Thea had breakfast so that she can get started on the dishes.

* * *

Thanks to the fact that her afternoon class has been cancelled Laurel is able to head back to the apartment, clean up the things she missed before she left and get some study done before heading to the school to pick up Thea.

When she gets to the school Laurel only has to wait a few minutes before the bell ring and the students start to walk out, as they do Laurel starts to search the sea of uniforms until she spots Thea's familiar face. Once she spots the younger girl Laurel waves at her and Thea walks over.

"How was school?" Laurel asks.

"Fine."

"Are you going to give me more than that?" Laurel asks curious.

"Nope." Thea answers, "Are we still going to the gym?

"Of course." Laurel responds.

"Good." She says and the two of them walk in silence.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Laurel and Thea walk into the gym that Laurel's clients recommended. When they look around Thea and Laurel see several bags, and a ring, and that the place is basically empty.

"Is it even open?" Thea asks Laurel curious.

"I think so." Laurel responds.

"We are." A voice says and Laurel and Thea turn to see a tall well-muscled man walk in, "I'm Ted Grant and I can honestly say that we don't often get people like you in here." He says sounding surprised.

"I heard about your gym from some friends of mine. I think it might be the perfect place to help us with some anger that we've both been feeling." Laurel explains.

"I doubt that." Ted comments, sounding disbelieving "I help people with their anger so that they don't get into trouble, or hurt anyone, but I doubt I can help with whatever petty problems you have." Ted says, it being clear from the way he said problem that he doesn't believe that they are important problems.

"Petty Problems? Do you call the fact that in a little over a year my brother, and both my parents have died petty or, do you call the fact that Laurel's sister was killed while cheating with Laurel's boyfriend who happen to be my brother, petty?" Thea asks angrily.

"You don't know who we are, so you have no right to judge us." Laurel informs him.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Ted admits, "I think you'll both fit in pretty well here." He admits, telling the complete truth, "I can show you a few things tonight but you should come by tomorrow, I ran adult beginner classes on Saturdays as well as teenage classes."

"You know; I think we might just do that." Laurel comments after she and Thea exchange looks.

"Good, let's get started." Ted comments as he walks over to a table, "Red or black?" he asks as he holds up to sweatshirts.

"Black." Laurel says at the same time Thea says, "Red."

* * *

After about half an hour of training with Ted Laurel and Thea headed home, both assuring the gym owner that they would stop by tomorrow.

That was hours ago, it's not two am and Laurel is sitting on her living room floor, having moved from her desk, studying while eating out of kitchen bowl, when she hears footsteps.

"Thea, why are you up?" Laurel asks when she sees Thea walk in the room.

"I was getting a drink, why are you still up?" Thea ask curious as she climbs over the back of the couch and sits down on it.

"I have a big test coming up, and a paper due." Laurel explains, causing Thea to feel guilty as she is pretty sure that the reason Laurel hasn't had as much time to study as normal is because she's been looking after her.

"What are you eating?" Thea asks curious as she looks into the bowl that is next to Laurel.

"Uncooked chocolate cake mix." Laurel says.

"Seriously?" Thea asks confused and honestly a little disgusted, "Is there something wrong with the ice cream?" she asks, looking worried at the thought.

"No, this helps more when I'm seriously cramming." Laurel explains.

"Look, Laurel, I'm sorry." Thea says.

"What for?" Laurel asks, confused.

"For making things so much harder for you the last few days." Thea explains.

"It's okay, you're a teenager, it's kind of your job." Laurel informs her, not wanting Thea to feel guilty or blame herself.

"It's still not fair. You've taken me in, and you're looking out for me, and you're going to Law School and working at CNRI; you do so much and I've been making things harder for you." Thea explains, guilt in her voice.

"It's okay. I promise you, Thea." Laurel says as she pushes herself up and sits next to Thea, "I love having you here, I love being your guardian, and I love you Thea, there is nothing you could say or do that would change that or make me regret my decision." Laurel promises her.

"Thanks Laurel, I love you." Thea says before hugging her.

"Love you too. Go get some sleep." Laurel says

"Can't I help you study?" Thea asks.

"No, but thanks." Laurel tells her.

"Okay, night Laurel." Thea says before heading back to bed.

"Night Thea." Laurel says and once Thea heads to bed Laurel goes back to her studying, "Just another hour." Laurel says to herself as she forces her eyes to concentrate on what she is reading.

* * *

After a couple of more hours of studying Laurel sneaks in a little while and when she wakes up, having slept in a little, Laurel heads out to the living area to find that the apartment is completely clean which is a surprise as Laurel is pretty sure that she left it pretty messy.

"THEA?" Laurel calls curious.

"IN HERE." Thea calls from the kitchen.

When Laurel walks into the kitchen a few seconds later she finds Thea doing the dishes.

"Are you doing the dishes?" Laurel asks, being surprised as even though she Thea has been doing some housework since she moved in it usually takes some 'encouragement' from her.

"Yeah. I figured that this is my home now too so it was about time I helped without you making me." Thea explains, Laurel realising that it is the first time that Thea has called the apartment home.

"I'm glad to hear it." Laurel admits, "But how about I help you finish up so that we can get to the gym sooner." She suggests.

"I like the sound of that." Thea informs Laurel and together the two of them start to work together to finish the cleaning.

* * *

A little over an hour later Thea and Laurel arrive at Ted Grant's gym and once they arrive Ted walks up and greats them.

"I'm really glad to see you both." Ted says when he sees Laurel and Thea, "I think some time here will be good for you."

"So do we." Laurel admits.

"Well Laurel, I'm starting the adult lessons over there in a few minutes and Thea the teenage ones are starting training over there." Ted says as he points to the other side of the gym.

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you later." Thea says to Laurel.

"Yeah, you will." Laurel assures her and Thea walks over to the other teenagers in the other side of the rom. When she sees them Thea sees that, just like at school, all eyes are on her.

"Well, well, well, Princess Queen." A Girl with short black hair, who is standing next to a boy who looks like he should be a model, says.

"Can you be a princess when your entire family is dead and the person who cares about me the most, who took me in and is doing the most to look after me, is the woman that my brother was cheating on, with her sister, when they both died?" Thea asks, curious.

"That's dark." The girl comments.

"That's kind of my life right now." Thea admits.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asks.

"I punched a kid, thought this place might be a good place to help me deal with some anger I'm feeling." Thea comments.

"It is, and I'm pretty sure that you might fit in pretty well, if you keep handling people the way you handled Sin here." The boy comments.

"Oh I plan to. I'm done letting people assume the worse of me because of who my family was." Thea comments.

"Okay, maybe you're not too bad." The girl called, Sin, comments, "Like he said I'm Sin, and this is Roy Harper."

"It's good to meet you both." Thea says.

"So, apart from punching a prep school student do you have any other experience?" Roy asks curious.

"Ted gave Laurel and I a lesson last night." Thea explains.

"Laurel? That the person who took you in?" Sin comments.

"Yeah, one of only about three people who care about me for me and not because of my last name." Thea admits.

"Okay, you definitely fit in here." Roy realises.

"Want another lesson?" Sin asks, curious.

"Definitely." Thea answers and together Sin and Roy start to show her a few things.

* * *

About an hour later the adult beginner class has finished and Laurel is watching the teenagers, or more specifically Laurel is watching Thea and the two people who she is with, Sin and Roy. As she watches them Laurel can't help but smile at as Thea looks truly happy as that is something that hasn't really happened much recently.

For the next few minutes Laurel just watches until Ted ends the class and Thea walks over, with Sin and Roy.

"Laurel."

"Hey, Speedy. Did you have fun?" Laurel asks curious.

"Speedy?" Roy and Sin ask together, both having amused looks on their faces.

"It's an old nickname." Thea explains, "And yeah, I really did." Thea admits, "Laurel, this is Roy and Sin, guys this is Laurel."

"It's nice to meet you both." Laurel says as Roy just nods and Sin gives her a half smile.

"So, I know that I'm in trouble but Roy and Sin are going to Big Belly Burger and I was hoping that I could go with them." Thea explains, "Please." She adds with a pleading group.

Even though Laurel knows that she should be stern she also knows that this is the first time in a while Thea actually looks excited to do something other than with her or Tommy.

"Sure, but be home by four." Laurel tells Thea.

"Thanks Laurel, you're the best." Thea says before hugging her, "I love you."

"Love you too." Laurel responds and she and Thea break apart,

"Good luck with study." She comments.

"Thanks." Laurel comments and while she heads back to the apartment Thea heads off with Roy and Sin.

* * *

A few hours later Laurel once more has law books spread out, while she is in the middle, when she hears the door open and Thea walks in.

"Hey Thea, did you have a good time?" Laurel asks curious.

"Yeah, it was great. Sin and Roy are great, and after a rocky start they treated me normally, not like the girl who's lost her whole family, it's great." Thea says with a grin as she sits down next to Laurel.

"I'm glad Thea." Laurel tells her, "Some fun is just what you need." she tells her.

"So, does that mean I can call Tommy and say I can go to the concert after all?" Thea asks, curious and hoping for the best.

"No."

"Had to try." Thea says with a shrug as honestly she did not expect that to work.

"And I admire that." Laurel responds, as she starts searching through stuff.

"What are you looking for?" Thea asks, curious.

"A yellow leger, it has some sample questions and answers that I'm going to have in a test next week." Laurel explains and as she does Thea looks around.

"You mean this?" Thea asks as she picks something up.

"Yep."

"I can quiz you if you'd like." Thea tells Laurel

"Thanks, that would be a huge help." Laurel tells her and once she does Thea starts questioning Laurel, even though she doesn't completely understand what she is being asked, and Laurel answers Thea's questions.

* * *

Two days later Laurel and Thea are arriving back home after going to Ted's gym after they finished school/classes.

"I better get started on my homework. Can we do Chinese tonight?" Thea asks curious.

"Sure, I'll order." Laurel responds as she picks up the mail, as she does she sees a large envelope with a familiar logo, "Thea." Laurel calls and instead of heading to her room Thea walks back over.

"What is it?" Thea asks curious and Laurel shows her the envelope, "That's good, right? They wouldn't have sent us anything if it was bad news."

"Yeah, I don't think they would." Laurel admits.

"Open it." Thea urgers and Laurel quickly does, but once she does it is hard for Thea to read Laurel's face so she can't tell the answer, "So? What's the answer?" she asks after a few seconds, when Laurel hasn't explained.

"I'm your permanent guardian." Laurel says with a grin.

"Really?" Thea asks with a grin.

"Really." Laurel confirm and Thea just hugs her.

"This is amazing." Thea says.

"Yeah, it is." Laurel says as she places a kiss on Thea's head, knowing that a weight is now off her shoulders as she has been worried that someone was going to take Thea away from her and now they can't.

"No one can take me away." Thea says amazed.

"No, they can't." Laurel confirms, "You're stuck with me, Speedy."

"Good." Thea says with a grin as even though she doesn't need the paper to know that Laurel cares, that Laurel is always going to be there for her, it is nice to have it as now it means that everyone knows what she has known since Laurel said she'd take her that first night, that Laurel is her family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mocking_point who has helped me more than I can put into words.

 **AN2:** Thank you for all the support you give me. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

 **Three years, two months later**

It has been over three years since Laurel got permanent guardianship of Thea, who is now seventeen, and ever since the two of them have been living in, mostly harmony. Even though there have been difficult times both Laurel and Thea have embraced their new roles and they are both very happy being a family, even though Thea doesn't call Laurel Mom, and probably never would she, without a doubt, considers Laurel to be practically a parent to her.

Just like he said he would all those years ago Tommy is constant presence in Thea and Laurel's life and is always there to help when needed, just like Lance who isn't drinking quiet as much as he did that first year after Sara's death.

Lance and Tommy aren't the only people who are important in Laurel and Thea's lives, due to the fact that they go to his gym most days, and he has been teaching Laurel a lot more than just boxing, Ted has become a good friend, in fact he is probably Laure's best friend, and Thea's friendship with Roy and Sin have grown so much that they spend more nights at Laurel's and Thea's than anywhere else, so much so that Laurel put a single bed in her office for Roy, so that he doesn't have to always sleep on the couch, while Sins shares with Thea, and Laurel always leaves a window open so that they can just climb up the fire escape.

It is a Monday morning and like most morning things are hectic at the Lance/Queen apartment as Laurel, Thea, and Sin hurry around.

"ROY, WAKE UP." Laurel says as she shakes him awake, "You're going to be late for work." She says as Roy works a couple days a week at a garage in The Glades.

"I'm up, I'm up." Roy says annoyed.

"Laurel, you're going to be late tonight, right?" Thea asks curious as she puts toast in stacks, not worrying about plates, so that they can just grab them.

"Probably about seven thirty, eight." Laurel answers as she packs her bag,

"Coffee." Sin say as hands Laurel her travel mug.

"Bless you.' Laurel tells Sin, "I was thinking about bringing pizza home. Sin, will you be here for dinner?"

"Pizza, definitely." Sin answers

"Roy?" Laurel asks.

"Yep." Roy answers from where he is putting on his boots.

"Okay, Pizza for four it is." Laurel comments as she starts looking for something.

"Lost something?" Sin asks curious.

"Yeah, the notes for court today." Laurel explains.

"I still say I should be able to come watch you in court for credit." Thea says, making an argument that she makes at least once a week.

"I know Speedy, but the school said no." Laurel says, without even looking up from what she is doing.

"Stupid school." Thea mutters, causing Sin to laugh.

"If you're looking for your black binder it's on your desk." Roy says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Laurel says before running into the other room, "Okay, we've got to get going otherwise you three are going to be late."

"We wouldn't be if we took your bike." Sin argues as for about a year Laurel spend a lot of her spare time building what she calls the perfect motorbike.

"My bike doesn't fit four." Laurel says as she picks up everything she needs, "Move." She says and as the three teens grab their bags, and stacks of toast, and head to the front door.

Reaching the front door first Thea opens it to reveal Tommy standing on the other side.

"Tommy." Thea, Sin and Roy say happily as all three of them get along pretty well with the billionaire, and as they see him they stop walking.

"You can talk to Tommy later, school, work, go." Laurel says to the three in a stern voice.

"Bye Tommy."

"See you later."

"Bye." The three say as they leave.

"So this is what a morning is like at Laurel Lances' house for wayward teens." Tommy comments as Laurel walks out of the apartment and closes the door.

"What do you want Tommy?" Laurel asks as she is pretty sure that a conversation with Tommy won't help her get to work any quicker.

"I'm actually here to help." Tommy reveals as he and Laurel head down the corridor, not that far behind Thea, Sin and Roy.

"Really?" Laurel asks, surprise in her voice as even though Tommy does help a lot it's not often that that help is given first thing in the morning.

"Yeah, I thought I'd give Thea, Roy and Sin a lift so you can get straight to court." Tommy explains, leaving out that he hasn't gone to bed yet which is why he is up so early.

"Which car do you have?" Roy asks curious.

"Does it matter?" Tommy asks amused.

"Nope."

"That would be great Tommy, thank you." Laurel says gratefully.

"It's not a problem." Tommy says, completely meaning that.

"I better run, I'll see you three later." Laurel says as she passes Thea, Roy and Sin, "And thanks again." She tells Tommy.

"It's okay, don't crash your bike."

"Please, I don't drive it to court." Laurel says as she hurries down the stairs.

"How much coffee has she had this morning?" Tommy asks curious.

"About two sips." Sin answers to Tommy's complete shock.

"Come on, Laurel will kill me if you're late." Tony says as he picks up his pace, all four of them knowing that he is telling the complete and utter truth.

* * *

Hour later, having spent all days at school and work Roy, Sin and Thea are walking together through the streets in the glades sharing a pretzel.

"So, half an hour and neither of you have mentioned school, was it that bad?" Roy asks curious as Thea and Sin go to the same school thanks to the fact that Sin's father made sure her schooling was paid for before he disappeared, having been presumed dead.

"No worse than usual." Sin answers.

"I'm just going to be so happy when I'm done with it." Thea comments.

"Same." Sin says, completely agreeing and together the three of them continue to walk and share their food.

"We're not fair from Ted's. Want to head there for a bit?" Roy asks curious.

"Sure." Thea says and Sin nods in agreement.

For the next few minutes Thea, Sin and Roy continue to walk towards's Ted's gym until Roy suddenly falls forward.

"Roy?" Thea and Sin asks concerned as they hear,

"Hand over your bags, phones, and wallets." And as they turn they see three men with guns, each pointing one at each of them. After exchanging looks both Thea and Sin reach out and knock the guns out of their hands as Roy swings out his leg and knocks the third guy over. Not letting the fact that they have lost their guns stop the men quickly react and hit both Thea and Sin, Thea in the cheek/eye and Sin in the nose. Even though they are both in pain Thea and Sin remember their lessons and fight back, Thea by kicking one of the people back while Sin it's the other.

"Let's go." Roy says once he is on his feet after knocking down the guy who knocked him down, as he grabs both Thea and Sin's hands.

As the three of them start running they all hear gunshots.

"Just keep running, Ted's isn't fair." Roy says as he pushes Thea and Sin harder as he just wants all three of them to get to safety.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of solid running Thea, Roy and Sin make it into Grant's gym Roy closes the door behind him, once it is close the three of them lean against the wall catching their breaths.

"Thea? Roy? Sin?" A voice asks and the three teens look up to see Ted.

"What happened?" Ted asks concerned as he sees Sin's bloody nose, the bruise starting to form on Thea's eye, and Roy's hands, which have cuts and gravel burn on them.

"Three guys tried to mug us." Roy explains.

"Okay, stay here. I'm calling D." Ted tells them as ever since he learnt that Laurel's real first name is Dinah he calls her D about ninety percent of the time.

"No, don't." Thea quickly says.

"Thea, she needs to know." Ted informs her.

"I know and I will tell her, but she's working an important case and I don't want her to be distracted because she's worried about me, us." Thea explains.

"Okay I won't call Laurel, but I'm going to drive you three home to the apartment." Ted informs the trio.

"Okay, but cam we borrow some ice first?" Sin asks curious.

"Sure, come out back and I'll clean you three up." Ted informs them.

"Thanks Ted." Roy says gratefully as the trio follow Ted out the back.

* * *

A few hours later, after having been cleaned up and driven home by Ted, Thea, Roy and Sin are sitting on the couch in Laurel and Thea's apartment watching a movie when the apartment door opens and Laurel walks in holding two pizzas as well as her bag.

"I have food." Laurel says with a smile as she walks in and once she closes the door behind her she sees Thea, Roy and Sin, "What happened?" she asks worried as she hurries over, putting the food on the coffee table as she sits down in front of them.

"Some guys tried to mug us." Roy explains.

"We're okay, Laurel." Thea promises her.

"You don't look it." Laurel says as she looks between the three, and being worried about them Laurel just pulls all three of them into a hug.

"You're squishing us." Sin informs her.

"Right sorry." Laurel says as they break apart, "Did you call the police?" Laurel asks the three.

"Why would we do that?" Roy asks, "it happened in The Glades, you know what that means..."

"No one cares." Laurel finishes, knowing that and hating it.

"Exactly." Sin says, "If it wasn't for the work that you're doing with CNRI and what's Ted's doing to help make sure we can protect ourselves then the people in The Glades would be completely alone."

"It's not fair, it's not right." Thea asks annoyed as the last three years has led her to see just how privileged she was growing up.

"No it's not." Laurel comments, "Someone should do something." She says, but her voice is too quiet for one of the trio to hear.

"What?" Roy asks curious.

"Nothing." Laurel says, "We should eat the Pizza before it gets cold."

"That we should, not that cold Pizza isn't awesome." Thea comments causing the others to laugh.

"What are we watching?" Laurel asks as she moves over so that she is sitting between Sin and Thea while Roy opens the Pizza boxes.

"90s TV, I'm educating." Roy reveals.

"Good." Laurel says, sounding glad as the four of them make themselves comfortable on the couch and eat Pizza while the watch the TV.

* * *

A few hours later Laurel is finishing the notes she needs for court, doing so in the living area as Roy is sleeping in her office, and once she writes the last word Laurel packs up her stuff goes and checks on Roy to make sure he is asleep and ten she heads to Thea's room where she checks on Thea and Sin before heading to her own

Once she is in her room Laurel closes her door but instead of heading to bed Laurel heads over to her wardrobe and pulls out a box that is in the top.

Taking the box down Laurel takes it over to her bed and once she puts it down she opens the box and inside she finds something that her father gave her for a gift not long after the she was given permanent guardianship of Thea, two Tactical Tonfa, which are also known as side-handle baton, in holsters.

"Someone has to do something." Laurel says as she takes the batons out of there box and then she heads over to her draws where she pulls out black leather pants and a tank top with lace on top. Once she has them she throws them onto her base and heads over to her wardrobe once more where she pulls out a leather jacket, a jacket that Thea brought her after she won her first amateur boxing match.

Once she has everything she needs Laurel starts to get ready, knowing three things, that she has to get something to cover her face, that she can't just sit back and watch as people in her city suffer in ways that she can't use the court to get justice for, and she knows that she has to do something and doing what she is about to do feels like the right thing to do.

Once she is changed Laurel thinks of a way for her to hide her face, so, being as quiet as possible Laurel heads out to the hall closet and grabs a box from inside. Searching through Laurel pull finds exactly what she is looking for, items form an old Halloween costume, a black mask and blond wing.

"Now, I'm ready." Laurel says once she puts both the wig and mask on. Once she has done that Laurel attaches the baton holsters to her legs and once they are in places she heads over to her window and climbs out; feeling both terrified and excited about what she is about to do.

* * *

Once she is in The Glades after leaving hers and Thea's apartment Laurel decides that she is going to start with the muggers that went after her kids. Thanks to the information that the Trio gave her Laurel found them pretty easily and has just been waiting for them to be in the perfect place, which they are now, to make her move.

Jumping off the rail Laurel lands in the middle of the three. As soon as she has her footing Laurel kicks out the back of the leaders' knee before she spins around and smacks the back of the second man's head.

The third man recovers from his shock of seeing a woman in a mask rather quickly and once he does he throws a punch at Laurel, one she quickly bocks with one of her batons before she kicks him in the crotch, and while he withers in pain Laurel grabs his hair and swings him into the second man.

The third man recovered from his shock rather quickly too and threw a punch which Laurel blocked it with her baton and then kicked him in the crotch. She then grabbed his hair and swung him into the second man. As she does that the first man, who has managed to get back on his feet pulls out a knife and slashed her with it, causing a cut about six inches on her hit. As she feels the slash Laurel cries out in pain as she kicks him back. At Laurel's kick the man stumbles a little bit before he charges at her once more. As she sees the charge Laurel twists the baton so that it's long side is parallel with her forearm and once the man is close enough she drives the short stubby end into the man's face, causing her to wince as she hears, and feels, some of the bones in his face shattering.

Clearly having not got the message the second man starts to get up and Laurel just kicks him as hard as she can with the leg that's on the side where her hip isn't cut as she limps away.

* * *

Knowing that she can't go to the hospital with her injury Laurel heads to the one place that she knows that she can go, Ted's Gym. Thanks to the fact that Ted gave her a key over two years ago Laurel lets herself in and heads towards the office where she is glad to find that there is a light on.

"Who's there, who is it?" Ted's voice asks as she approaches the office.

"It's me." Laurel says as she pulls the wig and mask of as she makes her way into the office.

"Laurel." Ted says surprised, "What's with the outfit?" he asks curious.

"I'm sick of people around here getting hurt and no one caring." Laurel reveals, "So, I'm doing something about it"

"Laurel 'Justice' Lance, I guess that has more than one meaning now." Ted comments as ever since Laurel started to compete in admire boxing that has been her name, "Do you know how dangerous that is?" he asks disapproval in his voice as he knows exactly what this path can lead to.

"Yeah, this showed me that." Laurel says as she lifts her shirt and jacket as well as pushes her waist down a little, to show Ted the cut, "I can't go to a hospital so I was hoping you'd be able to help me out."

"Yeah, I can." Ted assures her, "Sit down." He says and Laurel sits down on the desk.

"Thanks Ted."

"I'm guessing that what happened to Thea, Sin and Roy was the motivation behind this." Ted comments as he walks back over carrying what he needs.

"Partly, for three years I've been spending more time in the Glades than anywhere else and I've seen people in pain, suffering, and no one else caring. I thought CNRI can help, because I though the law was sacred, and it does, but it's not enough. I need to do more. I need to do this." Laurel explains as she winches as Ted gets to work.

"I would talk you out of it, but I know your stubbornness and know there's no point." Ted realises "But, Laurel, you need to understand that this risky, you could be seriously hurt, and I want you to know that if you ever feel like you're getting in over your head or if you ever need anything then come to me, I will always be here to help you, D." He assures Laurel as even after what happened last time he took on an apprentice he wants to do what he can to help her to make sure she doesn't get seriously hurt, doesn't get killed, or doesn't seriously hurt someone though he doesn't think that she will.

"Thanks Ted, that means a lot." Laurel says, gratefully.

"And I'm also going to teach you to patch up things like this so that you don't show up at my door at insane hours again." Ted tells Laurel.

"Okay." Laurel says with a laugh.

* * *

 **Two weeks Later**

It has been two weeks since Laurel first went out as what people in The Glades, "The Woman in Black," and ever since she has gone out most nights to get justice outside the court room and for the first time, ever, Laurel feels truly alive and she has realised that she is actually managing to make a difference as she has left more than a few criminals for the SCPD and put a couple in the hospital who were then taken into custody.

It's about three am and Laurel is climbing back into the window that she always leaves open for Roy and Sin, still in the clothes that she has been wearing when she goes out.

"I knew it was you." A voice says as Laurel climbs in and once the light is turned on she sees Thea sitting on her bed.

"Speedy, what you still doing up?" Laurel asks, having no idea how to explain what she is wearing and why she is coming in via the fire escape instead of the front door, as she takes off the wig.

"Waiting for you." Thea explains, "You're the Woman in Black, I thought it was you." Thea comments.

"How'd you know?" Laurel asks curious as she puts her mask, wig and batons in her hiding place and takes off her boots and pants which she puts in the same place.

"I've been watching you fight for years, I recognized the style." Thea reveals, "And I want to help."

"No." Laurel says as she takes off her jacket as well and hides that too.

"Laurel, come on. I've been learning to fight just as long as you, and I know other things that can help, like archery and fencing." Thea explains to Laurel, "And I want to help too."

"That's noble Speedy, but that doesn't change my answer." Laurel tells her as she walks over and sits next to Thea.

"That's not fair." Thea objects as she really wants to go out at nights with Laurel and help her get justice outside the court, but more important than that she doesn't want Laurel to have no one watching her back.

"Maybe not, but you're only seventeen, still a kid, and it's my job to protect you." Laurel explains, as Thea moves the blanket so that it covers them both, "I'm doing this to protect the kids and young people in The Glades because no one else will, because someone has to and part of the reason I can do that is because I know you're safe." Laurel explains to Thea, "Doing what I've been doing is important to me, and I love ever second, but it's not more important than you, nothing is." Laurel explains, "So I'm saying no, and I really need you to respect that, Thea."

"I will." Thea says, even though she doesn't want to, "But we're talking about this again when I'm eighteen."

"That's fair." Laurel admits.

"Good, I have something for you." Thea says and she reaches down and pulls a bag out from under the bed and hands it to Laurel.

"What's this?" Laurel asks curious.

"Open it and you'll see." Thea informs her opening the bag Laurel finds a pair of pants that while leather have patches of fishnets on them, "I thought they would be better than just leather." She explains, "And that way you'll something from me when you're out there, like I'm there with you in some way."

"You're always with me Speedy." Laurel says as she puts her arm around Thea.

"Just be careful out there Laurel, The Woman in Black might be becoming Starling City's hero, but Laurel Lance is mine, and I need you." Thea tells Laurel.

"Don't worry, Thea. I'm not going anywhere." Laurel assures her.

"Good." Thea says as she snuggles into her Laurel's side, deciding to ask something that she has been curious about, "How exactly are you functioning on so little sleep?"

"Coffee Speedy, it's the inventions of gods." Laurel says casing Thea to laugh, once she does Laurel turns off the light. Once the light is off Laurel doesn't attempt to fall asleep, she watches Thea and as she does she promises herself that no matter what happens out on the streets she will always come home to Thea and that when she gets hurt she will never let Thea see.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mocking_point who has helped me more than I can put into words. Thank you for all the support **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

 **Six Months Later**

It has been six months since Laurel first became 'The Woman in Black' and ever since then the only people who know about her are Thea and Ted, though most of the city is wondering. Both Thea and Ted have been helping Laurel keep her secret and Ted has been giving Laurel tips, patching up any wounds that she can't patch up herself, and been giving her training, other than boxing and the fight techniques he has already taught her, which she has been using to protect the citizens of Starling City, mainly in The Glades.

Between looking after Thea, her work at CNRI and going out most nights to protect people Laurel is extremely busy, so busy that if it wasn't for coffee Laurel is pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to function.

It is early morning and Laurel is hurrying into the kitchen,

"I'm late, I'm late." Laurel says in a hurried tone of voice only being half dressed.

"Don't you need to have had sex recently to be worried about being late?" Thea asks and Laurel gives her an annoyed look, "Not in a joking mood, got it." The comments, "What time did you get in?"

"About four am." Laurel answers.

"Here coffee and breakfast to go and I put everything you need in your bag, which is right there." Thea explains to her guardian as she points to Laurel's left.

"Thea, you are incredible. Thank you." Laurel says as she puts on her shoes and buttons her shirt.

"Not a problem." Thea comments, "Oh, Roy told me to tell you that he got that new part for his bike."

"Oh great." Laurel says, "I'll pick it up after work, let's go." She says as she picks up her bag, coffee and food, as even though it isn't something that needs to be fixed urgently it does need to be fixed pretty soon.

"So, you know what I don't get?" Thea asks curious as they head to the front door.

"No, what?"

"You spent like a year building your bike, you won't even let me drive it, and in the last six months you've damaged or broken that thing about once a week." Thea explains.

"That's the criminals of The Glades fault." Laurel comments,

"Still, I would have thought you would have been more careful with the thing." Thea says.

"I am, sometimes it can't be helped." Laurel explains, "And I'd be lost without my bike when I'm out."

"You know even if I can't be out there with you I could help you from here, maybe give whatever help I can." Thea offers.

"No."

"Laurel come on, I won't be in danger and I would be helping you, it's a win win." Thea comments.

"We'll talk about it later." Laurel tells Thea, realising that they don't have time for that conversation now.

"Does that mean you'll think about it?" Thea asks, hope in her voice.

"That means I'm late for work, and you're late for school so we'll talk about his later." Laurel explains, "Are you coming to CNRI or am I meeting you at Ted's?" Laurel asks curious.

"CNRI, I was hoping to get in a couple of hours of my school required community service hours." Thea explains, "Is that okay?" Thea asks.

"Yeah, it's fine." Laurel assures her as they get to the front door and as they do the phone starts to ring, "Let's go, if it's important they'll call my cell." Laurel says as she opens the door, "I swear one day soon I won't be late thanks to my night job." She comments as he hurries them out of the apartment and closes the door on the ringing phone.

"That'll be the day." Thea says amused as they hurry out.

(Line break)

A couple of hours later Laurel hasn't been at CNRI for long when a familiar person walks in.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Laurel asks surprised as she gets up and walks over to him.

"Did you miss a phone call this morning?" Tommy asks.

"Um, yeah, the phone was ringing as Thea and I left but we were running late so I just let it ring." Laurel explains, "What's going on?" she asks concerned.

"Not here." Tommy says as he takes Laurel's hand and pulls her into one of the interview rooms.

"Tommy, what's going on?" Laurel asks once the door is closed.

"Okay, so um, I never thought I would say this, and really didn't' expect to be the one to tell you, but um…" Tommy says, it being clear that he has no idea how to say what he has to say.

"TOMMY." Laurel says loudly, "What's going on?" she asks and hearing that Tommy takes a deep breath to prepare himself for what he has to say.

"It's Oliver, he's alive, he's been found." Tommy reveals and out of all the things Laurel was expecting Tommy to say that wasn't even on the list.

"What?" Laurel asks completely shocked as she almost falls backwards into the table and so she pulls out a chair, "Is Sara…" Laurel starts to ask but before she can Tommy starts to answer the question as he knows what she is going to ask.

"He was alone." Tommy reveals, "On a remote island in the North China Sea. He's being taken to China." He explains and as he does he notices that Laurel seems almost frozen, "Laurel?" Tommy asks concerned.

"Thea." Laurel manages to say, "We have to tell her, now, before anyone else can." Laurel says, managing to think straight to manage to think of the person who means the most to her and what this means for her.

"Yeah, guess we do." Tommy comments as Laurel stands up, "Hey, do you want to talk first?" he asks, "This can't be easy for you." As while he is beyond happy that his best friend is alive it's a whole other story for Laurel.

"No."

"Laurel…."

"Tommy, right now all I can focus on is telling Thea, not anything else, let's go." Laurel says, pushing down everything she is feeling as she knows that she has to focus on telling Thea that nothing else matters right now, especially not what she is feeling.

"Okay, I'll drive." Tommy says and the two of them head out of the room that Tommy dragged them into.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Laurel and Tommy are waiting in an empty room at Thea's school. Once they got to the school Laurel and Tommy explained to her principle what is going on and agreed to pull Thea out of class and let her go home.

While they wait for Thea Tommy is sitting on the table while Laurel is pacing back and forth.

"Either someone spiked your coffee this morning or you haven't had enough." Tommy says to Laurel who pauses her pacing and turns to glare at Tommy.

"Okay, you're really not in a joking mood." Tommy comments.

"You're the second person to say that to me today." Laurel says as she continues to pace.

"Why am I not surprised." Tommy says with an amused look on his face but before Laurel can respond the door opens and Thea walks in.

As she walks in the room and sees Tommy sitting on the desk and Laurel pacing Thea automatically feels her stomach drop as she fills with dread.

"Who's dead?" Thea asks, fear in her voice and it being clear that she is actually afraid that someone has died.

"No one, Speedy." Laurel assures her, leaving out that that's not strictly true as the only people who are dead are people Thea already believes is dead.

"Then why are you both here, an hour after you dropped me off at school?" Thea asks as she looks between Laurel and Tommy.

"It's Ollie." Laurel tells her forcing the words.

"Ollie? Ollie's been gone for five years." Thea says, having no idea why Laurel would be talking about Oliver.

"He's been found, alive." Laurel reveals, "That's what the call we missed was about. When we didn't answer Tommy got the call."

"Ollie's alive? He's okay?" Thea asks, sounding completely amazed.

"He's been found; he's being taken to a hospital in China." Tommy reveals, "I don't know any more than that." He explains.

"When can I see him? I want to see him." Thea says.

"I have a private jet standing by, we can go whenever you want." Tommy tells Thea.

"You'll come with me?" Thea asks Tommy.

"Of course I will." Tommy answers, as there is no way he wouldn't go with Thea, "That's if you going to China is okay with Laurel."

"It is." Laurel says, "I can come to if you'd like." Laurel says, looking right at Thea as even though she is pretty sure she would prefer to stich her own arm back on, she will go with Thea if she needs her to.

"No, it's okay. Tommy and I will be fine." Thea says as even though she wants Laurel to come with her she knows that it wouldn't be fair to Laurel, "Can we swing by home before we go? I really don't want to go in my school uniform." She comments.

"Of course we can." Tommy says, "We've told your school what's going on so they know you're going to be gone for a few days."

"Let's go Speedy." Laurel tells her and the three of the head out of the room.

* * *

Half an hour later Laurel, Thea and Tommy are at Thea and Laurel's apartment. Tommy is sitting out in the living area while Thea and Laurel are in her room, Thea is changing while Laurel is putting some stuff in a bag for her.

"I just can't believe it." Thea comments, "After all these years, I always hoped, but never thought it would happen."

"Yeah." Laurel says as she continues to put some stuff in a bag for Thea.

"Damn, I'm sorry Laurel. I'm sorry that Sara wasn't found too." Thea tells Laurel, her voice full of sympathy.

"You don't have to apologise Thea." Laurel assures her as she closes Thea's draws, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you and Tommy?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be okay, Laurel." Thea assures her.

"Okay, I think you're ready to go." Laurel says as he closes Thea's bag.

"Thanks." Thea says before hugging her, "I love you."

"Love you too." Laurel responds as she hugs Thea tightly.

"We'll finish our conversation from this morning when I get home." Thea says a she and Laurel break apart and as she does she sees the look on Laurel's face, "What did you think I forgot? Because I didn't."

"We'll talk about it, but I think I know what is going to be my answer." Laurel tells her.

"I wouldn't be so sure; you haven't heard my arguments." Thea explains, "Don't get hurt while I'm gone, please." As honestly she worries every night Laurel goes out.

"I'll do my best." Laurel says, knowing that that is the best she can do.

"SPEEDY COME ON, WE'VE GOT TO GET GOING." Tommy's voice yells.

"You better get going, private planes don't like to be kept waiting." Laurel tells Thea.

"Yeah, guess not." Thea responds, "Will you tell Sin and Roy what's going on?"

"Of course." Laurel tells her and once more Thea hugs her.

"See you when I get home." Thea says as they break apart, as they do there is a small part of Laurel that can't help but fear, no matter how selfish it is, that Oliver being alive means she is going to lose Thea.

After Thea walks out of her room Laurel follows behind and sees Tommy stand up and help Thea with her bag,

"Merlyn." Laurel says and Tommy looks over to her, "Take care of my girl." Laurel says, there being an undertone threat of 'or else' in her voice.

"Don't worry, Lance, I will." Tommy promises before he and Thea leave, Thea waving at Laurel as she goes.

After Thea leaves Laurel finds herself walking around the apartment aimlessly having no idea what to do as she took the day off work as soon as Tommy told her what happened. Not wanting to go back to CNRI and answer all the questions Laurel heads into her room, picks up her gym bag and leaves not really wanting to be at the apartment knowing that Thea is on her way to China, and being able to only think of one place that she wants to be right now.

* * *

Within an hour leaving Laurel and Thea's apartment Tommy and Thea are on the private jet on their way to China.

"It's a pretty long flight, so you might as well use the inflight entertainment." Tommy tells Thea.

"Considering this is your plane I'm afraid to check what the entertainment is." Thea says with a teasing grin.

"Don't worry Thea, you won't find anything above PG13." Tommy says, clearly amused.

"Now that's just boring." Thea says and Tommy laughs, "Do you think he'll be different?" Thea asks curious.

"I don't know, probably." Tommy comments, "Ollie's been gone for a long time Speedy, and we don't know what's happened to him. He's likely going to be at least a little different from the Ollie we remember." He says, "You might want to prepare yourself." He suggests

"I will." Thea says as she turns to look out the window, "He won't know about Mom." She realises.

"I can tell him if you'd like." Tommy offers, thinking that it might be too much for Thea.

"Nah, I can do it." Thea responds, "So, can we break open the mini bar?" she asks curious.

"For soda, sure." Tommy tells her.

"Oh, come on, I know you have more." Thea responds.

"Yeah, and if I give you any then Laurel will kill me." Tommy comments, "So soda, water or juice only."

"Are you actually scared of Laurel?" Thea asks actually curious as she thought Tommy was joking when he said things like that, but now she isn't so sure.

"Of course I am; I've watched her boxing matches." Tommy says, causing Thea to laugh and once she stops the two of them drift into silence, both of them wondering and worrying about what state Oliver will be in when they see him again.

* * *

It has been a little while since Laurel let hers and Thea's apartment and she has been at Ted's gym for the last twenty minutes beating the crap out of a bag.

"Okay, I'm really glad that I'm not that bag right now." Ted's voice says as he walks over.

"I'm really not in the mood for company, Ted." Laurel comments, not stopping for a second as she continues to hit the bag.

"That charming attitude, the anger, may work on others, but not on me. I know you too well." Ted says as he holds the bag steady, "What's going on, D? Why aren't you at CNRI?"

"It's a long story." Laurel says as she hits the bag harder.

"Is Thea okay?" Ted asks concerned as he knows that that would be one reason for Laurel's current behaviour.

"Thea's, Thea's fine." Laurel says before one more increasing the strength she is using to hit the bag, "Thea is on a private jet to China with Tommy." Laurel explains.

"What? Why?" Ted says, surprised and confused, knowing Tommy as he's come around the gym a couple of times with Laurel and Thea, though he never uses the equipment himself, he watches.

"Her brother, Oliver. He's been found." Laurel explains.

"Oliver, wasn't he…." Ted starts to say.

"My boyfriend who was cheating on me with my sister when his boat went down and he went missing at sea, yeah." Laurel says as she hits the bag as hard as she can.

"Okay, I for the sake of my bag, and your hands, I think that's enough." Ted says as he steps in front of Laurel.

"I really don't think so." Laurel comments.

"Look, I know that you started this to help with your anger, but D, there are times where you should take a break, not punch." Ted says, wanting to help his best friend because he can tell how much she is hurting.

"I don't know what else to do, I too the day off work and I really can't go back to the empty apartment." Laurel explains.

"Did you ride your bike here?" Ted asks curious.

"Yeah." Laurel answers, confused about why Ted is asking.

"Then come on, I have an idea." Ted says, "Meet me around the back." He says before walking away, leaving Laurel to take off her gloves.

* * *

Almost ten minutes later Laurel is on her bike, dressed in her riding gear rather than her workout gear when Ted, almost dressed in riding gear, pushes his own motorbike out from the back room of the gym.

"I thought that was just for show." Laurel comments when she sees him with a teeing smirk.

"That's just what I let people think." Ted reveals, "You've been seeing a lot of this neighbourhood from rooftops these days, it's time you see a bit more of the streets, of course that's if you think you can keep up." He comments, with a teasing grin, as he climbs onto his bike and turns it on.

"I think you're going to have to worry about keeping up with me." Laurel says before speeding off, Ted not too far behind her, both of them knowing the ways to go where there won't be people or vehicles so that they won't put anyone in danger.

* * *

After hours of driving around with Ted Laurel returned to her apartment, having picked up enough food to feed at least four people, on her way. She has just started on her food when she hears,

"LAUREL, THEA." Being yelled by two voices that she recognizes.

"I'M IN HERE." Laurel calls and Roy and Sin run in, honestly Laurel has to admire their timing because she was just about to call them.

"What's going on? Thea was pulled out of class and never came back, you weren't at CNRI and Ted wasn't at the gym." Sin says, it being clear that she is worried

"Where's Thea? Is she okay?" Roy asks worried.

"Thea's fine, she on a jet to China with Tommy." Laurel explains.

"What?"

"Why?" Sin and Roy ask, both sounding completely shocked.

"Oliver's been found." Laurel explains as Sin and Roy sit down on the couch.

"Thea's brother?" Roy asks and Laurel nods, "Wow."

"Wasn't your sister with him? Is she….." Sin starts to ask, but Laurel cuts him off.

"No, he was alone, which means…" Laurel starts to say before trailing off.

"I'm sorry." Sin says.

"Yeah, me too." Laurel mutters.

"If Thea's not here, we better go." Roy comments.

"Just because Thea's not here doesn't mean you have to go. You're always welcome here, that's why I leave the window open." Laurel tells them, honestly being surprised that they haven't realised that after all this time they've spent together, although now that she thinks about it Laurel realises that it's not surprising considering what they have both been through, "Stay, I have plenty of food." She says as honestly she very much likes Roy and Sin's company.

"Sure." Sin comments as she and Roy make themselves comfortable on the couch.

"Plus I don't like the idea of you two walking back through The Glades at night." Laurel comments.

"We don't have to worry; we've got the Woman in Black watching over us." Roy comments with a grin.

"She's awesome, that name's not though." Sin comments, as she thinks the woman is awesome, but isn't such a big fan of the name.

"So, you've said." Roy comments, "I think it's okay. There could be worse things they could be calling her." He comments.

"What do you think Laurel?" Sin asks curious and as she does there is a loud bang on the door.

"I think that the fact that she is wearing a mask probably means that she doesn't want recognition, so the name probably doesn't matter." Laurel explains as she gets up and heads to the door.

"I still say she needs a better name." Sin comments.

"Why don't you come up with one then." Laurel comments as she opens the door and on the other side she sees her father, clearly drunk, "Dad."

"Did you hear? He's alive… that bastard is alive and Sara's gone." Lance says, or more specifically slurs, anger in his voice.

"Roy, Sin, go in the other room." Laurel requests as in the last few years she has learnt that her father is cruel when he is drunk and even though they have seen worse she doesn't want to subject Sin and Roy to that, "Please." She adds and the two of them get up and head out of the room, both of them grabbing some of the food as they go, "What are you doing Dad?" Laurel asks one they are out of the room.

"Commiserating the fact that an innocent girl like Sara dies while a scumbag like Queen gets a second chance." Lance says as he pushes his way into the apartment, "Speaking of Queen's where's Thea?"

"She's with Tommy on her way to bring him home." Laurel explains.

"Of course and before too long her dear big brother will corrupt her and Thea will be just like those spoiled brats, she'll have no regards for others, she'….." Lance starts to say before Laurel cuts him off.

"ENOUGH." Laurel says angrily, "I don't care what you say about Oliver but you will not talk about Thea like that, not in our house." Laurel says her voice full of fury as she takes a step towards her father, "Thea is more than Oliver Queen's little sister, she is my family, my sister, practically my daughter and I will not stand by and let you talk about her like that." Laurel says, attempting to push down her anger, "I'm going to drive you home so you don't kill yourself or anyone else, wait here." Laurel says before head to Thea's room where she assumes Sin and Roy are and just like she was expecting she finds them sitting on Thea's bed.

"Everything okay?" Roy asks when he sees Laurel.

"No, I've got to drive my father home, I'll be back soon, you might as well enjoy the food." Laurel tells the pair before she heads back out of the room, "Come on." Laurel tells her father as she puts his arm around her shoulder and helps him out of the apartment.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Laurel has managed to take her father home and is returning to the apartment where she finds Roy and Sin still sitting on the couch.

"Hey, we saved you some food." Roy says as Laurel walks in, "It's in the microwave."

"Thanks." Laurel says as she walks over and sits down between Sin and Roy.

"How's your Dad?" Sin asks curious.

"He's sleeping it off." Laurel explains.

"I thought Thea said that he was doing better." Roy comments.

"He was, but after hearing that Oliver is alive and Sara's not he slipped." Laurel explains.

"I'm sorry, Laurel, this must be so hard for you. You lost your sister the same day that Thea lost her brother and now she gets her brother back, but you don't get your sister." Roy comments.

"Thanks Roy." Laurel comments, "I happy that Thea, I know how much it means to her to have her brother back, but it does hurt, and as happy as I am for Thea, that doesn't change the fact that I hate Oliver for what he did." She admits.

"But you're not going to let Thea see that because you don't want her to feel bad." Sin says, knowing that because she knows Laurel.

"No, I'm not." Laurel responds as the three of them drift into silence while they watch the TV. As they do Laurel plans the rest of her night. She plans to stay up for another hour then going to bed for about two and after walking from the alarm she plans to set she'll go and do her night job, dealing with the criminals in The Glades.

* * *

Even though the flight from the US to China is long Tommy and Thea have gone straight from the airport to the hospital where they have been talking to Oliver's doctors for about ten minutes.

"He has scar tissues over about twenty percent of his body, burns and several healed, but un treated fractures." The doctors inform Thea and Tommy, "You need to prepare yourselves, the Oliver you said goodbye to isn't the same as the one who's come home."

"Does he know about our Mom?" Thea asks curious.

"No, I thought it would be better if that news came from someone he knew." The Doctor explains.

"Can we see him now?" Tommy asks.

"Sure, he's just in there." The Doctor says, pointing to the room.

"Are you ready for this?" Tommy asks curious.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for this for five years." Thea says as she pushes open the door and walks in the room, Tommy right behind her, "Ollie." Thea says, her voice full of shock.

"Thea." Oliver says amazed and Thea hurries over and hugs him.

"I knew it; I knew you were alive." Thea says as she hugs her brother tightly, "I missed you so much."

"You were with me every day." Oliver assures Thea as they break apart, "Tommy Merlyn." He says with a grin.

"What did I say, yachts suck." Tommy says as he walks over and hugs his friend too.

"Where's Mom?" Oliver asks as he and Tommy break apart as honestly he was expecting his mother to be the one to come and get him, he definitely wasn't expecting Thea, or Tommy.

"Mom died, Ollie. She was killed in a home invasion almost four years ago." Thea reveals, it being hard for her to do so.

"That's not possible." Oliver says as he was in Starling City two years ago and saw no sign of his mother being dead and he saw Thea more than once in, unknown to him, situations that weren't at all like they appeared.

"It is. I'm sorry Oliver." Tommy tells his friend, causing Oliver to get a look of complete pain on his face as he attempts to hold in tears.

"Mom." Oliver says, his voice full of pain as he never expected his mother to be gone when he got home, and as he does he realises something, "You were thirteen, what happened to you?" he asks worried.

"Laurel." Thea reveals, and honestly Oliver is surprised to hear that, "She took me in, became my permanent guardian. I've been living with her ever since."

"Good, I'm glad." Oliver comments as he knows that Laurel cares about Thea and would be an amazing guardian to her.

"So, I'm betting that you want to get out of here. You ready to come home?" Tommy asks curious.

"I'm beyond ready."

"Well then, I better go see if I can bust you out of this place." Tommy says before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Speedy, that I wasn't there to help you through this." Oliver says, sincerity in his voice as he knows that if he knew about his mother, if Amanda Waller told him, then he would have come home sooner, when he had the chance.

"You're home now, that's all that matters." Thea says before hugging her brother once more, both Queen siblings being amazed that the other is back in their life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mocking_point who has helped me more than I can put into words. Thank you for the support. **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

* * *

After spending two days in China, as the doctors wouldn't let Oliver fly right away, and a very long flight back, Oliver, Thea and Tommy have finally arrived back in Starling City, it being late on Tuesday afternoon when they get back.

"Welcome home Oliver, I can honestly say that Starling City hasn't been the same without you." Tommy tells Oliver with a grin, "Where do you want to go first?" Tommy asks curious as the three of them walk over to the car were all their bags and Oliver's chest were put in.

"Do we still own the mansion? I just want to go home." Oliver says, looking between Thea and Tommy.

"Yeah, we do." Thea answers, "Can you drop me home on the way?" She asks Tommy curious.

"Sure." Tommy says as they all get into the car, and as they do Oliver realises that where he considers to be his home Thea doesn't, not anymore.

"I would come with you, but I haven't been inside the mansion since the day I moved out." Thea explains to her brother as while she visits Oliver's and Robert's graves she hasn't been inside the house.

"It's okay." Oliver says, though honestly he isn't sure how he feels as he didn't expect things to be like this when he got home.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later Tommy, Thea, and Oliver have pulled up out the front of Laurel and Thea's apartment.

"Thanks Tommy." Thea says.

"Do you know whether Laurel's home?" Oliver asks.

"If she's not I know where to find her, and she'll he home soon anyway." Thea explains, "Plus I'm seventeen now Ollie, I can spend a couple of hours alone." She assures her brother as she gets out the car.

"Speedy." Oliver says, getting out of the car as Thea head to the trunk.

"Yeah?" Thea asks, turning to look at him.

"Can we do something tomorrow?" Oliver asks, "I'd like to spend some time with you, catching up" he explains.

"I finish school at three thirty, we can do something after." Thea suggests.

"That would be great." Oliver says, "I'll see you tomorrow, Speedy." Oliver says before hugging her.

"See you then." Thea says before picking up her bag and heading inside. After he watches Thea head inside Oliver closes the trunk and heads back to the front of the car, returning the passenger seat.

"Living with Laurel, Laurel becoming her guardian has been good for Thea, she's really helped her." Tommy comments as Oliver gets back in the car.

"That's good." Oliver comments, meaning that, and not being able to help but wonder what was really going on when he visited two years ago, "Who took over the company?" he asks curious.

"Walter Steele, he was friends with your Dad." Tommy comments

"Yeah, I remember." Oliver comments as Tommy starts to drive.

"Okay. What else did you miss? Super bowl winners... Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and "Lost," they were all dead...I think." Tommy says amused, "Oh and there is some blond masked chick in leather beating the crap out of criminals in The Glades." Tommy explains.

"Really?" Oliver asks, honestly surprised by that and not being able to help but wonder whether it will make his mission harder.

"Yeah, it's pretty hot. She showed up six months ago and no one has any idea who she is." Tommy reveals, "All anyone knows is that she's taking a tough stance on crime and has kicked the asses of a lot of people." Tommy says with a grin, "All I can say is that I would love to meet her."

"I think she sounds a little dangerous for your tastes." Oliver comments, though honestly he would love to meet her too, but for very different reasons than his friend.

"That's exactly why I want to meet her." Tommy says, causing Oliver to actually manage a laugh at that and the top of them drift into silence as they continue to drive towards the Queen mansion.

* * *

A couple of minutes after she left Oliver Thea lets herself into hers and Laurel's apartment.

"Laurel, you home?" Thea calls as she puts her keys in the bowl next to the door.

"In here." Laurel calls back form the direction of the office, and the second Thea walks through the threshold Laurel is hugging her, "I've missed you." Laurel says as she hugs her.

"I've missed you too." Thea says as she holds onto Laurel tightly, "So much." She says before the two of them break apart, as they do Thea notices what Laurel was looking at, "Adam Hunt, right that's this week. Can I help?"

"No. I've told you, I don't want you anywhere near this case." Laurel tells Thea as they walk over to the couch, "It's too dangerous."

"Well if you need your favourite intern's help just let me know." Thea informs Laurel.

"I will." Laurel says as they sit down, "Do you want to talk about it? How it was like seeing him?" Laurel asks curious as while she would prefer not to talk about Oliver she knows that Thea might have to.

"It was, strange." Thea admits, "But good." She says, "I've been dreaming about it for so long, but for it to actually happen, it was surreal." Thea reveals, "He seems like the old Ollie, but not, you know?"

"No, I don't." Laurel admits.

"I had to tell him about Mom." Thea reveals, "I think that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, which says a lot." Thea admits.

"I'm sorry, Thea, I'm so sorry." Laurel says as she puts her arm around Thea's shoulders, as she does Thea snuggles into Laurel's side and the two of them drift into silence, a silence that they sit in for a few minutes.

"So, can I help you out from here while you're out?" Thea asks curious, breaking the silence after a few minutes

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Laurel admits.

"Please, I won't be in any danger. I'll just monitor the police radios, and the security systems that you've used your Dad's access to use." Thea says, "You've said more than once that you wish you had someone to monitor those things while you're out. Let me help, from where it's safe." Thea requests, "Please Laurel, I really want to help, and we can stay in contact via communications devices." Thea says and as she does Laurel realises just how much Thea want to do this.

"Okay, but I have two conditions." Laurel reveals.

"What are they?" Thea asks, interested.

"One, you do not leave his apartment when you help me, not unless danger comes here." Laurel explains to Thea.

"That sounds fair." Thea admits.

"And two, you don't help past one am. Once it hits one I will turn off the coms so that you can get some sleep." Laurel tells Thea, her voice stern.

"One thirty." Thea counters.

"One, or no deal." Laurel says, it being clear that she isn't going to give in on this.

"Fine, one it is." Thea responds.

"Good." Laurel says and the two of them once more drift into silence, Thea once more snuggling into Laurel's side as they do.

* * *

A couple of hours later Laurel is looking around the city from rooftops when she notices something. So, as quick as possible Laurel jumps down a fire escape and then once she gets to a story above the ground Laurel jumps down, and she lands next to where a man is trying to force himself on a girl. The second she lands Laurel pulls the man off the woman and throws him to the ground,

"RUN." Laurel says, her voice being lower than normal thanks to a voice changer she has put on her jacket and just as the woman run the man gets back on his feet.

"So, you're the woman we've all been hearing about. You don't frighten me." The man comments.

"I should." Laurel says as she quickly pulls one of her batons and hits the man in his stomach, causing him to double over and as he does Laurel grabs his head and slams it against her knee, knocking him out.

Once she knocks the man out Laurel starts to hears police sirens so, knowing that she can't get caught, Laurel scales up the side of the building, something Ted taught her to do, and once more disappears onto a rooftop.

"That was quick, do they always go that quickly?" Thea's voice asks through the coms.

"Sometimes." Laurel answers, "Is anything coming up on the scanner?"

"Doesn't…. wait, yeah, a mugging in process, about two blocks south." Thea reveals

"Thanks, I got it." Laurel says before she starts to run.

"Be careful, he has a gun." Thea says, her voice worried.

"Will do." Laurel responds as she runs as fast as she can. Thanks to the fact that she has gotten to know the rooftops pretty well in the past few months Laurel manages to get to the mugging via the quickest way possible. From above she sees one-person unconscious while another, someone who looks to be a scared kid, is handing over valuables. Even though she is pretty high up Laurel just jumps down and as soon as she lands she runs straight for the man pointing a gun and the boy who can't be older than twelve.

"You."

"Me." Laurel says as she quickly uses her baton to knock the gun out of the man's hand. As she does that he kicks up and lands a pretty decent kick in her stomach and even though she stumbles back Laurel doesn't let that hold her back for long as she pulls her second baton as she approaches. Once close enough she uses one baton to block the blow the man is trying to land on her while she knocks his knees out with the other, once he is on the ground Laurel throws one of her batons into the air so that she can knock him out with a punch before she catches her baton and holsters both of them. Once the man is unconscious Laurel hurries over to the unconscious person and the kid.

"Are you okay?" Laurel asks the kid.

"Yeah, I don't know if my Dad is." The kid admits. Looking at the man Laurel realises that he must have been hit with the butt of the gun, "He's alive." Laurel tells the kid after checking for a pulse.

"Really?"

'Yeah." Laurel assures him as she once more hears the familiar sounds of a police getting closer, "I've got to go, police are coming and they'll look after your Dad." Laurel tells the frightened kid.

"Thank you." The kid tells Laurel

"There's no need." Laurel says before she gives the kid a reassuring smile before she runs down the alley, knowing that she isn't far from Ted's where she stashes her bike.

As she needs to make sure she wasn't followed it takes Laurel a little while to get back to her bike.

"You still there?" Laurel asks Thea once she is sitting on her bike.

"Yeah, I don't see anything else. Are you coming home now?" Thea asks curious.

"No, I'm going to patrol on my bike for a couple of hours. I'll see you soon though." Laurel informs Thea.

"Okay. Don't die out there." Thea says, it being clear that she is trying to make it seem like it's just an offended comment but she is really asking Laurel not to die on her.

"I'll do my best." Laurel says, before she speeds of on her bike.

* * *

The next morning which for Laurel is only a couple of hours after she went to bed, Laurel and Thea aren't running extremely late for work/school for once, just slightly.

"So, how many more people did you take down after I went to bed?" Thea asks curious as Laurel walks in and as she does she notices that Laurel is slightly limping, "What happened?" Thea asks concerned

"I was grazed by a drug dealers bullet." Laurel explains, and Thea looks worried, "Don't worry it's not that bad, and to answer your first question the drug dealer was the only person I took down after you went to bed." She explains.

"I hope you made him hurt." Thea comments.

"I did." Laurel assures her.

"Can I see?" Thea asks curious.

"No." Laurel says as she doesn't want to traumatise Thea by showing her that pretty deep, bullet graze to her right calf, "I'm going to be late tonight, the Hunt case has me busy." Laurel says as he pours her coffee into her travel mug.

"That's okay, I, um, actually have plans, with Ollie." Thea explains, "He's going to meet me after school."

"Oh, okay." Laurel says, realising that she should have seen that coming, "It's a school night so make sure you're home by ten." Laurel tells her.

"I will." Thea says.

"You ready to go?" Laurel asks.

"Yeah." Thea says and they both grab their stuff and head out of the apartment.

* * *

A few hours later Oliver and Tommy are in one of Oliver's sports cars driving around The Glades near Oliver's father's old factory.

"Your funeral blew." Tommy informs Oliver.

"Did you get lucky?"

"Fish in a barrel. They were so sad..."

"No."

"And huggy, and I am counting on another target rich environment for your welcome home bash." Tommy comments.

"At my what?" Oliver asks as he didn't really even think about the possibility of a party.

"You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything. And this city's gone to crap." Tommy comments as he sees people on the streets, "Your dad sold his factory just in time. And why'd you want to drive through this neighbourhood anyway?" he asks curious.

"No reason." Oliver lies.

"So what'd you miss the most, steaks at the palm, drinks at the station, meaningless sex?" Tommy asks curious.

"Laurel."

"Everyone is happy you're alive. You want to see the one person who isn't?" He asks and as he does Oliver nods causing Tommy to sigh.

* * *

At CNRI Laurel is walking with her friend Johanna talking about their current case, Laurel still limping thanks to the wound on her leg.

"You know, it's fun being your friend. I get to say "I told you so" a lot." Jo tells Laurel as they walk back towards Laurel's desk.

"No. Adam Hunt is not smarter than we are." Laurel says, not wanting to believe that.

"No, he's just richer and willing to commit multiple felonies." Jo comments.

' _Which is exactly why I do what I do.'_ Laurel thinks to herself, "We'll find justice without doing what he does." Laurel informs Jo.

"Now you're sounding like your dad." Jo informs Laurel and as they reach Laurel's work area there see someone standing by the board that using to work the case from.

"Hello Laurel." Oliver says as he turns around.

"Oliver." Laurel says, having no idea how to react to seeing him even though she has been trying to prepare herself.

"Can we talk?" Oliver asks.

"Yeah, let's walk." Laurel says, wanting to get this over with soon, and even with the limp she has and the pain in her leg, she would prefer this conversation to happen away from her co-workers.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Laurel and Oliver are walking, or in Laurel's case limping, through the streets near CNRI.

"Are you hurt? What happened?" Oliver asks, breaking the silence that they are walk in after about a minute as that's about as long as he could go before needing to know why Laurel is limping.

"I cut my leg last night, It's fine." Laurel lies.

"I wanted to thank you for looking after Thea, for taking her in." Oliver informs Laurel.

"You don't have to." Laurel tells him, "That night, she was terrified, she wouldn't let go of me and from the second I saw her holding your mother I knew that I was going to do whatever I had to do to look after her, to protect her, to give her a home." Laurel explains to Oliver, "Thea's my family too, Oliver."

"She's lucky to have you." Oliver comments, it being painful for him to hear about his little sister being in so much pain, and because of that he decides to change the subject, "Adam Hunt's a heavy hitter. You sure you want to get in the ring with him?" he asks and honestly Laurel has to hold in a snort at the irony of that comment considering the people has gotten in the ring with, literally in the sense of the boxing matches she's been a part of at Ted's and fugitively in the sense of the people she has taken to court or dealt with as the Woman in Black.

"Seriously? Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?" Laurel asks, betting that the answer to that is no.

"No. Not really."

"Why are you here, Ollie? Because I'm betting it's not just about Thea."

"It's not." Oliver tells her. "I'm here to apologize. It was my fault. I wanted to ask you not to blame her." He admits.

"For what? Falling under your spell. How could I possibly blame her for doing the same things that I did?" Laurel says anger back in her voice.

"I never meant to..." Oliver starts to say and because she doesn't want to hear an excuse Laurel cuts him off.

"She was my sister. I couldn't be angry because she was dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry." Laurel says, knowing that all of that was probably the first step in what started her on the path to becoming the Woman in Black. "That's what happens when your sister dies while screwing your boyfriend." Laurel says angrily, "We buried an empty coffin because her body was at the bottom of the ocean where you left her. It should have been you." Laurel says, letting her anger take over for a second so she doesn't even think about what she is saying, and the second she does say the words Laurel deeply regrets them.

"I know that it's too late to say this, but I'm sorry." Oliver says, actually meaning that.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I'd hoped that you'd rot in hell a whole lot longer than five years." Laurel says before walking away, walking over to Tommy who is standing at the door, waiting, "How did you think that was gonna go, Tommy?" she asks.

"About like that, except considering your training I was expecting a punch." Tommy admits as Laurel heads inside.

* * *

Hours later, having been watching the clock since three thirty, Laurel is sitting at her desk trying to figure out the Adam Hunt case.

"I know that look." A voice says and Laurel turns to see Thea sitting on corner of her desk, "You're wondering how someone could be so cruel and wondering how many cups of coffee it's going to take you to figure out a way to stop him."

"Speedy." Laurel says surprised, "What are you doing here? I thought you were spending the afternoon with Ollie." She comments.

"I thought I was to." Thea comments, "He didn't show." She says, sounding disappointed.

"I'm sorry Thea, I'm so sorry." Laurel says as while she is used to Oliver disappointing her she isn't used to him disappointing Thea, and honestly she didn't expect him to disappoint Thea so soon.

"Yeah, so am I." Thea admits, looking down at the ground, "Whatever, it doesn't matter." She says, though it is clear to Laurel that it really does matter to her.

"What can I do?" Laurel asks, "Do you want to go get a milkshake?"

"Nah, I know you're busy." Thea says.

"I'm never too busy for you." Laurel assures her, causing Thea to smile as she knows exactly how true that is as Laurel has proved that many times.

"Thanks, but, I think I might go to Ted's, I think hitting the bag for a while could do me some good." Thea admits.

"Okay." Laurel comments, "Well, when you see Sin and Roy tell them that we're having a movie night tonight."

"We are?" Thea asks surprised as she doesn't think they have ever had a movie night during a school night.

"Yeah, we are." Laurel reveals, "I'll be home in a couple of hours; with food." She explains.

"Okay, I'll see you there." Thea says before hugging Laurel, "I love you." She says before hugging Laurel.

"Love you too." Laurel responds and she and Thea break apart. Once they do Thea walks out of CNRI, Laurel watching her go.

"Damn it Ollie." Laurel says angrily as she watches Thea go. Honestly she isn't mad at Oliver for herself she is mad at Oliver because of the pain he caused Thea.

* * *

About an hour or so later, at the mansion Oliver and Tommy are just showing Lance and his partner out of the house and when they do they find Walter Steele and a tall muscular African American man standing there.

"Oliver, it's very good to see you." Walter says, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, it's Walter, right?" Oliver asks, "You were friends with my dad."

"Yeah, I was, he was a good man." Walter explains.

"And, I'm sorry, I don't remember you." Oliver says to the other person.

"We've never met Mr Queen." The man says.

"Oliver this is John Diggle. He'll be accompanying you from now on." Walter reveals.

"I don't need a babysitter." Oliver says annoyed.

"I understand you feel that way but the Queen Consolidated board feels differently." Walter explains, "You have only been back a day and you've already been kidnapped. You are the future of the company so the board feels like it is necessary." Walter reveals, "And I know that if she was here it is what your Mother would want."

"So, what do I call you?" Oliver asks looking at Diggle as he realises that he doesn't have a choice about this.

"Diggle's good. Dig if you want." Diggle says.

"You're ex-military?"

"Yes, sir. 105th airborne of of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than four years now. I don't want there to be any confusion, Mr. Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement?" Diggle asks Oliver.

"Guess so." Oliver says, knowing that he doesn't have a choice about accepting Diggle as is body guard but what he can control is how easy he makes that job.

"Good." Walter says, "Whenever you're ready to come to the company let me know." Walter informs Oliver.

"Of course. It was good to see you." Oliver says and Walter shakes his hand before he leaves.

"Dude, you've got a permanent baby sitter." Tommy says with an amused look on his face.

"What the time?" Oliver asks, realising something.

"Seven thirty Sir." Diggle answers.

"I was meant to meet Thea at three thirty." Oliver says, a look of shock on his face as he can't believe the kidnapping made him let down the only family he has left.

"I'd say you missed that meeting." Tommy comments, being pretty sure that Oliver should be worried about how Laurel is going to react to him letting down Thea.

"Would she be back at Laurel's by now?" Oliver asks Tommy knowing that, as much as he doesn't like it, Tommy knows more about his sisters' routine now than he does.

"On a school night, probably, but if she's not I know the one place where she will be." Tommy comments.

"Okay good, I need to see her." Oliver says.

"Of course Mr Queen, I'll drive." Diggle says as Oliver heads over to the car, Oliver not even planning on making this difficult for Diggle as he needs to get to Thea, he needs to apologise for standing her up and as Diggle start stop drive Oliver actually, to his own surprise, finds himself hoping that Thea will forgive him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mocking_point who has helped me more than I can put into words.

 **AN2:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

After Laurel arrived home with food half an hour earlier Laurel, Thea, Roy and Sin are in the kitchen making snacks for their movies together.

"So, what movies then are we watching tonight?" Laurel asks curious as Thea, Roy and Sin are the ones who picked the movies.

"You'll see." Thea answers as there is a knock on the door.

"Roy can you get that?" Laurel request as he is closest.

"Sure." Roy says and he heads to the door, when Roy opens the door to find Oliver on the other side it is hard to tell who is more surprised, Oliver or Roy.

"Can I help you?" Roy asks.

"Um yeah." Oliver says, having no idea who the Roy is, "Is Thea home?" he asks.

"Who's asking?" Roy ask.

"Her brother."

"Oh, so you're Oliver." Roy says, anger in his voice, "Let me guess you're here to hurt Thea and Laurel more." He comments.

"Roy." Laurel says in a warning tone of voice, as she walks over, having heard parts of the conversations.

"What?" Roy asks innocently.

"Go help Sin and Thea, make sure they're not making too much popcorn again." She tells him.

"There's no such thing as too much popcorn." Roy comments, not looking away from Oliver.

"Go." Laurel tells him and he does, glaring at Oliver as he goes.

"He seems charming." Oliver says, sarcastically, as Roy walks away.

"He's a friend of Thea's, of both of us really, and is pretty protective." Laurel explains, "What do you want Ollie?" she asks.

"I wanted to talk to Thea." Oliver explains.

"Really? After you stood her up today?" Laurel asks, anger in her voice, "She didn't deserve that Ollie, you hurt her."

"I know, and I meant to be there I did…"

"Then why weren't you?" Laurel asks, cutting Oliver off before he can explain more.

"Tommy and I were kidnapped." Oliver reveals.

"Seriously Ollie? That's what you're going with?" Laurel asks disbelieving.

"You can ask your Dad if you don't believe me, he took the police report." Oliver explains, and at that Laurel believes him as she knows that he wouldn't suggest her father if he wasn't telling the truth, "I was really looking forward to spending time with Thea, and nothing other than being kidnaped would have kept me from her." Oliver explains, "I'm want to do better Laurel, I don't want to let Thea down again."

"You better not." Laurel says, stepping forward, "I want to make something perfectly clear, you may be Thea's brother, but I am her guardian and it is my job to protect her from anyone who will hurt her, or cause he disappointment, and that includes you." Laurel explains, "I won't let you hurt her."

"I love Thea." Oliver says, in his defence, though he is glad that Laurel is so protective of his sister.

"That's why I'm saying this, in my experience it's the people you love who get hurt by you the most." Laurel reminds Oliver, "Thea's been hurt by too many people, too many times, and I won't let you be added to that list."

"You're different." Oliver comments as he doesn't remember Laurel being this brutally honest.

"It's been five years."

"I know you have no reason to believe me, but I do want to do better. I don't want to let Thea down again; I'm going to try harder." Oliver tells Laurel meaning that.

As she looks at Oliver Laurel realises that he does mean that, so she steps aside and lets Oliver into the apartment.

"THEA." Laurel calls as she closes the door behind Oliver, and a few seconds later Thea heads out of the kitchen.

"Ollie." Thea says, making it clear that Laurel is telling the truth and Thea is pretty hurt by his actions.

"Why don't you two talk in the office. I'll go make sure Roy and Sin aren't destroying the kitchen." Laurel comments.

"Please, we both know that the only person here who Is likely to destroy that kitchen is you." Thea says with a teasing grin.

As Laurel heads to the kitchen Oliver and Thea head into the office.

"There's a bed in here now?" Oliver asks surprised as he looks around the office, as basically everything seems the same, except the bed.

"Yeah. Roy stays here a lot Laurel put the bed in here so that he didn't have to keep sleeping on the couch." Thea explains.

"Are you…." Oliver starts to ask.

"No, Roy's just a friend." Thea quickly says, "But after five years I don't think you have any right to question me about my personal life." She tells her brother, doing so because she is annoyed with him for standing her up.

"I'm sorry, I really wanted us to spend time together today." Oliver tells his sister.

"I know, I heard what you and Laurel were saying." Thea explains.

"Oh." Oliver says, "I um, have something for you." Oliver says as he pulls a stone arrowhead out of his pocket.

"You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir." Thea says amused.

"It's a Hozen and in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day, it would reconnect me with you." Oliver says as he hands the hozen to Thea.

"Wow, nice." Thea comments.

"I want to make it up to you Thea, maybe we give spending time together another chance. I'll try not to get kidnapped this time." Oliver says.

"I'd like that." Thea admits.

"Snacks are ready. Movies starting soon." Sin says as she walks out from the kitchen carrying food and drinks, Laurel and Roy right behind her.

"How about Saturday." Oliver suggests, "We could spend the day together."

"Sure." Thea answers.

"Saturday, but what about….." Sin starts to say.

"It's okay." Laurel quickly says before anyone can explain what is going on Saturday as she isn't ready for Oliver to know yet, "Thea can miss that if she wants." Laurel says as even though she really wants Thea there she wants it to be Thea's choice.

"Oh, if you already have plans we can do it another time, Sunday, if that's better." Oliver comments, having completely forgotten that his sister would have plans that doesn't involve him.

"No Saturday's good, I can do both." Thea says, already coming up with an idea, as Laurel, Roy and Sin head to the living room.

"Okay, I guess I should get going." Oliver comments, "Enjoy your movie night." He says before heading to the door.

"Ollie." Thea says before he can get to the door, "Why don't you stay." She suggests.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea." Oliver comments, resisting the urge to look over at Laurel as he is pretty sure that she really wouldn't like the idea.

"You can stay if you want." Laurel says, to the surprise of everyone, as even though she would prefer Oliver not staying she knows how much it would mean to Thea.

"Then I might just do that." Oliver says as he walks over to the living area. As they do Laurel, Thea and Sin sit down on the couch, while Roy sits down on the arm chair and having no idea where else to sit Oliver just sits on the floor near to where Thea is sitting on the couch, "What movie are you watching?" Oliver asks curious.

"2012." Roy answers.

"What's it about?" Oliver ask curious.

"The end of the world." Thea comments, "Which you will be facing if you steal all the skittles again." She says to Sin.

"I only do that before you can." Sin argues.

"Thea, Sin, relax I got more than enough for both of you, but if any of you steal the lasts of the Oreos I won't be responsible for my actions." Laurel informs the others.

"We know." Roy, Thea and Sin say together and honestly Oliver is amused by that even if he doesn't let it show, and together the group of five drift into silence as they watch the movie together.

* * *

For the next few hours Laurel, Oliver, Thea, Roy and Sin sit together watching movies, and part of the reason why things are so pleasant is because they have been mostly silent while they watch the movies.

"Okay, it's getting late." Laurel comments as the second movie ends, "Roy, Sin, are you guys staying tonight?" Laurel ask curious.

"No, I have an early morning tomorrow." Roy comments.

"And I have some work to do which I didn't bring with me." Sin comments.

"Okay, just be careful walking back." Laurel tells the two as they stand up and hug Laurel.

"Don't worry Laurel, we've got someone watching out for us." Roy comments.

"Yeah, I very much doubt the Woman in Black will let anything happen to us." Sin adds and as she does Oliver becomes more interested, wondering what else there is to know about the masked woman that Tommy didn't know.

"I thought you hated that name." Thea comment, as she has heard Sin's rant more than once.

"I do; I'm still working on something better." Sin admits.

"Even still, be careful." Laurel says, looking between Roy and Sin.

"We will." Roy and Sin say together before heading in the direction of the fire escape where Laurel leaves the window open.

"Isn't the front door the other way?" Oliver asks confused.

"Yeah, but Sin and Roy don't use the front door." Thea says, "Laurel always leaves the window open for them and they tend to use it even when leaving." She explains.

"You leave your window open, is that safe?" Oliver asks disapproving.

"It's safe enough." Laurel comments as she starts to pick up everything that needs be cleaned up.

"You should tone back the disapproval." Thea tells Oliver once Laurel has headed into the kitchen with the dishes, "Laurel knows what she is doing."

"I didn't mean to make it seems like I was judging." Oliver admits.

"Good, because you shouldn't." Thea tells her brother, "If it wasn't for Laurel I would be in a much worse place right now." Thea says, "She's saved me, in more ways than one."

"Me too." Oliver mutters as he thinks about all the times looking at his photo of her, or thinking about Laurel, helped him through the past five years.

"What?" Thea asks confused.

"Nothing. Oliver quickly says, "I should go." He says standing up, "I'm really glad that things, even with everything that has happened, are good for you." Oliver comments.

"Thanks Ollie." Thea tells him, "You should say goodbye to Laurel before you leave." Thea informs her brother.

"Right, yeah." Oliver says before heading to the kitchen.

When he gets to the kitchen a few seconds later he finds Laurel washing up all the dishes,

"I'm going." Oliver tells Laurel.

"Okay." Laurel says without even stopping what she is doing.

"Thanks for letting me stay, it was normal, it was nice." Oliver admits as he hasn't had a night like this for five years.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Thea. She's missed her big brother." Laurel tells him.

"And I've missed her." Oliver admits, "Though it looks like she's found a pretty great substitute."

"None of us could replace you or your parents." Laurel says as she turns to face Oliver, "And we never tried to be."

"I'm not saying that you did." Oliver says, not wanting to have another fight with Laurel, "I'm glad. I hate that Thea has gone through everything that has happened without me, but I'm glad that she had you, and Tommy, and Roy and Sin." Oliver admits, "With you is the best place for her, and I don't want to do anything to change that."

"Now that, I'm glad to hear." Laurel admits, "Night Ollie."

"Night Laurel." Oliver says and he turns and leaves.

* * *

It has been three days since Laurel, Thea, Oliver, Sin and Roy had their movie night together, and to Laurel's relief she hasn't had to deal with Oliver again, though Tommy did invite her to Oliver's welcome home party Sunday night.

It is about ten on Saturday morning and Laurel and Thea are the only ones who are at the apartment, Thea is sitting on the couch ready for her day with Oliver while Laurel is getting ready for what she is going to be spending her Saturday doing.

"What time is Ollie going to be here?" Laurel asks Thea curious, as she packs her bag.

"He was mean to be here at ten, so I'd say any time in the next hour." Thea comments.

"Right, Ollie time." Laurel comments, "I got to get going soon, but I can hang around if you want." Laurel offers.

"Nah, it's okay." Thea assures Laurel, "I'll be there in time to watch you today."

"You don't have to be if you want to spend the entire day with brother." Laurel informs Thea.

"Of course I'm going to there; I haven't missed watching you once. There is no way I'll miss you today." Thea assures Laurel

"Thanks Speedy." Laurel says with a smile, being glad that Thea is going to try and be there to watch her.

"I'd wish you luck, but I know you don't need it." Thea informs Laurel.

"That's one of us." Laurel comments, "I better get going, I really don't want to be late." Laurel says as she picks up the bag she was packing, "Love you." Laurel says as she bends down and hugs Thea.

"Love you too." Thea responds before Laurel heads out of the apartment.

For the twenty minutes after Laurel leaves Thea just sits on the couch reading a magazine while she waits, until she finally hears a knock the door.

"About time, Ollie." Thea says as she gets up and heads over to the door and just like she was expecting Thea finds her brother on the other side.

"Sorry, I'm late." Oliver says when he sees her.

"For you you're early." Thea comments.

"True." Oliver admits, "You ready to go?" he asks.

"Yeah." Thea says as she grabs her jacket, keys and purse and follows Oliver down the corridor, "So what have you got planned for today?" she asks her brother curious.

"Well I thought we could go to some of the places we used to and then have lunch, and then after lunch I was thinking that you pick what we do." Oliver tells Thea.

"That actually works perfectly." Thea comments, "There's something I want to show you this afternoon." Thea says as she and Oliver enter the stair well.

"Oh?" Oliver asks curious, "What would that be?"

"You'll have to wait and see. It's a surprise." Thea says with a smirk.

"Oh, okay then." Oliver says, truly wondering what Thea will have to show him.

For the next few minutes Thea and Oliver continue to walk downstairs and out to the car where Diggle is waiting by.

"You haven't even been back a week and you already have your new driver?" Thea asks surprised.

"Mr Diggle's not my driver." Oliver reveals, "He's my bodyguard."

"Seriously?" Thea asks surprised.

"The company insisted." Oliver explains as they reach the car, "Dig my sister Thea, Thea, Dig."

"Nice to meet you Miss Queen."

"Yeah, you too." Thea says, "But, I think I've seen before, quite a few times, at Big Belly Burger." She comments as they get into the car.

"Yeah, you have, I've seen you." Diggle comments, remembering seeing Thea a lot usually with two other teenagers or with the woman he knows to be Laurel, and on the very rare occasion Oliver's friend Tommy or more common than Tommy a man that Diggle knows from around the neighbourhood that he believes is called Ted.

"Where to Mr Queen?" Diggle asks Oliver curious.

"The mall." Oliver answers as he figures that it is a good place to start.

* * *

A few hours later Diggle is pulling up the car at the location that Thea gave him.

"A boxing gym, in The Glades, why are we here?" Oliver asks Thea, being completely confused, as it really doesn't seem like the kind of place his sister would go to.

"You'll see, come on." Thea says as she gets out of the car and Oliver, still having no idea what is going on gets out and follows her and Diggle gets out and follows them both.

About a minute later Thea, Oliver and Diggle walk into Ted's gym which is pretty busy.

"You going to explain now, Speedy?" Oliver asks curious.

"Laurel and I started coming her over three years ago." Thea explains as she looks around, looking for one person in particular, "We're here a lot. It's probably my favourite place to come."

"You like spending time at a boxing gym?" Oliver asks shocked as that doesn't seem like the Thea he remembers.

"Yep." Thea confirms as she spots who she is looking for, "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." She says as she grabs her brothers hand and pulls him across the gym, causing Oliver to say,

"Sorry." To everyone he walks into as he is being pulled after his sister.

"TED." Thea calls and he turns around.

"Hey, Thea, I was wondering when you'd show." Ted says, looking glad to see her.

"I haven't missed it, have I?" Thea asks worried.

"Nah, its meant to start in three minutes." Ted reveals.

"Good, I would have never forgiven myself if I missed it." Thea says, causing Oliver to become even more confused.

"If you're looking for Roy and Sin I haven't seen them yet either." Ted reveals.

"Yeah, I know, they are on their way." Thea explains, "But actually, there is someone I want you to meet." Thea says, "This is my brother Oliver. Ollie, Ted Grant, it's his gym." Thea explains.

"It's nice to meet you." Oliver says, sticking out his hand for Ted to shake.

"Yeah, you to." Ted says, forcing a smile as he returns the handshake, "I've got to go make sure things are ready to get started, but we'll talk later." He tells Thea.

"Sure."

"It was nice meeting you Oliver." Ted says before leaving.

"Why do I get the feeling that he's not my biggest fan?" Oliver asks Thea.

"He's probably Laurel's best friend." Thea explains, "And knows…."

"Right." Oliver says, not needing Thea to say anymore.

"I'll give you a quick tour before things start." Thea tells Oliver.

"What exactly is about to start?" Oliver asks curious.

"You'll see." Thea says as she starts to show Oliver around the gym. For the next couple of minutes Thea shows Oliver all around Ted's gym, leaving out the private areas that Ted only lets her, Laurel, Sin and Roy into.

"And this was the bag I managed I knocked so hard that I almost knocked Laurel of her feet." Thea explains, "Twice." She adds, "I was pretty proud of myself, and Laurel was proud of me too." Thea explains.

"Really?" Oliver asks surprised.

"Yeah. For about four months I said that I would knock her over then I finally did." Thea explains.

"Ah, right." Oliver says, understanding the pride now and before he can say anything everyone hears,

"And now our final match of the afternoon, for victory and bragging rights, newcomer Taylor 'Trouble' Williams and our reigning champion, Wildcat gym's own, Laurel 'Justice' Lance." Ted's voice says and the second Oliver hears the name he looks to the ring in shock.

"Laurel?" Oliver asks as the last thing he expected was to watch Laurel fight a boxing match.

"Yep." Thea says with a grin, "This is my surprise." she reveals.

"I see." Oliver says, not looking away from where Laurel is standing in the ring for a second.

"ROY, SIN." Thea calls as she sees them and the two of them walk over.

As Ron and Sin walk over to Thea, Oliver and Diggle the boxing match starts and as it does part of Oliver wants to run and stop any of the blows form hitting Laurel while another part of him is incredibly proud as not only is Laurel holding her own but it is clear that she is the superior boxer.

"She's good." Diggle comments.

"Yeah, she is." Oliver says, being able to admit that even though every single one of his instincts are screaming at him to get Laurel out of the ring.

Watching the match Oliver is able to determine Laurel's strategy easily, she's trying to wear her appoint out, for about a minute Laurel just blocks or ducks, or just avoids basically all the attacks before, just as he opponent is starting to tire, Laurel does two quick jabs to the stomach before she does a single punch with just enough force to knock her opponent out, but do no serious damage or injury.

"One round." Oliver says to himself, being slightly amazed by that.

"Basically all Laurel's matches are one round." Thea says with a grin.

"How long has she been doing this?" Oliver asks curious.

"Two years, good or take." Thea reveal, "Come on." Thea says trying to pull Oliver to where Laurel is climbing out of the ring.

"I don't know…." Oliver starts to say but he lets Thea pull him along.

"LAUREL." Thea says as she basically throws herself into Laurel's arms, "You were amazing."

"Thanks Speedy." Laurel responds, "I'm glad you made it."

"There was no way I was going to miss this." Thea assures Laurel as they break apart.

"Oliver." Laurel says surprised when she and Thea break apart.

"Laurel, interesting hobby you've got here." Oliver comments.

"I see it more as therapy than a hobby." Laurel admits.

"Good to know." Oliver responds, being a little amused and not sure what to think about the fact that Laurel is now a boxer, a boxer who has some pretty good moves from just the little he saw.

"Ollie, we always go to big belly burger after a match. Do you want to come?" Thea asks curious, wanting to get Oliver involved in the traditions that she, Laurel, Sin and Roy have.

"Thanks for the offer Speedy, but there's something I have to go do." Oliver says as he plans to go pay a visit to Adam Hunt, "Maybe next time." He says before hugging his sister.

"Oh okay, bye Ollie." Thea says as she returns the hug.

"You were great out there." Oliver tells Laurel.

"Thanks, I think." Laurel responds and Oliver leaves, "So big belly burger?" Laurel asks, looking between Thea, Roy and Sin.

"Definitely." Sin says.

"Great, just give me a couple of minutes to get changed." Laurel comments, "I'll be right back." She says as she heads towards the locker rooms.

"See if you can get Ted to come." Sin calls at Laurel as she goes, causing the older woman to turn, smile and nod, being willing to try, but not expecting him to succeed as while he does join them sometimes he usually passes on the trips just after matches.

* * *

The next afternoon, Laurel having been unsuccessful in attempting to get Ted to join her, Thea, Sin and Roy at Big Belly Burger the day before, both Laurel and Thea are sitting I the office at the apartment. Laurel is working on the Adam Hunt case while Thea is doing her homework.

"So, all day I've been expecting you to ask if you could go to Ollie's welcome home party." Laurel says, as she pauses the music that she and Thea have been listening to while they work, "Is there a reason why you haven't?"

"Yep, I don't want to go." Thea responds.

"Really?" Laurel asks, sounding slightly surprised.

"How can you be surprised? You know I don't really do parties anymore." Thea comments.

"Yeah, I do. I was just expecting this to be different." Laurel admits as she is pretty sure that Thea hasn't been to Starling City party in about two years. In fact, the last party Thea would have gone to is Tommy's birthday party where she, Roy and Sin, tried to play investigator to try and find out who was the drug dealer that sold a friend of theirs drugs that caused an overdose.

"I thought about it." Thea admits, "But then Roy, Sin and I decided to go to the play pool." She explains.

"Okay, just no hustling this time." Laurel requests as she had to talk Roy, Sin and Thea out of getting banned from their favourite pool hall a few months ago.

"I promise I won't, but I can't make that promises for Sin and Roy." Thea admits.

"As long as you don't." Laurel tells her and they drift into silence as Thea tries to think the best way to phrase what she wants to say.

"I think you should go." Thea tells Laurel.

"Speedy." Laurel says with a sign.

"Look, I know Ollie hurt you in the worse way, and I don't want you to go if you'll just be hurt." Thea says as she stands up and walks over to Laurel, "But you and Ollie have been friends for... my entire life. There is so much history between you guys, and now he's back do you really want to throw that away?"

"I don't know." Laurel admits.

"Look, I know that whatever you said to one another the day he got back was bad, which I get; but do you really want to leave things like that?" Thea asks curious.

"I'll think about it." Laurel says, as she avoids answering Thea's second question.

"Good." Thea says, being pretty sure that that means that she is going to go, "I think you're making the right choice." She says as she heads back to where she is going

"I haven't decided yet." Laurel reminds Thea.

"Yeah, you have." Thea responds, knowing that because she knows Laurel.

* * *

Hours later, and to Thea's joy, Laurel is arriving at Oliver's party. As she starts to look around for the man of the hour, Laurel literally finds herself walking into him.

"Oh! Oh. You're here." Oliver says, surprised as he really wasn't expecting to see Laurel.

"You can thank Thea. She made me realise a few things, one of which is that we have too many years between us to leave things the way we left them the other day, both times" Laurel explains, "Is there somewhere quieter that we could go?" Laurel asks.

"Yeah." Oliver says and the two of them head up to the observation floor, "You're not limping anymore." He comments.

"Like I said it was just a cut." Laurel tells him, "I'm sorry about saying that you should have been the one who died. That was wrong." Laurel tells Oliver as she has truly felt bad about what she said, and honestly she has been regretting it ever since she said it.

"If I could trade places with her, I would." Oliver tells Laurel, completely meaning that.

"About Sara, there's something that I've been afraid to ask, but I need to know." Laurel says.

"Okay." Oliver says, not sure if he is going to like where this is going.

"Did she suffer?"

"No." Oliver lies.

"I think about her every day." Laurel reveals.

"Me, too."

"I guess we still have one thing in common then." Laurel says and as she does she finds herself speaking before she even thinks about what it means in the long run, "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but If you need someone to talk to about what happened to you, I'm here." Laurel says and before Oliver can respond his phone vibrates.

"Something wrong?" Laurel asks when she notices Oliver's frown.

"I asked somebody to do something. They didn't do it." Oliver says and knowing what he has to go do Oliver knows what he has to say, even though it hurts, "Laurel, you always saw the best in me. Right now, that's what you're doing, looking at me, and you're wondering if that island changed me somehow, if it made me a better person. It didn't. Stay away from me." Oliver says, partly telling the truth because he is sure that Laurel will just get hurt, "Otherwise, I'm just gonna hurt you again, but this time, it'll be worse. Gotta roll. I've got five years of debauchery to catch up on." Oliver says, putting on his old playboy persona on, and as he does he can see how much he's hurt Laurel.

"You know what, Oliver? You're wrong. That island did change you. At least now you're honest." Laurel says before leaving, knowing exactly what she wants to do right now.

* * *

More than a few hours later, after spending most of those hours, beating up criminals in the glades, Laurel arrives back home by climbing in her window. As she does Laurel realises that the living room light is on. As she doesn't want to head out there in her Woman in Black clothes just in case Roy and Sin are over, Laurel quickly gets changed before heading out, but the only person she finds is Thea, sitting on the couch eating ice cream.

"What are you still doing up?" Laurel asks when she sees Thea

"Waiting for you." Thea comments, "So, I'm guessing that things at the party went well." Thea comments as Laurel sits down next to her.

"No, the opposite. I've been in the Glades for the past few hours." Laurel admits as she takes the ice cream off Thea to take a bite.

"Without coms, and without telling me you were going out, things must have been really bad." Thea realises, "Is my brother to blame?" she asks and Laurel just takes another bite to avoid answering, "I'm going to take that as a yes." Thea says, being able to tell that her brother hurt Laurel with whatever he did or said, even if she tries to hide it, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's complicated and you have to get to bed." Laurel tells Thea, "It's way past your bedtime."

"But…." Thea starts to say.

"Bed." Laurel says sternly.

"Fine. Night Laurel." Thea says, giving Laurel a hug before she heads to bed.

After Thea heads to bed Laurel just continues to sit by herself eating the ice cream, trying to do her best not to think about the fact that after so long, after so much hurt, Oliver still has the ability to say the perfect things to hurt her.

* * *

Late the next afternoon, having just hung up with one of her clients, Laurel turns to Jo who has just walked over.

"I just got a very grateful phone call from one of our clients against Adam Hunt." Laurel informs Jo.

"Me, too. Do you think it was the Woman in Black?" Jo asks Laurel curious.

"Somehow managing to get people to hand over money they stole, doesn't seem like her style." Laurel comments, though she would love to know who was behind it.

"Yeah, guess not." Jo admits, "It looks like Starling City has another guardian angel." She says, "Your kids are here." Jo says and Laurel turns to see Thea, Roy and Sin.

"Hey, just let me pack up what I have to bring home and then we can go." Laurel tells them.

"Okay." Thea says and the three of them watch as Laurel packs up the stuff she needs to take home with them.

* * *

A few minutes later Laurel, Thea, Roy, and Sin are walking down an alley heading back to Laurel and Thea's place, none of them realising that they are being watched by a hooded figure that unknown to them is Oliver.

"Why did you bring so much work with you? I though the Adam Hunt case was over." Sin comments.

"Thanks to some help." Roy adds.

"It is, but fighting for those who can't fight for themselves never ends." Laurel explains.

"Dinah Laurel Lance always trying to save the world." Thea says with a grin as she puts her arm around Laurel's shoulder.

"Hey. If I don't try and save it, who will?" Laurel asks with an amused look on her face causing the four of them to exchange smiles as they walk down the alley.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mocking_point who has helped me more than I can put into words.

 **AN2:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

It has been a week since Oliver's welcome home party and even though Thea has spent some time with her brother Laurel has been avoiding the older Queen as much as she can.

It is about four thirty am and Laurel is still in the Glades dressed as The Woman in Black. Having been up, fighting for hours, Laurel is fighting three drug dealers she has been tracking for days.

As she ducks using one of her batons to hit one of the drug in the stomach Laurel quickly pulls her second to hit another around the knees and as she turns back to the third Laurel feels something painful graze her upper arm.

"Looks you like you're not as invisible as you think." The drug dealer who is holding a gun says. Hearing that Laurel just smirks back before she throws her baton, using it to knock the gun out of the person's hand, before she uses her person she hit in the stomach to kick off of so that she can land a punch, to the face, of the person who had the gun. Once he is down Laurel picks her baton back up and as she does the other two start to run so Laurel just throws her batons at them, knocking them both out when the batons hit their heads. Once they are all knocked out Laurel pulls a file out of her jacket and puts it next to the guy who held the gun, putting the gun on top to stop it from flying away, before she heads out of the alley.

* * *

Half an hour later, having wanted to be careful that she wasn't followed Laurel has arrived back home and is sitting on her bed, only wearing her pyjama pants and a tank top. Knowing what she has to do Laurel moves the cloth she is holding off her arm and picks up a needle and starts to stich up her arm, something that is rather difficult to do with one hand, but Laurel makes it work.

Once she has fixed her arm Laurel moves anything sharp of her arm, but leaves the rest, and the second she puts her head against her pillow Laurel is fast asleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later, across town form where Laurel stitched up her arm, Oliver is in his bedroom at the mansion trying to find anything and everything he can about the Woman in Black.

"Who are you?" Oliver asks as he reads a report about three drug dealers getting taken down by the woman who left enough evidence to put them away for a while, "Why you doing this?" he asks curious as for a week he has been trying to figure out who the woman is, or at least a way for him to be at the same place as her, and so far he has come up with no answer.

"Wow, you really are in your own world." A voice says and Oliver looks up to see Tommy.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Oliver asks confused.

"The better question is why aren't you dressed? Courts don't take kindly to people showing up in your pyjamas, or have you forgotten?" Tommy asks as he walks over.

"Court?" Oliver asks confused.

"Yeah, you're being brought back from the dead today, remember?" Tommy asks.

"Right, that's today." Oliver realises.

"What's got you so interested?" Tommy asks as he walks over and has a look at Oliver's computer screen, "Ah I see, going to give a reward for finding her to?"

"No, I don't think so." Oliver responds, "I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

"Good, because your really don't want to be late." Tommy says before leaving.

Once Tommy has left Oliver saves all the information about the Woman in Black that he has been collecting before heading to get changed.

* * *

At Laurel and Thea's place Thea is just finishing getting breakfast ready when Laurel walks into the room.

"Did you get any sleep?" Thea asks Laurel, "Because no offense but you look like a panda with those bags."

"Thanks Speedy." Laurel says sarcastically.

"I said no offense." Thea defends, "So, how much sleep did you get?" She asks curious.

"Not as much as I should have, and I have to be in court in an hour." Laurel explains.

"Wow, I wish you luck for that." Thea tells Laurel.

"Thanks, I need coffee and concealer." Laurel comments.

"Well there is coffee in the pot, and food should be warm for a while. I got to get to school." Thea comments, "Good luck with court while sleep deprived." Thea says before giving Laurel a quick hug before she goes.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." Laurel comments as she heads over to the coffee pot so that she can drink as much coffee as possible before she leaves.

* * *

A couple of hours later Oliver has been declared alive and after informing Walter that he doesn't want to go to Queen Consolidated today Oliver and Tommy are leaving the courthouse when Oliver almost walks straight into Laurel, and the second he sees her, even though Laurel is doing her best to hide it, he can tell that she is exhausted for some reason.

"Hi." Oliver says when he sees Laurel.

"What are you doing here?" Laurel asks completely confused, and as she does Oliver notices the bandage, that she sit trying to hide, on Laurel's upper arm.

"Oh, they were bringing me back from the dead. Legally speaking." Oliver explains, "What are you doing here?"

"My job." Laurel answers, like it is the most obvious things.

"Right."

"More like the DA's." Jo corrects.

"Hi." Oliver says to the woman who is with Laurel and Jo.

"Oliver Queen. Emily Nocenti. Oliver just got back from five years on an uncharted island. Before that, he was cheating on me with my sister. He was with her when she died. And last week, he told me to stay away from him. it was really good advice... Excuse me." Laurel says before walking away, it being clear to Oliver that he has hurt Laurel more than he thought.

"It was nice to meet you." Oliver says to Emily as she walks away.

"Yeah. Let's go." Jo says.

"Come on, buddy, shake it off." Tommy says as he places his hands on Oliver's shoulders.

"She's hurt again." Oliver comments.

"What?" Tommy asks confused.

"Laurel." Oliver says, "Last week she was limping and now she has a bandage on her arm, and did you see how tired she looks?" he asks, worry in his voice.

"Laurel always looks tried, she stays up late working." Tommy explains to Oliver.

"Okay, but how to you explain the injuries?" Oliver asks, "Two injuries in that many weeks can't be normal." He says, worrying that Laurel is getting hurt somehow or by someone.

"Laurel is a boxer, she probably got hurt training." Tommy comments as that's what answer he has gotten when he has asked.

"Maybe." Oliver mutters, not being able to help but think it is more than that.

* * *

The next morning, after having spent several hours looking up information on the Woman in Black, Oliver is heading out of the house so that he can go to the company for the first time, and as he leaves he sees someone who he is very surprised to see.

"Speedy." Oliver says surprised.

"Hey, Ollie." Thea says as she walks over.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Oliver asks, surprised to see her.

"I have a free period, and usually I intern at CNRI during my morning and afternoon frees, but considering her recent case has gotten Laurel stuck with a police protection detail she didn't want me anywhere near CNRI." Thea explains, leaving out the fact that Laurel was able to ditch the protection detail, without anyone realising, the night before to go out as The Woman in Black.

"Is Laurel okay?" Oliver asks worried.

"Yeah, she's fine, more worried about me than herself even though she's the one in danger." Thea admits, telling the complete truth as ever since Lance assigned the protection detail Laurel has been doing everything she can to protect Thea.

"Do you want to come in inside?" Oliver asks curious.

'No, I still can't walk inside that place." Thea admits, "But, um, do you have a minute?" Thea asks curious, "There is something I want to show you around back."

"Sure." Oliver responds and he and Thea head out to the back of the house.

A couple of minutes later Thea and Oliver arrive out the back where there are two graves, one belonging to Oliver one belonging to Robert.

"Sometimes, when I felt whatever I'd come here." Thea explains to Oliver, "About a month after the funerals….. mom stopped going out. Pretty soon, she stopped talking altogether, she only started talking again a few months before she…. You know." Thea says, remembering what it took to get Moira to talk again, "The house got so quiet, so I'd come here. To talk to you." Thea says as she points to the grave, "It was stupid stuff. Like what I was doing that day, what boy I had a crush on And then sometimes, I'd ask you, beg you, to find your way home to me. That happened a lot after Mom." Thea reveals as even though she loves Laurel she missed her brother too, "Now, here you are. And the truth is, I felt closer to you when you were dead." Thea says, stressing the last word, "Look, I know it was hell where you were. But there were times where it was hell here too. You gotta let me in, Ollie. You gotta let someone in." Thea tells him, "I got to get to school." Thea says before leaving, leaving Oliver to stare at the graves and ponder his sister's words.

* * *

Hours later Laurel is sitting alone in the apartment, having talked to Thea and encouraged her to spend time at Ted's, Laurel is in the living room working on her latest case a case, that to her annoyance, has gotten her a protection detail, one that in all honestly Laurel think she doesn't need.

As she works and finishes her dinner Laurel hears a knock on the door and because she knows that people who will be coming after her, either because of the fact that she is the Woman in Black, or for just being Laurel Lance, won't knock Laurel just opens the door without even looking through the peep hole, but as she finds Oliver standing on the other side Laurel very much wishes that she did check first.

"Hi." Oliver says when he sees Laurel.

"If you're looking for Thea she's not here." Laurel informs him.

"I'm not. I'm here to see you." Oliver reveals.

"Really? How exactly am I supposed to stay away from you if you won't stay away from me?" Laurel asks, anger in her voice, "What are you doing here, Ollie?" Laurel asks.

"Thea, she pointed out to me that I have been distant since I got back and that It would probably be a good idea if I let somebody in." Oliver explains to Laurel.

"So, you thought you'd start with the first person you pushed away?" Laurel asks.

"I did that to protect you." Oliver says and honestly there is a part of Laurel that understands that as she will do whatever it takes to protect Thea, or her father, or Sin or Roy, but at the same time she doesn't think she could intentional hurt her, "And then I saw you yesterday, and I realized that I hurt you." Oliver explains and as he does Laurel steps aside and lets Oliver into the apartment.

"You know I noticed last week, apart from the bed in your office, this place hasn't' changed in five years." Oliver comments.

"I haven't really had time to redecorate." Laurel says, knowing that is an understatement.

"I'm a jerk." Oliver says, "Before the island, I was a jerk, and now I'm just a I'm a damaged jerk."

"What's in the bag?" Laurel asks as honestly she can't deny any of what Oliver is saying.

"I thought about many things on the island, but there was one thing that I thought about every day. I actually dreamed about it, and I promised myself that if I ever got a chance to do it again, I'd do it with you." Oliver says and honesty Laurel really hopes that this isn't going where she thinks he is going, "Eat ice cream." Oliver says as he pulls a tub out of the bag he is holding.

"I'll get a bowl and spoons." Laurel says before heading into the kitchen. As Laurel goes to the kitchen Oliver allows himself to actually look around as when he was at Laurel's the week before he didn't really feel like he had any right to look around, so he didn't but now he does. As he looks Oliver looks at a photo that he can't help but smile at, it's a photo of Laurel and Thea, clearly one of them is holding on the camera, they both look so happy with one arm around one another, and Laurel is in a cap and gown.

"That was my Law School graduation." Laurel's voice says and as she does Oliver realises that she walks very quietly, something he doesn't think she used to do, "Afterward Thea planed like a weeklong celebration for us."

"That sounds nice." Oliver comments.

"It was." Laurel confirms.

"How is Thea doing? Really? After everything?" Oliver asks wondering if he can get Laurel to explain what was really going on when he paid his visit.

"She's okay, or as okay as she can be." Laurel admits, "Becoming friends with Roy and Sin have helped her a lot, the three of them are close, they keep each other out of trouble. Except of course when they purposely get into trouble because they think it's the right thing to do."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asks curious.

"A couple of years ago a friend of theirs overdosed, after their first time trying something, so Thea, Roy and Sin talked their way into Tommy's birthday to buy of the dealer so that they could hand the details over to my dad and get him arrested." Laurel explains, unknowingly giving Oliver the exact answer he's been wondering about, "I was so, furious, with them." Laurel admits.

"I don't blame you there." Oliver comments, being glad to finally have the full explanation.

"How about we get started on that ice cream?" Laurel asks.

"I'd like that." Oliver answers, and both he and Laurel head over to the couch and sit down, Laurel on the couch while Oliver sits on the floor.

For the next few minutes Oliver and Laurel sit in silence as they both eat ice cream.

"This is as good as I remember." Oliver informs Laurel after about ten minutes of eating in silence, "The Queen Consolidated board wants me to join the company." Oliver reveals and honestly Laurel isn't surprised by that, as they have wanted Thea to take more of a role for years, but Thea keeps saying no and Laurel respects Thea's choice and has fought on her behalf to make sure her wishes are respected, "Yeah. Take my rightful place."

"I can't exactly picture you as master of the universe." Laurel says with an amused look on her face.

"You know, after five years, I have plans. I have things that I have to do. I can't do that if I'm I don't know attending board meetings and stockholder briefings." Oliver comments, trying to explain what is going on with him to Laurel without explaining what he is going to be doing.

"Oliver?"

"Hmm?"

"You're an adult. You can say no." Laurel informs him.

"Oh, I tried. Didn't take." Oliver explains.

"Well, then don't tell them. Show them. Be the person you want the board to see you as." Laurel tells Oliver, "Trust me I have plenty of experience with disapproving figures of authority, but in my case it's my parents." Laurel explains.

"I have been on the receiving end of your father's disapproval." Oliver comments.

"He blames himself more than he blames you." Laurel reveals, "He thinks that, you know, maybe if he and Sara were closer, she would have told him about the boat trip. And he could have stopped her from going with you. "

"I am sorry." Oliver says one more, knowing that he will never be able to apologise enough.

"You apologized already."

"And it'll never be enough." Oliver comments and as he does both Laurel and Oliver turn towards the fire escape as they hear something.

"Did you hear that?" Laurel and Oliver ask each other at the same time.

"There's someone on the fire escape; and that's not how Roy, Sin and Thea sound." Laurel reveals and Oliver make a note to ask Laurel how she knows that later.

"We've got to move." Oliver says as he takes Laurels hand and pulls her towards the front, as they get there the front door is broken in so Oliver pulls Laurel towards the bedroom, just as someone breaks in and as they do Laurel let go of Oliver's hand so she can punch the man and then kick him as hard as she can in the stomach and once she does Laurel runs out of the room just in time to see Oliver throw a knife at a person Laurel knows to be the head of the Triad who is attacking Oliver's bodyguard Diggle.

Once Oliver does that the woman runs and Laurel runs over to Oliver and hugs him, not out of fear but out of a need to assure herself that he is okay as, unknown to her, Oliver does the same thing for the exact same reason.

"Are you hurt?" Diggle asks.

"No."

"Are you hurt, Mr. Queen?"

"No."

"This is why it's a good idea to have a bodyguard." Diggle says.

"How you know it wasn't Thea and her friends?" Oliver asks Laurel asks curious.

"I always leave that window open. I've learnt what to be worried about and not what to be." Laurel explains.

"Good skill to have." Oliver responds and the two of them drift into silence as Oliver just holds Laurel, planning on going after Somers as soon as he can.

Thanks to the call Diggle put in about ten minutes after Oliver threw the knife at the triad member Lance runs into the apartment, Laurel having placed a call to Thea to tell her to stay where she is during that time.

"Daddy." Laurel says as she hurries over to her father and hug him.

"Oh, thank God. Thank God. Are you all right?" Lance asks as he hugs his daughter.

"I'm okay." Laurel assures her father as they break apart, "Those cops that you put on me…" Laurel starts to ask.

"I went outside to ask for a light and they were both dead in the squad car." Diggle says and as he does Lance walks over to him.

"Mr. Diggle, thank you. Feel free to run as many red lights in the city as you want." Lance says as he shakes Diggle's hand.

"I was just doing my job, sir." Diggle says.

"No, your job is protecting him." Lance says, looking over at Oliver, "It seems like whenever you're with one of my daughters, people die. You stay away from Laurel, or I swear the next time you disappear, it will be permanent." Lance says angrily.

"Dad!"

"No, Laurel It's okay. I understand." Oliver says, "We should go." He says to Diggle and the two of them leave.

"That was uncalled for." Laurel says as she heads to her room, as soon as Oliver leaves.

"No this was." Lance says angrily as he follows his daughter, "You're gonna go back into that courtroom tomorrow and you're gonna recuse yourself from this case, all right? Or drop it. Either way, you're done." Lance says angrily as Laurel walks across the room to pick up her bag which has her Woman in Black gear inside though it looks like a gym bag.

"If you think I'm gonna abandon Emily Nocenti, then you don't know me all that well." Laurel says as she pushes past her father.

"You don't know me well, young lady. I will lock you in a cell if that's what it takes." Lance says, completely meaning that.

"Well, I guess that's what it's gonna take then." Laurel says as she walks to the front door.

"Damn it, Laurel! I thought after what happened with Sara, you'd stop being just so reckless." Lance says, saying one of the main reasons why Laurel doesn't tell her father that she's the Woman in Black.

"It's not about being reckless! It's just the opposite. I'm trying to make this city safer, just like you." Laurel informs her father, as she turns around and faces her father, speaking about both her day and night job.

"Sweetie. You're my only daughter, Laurel. You're all I have left to live for." Lance tells Laurel as he puts his hands on her shoulders.

"But what you want from me isn't living. Having cops around, not being able to do my job." Laurel tells her father.

'Your job is not going after people like the triad or Somers." Lance says, his vice full of anger.

"My job is to use the law to fight for what is right. Just like you taught me." Laurel tells her father, figuring that if she uses his words against him that maybe, just maybe she'll get through to him.

"Well, that's dirty. Using me against me. You can't do that." Lance says.

"Well Maybe I picked that up along the way, too." Laurel says, "I got to go."

"Go? Where are you going?" Lance asks confused.

"Thea is at Ted's. He's offered his back room for the night, we'll be safe there." Laurel explains, leaving out the fact that Thea will be safe there while she has other plans, she is also out the fact that Ted's probably going to insist that they stay at his apartment.

"And you're going to get some boxing in?" Lance asks, honestly he is glad that Laurel is going to Ted's as he knows Ted, knows that he is probably his daughter's best friend and won't let anyone hurt her.

"Seems as good of a time as any." Laurel explains to her father, "I better go, Thea's terrified."

"I'll drive you." Lance says.

"I'll be okay; no one can catch me on my bike." Laurel comments.

"No….." Lance starts to say but before he can both he and Laure hear,

"Detective, there is something you need to look at."

"See you're needed here. I'll be okay." Laurel assures her father before leaving, not letting him object further.

* * *

Thanks to her driving, and the fact that she has learnt some pretty great shortcuts Laurel gets to Ted's relatively quickly considering and once she is there Laurel uses her key to let herself in, locking the door behind her and she heads out to the back where she finds Ted standing in front of Thea, as if to protect her.

"Laurel." Thea says, pushing out from behind Ted and running over to Laurel to pull her into her arms.

"I'm okay." Laurel assures her, "And so's Ollie."

"Good." Thea says, sounding glad.

"I need another favour." Laurel says, looking at Ted.

"Anything, D." He tells her.

"Can Thea stay with you for a while longer?" She asks him.

"Of course." Ted answers, "You're going after Somers, aren't you?" knowing that as he can see the look on Laurel's face and after knowing her so long he knows what that means.

"I have to." Laurel tells Ted, "If it was just me there tonight I would have let it go, but Ollie could have been killed tonight, and what if it wasn't Ollie with me? What if it was Thea, or Roy, or Sin? I have to stop him before he can hurt anyone else." Laurel tells Ted.

"I know." Ted responds, "Just be careful, Laurel." Ted says, it being clear how concerned he is as ninety percent of the time he calls her D, not Laurel. "Focus on the job, don't let anger, or your need for revenge take over, stay in control." Ted says, stressing the last three words.

"I will." Laurel says.

"Don't die out there." Thea says before hugging Laurel.

"I'll take Thea to my apartment, come by when you're done." Ted tells Laurel, "Minus the mask." He adds as Laurel and Thea break apart.

"I will." Laurel assures him before she heads to the change rooms while Ted leads Thea out the back, it being clear to him that the teenager is terrified for his guardian.

* * *

Not long after she spoke to Ted and Thea Laurel arrives at the docks where she knows Somers conducts his business. As she starts to make her way to the specific place he operates out of Laurel sees that she isn't the only one who decided to pay Somers a visit as The Hood is there and realising her opening Laurel jumps down onto a platform and uses her baton to knock one of Somers men out seconds before he can fire at the Hood.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver, as the hood asks Laurel after turning on his voice changer.

"Same thing as you." Laurel says as Oliver firers an Arrow at someone above them both and seconds later Laurel once more jumps down a platform to take on another one of Somers men.

As Laurel or the Woman in Black as Oliver knows her to be, jumps down a platform Oliver sees Somers running and as he does Oliver realises that Somers is who he is here for, not his men, so he might as well leave the woman to deal with the men while he takes the big guy.

* * *

Her annoyance with the Hood growing with every second Laurel finish taking down the last of Somers men by double taping the man with her batons, one in the stomach and one to the head. As she doesn't even want to be thinking about what The Hood is doing to Somers right now Laurel starts to run the second she takes down the last man, jumping from platform to storage container to the ground and she runs into the building just in time to see The Hood starting to fight a woman who Laurel knows to be the same person that attacked her and Oliver at the apartment.

Not even thinking about the consequences Laurel runs forward and joins in on the fight. Charging at the white haired woman, Laurel slides on her knees getting below where the woman and The Hood are fighting managing to knock the woman's legs from under her, yelling "Hey." as she goes as a distraction. Tucking her head Laurel rolls onto her face before twisting to face the woman just as she snaps up. Preparing for what she assumes is going to be a difficult fight Laurel twists her batons around so that they are parallel with her forearms as the other woman spins her knifes so that they are facing the outside of her hands, Laurel knowing that with a knife fighter she needs a quick blocking technique. As the woman distracts her by swinging at her head, a swing that Laurel knows she knows she has to block, she also kicks Laurel's ribs and because she was protecting her head the kick landed and Laurel is pretty sure she's going to be sore, again, and causing her to stumble back.

Taking advantage of Laurel's stumble, the woman tries to stab Laurel but before she can the Hood shoots the knife from her hands.

"That's enough." Oliver as The Hood says, though Laurel doesn't realise who he is thanks to the voice distorter.

"Who the hell is this?" Laurel asks, being thankful for her own voice modifier, asking the question not because she doesn't know but because she wants to know what The Hood will say.

"Her name is China White." Oliver says as she steps backwards just a little.

"That's not my name." White says as she charges at Oliver, as she does he lets the arrow go and seeing that it is aiming straight for White's throat Laurel kicks her out of the way as she won't let the Hood add another body to his count. Laurel's attempt to save White allows her to knock Laurel's legs out from under her while using the leg that kicked to spin her. As Laurel is knocked to the ground The Hood comes up to her again and backhands White across the face as seconds later Laurel rolled to her feet.

Thanks to Oliver's hit White's body spins and as she faces Laurel who punches her, spinning her back around. As White is as better distance Oliver pulls an arrow to fire but before he can they all hear a sound that makes them freeze for the briefest seconds, sirens.

Seconds after they hear the sirens Laurel, China White and Oliver run in different directions all three of them knowing that they can't get caught by the police, but as Laurel runs she knows, thanks to what she has been doing in recent months, the perfect place to go to so that she can see the way The Hood goes and then she can block his way and the two of them can have an actual conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mocking_point who has helped me more than I can put into words.

 **AN1:** Thank you for the support. Please leave a review.

* * *

About five minutes after she left the docks Laurel is standing on a rooftop that has the best view of everything around the docks and as she searches the darkness Laurel finally sees what she has been looking for, a flash of green, and the second she sees Laurel stars running and jumps between rooftops and runs along connections until she gets to the rooftop from one side just as The Hood, Oliver, walks on from the other.

"You again." Oliver says as he sees Laurel, though honestly he is glad to see the woman as it might just give him some insight into who she is.

"What, no thanks for saving your ass back there?" Laurel asks, already finding herself becoming annoyed with The Hood.

"I didn't need you to save me." Oliver says, honestly being rather insulted by that.

"Sure you didn't." Laurel says with a smirk.

"Why did you go after Somers? That's not your MO." Oliver comments.

"I heard about the hit he ordered tonight." Laurel, as the Woman in Black says.

"What does that have to do with you?" Oliver asks, thinking that if this woman has some connection to Laurel then that should help him figure out who she is.

"Laurel Lance does a lot for this community, this is the least I could do for her." Laurel says, it being extremely odd to refer to herself in the third person, "Which is more than I can say for you. You're just killing people." Laurel says angrily.

"That's how I'm making things better, these people deserve to die." Oliver comments, "Can you honestly say that you have never killed anyone in the last six months?"

"Yes, I can." Laurel says as she has been sure to make sure of that.

"Then you have more control than I have." Oliver comments, slightly impressed with that.

"That, is obvious." Laurel comments, "This is my city and I will not let you keep killing people in my neighbourhood." Laurel reveals, taking a step forward, "Stay out of the Glades." Laurel says in a warning tone of voice.

"Are you going to make me?" Oliver asks, a little amused by idea.

"Yes, this is your one warning." Laurel informs him.

"Who are you behind that mask?" Oliver asks curious, being pretty sure that she won't answer but thinking that what she says will give him some clue.

"Who are you under that hood?" Laurel counters and then before either of them can say anything a siren goes off so without another word they both go running in different directions, both planning on following the other at some point, but not tonight as it is too much of a risk.

* * *

Over an hour after her conversation with The Hood Laurel, now dressed in jeans, and her riding gear with her WIB bag, is knocking on the door to Ted's apartment.

As Ted opens the door to his apartment Laurel can see that he is relieved to see her in one piece, even though he attempts to hide it, and without a word Ted steps aside and let's Laurel into the apartment.

"Oh, thank god." Thea says relieved as she gets up from the couch she was sitting on and runs over to Laurel and hugs her.

"I'm okay." Laurel responds.

"is Somers on his way to jail?" Ted asks.

"He should be, but it's not thanks to me." Laurel explains.

"The Hood?" Ted asks as that would make sense.

"Yeah, I saved his ass and then he left me to deal with Somers men while he went after Somers, put a few arrows in him." Laurel says angrily, "And then we both fought China White." Laurel explains to Ted and Thea as the three of them sit down on the couch, "Yes, that China White." She adds, looking at Ted as he would know who she is talking about.

"Wait, you fought the leader of the Triad? Are you okay?" Ted asks concerned as he knows how dangerous that would have been.

"Yeah, the fight didn't last long, police came so we went in three different directions." Laurel explains, "A little while after The Hood and I met up we had a little talk."

"How'd that go?" Thea asks curious.

"I told him to stay out of the Glades." Laurel comments.

"Good, we don't need someone like him." Ted says, completely meaning that.

"That we don't." Laurel confirms, "Thank you." She says to Ted.

"No need." Ted responds, "And you're both staying here tonight. I've already got my spare bedroom ready."

"Thank Ted." Laurel and Thea say together and once more he just shrugs them off.

"So, what did you and The Hood tag teaming against the head of the Triad look like?" Thea asks curious and Laurel starts to explain everything that happened.

* * *

About forty-five minutes later Thea has headed to bed, but Laurel and Ted are still up, walking over to his friend, Ted sits down next to her as he hands her a drink.

"So, you were with Oliver when you were visited by the triad." Ted comments a few seconds later.

"I was waiting for you to mention that." Laurel comments, a hint of amusement to her voice.

"Wasn't it just yesterday that you were breaking stuff in my gym because of him?" Ted asks curious.

"Ted." Laurel says in an annoyed tone.

"I'm just saying, how does get Oliver get you to go from breaking stuff to sharing ice cream in your apartment?" Ted asks curious and Laurel just gives him an ' _How do you know that?'_ "Thea mentioned what you were doing when the Triad paid their visits. How does he achieve that and how do I learn the skill?"

"I need new friends." Laurel mutters a she takes a drink.

"Yeah? And between your day job, your night job, everything extra you do for CNRI and looking after Thea how exactly are you going to manage that?" Ted asks curious, "Let's face it, D, you're good at a lot of things, having a social life isn't one of them." He comments.

"I hate you." Laurel mutters with a pout.

"No you don't." Ted responds with a grin, knowing that Laurel is just teasing as he puts his arm around his friends' shoulder in a brotherly way, as the two of them drift into silence.

"I saw a look in his eyes tonight, he's not going to stop until he finishes whatever it is that he thinks he's doing." Laurel reveals, breaking the silence after a few, "I think he believes that he is doing the right thing, and in some ways he is, but the bodies he's leaving in the process isn't okay."

"No, it's not." Ted confirms, "You're going to try and stop him from leaving too many bodies, aren't you?"

"I'm going to try, but I don't think I'll be enough." Laurel admits, and then taking a deep breath as she knows that they are getting into sensitive territory, "Do you ever miss it?" Laurel asks as she knows about Ted's own history of being a vigilante, and she knows a few details about why he stopped, but not everything.

"I can't help you, D, I still don't trust myself." Ted tells is best friend, "But I do trust you, and I know that with your stubbornness you have a chance of getting him to stop doing things the way he is."

"How do you have so much faith in me?" Laurel asks her best friend curious.

"You're my best friend, that's how." Ted comments.

"And you're mine." Laurel says as she tries to keep a yawn in.

"How much sleep you working on?" Ted asks curious. `

"I don't even know anymore." Laurel reveals.

"Go get some sleep." Ted says, "I'll wake you with coffee in the morning."

"My hero." Laurel says with a grin, "Night T." she says, placing a kiss on her best friend's cheek.

"Night D." Ted responds and Laurel heads to Ted's spare room, a place she has slept in before while Ted double checks to make sure all doors and windows are locked before he heads to his own room.

* * *

The following afternoon, after witnessing Oliver's speech in front of the new Queen applied sciences building a few hours earlier, where he said all the right things to make the board see that he wouldn't be a good choice to do anything in the company, something which had the added bonus of pushing anyone who cares about away, Laurel has headed to the Queen Mansion and she gets there just in time to hear the end of Oliver's discussion with Walter.

"Nice speech." Laurel says as she walks in the room as Walter leaves.

"Thanks, just took your advice I showed them the person I want them to see me as." Oliver reveals.

"No you didn't." Laurel says as walks over to Oliver.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asks, realising that he should have realised Laurel would see through the act.

"I've known you for most of my life Oliver, and while that speech was an amazing effort to piss everyone off and keep Thea, and your friends at arm's length, I could tell. I could see that it was an effort, so when you're done keeping secrets, and when you're done trying to push everyone away that's when you should show up at my place with ice cream." Laurel tells Oliver and she walks away, "Oh, and Rocky Road." She informs him as she walks out of the room, as he watches her go Oliver has to admit that it is going to be harder to keep his secret when Laurel knows him so well, but he has to try.

* * *

Even though it is a long trip Laurel heads out to Ted's, having sent her a message to Thea on her way to tell her to meet her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my favourite client." Ted says as she walks into the gym, "Are you here to break more of my things?"

"Not today." Laurel says with a grin, "I was thinking that it's been a while since I've been in the ring with my best friend, you interested?" she asks curious.

"Always." Ted responds, "Weapons or no weapons today?" he asks curious.

"Let's do both." Laurel responds.

"Done, meet you in the ring in five." Ted says, as they both have to get changed, and Laurel nods, once she does the two of them go in their separate directions.

* * *

While Laurel has gone to Ted's after their conversation Oliver has gone to the foundry. After what happened a couple of days ago Oliver knows that he can't keep his research on, or look into, the Woman in Back at home anymore, so instead he has taken all his research to the foundry and is putting all of it on one of his spare tables so that he can look at it objectively.

"I'll find you, I'll figure you out." Oliver says to the police sketch of the Woman in Black

* * *

An hour after she got her message from Laurel about meeting at Ted's Ted, along with Roy and Sin walk into the gym where they find Laurel and Ted sparing.

"Okay, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure that that looks like foreplay." Sin comments.

"Gross." Thea comment as Roy just laughs.

"You know, I think Laurel and Ted are just friends; that's it." Roy comments.

"Do you really think so?" Sin asks, sounding surprised because to her it seems like they are more.

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay, can we stop talking about my guardian's love life." Thea requests.

"Come on, you have to have an opinion." Sin says, wanting Thea to agree with her.

"I'm agree with Roy." Thea comments to the annoyance of Sin, "I don't think either of them see each other that way."

"Yeah?" Sin asks curious.

"Yeah." Thea confirms.

"Huh." Sin says as the three of them drift into silence while they watch Laurel and Ted fight one another.

For the next half an hour Thea, Roy and Sin just watch Laurel and Ted. As they watch it is clear that both Laurel and Ted are enjoying every second of the fight.

"Are either you keeping count on how many times they've knocked each other on their asses?" Roy asks Thea and Sin curious.

"Nope." Thea and Sin say together.

"We really should keep count of those things." Thea realises.

"Yep." Sin and Roy say together.

"Think they're going to stop anytime soon?" Thea asks curious as she knows what she thinks, but is curious about what Roy and Sin think.

"Nope." Sin and Roy say together.

"Well, I'm getting hungry so I'm going to put an end to this." Thea says before jumping down from the mats that she, Thea and Sin are sitting on and walking over to the ring.

"Hey, you two." Thea calls just as Laurel knocks Ted onto the ground, "As fun as it is to watch you two pound on each other we're getting hungry. So, do you to plan on stopping anytime soon?" Thea asks curious.

At Thea's question both Laurel and Ted look at each other.

"One more round?" Laurel asks.

"Sure, D, if you think you're up for it." Ted says with a smirk.

"You're forgetting Ted, you're older than me, you sure you have the stamina to keep up?" Laurel ask with a grin.

"It's that a challenge Lance?" Ted asks curious.

"Did I not make that obvious enough, Grant?" Laurel responds and then without warning Laurel and Ted both start to attack each other, causing Thea to roll her eyes as she walks back over to Roy and Sin.

"They said one more round." Thea comments.

"And you don't believe that." Roy realises.

"It's Laurel and Ted who knows." Thea comments and the tree of them drift into silence as they watch Laurel and Ted continue to fight this time Laurel gets knocked to the mat but then she quickly gets up again, preparing to fight.

"HEY, WHAT HAPPENED TO ONE MORE ROUND?" Thea calls and after once more exchanging looks Laurel and Ted climb out the ring.

"So, where you thinking for dinner?" Laurel asks curious as Ted throws a towel at her.

"Anything." Thea request, "And you're joining us, right Ted?" Thea asks curious.

"You should." Laurel comments.

"Sure." Ted response.

"Give us five minutes to get changed, and while we are doing that you three decide on where we're eating." Laurel says before she heads over to the change room and Ted heads to his back room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Ted, Laurel, Thea, Sin and Roy walk into the local Big Belly Burger.

"Why do we end up here?" Laurel asks

"It's cheap." Roy says.

"It's easy." Sin adds.

"It's quick." Thea adds.

"And it tastes pretty good." Ted adds as they make their way over to a booth.

"Sounds about right." Laurel says, honestly wondering why she asked the question, and once they get to the booth Roy, Sin and Thea squeeze into one side while Laurel and Ted sit on the other.

"So how bruises do you two think you're going to have tomorrow?" Sin asks curious.

"A lot." Ted and Laurel say together, causing all five of them to laugh and together the five enjoy their meal, talking and laughing most of the time.

Unknown to the group of five not even ten minutes after they started to eat a figure clad in green leather lands on the rooftop across from big belly burger and just watches.

As he sees Laurel and Thea so happy as they eat with their friends two thoughts cross Oliver's mind, the first is that he really wishes he could go join them but he knows that it is better for everyone if he doesn't and the second is that he can't help but feel jealous, jealous that Ted is clearly so important to Thea and Laurel, that they are so comfortable with him, and as he sees Laurel put her arm around Ted's shoulder, squeeze him and give a teasing grin, a grin that Oliver has missed so much, before letting go Oliver knows that he can't watch anymore because it just hurts too much. So, shooting an arrow Oliver swings away as even though he is happy that Laurel and Thea are so happy it he knows that he can't be happy with them, and that hurts.

* * *

Hours later Thea and Laurel are sitting together in their apartment just watching TV on the couch sharing a blanket.

"You've been quiet, are you okay?" Laurel asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Thea lies.

"No, you're not." Laurel realises, "I'm here if you want to talk."

"I couldn't believe him today." Thea say after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Oliver." Laurel realises.

"Yeah, I was starting to think he was different, but then what he said today, that was worse than who he was before the boat." Thea realises, "How could he do that?"

"I don't know." Laurel admits, "But I think he was trying to push everyone away."

"Why would he do that?" Thea asks, pain in her voice.

"I don't know." Laurel admits and the two of them drift into silence, Laurel putting her am around Thea as they do, and as she does Laurel curses Oliver as that is now twice that he has hurt Thea.

* * *

Hours later, after she made sure Thea has gone to bed Laurel has once more headed out as the Woman in Black. Having already stopped a couple of muggers Laurel is standing on top of a building not doing anything, just watching over the city.

As she watches Laurel sees a familiar figure walking alone through the streets and against her better judgment Laurel follows along the rooftops watching Oliver Queen as he walks home, wondering why he is in the Glades in the first place.

As he walks home Oliver gets the feeling that someone is watching him and after quickly glancing over his shoulder Oliver realises that it is the Woman in Black, and honestly he can't help but wonder why she would be watching him.

Even though Oliver has a lot of questions for them Woman in Black he knows he can't ask them as Oliver Queen so he just keeps walking, being very aware of what the Woman is doing as he does.

For over ten minutes later Laurel follows Oliver, watching over him from above, but then she spots two men coming from the other end of the alley, one pulling a gun and the other pulling a knife. Realising exactly what they are going to do Laurel jumps down and lands directly in front of Oliver.

"What?" Oliver starts to asks surprised then he realises exactly what is going on as two men come towards him and the woman who is protecting him.

"Stay behind me." Laurel says with her modified voice and honestly Oliver almost has to laugh at the irony off that, and without a word Laurel runs towards the two men pulling both batons out as she does.

Moving into place Laurel dodges a man who is trying to stab her while she uses her baton to knock the gun out of the others hand. In doing so the second man manages to stab her with the knife in the side, and knowing that she can't focus on that for a second even though she will need to fix it later, Laurel swings with her baton, hitting the man who stabbed her on the back of the head, knocking him out, causing it to just be her and the guy, who has picked up guy once more.

"You can't protect Queen." The man informs Laurel.

"Sure, I can't." Laurel responds before she holsters both her batons.

"Why would you?" The man asks, becoming distracted, and Laurel is able to use that as her opening by grabbing the arm that isn't holding the gun, which she then uses to twist him around and slam his head down onto her knee in a way that Laurel knows will keep him unconscious for a little while.

"Are you okay, Mr Queen?" Laurel asks as she turns back around to face Oliver, being thankful that thanks to the fact that it is so late her face is mostly in shadows.

"Thanks to you." Oliver says, knowing that he could have handled it on his own, but it would have given away who he is so it is good that she intervened.

"It's what I do." Laurel responds.

"You're hurt." Oliver comments.

"It's just a scratch." Laurel says, partly lying, "You should be more careful, Mr Queen. This neighbourhood isn't safe." Laurel says before she does a parkour move that it took Ted six weeks to teach her and hurries up the fires escape and onto a roof which she uses to disappear, Oliver watching her go with an amazed look on his face.

"I'll figure you out." Oliver informs The Woman in Black as she goes, his voice being too quiet for her to hear.

* * *

After making sure that she wasn't followed, because honestly she wouldn't be surprised if Oliver wanted to follow a woman in leather that just saved his ass, Laurel headed home, and once she has climbed into her window Laurel starts to remove the leather, that is now sticking to her thanks to blood.

"I really need to get something stronger." Laurel mutters, thinking about trying to figure out something stronger to make her outfit out of, because before too long someone will question why she has so many scars.

Once she has managed to get the leather off, Laurel in only her underwear and the tank top she wears heads over to where her medical supplies are. Pulling out everything she needs Laurel heads back over to her bed and pulls up her shirt so that she can have a clear look, thanks in part to the mirror that she has strategically placed for situations like these.

Knowing that she has to get a clear view Laurel clears the extra blood away so that she can start to stich up the wound that is several inches long. Even though she has a lot of experience with patching up her injuries Laurel still reacts in pain every time she does a stich.

For about five minutes Laurel continues to patch her wound, reacting every time she does a stich, until she hears a knock on the door.

"Laurel, you home?" Thea asks as she knocks.

"Yea, I'm home Speedy." Laurel says, trying to keep her reaction in, and as she does the door starts to open, "Don't come in." Laurel says and unsurprisingly the door opens.

"Oh god, what happened?" Thea asks terrified as she sees the blood on Laurel's side.

"It looks worse than it is." Laurel assures her as she continues to patch herself up, hating that Thea has now seen the very thing she has been trying to prevent Thea from seeing.

"You sure about that?" Thea asks worried, "Because that looks bad."

"I'll be okay." Laurel says as she just continues to stich up her wound.

"How can you do that?" Thea asks worried.

"I have to." Laurel says as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before continuing.

"What can I do?" Thea ask worried.

"Leave, I don't want you to have to see this." Laurel informs her as she is trying to protect her.

"I'm not going anywhere." Thea says, putting her hands on Laurel's knees.

"Please Thea." Laurel requests.

"No, I'm not leaving." Thea says stubbornly.

"Fine." Laurel says, wishing that Thea would go and for the next ten minutes Thea watches as Laurel stiches herself up, a she does Thea decides that she is going to figure out a way to help Laurel be a bit safer when she is on the streets, fighting for people in The Glades.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mocking_point who has helped me more than I can put into words.

 **AN2:** Sorry that it's been so long. I've realised that my problem is that I was trying to make this too close to cannon so I've realised that up to 1x05 this will stick pretty close to cannon, then go very different. Although that may change and I might deviate from cannon even sooner. Honestly the 100th episode gave me inspiration again and I've written most of this chapter since watching that ep.

* * *

It has been a few days since Thea saw Laurel stich up her own side. Ever since then Thea has been trying to find a way to make things safer for Laurel. Even though she has come up with an idea she hasn't be able to figure out how to obtain what she needs, and so she has decided to go to the one person who might know how.

It's about lunchtime and having snuck off of school ground Thea has made her way to Ted's gym.

"Ted, you here?" Thea calls as she walks into the gym.

"Thea? What are you doing here?" Ted asks as he walks out from the gym, "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Yeah. I kind of snuck off school grounds." Thea explains.

"Why would you do that?" Ted asks shocked, "And why would you come here?"

"I needed to talk to you, about Laurel." Thea says, looking around the room, "About her night job." She adds in a quiet voice.

"Let's go talk in my office." Ted says and he and Thea head towards the office, and without a word Thea follows Ted and a minute later they walk into his office, "If you want me to try and convince D not to go out at night then you should know that I won't succeed. We both know she's too stubborn and wants to help people too much." Ted informs Thea.

"That's not why I'm here." Thea assures Ted as she knows he is right, "Laurel keeps getting stabbed or grazed by bullets, and I was thinking that her suit could use some ballistic upgrades, you know something more than just leather, but I have no idea where you would get something like that. I was hoping that you do." Thea says to Ted.

"Yea, I do, but it won't be cheap." Ted says and Thea just gives him a 'and?', look, "Right, I forget that sometimes. I guess that won't be a problem." Ted realises.

"Really wouldn't be." Thea assures him, "Can you arrange it? What do you need?" she asks curious.

"Yeah, I can arrange it." Ted tells her, "You'll need to pay in cash, and they'll need specifics about what you want the suit to look like, and the sizing." He says and as he does Thea opens her bag and pulls out a piece of paper,

"Will this work?" Thea asks as she hands the paper over, "The sizing is on the back."

"Yeah, it works." Ted assures her, "Did you draw this?" he asks as he looks at the design.

"Yeah." Thea tells him.

"It's good."

"Thanks." Thea says with a grin, "How long will it take to make?"

"I can only guess, but I'd about a month, maybe less." Ted answers.

"Oh okay." Thea says, slightly disappointed by that.

"It needs to take so long because it needs to be done right. I know you want the best for Laurel." Ted informs Thea.

"Yeah, I do." Thea comments, "I've got to get back to school. Let me know how much money you need and when." She requests.

"Will do." Ted says before Thea leaves.

* * *

Unaware that Thea has skipped school to do something for her Laurel is at CNRI reading a news report about Oliver opening a club.

"Hey. Do you have the depos on the Jergens case?" Jo asks as she walks over to Laurel.

"Yeah, they're around here somewhere." Laurel admits.

"What are you doing?" Jo asks, "Really, Laurel?" she asks and Laurel quickly closes the tab she is looking at.

"It's nothing." Laurel quickly says.

"You know I might believe that if you weren't trolling for articles on him and then to make matters worse you closed the tab like it was something illegal as soon as I saw." Jo comments.

"I was not trolling." Laurel says as she stars to look for the depos to try and get Jo to leave.

"I don't want to have to be the one to remind you that he cheated on you, Laurel. With your sister." Jo says, giving Laurel a reminder that she really doesn't need.

"I appreciate your self-control." Laurel says sarcastically.

"You're stuck in the past. And the reason I know this is the fact that the only physical relationship you've had since Oliver was a one-night stand, with his best friend, years ago." Jo tells Laurel who starts to search quicker as she really wants this conversation to be over, as the night she spent with Tommy when they were both hurting wasn't a high point in her life, but it only happened once, "It is time to move on. It is past time."

"I've been busy. I work a lot, and I have a teenager at home." Laurel explains.

"Yeah, you do a teenager who agrees that you need to have fun." Jo argues.

"Have you been talking to Thea?" Laurel asks surprised.

"We may have discussed the fact that you need to have more fun." Jo comments, "We're going out tonight and we're going to have some shots and we are going to dance with men that we don't know and we are going to stay out way too late." Jo comments, "And here are the depos."

"I really don't think I can go out tonight." Laurel comments.

"It is adorable that you actually think I'm giving you a choice." Jo says before walking away.

"Great, just great." Laurel mutters, really not wanting to go out as with everything that is going on, everything she has to do she really doesn't have the time to go out.

* * *

A few hours later Laurel arrives home and as she does she finds Thea sitting on the couch doing her homework.

"Hey, long day?" Thea asks.

"You can say that." Laurel says as she closes the door, "Have you been talking to Jo about my social life?"

"What social life? You don't have one." Thea comments, "Which is the problem." Thea says, "You need to go out more, Laurel."

"Jo wants me to go clubbing tonight, starting with Max Fuller's club, which is just a horrible idea." Laurel says as she sits next to Thea.

"Why is Max's club specially a bad idea?" Thea asks curious.

"That's a very long story." Laurel answer and honestly she doesn't want to get into it, especially not with Thea.

"Okay then." Thea says, being pretty positive that she missing something, "You should go. I mean seriously Laurel when was the last time you did something other than go to work, be the Woman in Black, go to Ted's, or be here?" Thea asks.

"Ollie's welcome home party." Laurel answers.

"Doesn't count. You left after about five minutes." Thea informs Laurel.

"Fine then, last month. Ted and I spent the day together." Laurel argues.

"You guys went cliff climbing. That doesn't count as having fun." Thea argues, "You need to have fun, go out with Jo, relax for once." Thea instruct.

"I don't know." Laurel says as she still really doesn't think it's a good idea.

"Yes, you do." Thea says, "You are going out tonight even if I have to kick you out of this apartment myself."

"Fine." Laurel says with a sigh.

"Great. Let's go figure out what you are going to wear." Thea says before getting up and heading to Laurel's room.

"THEA." Laurel calls after her, "I can dress myself." Laurel says as she gets up and follows behind her.

"If I let you pick it's probably going to involve a leather item, and while that could be interesting I'm pretty sure that it is not the message you want to send." Thea comments with an amused look on her face.

"You're going to make me regret this." Laurel comments as she walks into her room.

"Please, I'm pretty sure that you already do." Thea says with a grin, "But that doesn't matter because you're going to go out, and you're going to have some fun." Thea says, putting on a stubborn voice that, to Laurel's annoyance, she is pretty sure that Thea learnt from her.

* * *

An hour later Laurel is pretty sure that she has tried almost every outfit in her wardrobe and even a couple of Thea's.

"I am not trying on another outfit." Laurel informs Thea.

"Fine, I guess that will do." Thea says as she looks up and down at what Laurel is wearing.

"I better go. I'm already late for Jo." Laurel admits, "If you need anything just call."

"I won't." Thea says.

"Thea." Laurel says in a warning tone of voice.

"Okay fine." Thea says, rolling her eyes, "If something happens and I need you I will call, but otherwise go, have fun." She tells Laurel as she basically just pushes Laurel to the door.

"Fine. I'll be home later." Laurel informs Thea as she heads out.

"Have fun." Thea calls as Laurel leaves. Once Laurel leaves Thea heads back over to the couch, planning on ordering the food that Laurel hates while watching the TV shows she despises.

* * *

About forty minutes later Thea is sitting on the couch, finishing the food that she ordered for herself when she hears footsteps and she turns to see Roy and Sin coming in to the living from the way they get in via the window.

"Hey, I was wondering when you two would show up." Thea comments.

"What are you eating?" Sin asks, pulling a face.

"Something great." Thea says with a smirk.

"Where's Laurel?" Roy asks curious as he looks around the room.

"You're going to love this." Thea comments, "She's gone clubbing with Jo."

"Laurel's gone clubbing?" Roy asks shocked and Thea nods.

"Wow, I'd pay to see that." Sin says, sounding both shocked and amazed as that is so unlike Laurel.

"Well, you know I know the club she has gone to, and one of the perks of being a Queen means I could get us in." Thea reveals.

"Really?" Roy asks.

"Yeah, and you know I think seeing Laurel clubbing would make all the trouble I would be in worth it." Thea says with a smirk.

"It really would." Roy says, "Why are we still talking about this?" he asks.

"We're not, we're going." Sin says, there being no room for argument in her voice, "Let's go." She says and after exchanging looks Thea and Roy get up and together the three of them head out of the room, heading towards the fire escape.

* * *

Even though she has been at the club for a while Laurel has been counting down time to when it would be okay for her to leave. As she looks at Jo from the bar, where she is waiting for her drink, Laurel just feels completely out of place as she is so sure that fitting in at a club really isn't what she does.

Wondering if she can sneak away with anyone noticing Laurel looks around and as she does Laurel sees two people who she really shouldn't be surprised to see, but who really shouldn't be at this particular club.

"Oh, wow! Doesn't you going out and having fun violate some kind of law, you know, like the ones that are carved on a stone tablet?" Tommy teases.

"That's cute, Tommy. Thanks." Laurel says sarcastically, "I can see you two are up to your old hunting patterns."

"Just seeing what passes for fun in Starling City after five years." Oliver explains.

"Ah. Well, I'm sure you'll find that it just hasn't been the same without you." Laurel says with a smirk and as she does she notices three particular people walk in, "You've got to be kidding me." Laurel comments.

"What?" Oliver and Tommy ask together and as they do they turn to see Thea, Sin and Roy.

"Excuse me. I have three teenage asses to kick." Laurel says before walking over to the three teenagers, knowing that only Thea and Sin are underage so technically they're the only ones who asses she can kick.

"Wow, I really wouldn't want to be those three right now." Tommy comments amused.

"What are you doing here?" Laurel asks Thea, Roy and Sin.

"We wanted to see what you having fun looks like. It seemed like an impossibility." Roy admits.

'Gee, thanks." Laurel tells them, sounding sarcastic, "You three shouldn't be here."

"Maybe not." Sin admits, "But you have to admit that you having fun is a big deal." She admits.

"As true as that may be two of you are underage. You need to go." Laurel informs them.

"Please, we all know that you snuck into many clubs when you were our age." Thea reminds Laurel, "And don't deny it, Tommy told me the stories." Thea admits, causing Laurel to frown and as she does she notices something out of the corner of her eye, "Excuse me, there is something I have to do, and you three need to leave." Laurel informs them, and then to Thea, Sin and Roy's surprise Laurel walks away.

"So, should we leave?" Sin asks curious.

"Maybe." Thea answers, sounding uncertain.

"It might be best. She looks close to breaking point." Roy comments.

"That she does." Thea confirms and the three of them head out of the club, having come to the conclusion that testing Laurel right now would be a bad idea.

After leaving Thea, Laurel heads straight to the back room where Tommy and Oliver have been taken and she manages to deal with the body guards that Max Fuller has, as well as Max himself.

"So is this over, Max? Or are you going to have your boys pound on me next?" Laurel asks, as Oliver and Tommy look at her amazed from the floor.

"You three consider yourselves banned for life. Get the hell out of my place!" Max says before leaving Laurel, Oliver and Tommy alone.

"You club sucks anyway!" Tommy calls after him.

"You guys okay?" Laurel asks concerned.

"So, boxing isn't the only thing you've learned in the last five years." Oliver realises, looking at Laurel in surprise.

"It's really not. If you would excuse me I have a teenager to ground." Laurel says before walking away, leaving Oliver and Tommy all by themselves.

* * *

Not long after leaving the club Laurel, who is completely annoyed and frustrated, arrives back at the apartment where Thea, Sin and Roy are sitting on the couch.

"Hey Laurel." Thea greats with a smile.

"Don't even start." Laurel says, sounding not even managing to hide her annoyance, "What were you three thinking? Roy it's okay for you to be in a club, but Thea and Sin are underage, at least for a few more months." Laurel says, looking between the three teenagers.

"That so doesn't matter in Starling." Sin comments.

"Really doesn't." Thea comments, "Look, Laurel. We just wanted to make sure that you actually had fun, it seems like everything you do these days is either work, or for me, us." Thea explains, there being some level of guilt in her voice.

"Hey look at me, Speedy." Laurel says, walking over and squatting down in front of Thea, "I like spending time with you, with all of you, and I do consider the things we do together fun." Laurel assures her, reaching out and taking Thea's hands, "You don't have to worry about me, or feel guilty, I love every second I spend with you guys, even when I'm annoyed. So don't feel guilty, any of you." Laurel says, looking between the three teenagers.

"Okay." Thea says, though she still feels a little bit of guilt.

'Now, I got to go out and handle something." Laurel reveals, being vague on purpose, "I'll be home in a few hours."

"You mean you've got to go be the Glades Guardian, the Woman in Back." Roy comments, causing both Laurel and Thea to look at him, and Sin who doesn't look surprised by the comment, in surprise.

"How'd you figure it out?" Laurel asks, as Thea looks at her to figure out what to say.

"For a long time I didn't, but then I was watching some of the footage of the Woman in Black that has been captured, and I saw moves that I watched you learn, and I knew." Roy explains, "You already knew, didn't you?" he asks, looking at Thea.

"Yeah." Thea confirms.

"Thea and Ted are the only ones who know. I didn't tell either of you because I wanted to protect you." Laurel explains, looking between Roy and Sin, meaning that completely.

"We thought so." Sin admits, which is why she's not angry.

"But now that we I know I want to help." Roy reveals, "I want to fight with you out there."

"Roy…" Laurel starts to say.

"Look, you've looked out for me since we meet, and I can honestly say that I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you." Roy says, feeling uncomfortable at admitting that, but feeling the need to, "Which I why I need to help you out there. You're good Laurel, and incredible fighter, but everyone needs backup. You can't save this city alone." Roy informs Laurel, the person who he basically considers to be his big sister.

Being completely touched by Roy's words Laurel moves from her place in front of Thea and over to Roy where she pulls the teenager in for a hug, "Thank you." Laurel whispers as she hugs him.

"You don't have to thank me, just let me help." Roy requests as they break apart, "I've been training with Ted, and I've been to Archery classes with Thea, not to mention all the training I've done with other weapons. I can help you." Roy says, "And I'm going to whether you agree or not." He adds, meaning that completely.

"Okay." Laurel says, doing so because even though she wants to protect Roy she knows that he is telling the truth and will fight for the city with or without her permission and chances are he'll be safer, they will both be safer if they fight together.

"What? You agree to Roy fighting but not me!" Thea objects, sounding annoyed.

"You're still under eighteen." Laurel objects, "But I have a compromise for you both." She says, knowing that now she has agreed to let Roy fight she isn't going to be able to keep Thea away from fighting for long, "You too Sin. If you're interested." She adds.

"I I'd prefer just monitoring things. Not fighting." Sin comments, not sure if she will stick to that, but at the moment that's what she wants to do.

"Okay." Laurel says with a nod, "My proposition is simple. You spend a few weeks monitoring things, just like Thea's been doing for me, so that you can understand what it is really like out there." Laurel reveals, looking between Thea and Roy, "And then, in a few weeks. I'll talk to Ted and ask him to help me create… well an obstacle course for you. Something that is as close to what things are like on the streets as we can make it to make sure you can handle it." Laurel explains to the teenagers.

"You mean you're going to asses us." Thea realises.

"Exactly." Laurel tells her, "I want to protect you, all three of you, which means even though I know I can't stop you I don't plan to let you fight without making sure you're as safe as possible." Laurel says, looking between them, "Okay?" she asks.

"Okay." Thea, Roy and Sin say together.

"Good." Laurel says, smiling at them, "I've got some bad guys to beat up. I'll be home in a couple of hours." Laurel tells the three of them before getting up and heading out of the room.

"Don't die out there." Thea says to Laurel as she leaves, and once she does Thea turns to the others, "I'll show you how I monitor Laurel." Thea explains, collecting the laptop that she uses to monitor, and keep in contact with, Laurel.

* * *

For the next couple of hours Laurel is out on the streets fighting the criminals of the glades. But, for the first time she hears the voices of all three of her 'kids' as she fights. As she hears them it reminds her why she started being the Woman in Black and that makes her fight harder.

Arriving back at her apartment, by climbing in through the window, Laurel heads over straight to the living area.

"You three should be in bed." Laurel says to the teenagers, though honestly she didn't expect them to be in bed.

"There was no way we were going to go to bed before you got home." Sin tells Laurel, standing up and walking over, "Here." She says, handing Laurel an ice pack and a bag of frozen peas, "Put the pack on your wrist and the pears on your ribs. From that blow it looked like you need it." She says, as Laurel takes off her wig and mask.

"Thanks, but how'd you see what happened?" Laurel asks curious.

"Sin hacked the street cams." Roy says, sounding rather prod of his friend.

"You did?" Laurel asks, looking at Sin with a smile.

"Yeah, a friend taught me how." Sin reveals, "It took me a while, but I think I might be able to make it quicker in the future." She explains.

"Nice." Laurel says, smiling at her as they both walk back over to the couches.

"Anything broken?" Thea asks concerned, as Laurel sits down.

"No, just bruised." Laurel admits, putting the arm that is not hurting, around Thea.

"You know, it might be a good idea to set up a place for you, and us, to work out of." Roy suggests, "If you keep climbing in through the window in leather you might get caught." He says, looking a little concerned as he can't help but think that there might be a day where Laurel is too hurt to climb in through the window.

"I think that's definitely something we should look into." Laurel admits, as she has been worried about being caught, "But right now I need sleep, and so do you three." Laurel tells them.

"Keep the ice on." Sin tells her.

"I will." Laurel assures her, "Get some rest you three." Laurel says, slowly getting up and heading out, placing a kiss on Thea, Roy and Sin's heads as she goes.

* * *

After a rather slow start to the morning, thanks to her bruised ribs and wrist, Laurel has headed into work, where she has been working all morning.

"Do you always work through lunch?" A voice asks and Laurel looks up to see Oliver.

"Not all of us can spend our time going clubbing and call that work." Laurel responds, trying to move her arm as little as possible as both the ribs and bruised wrist, causes her pain at the smallest move.

"True." Oliver says, with an amused laugh, "Do you have some time for coffee?" he asks as while apart of him wants to protect Laurel from staying away from her, another part of him wants to be as close to her as possible.

"Yeah, I think I do." Laurel says, standing up, trying her best to hide a wince, but unfortunately for her, Oliver notices, "Let's go." Laurel says, before Oliver can ask what is going on, and the two of them head out of CNRI.

* * *

A few minutes later Laurel and Oliver has gotten coffee, courtesy of Oliver, and the two of them are walking together. Laurel doing her best to hide her pain, something she would have succeeded at if Oliver was as observant as he is.

"Thanks for last night." Oliver tells her.

"No problem. I did what I had to do." Laurel responds with a shrug.

"Still, thanks. You we're pretty impressive." Oliver responds and as he continues to watch for a few second he knows what he has to do, "Are you okay, Laurel?" Oliver asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Laurel says, forcing a smile, "I tripped when I left the club last night. I guess I had more to drink than I thought." Laurel lies, being pretty sure that it is a convincing lie.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Oliver asks, doing his best to hide is concern as while he doesn't know what is going on he has a bad feeling about all Laurel's injuries lately.

"What else would it be?" Laurel asks, not wanting Oliver to become suspicious.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking." Oliver admits, "Look Laurel, I know things are complicated, and I've been an ass, but if something is going on with you I can help, I want to help." Oliver assure her, it being the closest he's been to showing Laurel the new version of him.

"I don't know what you think is going on, Ollie, but nothing is. I'm okay." Laurel assures him, doing her best to lie but Oliver knows her too well that he can tell, "And I should get back to work. Thanks for the coffee." Laurel says with a smile before walking away.

As Laurel walks away Oliver watches her go with a frown on his face.

"Someone's hurting her." Oliver realises, feeling anger grow inside of him. As he comes to that realisation Oliver becomes determine to find out who is hurting Laurel, because he knows once he does he will use everything he has learnt in the last five years to make them pay.

* * *

Two days have passed since Laurel and Oliver taught and Oliver came to the assumption that someone is hurting Laurel, and because of that he has started looking into everyone she is close to.

As it is night Laurel is once more in the glades dealing with criminals, despite the pain she is feeling. As she leaves a mugger for the police Laurel notices a figure on the roof, and right away she knows who it is, and so she heads up there.

"Follow me now? You know that won't help you figure out who I am." Laurel, using her voice changer, says to The Hood once she is on the same roof.

"I didn't expect it to." Oliver says to the Woman in Black, using his own voice changer.

"Then what do you want?" Laurel asks.

"Your help."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mocking_point who has helped me more than I can put into words.

 **AN2:** Thank you so much for the support. The midseason finale (which I haven't seen though I have watched the ending scene many times) gives me hope for Arrow again, which means I have many, many ideas for this story.

Events of this chapter correspond with episodes 1x03 and 1x04.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Laurel asks shocked, "What makes you think I'd ever even consider helping you?" Laurel asks, some anger in her voice.

"You're a good person, you help this city, protect people." Oliver says, "And that's what I'm asking you to do. Help me save lives." He reveals as he knows that he needs help with what his is facing and The Woman in Black is his only option at the moment, and honestly she's his best option.

"What's going on?" Laurel asks, doing so because she knows it must be something big for The Hood to come to her.

"There's a hired killer in town. He shots people with a long ranged gun with bullets dipped in a poison known as curare." Oliver explains, "He goes by the name Deadshot, you can easily verify what I'm saying if you want."

"I will." Laurel assures him, "Do you know what he's planning?" Laurel asks, assuming he does.

"Yes. He's going after the Unidac Industries auction, after the byers." Oliver explains.

"That's tomorrow." Laurel realises.

"I can't protect everyone there and stop him at the same time." Oliver says, "I need help." He says and Laurel doesn't even need to think about it.

"I will help protect the people at the auction." Laurel tells him, "But that does not mean I am okay with your methods. I don't kill people, and I won't condone, or be okay with, you killing."

"Understood." Oliver says, "Do you need the details of the auction?"

"No." Laurel answers.

"Then I'll see you there." Oliver says before firing an arrow and using that to swing of the building.

"This is going to end great." Laurel mutters sarcastically. Being glad that she hasn't been on coms since she made her way to the rooftop, and remembering that Laurel knows that her kids will be worrying so she turns them back on, "You guys there?" Laurel asks.

"Always." Thea responds, there being some worry in her voice.

"Why'd you turn off coms?" Roy asks.

"Long story. I'll explain when I get back." Laurel says, as she doesn't want to say talk about what just happened through coms, "Anything else I can deal with?" Laurel asks curious.

"Drug dealer, three blocks west." Sin informs her.

"I'll take it." Laurel tells her and Sin starts to explain where she has to go.

* * *

About an hour later Laurel has climbed in through her window, and after leaving her wig and mask in her room, she is walking into the living area, undoing her jacket as she goes, where Thea, Sin and Roy are.

"Nicely done. You left several nice packages for the police." Roy informs Laurel.

"Yeah, but it never seems like enough." Laurel admits, feeling bad about that.

"You doing something though. That's more than most people can say." Sin comments.

"Yeah, I guess." Laurel says, honestly wanting to do more.

"So, why'd you turn coms off?" Thea asks curious.

"I had a little chat with our friendly hooded killer." Laurel reveals.

"Seriously?" Roy asks, surprised.

"Why'd he even want to talk to you? Your last conversation didn't go to well." Thea comments.

"You've talked before?" Sin asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah." Laurel confirms, "We talked this time because he wants help."

"Seriously?" Roy once more asks, and Laurel nods, "I didn't think the Hood would be the type to ask for help."

"Honestly, neither did I." Laurel admits, "But he did."

"What does he need help with?" Sin asks curious.

"There's a hired killer in town. The Hood thinks that he's going to attack the Unidac Industries auction." Laurel explains. "He can't protect all the people there, and deal with the killer alone. That's why he came to me." Laurel explains.

"So you're going to work with the Hood?" Thea asks, sounding a little surprised by that as she knows how Laurel feels about The Hood.

"I'm going to protect people, and make sure that no one is caught in the crossfire, at a location where the Hood may just happen to be." Laurel corrects.

"Nice distinction." Sin says with an amused look on her face.

"Thanks." Laurel says, with a smile, "Do we have any ice cream left?" Laurel asks Thea curious.

"That depends, did you pick any up after work?" Thea ask.

"No."

"Then nope." Thea informs her.

"Great." Laurel says, sarcastically, "Okay. I'm going out to get some ice cream. I'll be back soon." Laurel says, standing up.

"You might want to get changed first." Roy points out.

"Good point." Laurel says, heading to her room.

"If you're getting ice cream, get skittles too." Thea requests as Laurel heads to her room.

"And Twizzles." Sin adds.

"And energy drinks." Roy requests, causing Laurel to roll her eyes as she heads to her room, mentally coming up with the list in her head.

(line break)

The following evening. Laurel, as the woman in Black, is hiding in the rafters of the building where the auction is going to be taking place.

"I really think this wasn't just a distraction technique." Laurel mutters to herself, watching from her position.

It's been a little while since Laurel started to hide the rafters and even though she has seen no sign of the Hood she isn't overly surprised; he is probably hiding somewhere himself. Watching Laurel recognizes a lot of people at the auction, and she knows that she won't let any of them, or anyone, get hurt.

Just when she starts to become pretty sure that The Hood only asked for her help as a distraction bullets start to come through the window.

Seconds it does Laurel drops down from her hiding place in the rafters to the middle of everything.

"RUN." Laurel says, her voice altered and everyone starts to run away.

Due to the commotion a lot of people are knocked down so Laurel helps them, and makes sure that everyone gets out of the room, just as she is helping a teenager out of the room the spray of bullets stops and Laurel is pretty sure that that would be thanks to The Hood.

Looking around Laurel sees that it looks like everyone has gotten out and she can't help but feel relief. Just as she is about to leave she hears.

"FREEZE." In a voice that she is very familiar with, and she turns to see her father, pointing his gun at her, "You're under arrest." Lance says.

Even though she knew that there was a chance that one day her father would try to arrest her the reality of having her Dad pointing a gun at her is completely different than what she was expecting.

"Raise your hands, slowly." Lance tells his daughter, though he doesn't know it's her.

"I'm sorry." Laurel says, before shooting a grappling hook at the rafters, being very glad that she let Roy talk her into having it as a device on her arm for this event, just in case. Pressing a button before her father can stop her Laurel is projected upwards and once she is in the rafters she uses the same way she got to her hiding place to escape, moving quickly so that she doesn't get hit by the bullets he father is firing at her.

Once she is on the roof of the building Laurel travels by rooftops, purposely going away from her place, but once she is sure she is not being followed Laurel heads back to her apartment and climbs in her window.

Once in her room Laurel leaves her mask, wig and weapons on her bed before heading out into the living room where she isn't at all surprised to find Thea, Roy and Sin waiting.

"Oh, thank god." Thea says, hurrying over to Laurel and throwing her arms around her, "Sin got us into the police scanner so we heard what happened. Are you okay?" she asks worried.

"I'm not hurt." Laurel assures her, as she returns the hug, already feeling better thanks to Thea's hug.

"But you're not okay." Roy realises as Thea and Laurel break apart.

"Dad shot at me tonight." Laurel reveals, as she and Thea walk over to the couch and sit between Roy and Sin, "I mean I know he was shooing at a Vigilante, the Woman in Black, but it was still… difficult." Laurel explains, struggling to find the right word, something which doesn't happen often.

"I'm sorry." Thea tells her, putting her arm around Laurel's shoulders and squeezing.

"Thanks Speedy." Laurel tells her gratefully, "I think you're right." She says, looking at Roy, "I think we do need to operate out of somewhere else. I could have been followed tonight, and that wouldn't have been good." Laurel explains, looking at Roy.

"I think I might have an idea about that." Sin comments and Roy, Laurel and Thea turn to look at her.

"You do?" Laurel asks curious.

"Yeah. Um, but I might need a little bit of time to look into a couple of things. Make sure it is as suitable as I think it is." Sin explains, "I'll prefer not to explain until I'm sure it's as suitable as I think it is."

"Okay, that's fine." Laurel says, giving Sin a supportive smile as she reaches over and squeezes her leg, "So, it's still early so how would you three feel about going to get some dinner?" she asks curious.

"Sounds good." Roy says.

"Not Big Belly Burger." Sin requests.

"Can Ted come?" Thea asks curious.

"Don't worry it won't be Big Belly Burger." Laurel says, looking slightly amused, "If you want Ted to join, call him." She says to Thea, "I've got to have a shower so you three and Ted pick a place for about an hour." She requests.

"Will do." Thea assures her, as Laurel stands up.

"Oh, and thanks. The Grappling Hook came in handy." She informs Roy.

"You're welcome. You know having some more gadgets could be good." Roy informs Laurel.

"I'll think about it." Laurel says before heading to the other room.

After Laurel leaves Thea turns to Roy and Sin,

"So, Ted knows a guy who can make actual costumes with real protection for Laurel." Thea explains, keeping her voice quiet, "I gave him designs for Laurel and I was thinking we could come up with designs for our own and get them made too." Thea says, looking at Roy.

"I like that idea." Roy says.

"I don't need a costume, but I definitely think it's a good idea for you." Sin says to her friends.

"Cool." Thea says, sounding glad, "Can you pass me the phone." She asks and Roy hands it over and she calls Ted.

"Hey D." Ted greats.

"Close, it's Thea."

"Oh, hey Thea." Ted corrects, sounding just as glad to hear from Thea as to when he assumed it was Laurel.

"Hey. Laurel, Roy, Sin and I are going out to dinner, wanna join?" Thea asks curious.

"Sure. Where we going?" Ted asks curious.

"Not sure, yet. We haven't decided. Though Laurel is in the shower so it will be about an hour before we do." Thea admits.

"Well how about I drive up to the apartment and we can drive together once we decide." Ted suggests.

"Sounds good." Thea says, sounding glad.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Ted reveals.

"Hang on a second Ted. I have a question." Thea says, before he can hang up, "How soon would I have to get you designs for you to be able to get your connection to make costumes for Roy and I that would be finished about the same time as Laurel?" she asks curious.

"Within the next couple of days, at the latest." Ted requests.

"Okay. I'll get you something." Thea promises.

"Good. I'll see you guys soon." Ted says before hanging up.

"Okay, we've got a couple of days." Thea reveals, looking at Roy.

"Will that be long enough? I mean you have to come up with two different designs." Sin points out.

"I don't know if it will be long enough." Thea says, reaching under the couch to grab a sketch pad and pencils that are kept under there, "But it will have to be."

* * *

Forty minutes later Laurel is still getting ready while Thea, Roy and Sin, who have all changed into different clothes, are sitting on the couch watching TV while they brainstorm ideas for their new costumes.

"Guys, Laurel is on the news. Or the Woman in Black is at least." Sin reveals and all three of them turn to the TV, Roy turning up the volume as they go.

"LAUREL." Thea yells and Laurel runs out from the other room, only half dressed.

"What's wrong?" Laurel asks worried.

"Look." Sin says and Laurel turns to look at the TV.

" _In recent months' rumours have started about a leather clad woman in the Glades who is singlehandedly talking on crime. While the police have dubbed this woman a menace, a vigilantly, it can no longer be denied that she isn't doing a good job." A news reporter says where there is a blurry picture of Laurel as the Woman in Black next to her, "In the six months since The Woman in Black begun her crusade crime in the Glades had decreased fifty percent, which begs the question, should she be allowed to continue? Or she should she be locked up. We'd love to hear your opinions on the matter."_

"Pretty good press." Roy comments, looking at Laurel.

"Yeah, it could have been worse." Laurel admits, though the truth is that there is a part of her that is worried that the criminals of the glades and the people they work for will try even harder to come after her, and make her stop, but before anyone can say anything there is a knock on the door.

"That would be Ted." Thea reveals.

"Okay. Tell him I'll be ready in a couple of minutes." Laurel requests before heading back into her bedroom, while Roy head to the door to let in Ted.

* * *

Laurel, Thea, Roy, and Sin aren't the only ones who are watching the news report on the Woman in Black. Sitting in his office with a drink Malcolm Merlyn is watching the same report. But, unlike the people at the apartment Merlyn isn't happy about it, rather he is apprehensive as he is worried about what it will do to his plans.

Taking a drink of his drink Merlyn decides to go with the wait and see approach, knowing that sooner rather than later he is going to have to react, he just hasn't decided how yet.

* * *

Half an hour after Laurel, Thea, Roy and Sin watched the news report the four of them and Ted are at a restaurant eating Chinese, and enjoying each other's company very much. For once, they aren't worrying about everything that is going on, they are having fun, spending time together as the makeshift family they have become over the years.

* * *

While Laurel, Thea, Roy, Sin and Ted are enjoying themselves Oliver is in his base in a state of misery. Even though he was able to stop Deadshot Oliver's bodyguard Diggle was shot and because of that Oliver had to reveal his identity and he revealed to Diggle that he wants him to join him in fighting, but Diggle quickly rejected him.

Instead of dwelling on his sorrow about that Oliver is once more thinking about, trying to figure out, the two things that are quickly becoming obsessions for him; finding out who the Woman in Black is, and finding out who is hurting Laurel.

* * *

The next evening Laurel would very much like to go and join Sin, Thea, and Roy at Ted's but due to the pile of work she has Laurel had to head straight home as she has a pile of work she has to do, and she knows that if she doesn't get it done soon then she won't be able to go out as the Woman in Black.

Thanks to what she has been doing for the past few months Laurel senses something is off the second she walks into her apartment, a suspicion that is confirmed when she can't turn on her light.

Remaining calm thanks to all she has been through Laurel thinks logically and as she does she knows that she cannot risk being unarmed long enough to go to her bedroom to get her Tactical tonfas so instead she goes for the gun that her father insisted she kept in a draw near the door.

Once she has the gun Laurel takes of the safety and walks into her living room,

"Hello, Laurel." The Hood says and as he does Laurel immediately suspects that he has realised her double identity, but until the Hood confirms that she has no intention of giving him any further clues.

"Don't move." Laurel says, in a warning tone of voice and honestly Oliver is very surprised to realise that Laurel doesn't sound afraid.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Oliver says, even though Laurel doesn't sound afraid, taking a step forward.

"Stay back." Laurel warns, planning on attacking if he gets any closer, "My father's a cop. You are making a huge mistake." Laure warns, it being the first threat she can think off.

"I'm not the person you think I am, and I need your help." Oliver reveals, and after recently working with the hood Laurel knows that it is worth hearing him out, so she relaxes her hold on the gun a little, and lowers it slightly. As he notices that Oliver realises that Laurel is willing to listen, "Peter Declan is gonna be executed in forty-eight hours. I think he's innocent." Oliver reveals, walking over to her though still making sure to hide his face, "Declan's wife was gonna blow the whistle on Jason Brodeur. Brodeur had her murdered."

"There are a thousand lawyers in Starling City. Why me?" Laurel asks, asking the question because it may just help her discover whether The Hood knows who she is.

"We're both trying to help." Oliver reveals.

"What makes you sure I'm gonna help you?" Laurel asks curious as it almost seems like the Hood knows her.

"Because I know you'd do anything to help save the life of an innocent man." Oliver says, reminding Laurel of the words he said to her as The Woman in Black, before dropping a file and disappearing.

After the Hood leaves the lights come back on and Laurel quickly pulls out her phone and dials her number one speed dial.

"Hey Laurel. Did you change your mind about joining us?" Thea asks curious.

"No. Have you been home today?" Laurel asks concerned.

"Not since this morning." Thea answers, and as she does she can hear the worry in her voice, "Everything okay?"

"I got an unexpected visitor. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Laurel explains.

"I'm fine. What visitor?" Thea asks curious.

"He carries a bow, wears a green hood." Laurel explains.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Thea asks worried.

"Yeah."

"I'm on my way home now. I'll be there as soon as I can." Thea tells her.

"No, don't." Laurel tells her, "Stay with Ted. I'll call once I've checked to make sure everything is the way we left it." Laurel requests and as she does she hears the sounds of a phone being handed over.

"D? What's going on?" Ted ask worried.

"The Hood paid me a visit, as me." Laurel explains, "I want to make sure he's left nothing behind. Can you make sure Thea, Roy and Sin stay with you until I call." Laurel requests.

"Sure, but how about I drive Thea, Roy and Sin back to yours and we help you check. More eyes are better after all, especially with something like this." Ted suggests, and honestly he wants to see for himself that his best friend is okay.

"Yeah, okay." Laurel tells him.

"Good. I'll bring dinner too." Ted reveals.

"Thanks." Laurel says before hanging up.

Once Laurel hangs up she puts the safety back on the gun, and hides it back in the spot she keeps it. Once she does that Laurel starts to check throughout the entire apartment to make sure it's clear of anything unusual.

* * *

Almost an hour has passed since Laurel called Thea and she has cleaned the living room, and her bedroom of any changes and is currently checking the office. As she searches the room Laurel hears the door open.

"It's just us, D. Don't attack." Ted's voice says and Laurel walks to the door as Ted, Thea, Roy and Sin walk in.

"You really okay?" Thea ask, walking over and hugging her.

"Yeah. I'm okay Speedy." Laurel says, returning the hug.

"We brought pizza." Roy reveals.

"Good. I'll grab plates and glasses." Laurel says, heading to the kitchen while the others head to the living room.

A few minutes later Laurel, Ted, Thea, Roy and Sin are all sitting on the floor around the coffee table in the living room eating.

"So, The Hood goes to The Woman in Black for help and now he's going to Laurel Lance for help?" Roy asks.

"Apparently." Laurel answers.

"Do you think he knows? About you?" Thea asks curious, sounding a little concerned.

"I thought so at first, but now I'm not sure." Laurel admits, "I don't think so, though." She admits.

"Are you going to work with him?" Ted asks.

"I'm going to look into the information he gave me, and if Declan really is innocent then I'm going to help him." Laurel explains.

"Isn't that going to be confusing? I mean Laurel Lance doesn't know as much about the Hood as The Woman in Black does. What if you say the wrong thing?" Sin asks concerned, "You could lead The Hood to realising who you are."

"I better be careful then." Laurel comments as they all drift into silence.

* * *

Hours later Ted, Thea, Roy and Sin are all in the living room watching movies and having fun while Laurel is in her office working.

"Do you really think working with the Hood, as Laurel, is a good idea?" A voice asks as Laurel works and she looks up to see Ted.

"No, but if Declan is innocent then I have to help him." Laurel tells Ted, "And you know that."

"I do, but Sin's right. Things are going to get complicated, you're going to have to be careful about everything you do, and say, so he doesn't realise that Laurel Lance and The Woman in Black are the same person." Ted tells his best friend as he walks over to her.

"I know." Laurel says, "And I truthfully I don't know if I'm going to pull it off." Laurel admits as for the first time she is going to be working with someone who knows, and has worked with, both her identities, "But I'll do what I always do, I'll close my eyes and jump and figure everything else out as I go along." She reveals, and Ted gives an amused laugh.

"Has that pile gotten any smaller since you began?" Ted asks curious.

"Not by much." Laurel admits, putting down her pen, "I've been focused so much on Being the Woman in Black that I've let my CNRI work suffer." Laurel reveals, guilt in her voice, "People need me and I'm letting them down."

"Hey, listen to me D, you're not letting anyone down." Ted says, moving right into Laurel's line of sight, "Both Laurel Lance and The Woman in Black are saving this city. So many people in this city have given up, but not you. You're dedicating every day, and every night, to saving this city, to making it better, never worry that you're not good enough D, because you are. You're incredible." Ted tells his best friend.

"Thanks Ted." Laurel says, amazed at his words.

"You don't have to thank me for telling the truth." Ted assures her, "Now, you've been working for hours. How about you take a break." He suggests, "I'm pretty sure a food fight is about to break out and you don't want to miss that."

"No, I don't." Laurel says with an amused look on her face, "Lead the way." She says and both she and Ted head back into the living room to join Thea, Roy, and Sin, and just like Ted predicted within ten minutes a food fight breakout between everyone.

* * *

After spending all day working to discover whether Declan really is innocent, and within a few hours she became sure that he is, which mean only has a few hours to prove that.

It is getting late and Laurel has been the only one at CNRI for a little while, and because of that she is quite surprised when she hears footsteps.

"Laurel." A voice says and Laurel looks up to see Thea, Roy and Sin, it being Thea who spoke.

"Hey." Laurel greats, "What you three doing here?" Laurel asks curious.

"We here to help." Thea says, "You have a ton of work to do, and all this Declan stuff. So, we're here to help." She reveals.

"You don't have to." Laurel tells them, meaning that completely.

"We want to." Roy assures her.

"Okay. I need help proofing documents and research." Laurel reveals.

"Then we're your people." Sin says as the three of them sit down,

"Thank you, so much." Laurel tells them, handing them each work, "I've got to go met The Hood, but I should be back in about an hour." Laurel reveals, "Will you three be okay?"

"Of course." Roy answers and the other two nod.

"Remember, you're Laurel. not the Woman in Black." Thea warns, "You really do need a better name for that."

"I know." Laurel says, standing up, "I'll be back soon." She assures her kids, "And if you all hate the name so much, why don't you come up with some suggestions." Laurel tells them.

"Gladly." Sin responds.

"I look forward to hearing your ideas." Laurel says with an amused look on her face before leaving her kids.

"Okay. New Woman in Black names." Thea says once Laurel leaves, knowing that the only reason that they can have this conversation is because CNRI is practically deserted.

"Justice." Roy suggests, "It's her boxing name after all."

"Which means it's way too obvious, not a good idea." Thea points out.

"Fine, how about, Danger Diva." Roy suggests.

"No!" Sin and Thea together.

"Okay, okay, maybe I should stop suggesting names." Roy comments.

"Maybe this can help us figure something out." Thea says, pulling something out of her bag, "It's a photocopy of the design I gave Ted for Laurel's new suit." She reveals.

"Wow, nice." Sin says with a smile, "How about Yellow Raven. You put yellow trim on the costume."

"That's not bad." Roy admits.

"Yeah, it's not." Thea says, and as she does she remembers a story that Laurel once told her, "But I have a better one." She reveals and both Sin and Roy give her an interested look and she reveals her idea.

* * *

While Thea, Sin and Roy are debating new names for her Laurel is arriving at the roof where The Hood said to meet her. Honestly Laurel is perfectly comfortable on roofs, but as she isn't in her Woman in Black costume she feels a little exposed.

"I got your message." Laurel reveals, "Is there a reason we can't do this face to face?" Laurel asks, asking what she would ask if she didn't already know, or at least suspect, the answer.

"You've met with Peter Declan." Oliver comments, avoiding Laurel's question.

"He might be innocent." Laurel says, "Declan said his wife blew the whistle on Brodeur the day she was murdered." Laurel reveals.

"Then we need to get whoever she told about Brodeur to testify." Oliver comments.

"He already has. Matt Istook, Camille's supervisor. Only, he said that she didn't say a word to him." Laurel explains.

"He could be lying." Oliver comments.

"Well, if he is, then he's very convincing. He had the jury and the police believing him." Laurel explains.

"He hasn't been questioned by me." Oliver comments.

"No. I didn't become a lawyer to get people hurt." Laurel reveals, knowing that she is getting close to the line between Laurel Lance and Woman in Black, she just hopes the Hood doesn't notice.

"I do what's necessary, what people like Peter Declan need." Oliver reveals, and honestly those words remind Laurel of herself, of the reasons why she does what she does.

"If you believe in what you're doing so much. If you're so sure that you're doing nothing wrong, then why are you hiding your face with a hood?" Laurel asks, asking what she would ask if she hadn't already had this conversation with the Hood when she was the Woman in Black.

"To protect the ones I care about." Oliver reveals.

"That sounds lonely." Laurel says, knowing that as there are times when she feels lonely too.

"It can be." Oliver says before firing a arrow, "But not today." He says, before disappearing.

"He opened up." Laurel realises as he watches him go.

* * *

A little while after Laurel's conversation with The Hood she arrives back at CNRI where Thea, Roy, and Sin are still working.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Thea asks curious.

"Pretty good. I don't think I gave away who I was, and I got a better idea of a couple of things." Laurel reveals.

"That's good, right?" Roy asks.

"Yeah." Laurel confirms, "How were things here?" Laurel asks curious.

"Good." Sin reveals, "We came up with a name." she reveals.

"Oh?" Laurel asks curious.

"Yeah." Thea says with a nod, "How do you like The Black Canary?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mocking_point who has helped me more than I can put into words, and thanks to changingdestiny40 who has also helped me.

 **AN2:** In the past few days I have written 3 chapters and am currently on the forth. I can't say for sure how frequent updates will be, but expect them to be pretty common.

Events of this chapter correspond with episodes 1x04 and 1x05

* * *

"It's perfect." Laurel says, feeling amazed and that it is the completely fitting, "You came up with it, didn't you?" she asks Thea, as it would explain a lot of things.

"Yeah, I did." Thea tells her, "I remembered the story. I thought it was fitting."

"It is. It's perfect." Laurel says, bending down and hugging her, "Thank you." Laurel whispers, as she places a kiss on her cheek.

"What are Roy and I missing?" Sin asks curious, once Laurel and Thea break apart.

"When my sister and I were kids Dad brought her a Canary." Laurel reveals, "Sara loved it, and before long it was practically both of ours." She explains, "I started training to deal with everything I was feeling after Sara went on the gambit with Oliver, after she died. So, going by the name The Black Canary, would be pretty fitting." Laurel reveals, "It would be like Sara is with me, in some ways anyway." Laurel realises, pain in her voice.

As they all know her so well Thea, Sin, and Roy can hear the pain that Laurel is trying to hide and so they all stand up and hug her.

"I love you guys." Laurel tells the three people who have become her siblings in recent years.

"We love you too." Thea says, speaking for all of them.

For a few moments the group of four hug before finally breaking apart.

"We'll start to spread the name in the Glades. I give it a week before everyone's calling you The Black Canary." Roy reveals.

"Thank you." Laurel tells him, "I'm going to have to pull an all-nighter to get everything with Declan done as well as the other work I have to do." Laurel reveals, "But you three have school and work tomorrow so you should head home."

"You sure?" Sin asks, "We can help."

"I know, and I'm completely grateful for that, but you need to sleep." Laurel tells them.

"Okay." Thea says, realising that Laurel isn't going to be talked out of this, "But you should try to get some rest to."

"I will." Laurel tells her and after they each give her a hug Thea, Roy, and Sin leave, leaving Laurel to her work.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Thea, Roy, and Sin left and apart from when she called to make sure they got back to the apartment okay, Laurel has been working on everything that she needs to do.

As she works all the lights and power goes out, and right away, Laurel knows who did it so she isn't at all surprised when a file drops on her desk.

"Compliments of Matt Istook." Oliver reveals.

"What's in here?" Laurel asks, picking up the file.

"Leverage on Jason Brodeur, enough to save Peter Declan's life." Oliver explains.

"As an attorney, I never would have gotten a file like this." Laurel reveals, not sure whether she would have even gotten that file as The… Black Canary, "There was a time when I though the law was sacred, that it fixed everything." Laurel reveals.

"And now, Laurel? What do you think?" Oliver asks curious, though he is interested by her very specific words as it seems like she was losing faith in the law long before he came along.

"I think there's way too many people in this city who only care about themselves, people who are selfish." Laurel reveals, "I think they need people who care about other people, people like you, and the Woman in Black." Laurel reveals and honestly Oliver feels amazed hearing those words.

After about a minute of them standing in silence Oliver disappears and leaves Laurel, who has some more work to do before she can even consider going home, to get back to work.

* * *

After going back to his lair to get changed, Oliver realises that he doesn't really want to head home, instead he heads to Laurel's apartment, as the person he wants to see is his little sister.

Getting to Laurel and Thea's apartment, Oliver knocks on the door, but when it opens it's not Thea who answers, but rather Sin.

"Hey Sin, is Thea here?" Oliver asks curious.

"Of course." Sin reveals, "THEA, YOUR BROHTERS HERE." She yells and a few moments later Thea walks into view.

"Roy's trying to handle the hot chocolate, can you make sure he's not burning it?" Thea says to Sin.

"Sure. We really don't want a repeat of last winter." Sin says before heading to kitchen.

"It's late, Ollie. What are you doing here?" Thea asks curious.

"I want to spend more time with you." Oliver reveals, "I've missed you Speedy."

"I've missed you too." Thea assures him, "You look happier than you've been lately."

"That's because I am." Oliver admits.

"Good, I'm happy for you." Thea says, completely meaning that, "You want to come in? Roy, Sin, and I are making hot chocolate and watching old TV." She reveals.

"Thanks, but maybe another time." Oliver says, as honestly he would rather spend time just with Thea, "How we have dinner together, just us, later this week." He suggests.

"I'd like that." Thea admits, "I love you, Ollie." Thea says, leaning up and hugging him.

"Love you too, Speedy." Oliver says before returning the hug, and once they break apart Oliver leaves and Thea heads back into the apartment.

* * *

After working for a while longer Laurel heads home. Once she arrives home she checks on Roy, Thea and Sin before having a shower and then basically collapsing onto her bed.

* * *

After what only feels like seconds Laurel finds herself being shaken awake. Opening her eyes slightly Laurel says a very familiar figure standing over her.

"Thea, what's wrong?" Laurel asks concerned.

"Your alarm has been going off for like ten minutes." Thea reveals, "And even though you definitely need more sleep I know you'd never forgive yourself for sleeping in today."

"You're right. I wouldn't." Laurel admits, "Thanks Speedy." She says, forcing herself to sit up.

"I have coffee." Roy says, walking into the room.

"Bless you." Laurel says, gratefully, taking the coffee.

"Sin's working on breakfast. Should be ready soon." Thea reveals.

"You three are amazing, have I told you that?" Laurel asks.

"Yeah, but not nearly enough." Thea admits with a smirk, and Laurel takes another drink of the coffee before standing up, and drinking the coffee while getting ready.

* * *

A little over an hour later Laurel is ready and is at working when she notices her father walking into CNRI, and she is pretty sure she can guess what he is here to see her about.

"Hey, you look busy." Lance says to his daughter.

"Oh, I am." Laurel says, honestly wanting to avoid this conversation as lying to her Dad about how she spends her nights is the hardest part of what she does, but she knows that telling him isn't an option so it makes everything that is going on that much more complicated.

"Is that the Declan case?" Lance asks curious, "You know, it was a funny development on Matt Istook. He, uh, filed a police report. He said the hood harassed him last night. And that's funny because I gave my daughter Istook's name." Lance say sand Laurel can tell that he is pissed.

"Dad…." Laurel starts to say.

"He's a vigilante. He's a damn criminal, and you're working with him, that makes you an accessory." Lance says angrily, and Laurel knows that she is so much more than that, but she also knows that it really isn't the best time to mention it.

"I am trying to save an innocent man's life." Laurel argues.

"No. you're breaking the law." Lance argues.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if the police would do their jobs right." Laurel argues, more anger in her voice than there should be as that is one of the reasons why she became the Woman in Black.

"I asked how you got this case. You lied to me straight to my face, eh?" Lance asks angrily, "I thought you and I didn't do that. Guess I was wrong." Lance says before walking away.

"You have no idea." Laurel mutters to herself as she watches her father go. If Laurel knew for sure that her father wouldn't arrest her, or do worse, for being the Woman in Black then she would tell him who she is, but as she can't say for sure how he'd react she knows that it is better for her not to say anything.

* * *

For the rest of the day Laurel works on Declan's case, and even meets with the Hood again to tell him that things are over, but he told her not to give up, but honestly she doesn't know where to go next, aside from whatever the Hood is doing that is.

As she isn't sure what else to do Laurel has headed back to Iron Heights prison to meet with Declan once more to fill him in on everything so that he knows what is going on.

"We still have a shot. Do you remember the friend that I mentioned, the one who believes in you?" Laurel asks, "He is working on something." Laurel explains.

"I told you, Jason Brodeur is powerful." Declan says, "I've been here before. These lawyers holding out these nuggets of hope." He says and as he does the power goes out and alarms start blaring.

"Not good." Laurel says, knowing that a prison during a riot isn't a safe place for her as she has put a lot of people I this prison as both Laurel Lance and The Woman in Black, which means there are a lot of people who would love to make her suffer.

"The Warden's setting up a secure perimeter in "C" Block. Stay here, Ms Lance." The Guard in the room says before running off.

From the second the guard leaves Laurel watches and she notices prisoners starting to break in from all sides.

"We've got to move." Laurel tells Declan and they both start to run, Laurel leading the way.

"Am I imagining it or do you not seem freaked by all this?" Declan asks.

"Panic doesn't help." Laurel reveals and they both run through the prison and as they run they get to a centre area surrounded by cells where the prisoners are starting to break out of their cells, but before Laurel can start fighting them, something which would likely give away her duel identity, a prisoner that is advancing on her and Declan is hit with an arrow, and Laurel turns to see The Hood in a prison guard uniform and a balaclava.

"Let's go." He says, his voice still modified, and Laurel and Declan both run the Hood trailing behind them.

For about a minute Laurel, The Hood and Declan run through the prison, until the Hood leads them to a side room while guards walk down the corridors.

As they enter the room The Hood is knocked to the ground and Laurel is almost thrown into a fence, but she manages to get her baring before she can be and starts fighting back. Dodging his attack Laurel throws a punch, band hits him causing him to stumble back, then attack, hitting Laurel in the face. While she manages to block his next two attacks the prisoner uses force and pushes her to the ground, where he starts to strangle her, usually it is the kind of attack that Laurel would be able to block but she isn't quiet fighting at her full skill as she doesn't want the Hood to realise she's the Woman in Black.

As Laurel is knocked to the ground the prisoner starts to strangle her, but before she can stop his attack the Hood tackles him and starts to beat the prisoner.

After taking a few seconds to get her baring Laurel hurries over to the Hood and pulls him of the prisoner. As she pulls him away she looks at The Hood straight in the eyes and as she does she sees a look of no remorse, and honestly the look chills her, but before she can react to that guards' hurry into the room and Laurel gets back to against the wall.

* * *

A little while later Laurel is sitting on a car waiting when she sees her Dad and Thea coming running towards her.

"Dad, Thea." Laurel says, very glad to see them, as they both hug her.

"Laurel, sweetie, are you…." Lance starts to say.

"I'm all right." Laurel assures her father and Thea as they hug her.

"You sure?" Thea asks worried.

"Positive." Laurel responds as they break apart, "I'm sorry about our fight earlier, Dad." Laurel admits, meaning that.

"Well, you were right. Ankov just confessed to Camille Declan's murder. We got the wrong guy." Lance explains, "Now, listen to me, Laurel. I'm right too, about him, and the Woman in Black. They're dangerous, they're outside the law." Lance explains and both Laurel and Thea have to fight not to show what they are thinking about that.

"You're not right about The Woman in Black." Laurel tells her father.

"You know I heard at School today that people are starting to call her The Black Canary." Thea says before she can stop herself.

"Right, well, she's trying to help, and she is. But I think you're right about him." Laurel admits, "He would have killed that man." Laurel reveals, "I looked into his eyes, it's like he had no remorse." Laurel admits, and her father just hugs her again.

"You're cold." Lance realises as they break apart.

"Yeah, a little." Laurel admits and Lance puts his jacket over his daughters' shoulders.

"Let's get you two home." Lance says, looking between Laurel and Thea.

"I think that's a really good idea, Quentin." Thea says and the three of them start to walk Thea putting her arms around Laurel's shoulders as they walk.

"How'd he get into that prison, anyway, huh? A grown man in an outfit and a hood, that kind of stands out a little, doesn't he?" Lance asks.

"He actually wasn't wearing the outfit this time." Laurel reveals, "He was in a prison guard uniform and a ski mask." Laurel reveals and as she does Lance stops walking, "What?" Laurel asks her dad.

"Nothing, I just had an idea." Lance admits, "Get in the car." He says, to Laurel and Thea and they both get in the car.

* * *

A while later Laurel and Thea arrive back at their apartment, and as soon as they do Thea once more hugs Laurel.

"I'm okay, Speedy. Promise." Laurel assures her.

"I've gotten used to the danger you're in as The Black Canary, I can handle it, but when Quentin told me that you were at the prison where there was a riot I was terrified." Thea admits, "You put so many people away, as both Laurel and Black Canary. There are so many people who would have hurt you in so many ways if they got the chance." Thea explains, "I was terrified." She explains as Laurel hugs her.

"So was I." Laurel admits, feeling no shame in admitting that to Thea, "But I'm okay, Thea. We're okay." She assures her, "So, how does a night of pizza, ice cream, and movies sound?" she asks curious, as they break apart.

"That sounds really good." Thea admits, "I'll order, you pick Netflix?"

"Sounds good to me." Laurel admits.

Ten minutes later Laurel and Thea have changed into more comfortable clothes and are sitting on the couch, side by side, with Laurel's arm around Thea, as they watch TV while waiting for their pizza.

Unknown to Thea and Laurel, across the road on a rooftop Oliver, as the Hood, is sitting on a rooftop and watching the two most important people to him. For at least an hour Oliver watches them before finally moving.

* * *

After spending hours with Thea Laurel goes out as The Black Canary for a couple of hours, before once more climbing in her window, where she isn't surprised to find Thea asleep in her bed, and after a quick shower Laurel heads to bed herself.

The next afternoon Laurel is shocked when she sees Oliver on the news having been arrested, by her father under suspicion of being The Hood.

"Laurel." A voice says and Laurel turns to see Tommy.

"Hey. I just saw the news. I thought you'd be with Oliver." Laurel comments.

"I was, with Walter and Oliver's driver Diggle" Tommy admits, "That's why I'm here. He wants you to defend him." Tommy reveals.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Laurel admits, as with everything that is going on Laurel knows that she has more than one conflict about this.

"I'd agree, but Oliver is saying that if you don't defend him then he wants no one." Tommy explains, "Look, you and me know Ollie better than anyone, and we know that this isn't him, but your Dad can't see that. He needs help Laurel and you're the only one he'll take it from." He explains.

"I got to go pick up Thea from school before she sees this." Laurel says, picking up her bag and walking past Tommy.

"Just think about it." Tommy requests and Laurel walks past.

* * *

After leaving CNRI Laurel heads straight to Theas school and she arrives just as school lets out, a few minutes later she sees Thea walking out with Sin.

"Laurel?" Thea asks shocked, "What's wrong? You never pick me up from school." She admits.

"Something's happened, Speedy." Laurel tells her.

"Is everyone okay? Is someone hurt?" Thea asks worried.

"Ollie's been arrested under suspicion of being The Hood." Laurel explains as she, Sin and Thea start to walk together.

"What?" Sin asks shocked.

"That's not possible." Thea says shocked, "Is he okay? Can I see him?"

"Not right now. He's still being heled and he'll be arraigned in the morning." Laurel explains to Thea.

"What evidence do they have? Who's defending him?" Thea asks, having spent enough time around Lawyers the last few years to know the basics.

"I'm not sure of the evidence, and as for who's defending him he wants me to, but I'm not sure that's a good idea." Laurel admits.

"No, Laurel, you have to." Thea tells her, "Please Laurel." Thea begs.

"Thea, my Dad arrested him, and with our history I don't think it would be a good idea." Laurel admits.

"Laurel, you're an incredible lawyer, and you're the only person I would trust with my brothers' fate." Thea admits.

"Thea…." Laurel starts to say.

"You know what, whatever." Thea says annoyed, "Sin and I are meeting Roy at Big Belly Burger. I'll see you later." She says before walking away it being more than clear that she is angry with Laurel.

As Laurel watches Thea go she can't help but sigh as she really hates that she hurt Thea.

* * *

Not long after Laurel told her about Oliver Thea is sitting in a both with Sin and Roy at Big Belly Burger. Even though all three of them have very good instincts none of them realise that John Diggle is sitting at the counter watching them.

"I just can't believe it." Thea says shocked, sounding upset, "I just got him back. I can't lose him again." She admits, tears coming to her eyes.

"We know." Sin and Roy say together.

"I just can't believe that Laurel won't defend him." Thea says shocked, "All she does is protect innocent people, so why won't' she help him?"

"Your brother and Laurel have a really complicated past. It can't surprise you that she has reservations." Sin points out.

"Yeah, I mean this is Laurel we're talking about, she might just need some time to think about everything, time to figure things out." Roy says.

"I hope so." Thea admits, "I can't lose him again, I just can't." she reveals, her voice breaking, and Sin puts her arm around her while Roy reaches over and squeezes her hand in comfort.

* * *

Hours later, having spent most of those hours in a mask and wig, Laurel is just arriving home. After leaving her weapons, mask and wig in her room Laurel heads out into the living room where she is glad to find Thea.

"Hey." Laurel greats.

"Hey." Thea greats, it being clear to her that she still isn't happy, not looking up from the homework she is doing.

"Okay, I'll defend Oliver." Laurel reveals.

"Really?" Thea asks surprised, looking up at her.

"Really." Laurel confirms.

"Thank you, thank you." Thea says, running over to Laurel and throwing her arms around her, and as she does Laurel fights, and fails, to keep in a wince of pain, "What happened?" she asks worried as they break apart.

"My arm got in the way of a knife. Though, considering it was four against one I think I got off pretty good" Laurel admits, "I haven't had a chance to check how bad." She admits as she carefully undoes her jacket and removes it to reveal a cut on her upper right arm that looks to be pretty deep.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Thea says, heading to where they keep it, and once she has it Laurel sits down on the couch and Thea stiches up her arm for her, "So, what excuse are you going with this time?" she asks curious.

"Um, broken fence when I was walking in The Glades." Laurel says.

"That works. You haven't used that one in a while." Thea admits and she stiches Laurel up, and honestly as she has been stitched up many times Laurel doesn't really react to it.

"Yeah."

"So how'd you end up facing four people?" Thea asks curious.

"Drug dealers. They were making a big sale." Laurel explains, "I left both them and the drugs as presents for the police." She reveals.

"Good." Thea says, focusing on what she has to do rather than how much she hates that Laurel is hurt again.

* * *

The following morning Laurel takes Thea, who didn't want to come to court, to school before heading to the court house herself. As she gets there she arrives just in time to hear the opposing council talk about bail, and how it should be denied.

"So then I guess it's a good thing that the people's case is so circumstantial." Laurel comments as she walks into the room, "Dinah Laurel Lance, your honour. I'd like to file my appearance on behalf of the defendant." Laurel says as she walks, before arriving at the desk where she puts her files down, "Mr Queen's wealth should not deprive him of the right to be released on bail while under the presumption of innocence." Laurel explains.

"He is a flight risk." The DA argues.

"Then minimize the risk." Laurel argues, "The Defendant is willing to submit to home confinement and electronic monitoring through the wearing of a UKG45 administrated ankle device." Laurel argues.

"No, he wouldn't." Oliver says, but no one listens.

"Sold."

"Your honour." The DA objects.

"Bail is set at fifteen million. Five million bond. Defendant to see probation for the fitting of a GPS device." The Judge says.

"I knew you couldn't resist saving my ass." Oliver says as Laurel sits down next to him.

"You're going to make me regret, this, aren't you?" Laurel asks.

"No. it's going to be like old times. Fortunately for you with the legal case, there is no way you're this vigilante." Laurel reveals.

"I agree." Oliver says.

"Because he's actually trying to make a difference. We both know that's not really your style." Laurel comments, and Oliver is honestly glad she thinks that as it makes hiding who he is easier, but as he looks at Laurel he notices the bandage on her arm.

"What happened?" Oliver asks concerned.

"I was walking home yesterday, took a short cut and got my arm cut on a fence." Laurel explains, "I really need to be more careful."

"Yeah, you seem to be hurt a lot lately. Are you okay?" Oliver asks concerned as he isn't sure he believes Laurel's lie.

"I'm fine." Laurel assures him with a smile, "And as interesting as this is I need to get back to CNRI, I have other people to help." She reveals.

"Thank you, Laurel, for helping me." Oliver reveals.

"Thank Thea." Laurel informs him and she gets up and heads out of the court room.

* * *

A little while later Laurel is at CNRI as she knows that it is lunchtime at Thea's school she isn't at all surprised when she sees Thea walk in and hurry over to him.

"What happened? How is he?" Thea asks curious.

"He's home on bail, and he's okay." Laurel assures her.

"Really?" Thea asks.

"Really. So how about we go and get some lunch before getting you back to school." Laurel suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Thea respond and they two of them, Laurel having to grab her bag first, head out of the office.

* * *

After Laurel left the court house Oliver got the tracking ankle bracelet put on and once he did that he headed home where he informed Tommy of the party he is going to be throwing to help with his cover. A party that Tommy doesn't seem too fond off, but that Oliver knows is necessary to help him keep his cover.

It has been a little while since Tommy left and Oliver is up in his room. In his room he hears a knock on his door and Diggle walks in.

"Thank you for coming." Oliver says, sounding grateful.

"I guess it was just a matter of time before the police caught up with you." Diggle comments, as he walks over to where Oliver is sitting at his desk.

"Except they didn't." Oliver comments.

"Oliver, they got you on video." Diggle points out.

"I knew the security camera was there, just like I knew the police would review the footage and arrest me. All part of the plan." Oliver reveals.

"So you wanted to get arrested?" Diggle asks surprised.

"Well, I returned to Starling City and a few days later, the vigilante appears. Sooner or later, somebody was going to make the connection." Oliver explains.

"So what part of serving yourself up to the cops will help you avoid going to prison for the rest of your life?" Diggle asks.

"There's more to it." Oliver explains.

"Well, there better be, for your sake, because I saw your sister at Big Belly Burger last night and she was freaking out." Diggle explains, "And now you're going to put her through a trial, maybe even worse? Don't you care?"

"Of course I care, but the mission comes first." Oliver reveals, "But, while we're on the topic you said you saw Thea last night at Big Belly Burger, do you see Laurel there much?"

"Yeah. At least a few times a week." Diggle reveals.

"Who's she usually with?" Oliver asks curious.

"Usually your sister, and those other kids she practically took in, Roy and Sin." Diggle explains, wondering why he is asking.

"Anyone else?" Oliver asks curious.

"Yeah, the owner of the gym Thea took you to, Ted. And once or twice your friend Tommy." Diggle explains, "Why do you ask?"

"I think someone's hurting Laurel, and I need to find out who." Oliver explains.

"What makes you think that?" Diggle asks curious.

"Ever since I got back she's had injuries and gives bad excuses about what caused them." Oliver explains.

"Laurel's a boxer. Maybe that's why." Diggle suggests, though he really doesn't like what Oliver's implying and if he's right then Oliver won't be the only one doing something about it.

"The injuries I've seen aren't caused by boxing. Something else is going on." Oliver says with a frown, "I'm going to find out what, and make whoever is responsible pay." He says, it being clear that he completely means that.

"Don't do anything stupid until you know for sure." Diggle warns, "Is that why you asked me here?"

"No. Like I said the mission comes first." Oliver reveals, showing Diggle information, "Leo Mueller. German arms dealer. Suspected in the theft of a hundred m249 squad automatic weapons."

"Okay." Diggle says, not overly sure where Oliver is going with what he is saying.

"Last night he arrived in Starling City to sell the guns." Oliver explains.

"Oliver, don't you imagine there is enough trouble you're in this week than to go after this guy?" Diggle asks, wanting him to see sense.

"I imagine what would happen if a street gang got their hands on military-grade hardware. I imagine our city's streets turned into a war zone." Oliver reveals, honestly this is exactly the kind of thing he would tell the Woman in Black about if he could contact her in a way other than waiting on a rooftop in the Glades for her.

"But you're under house arrest, Oliver, which means you can't just go after this guy." Diggle reveals.

"Look, for now, I would just like you to shadow Mueller. I would like you to track his movements. I want to know where the buy is happening." Oliver explains.

"And how am I supposed to track him?" Diggle asks curious.

"Well, you know us billionaire vigilantes, we do love our toys." Oliver comments and he begins to explain to Diggle what he needs him to do.

After Diggle leaves Oliver starts to add notes to the information he has about Laurel, so that he can try and figure out what is going on, as no matter what is going on with her he will never stand for Laurel being hurt. He will figure out what is going on and he will make whoever it is that is hurting her, as he is sure that someone is, pay.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mocking_point who has helped me more than I can put into words, and thanks to changingdestiny40 who has also helped me.

Events of this chapter correspond with episode 1x05

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT.

* * *

Having not gotten much sleep the night before Thea has gotten up even earlier than she had to so that she could go to The Queen Mansion to talk to Oliver.

While apart of Thea thinks the idea that Oliver is the Hood is completely ridicules there is another part of her that has come to realise that if she didn't know for sure about Laurel being the Black Canary then she would think that is ridiculous too. The truth is the more Thea thinks about it the more she realises that it may just be a possibility.

Getting to The Mansion Thea isn't overly sure what to do as while technically it is still her house just walking in doesn't feel right so instead she rings the bell, and a couple of minutes later the door opens revealing Oliver.

"Speedy? You do realise you don't have to knock." Oliver tells his sister when he sees her.

"It felt weird not to." Thea admits, stepping inside, it being the first time, in a very long time, that she has been in the mansion.

"It shouldn't, you may have a home with Laurel but you have a home here too." Oliver assures her, "I'm really happy to see you, Speedy, but shouldn't you be at school." Oliver comments.

"I have a little while to get there. I wanted to talk to you." Thea explains.

"I wanted to talk to you too. Thanks for getting Laurel to defend me." Oliver tells his sister, being pretty sure that he should owe his sister more than just words.

"I did what I had to do." Thea explains, "You need the best, that's Laurel."

"Yeah, it is." Oliver confirms.

"And she's the only person I would trust with this." Thea admits.

"Me too." Oliver confirms and as he does he notices the look on Thea's face, "It's going to be fine, I'm going to be fine, I promise." Oliver tells his sister.

"Yeah, well, when you and Dad left on the yacht, you promised me I'd see you in a few days. Which didn't happen." Thea says, trying to hide how scared, how upset she is.

"This is different than that. I didn't do any of this stuff, you know that. Right?" Oliver ask.

"I may not live in the same house as you Ollie, but I know you're out all the time, and the doctor told me about your scars, and ever since you've been back you've been acting really weird." Thea says, honestly she would have never even considered the possibility of Oliver being The Hood if she didn't know Laurel was the Black Canary.

"None of that makes me some Robin Hood wannabe." Oliver argues, not wanting his sister to even suspect that he is The Hood.

"And you got me this." Thea says, pulling out the gift he gave her out of her pocket, "I mean, it's an arrowhead." She comments.

"Oh, man. Thea, I brought that in the gift shop of the Beijing airport when you were in the bathroom." Oliver explains, completely lying, "Now, I'm sort of happy I didn't buy you the shot glass with the panda on it 'cause then you'd be worried I was panda man." Oliver explains with a chuckle.

"You know; I knew you couldn't be this person." Thea explains, though she isn't overly sure, "I just, I can't lose you again." Thea admits.

"Deal." Oliver tells her and Thea just smile back at him.

"Um, so can Roy, Sin and I come to your party tonight?" Thea asks curious.

"Sure, but only if you make sure it's okay with Laurel. I don't want you three to be at the party without her permission." Oliver tells Thea.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we have it." Thea assures him, "Now, I got to get to school. I'll see you later." Thea says before hugging her brother, "Love you Ollie."

"Love you too, Speedy." Oliver responds, placing a kiss to Thea's cheek, and once they break apart Thea leaves and Oliver closes the door behind her.

* * *

Hours have passed since Oliver talked to Thea and since then he has refused a deal that the DA offered and taken a polygraph with Laurel in the room, a polygraph which allowed him to be more open than he has since he came back. Of course he still lied about things, he had to.

It's gone dark on a Friday night and Oliver's party at the Queen mansion has begun. Honestly he isn't sure how he feels about Thea, Roy, and Sin being at the party, but because Thea assured him that Laurel said it is okay, and they don't seem to be drinking or doing anything illegal he is trying to be okay with it.

"If you think this is what prison's like, you are in for a rude awakening." Diggle whispers to Oliver as they make their way upstairs, "Mueller's car has been parked in the warehouse district of the Glades for forty-five minutes." He explains as they arrive at Oliver's bedroom.

"Yeah, that's a good place for an arms deal." Oliver realises.

"Okay, since this is going down tonight, what do we do? Drop a dime on Mueller with the cops?" Diggle asks.

"No, the man in the hood. He's going to stop them." Oliver reveals.

"Oliver, you can't leave the house." Diggle reminds him.

"It doesn't have to be me in the hood." Oliver reveals.

"That's why you threw this ridiculous party? So you have a hundred witnesses placing you here at the house while I'm supposed to be across town dressed as a vigilante?" Diggle asks shocked.

"I thought that it was going to be good enough for you to be seen in the Hood. I didn't count on Mueller showing up and didn't count on the possibility that the Glades could be flooded with machine guns." Oliver explains, "Look I promise, it was never my intention to put you harm's way and if I knew a way to contact her other than waiting on a rooftop to talk to her I would reach out to the Woman in Black to ask her to back you up." Oliver explains.

"People are calling her The Black Canary now." Diggle corrects, as he's heard that name in the past few days, "But wait, you know her?" he asks a little surprised, though he really should have seen that coming.

"We've talked a couple of times. She helped me protect people at Unidac Industries auction." Oliver explains, "She also really doesn't approve of my methods." He admits.

"I'm not surprised." Diggle admits, "She's put a few people in hospital, but hasn't done anyone any serious harm. She seems to be trying to get justice, trying to make things better."

"So I've realised." Oliver admits.

"Do you have any idea who she is under the mask?" Diggle asks curious.

"No." Oliver admits, "We don't have time to try and track her down. Mueller has to be handled now."

"Look, Oliver. I Never thought joining your crusade was ever going to be risk-free, I knew there would be complications, but I don't like being played." Diggle says, taking a step towards Oliver, "Now, you might have gotten used to lying to everyone else in your life, but I'm the one guy you don't lie to." Diggle informs Oliver.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Oliver says, meaning that.

"So am I going to jail?" Oliver asks curious.

"No, man. I got to stop an arms deal." Diggle says before leaving.

For a few minutes Oliver stays in his room before heading back downstairs, and when he walks down the stairs he is very surprised to see Laurel walk in.

"Hey, don't tell me Thea lie to me because she assured me she had your permission to come tonight." Oliver admits.

"I'm not here about Thea." Laurel reveals.

"Oh, do we have a legal meeting or something? Because I have friends over." Oliver comments.

"Do you think maybe you can tear yourself away from this inappropriately themed rave for a couple of minutes?" Laurel asks.

"Sure." Oliver responds and they both head upstairs to Oliver's room.

"Wow. I can't remember the last time that I was in this room." Laurel comments as they walk in.

"I can. Halloween." Oliver reveals, "We were getting ready for Tommy's party."

"Ah, yes. I wore those horrible fishnets." Laurel remembers.

"I thought you looked good." Oliver admits.

"Listen, I just wanted to come by and apologize for my father's behaviour today, during the polygraph." Laurel explains.

"You don't have to apologize for him." Oliver assures her, "He has a right to feel anyway that he wants."

"It wasn't just Sara, Ollie." Laurel reveals.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asks confused.

"After Sara died, my father threw himself into his work. I think that's part of the reason why I'm an attorney. He ran to the law and I followed, I didn't even really come up for air until Thea needed me." Laurel admits, "My mom couldn't do that, so she left him, left us." Laurel explains, it being clear to Oliver that it is painful for her to talk about this, "Look, I'm not telling you this to make you feel, bad, or worse. I just really want you to understand him." Laurel explains.

"Why don't you hate me? You should." Oliver comments.

"I did, for so long, I did, Ollie, but after I took in Thea, I couldn't hate you anymore for her sake." Laurel admits, though she did feel a hell of a lot of anger, "And after today, I realized that I was so focused on what happened to my family, and Thea, that I didn't even stop and wonder what could have happened to you." Laurel says, even though Thea is family she feels the need to mention her, as she inhales and exhales deeply, "I didn't know about the torture, or your scars. What happened to you on that island was far more than you deserved, and it was wrong of me not to ask you before, but I'm asking you now." Laurel reveals, "I need to know. I need to see." Laurel admits, meaning that completely as she really does want to understand Oliver better.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asks.

"Yes." Laurel reveals and as she does Oliver undoes his shirt to reveal his chest covered in scars.

"How did you survive this?" Laurel asks, feeling shocked and amazed that he made it through, as she runs her hands over Oliver's scars.

"There were times when I wanted to die." Oliver admits, "In the end there was something I wanted more." Oliver admits, looking at Laurel with a look of complete love.

Before she can think about how much of a bad idea it is Laurel leans up and kisses Oliver a kiss that goes on for about a minute before they both pull apart.

"No. Laurel, you don't have to go." Oliver assures her, seeing the look on Laurel's face which tells him she regrets what she did.

"Oh, god. I have to." Laurel says before hurrying out.

As Laurel hurries out she runs down the stars and runs to the door.

"Laurel?" Thea's voice calls as Laurel runs towards the door.

"Thea, I got to go." Laurel says, looking at Thea, Sin and Roy, before running out.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Sin asks confused.

"She was coming from upstairs. Ollie's room." Thea realises before hurrying after Laurel so that she can find out what the hell just happened.

As Thea runs out the door Roy goes to head upstairs, as he knows that Laurel isn't okay and he knows who is likely responsible, but before he can even reach the stairs Sin grabs his arm.

"You can kick Oliver's ass later. Right now we need to make sure Laurel's okay." Sin says, dragging Roy towards the door, "We've got to catch up to Thea, come on." She says pulling on Roy's arm and the two of them head out of the Queen mansion.

* * *

A little while later Thea, and Roy and Sin who have caught up with her, have arrived back at The Apartment, having entered through the door rather than the window for once.

"LAUREL." Thea calls, but she gets no response.

"Her bags here." Roy realises.

"What do you think happened?" Sin asks curious.

"I don't know." Thea says as she heads towards Laurel's bedroom, "Laurel, it's me." Thea says knocking on the door, "And Roy, and Sin, can we come in?"

"Yeah." Laurel says and Thea, Roy and Sin walk into Laurel's room where they find her suiting up in her Black Canary gear.

"Are you okay?' Thea asks curious.

"I really don't know." Laurel admits.

"What happened between you and Oliver?" Sin asks curious.

"We kissed, and it was a bad idea for a lot of different reasons." Laurel admits, putting on the wig.

"That doesn't sound like you think it was a mistake." Thea realises, having noticed Laurel's very specific word choice.

"I don't know what I think." Laurel admits, putting on the mask, "I'll be on coms if you three want to keep in contact." She says before heading over to the window, "Oh Speedy, ask next time you want to borrow my clothes." Laurel says before climbing out the window.

"Is Laurel purposely avoiding dealing with whatever just happened between her and your brother?" Roy asks as that's what it seems like to him.

"I think so." Thea admits, a little surprised by that as she thought Laurel had gotten better at dealing with emotional things in recent years, "We should get set up. I think tonight we definitely want to be on coms." She says.

"Yep."

"I think so too."

Roy and Sin say and the three of them head to the living room.

* * *

Hours later Laurel has taken down several drug dealers, as well as muggers, and is just returning home. As she climbs in her window Laurel is a little surprised to find Thea sitting on her bed.

"I thought you, Roy and Sin were going to bed." Laurel comments as she takes off her mask, wig and weapons and hides them in the place she keeps them.

"Roy and Sin have. I thought we could talk." Thea admits.

"Okay." Laurel says and she takes off her jacket before walking over to Thea and sitting down next to her, "What's going on? What do you want to talk about?" Laurel asks curious.

"You." Thea says simply, "About what happened between you and Ollie." She explains, "Why'd you run after you kissed."

Hearing Thea's question Laurel looks down as she tries to think of what to say. Ever since she took in Thea the two of them have been able to talk about everything and everything, and they do, but for the first time Laurel finds herself uncertain about what to say.

"Laurel?" Thea asks, after a couple of minutes of Laurel being silent.

"It scared me." Laurel admits, and Thea just gives her a confused look, "I thought my feelings for Oliver disappeared a long time ago, or I just pushed them down, but the second we kissed it was like everything came back to the surface." Laurel explains.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Thea asks as she might be bias but she's always thought that Oliver and Laurel were perfect for each other.

"I don't know." Laurel admits, "Things aren't simple, Thea." She reveals, "What Ollie and Sara did, hurt me, Thea. It almost destroyed me, I mean you remember how I used to be, and…."

"You don't know if you're ready to give him another chance, to open yourself up again." Thea realises.

"I don't know if I can." Laurel corrects, "And with my night job I don't know if I could be in a relationship with anyone, let anyone close, especially not Oliver." Laurel admits.

"Night job or not you deserve to be happy." Thea tells Laurel, leaning her head on Laurel's shoulder, "I know you've spent most of the last four years focusing on me, looking after me, and making sure I'm okay, but you can't make me, Roy, Sin and your jobs be your only priorities anymore. You need to focus on yourself too." Thea tells Laurel, "I know things between you and Oliver are so beyond complicated, but I also remember how you two used to be, and I know that you were so happy together." Thea reveals, "Neither you and Ollie are the people you were five years ago, and maybe your different enough to make things work this time."

"You're getting way too wise." Laurel says, putting her arm around Thea and placing a kiss on her head, "And for the record you'll always be my number one priority, no matter whether I'm in a relationship or not." Laurel assures Thea.

"I know, and that means everything to me." Thea says and the two of them drift into silence as they sit side by side.

* * *

It has been three days since Laurel and Oliver kissed and ever since then not just Thea, but Roy and Sin have become sure that Laurel is using work, being the Black Canary and training with Ted to distract herself, or avoid her feelings on the matter.

Just like what has become normal for them at nights Sin, Roy and Thea are sitting in front of the computer screens that they use to get Laurel information.

"It's been three days. Shouldn't Laurel be facing things by now, not just avoiding them?" Roy asks Thea.

"Who knows." Sin comments, "But I don't blame Laurel for wanting to avoid things, I mean she just kissed her ex-boyfriend who cheated on her with his sister, before getting shipwrecked on an uncharted island."

"I think at the moment she's more confused than anything." Thea admits, "So, she's taken to avoidance."

"You three realise I can hear you, right?" Laurel asks through the coms.

"Sorry Laurel." Thea, Roy and Sin all say and they go back to observing things and giving information rather than chatting about their theories about what is going on with Laurel.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Roy, Thea and Sin got caught talking about Laurel's person life through the coms and just like the last few nights Thea, Roy and Sin are have noticed that Laurel is trying to do more than usually.

"You really do seem angrier tonight." Thea comments as Laurel jumps to another rooftop. As she does she sees her target on the next roof a man named Charles McTosh, someone who has been pushing drugs that have resulted in the deaths of kid's years younger than Thea and Sin, "Are we to blame?"

"Of course not." Laurel says, as she jumps, "It's just been a long few days." Laurel admits, causing Roy, Sin and Thea to exchange looks and as they do McTosh sees Laurel and takes off running. Of course thanks to how hard she is pushing herself he doesn't get far before Laurel catches up to him.

Once he realises that he has no escape McTosh quickly turns and points a gun at her. As it is the fourth time she has had a gun pointed at her tonight Laurel doesn't even react, in fact she is more annoyed than anything, instead she just grabs the gun and releases the magazine before he realises what she is doing.

Once he is disarmed McTosh tries to attack her, swiping at her three times, and after the third time Laurel uses his momentum against him and puts him on the ground.

Once he is on the ground McTosh pulls a knife and jabs it at her but Laurel just kicks the knife out his hand and then kicks him in the face for good measure.

"Ouch." Sin says and Laurel can hear the amusement in her voice,

"Was that as painful as it sounded?" Roy asks curious.

"More so." Laurel answers.

"You know if you talked about everything that is going on with you, instead of keeping it bottled up, maybe you'd feel better, and those days wouldn't feel quiets as long." Thea suggests.

"We so aren't talking about this over coms." Laurel comments as she starts to check McTosh for more weapons.

"Then when? Because we both know you need to." Thea comments.

"We'll talk about this later, right now I…." Laurel starts to say but all sudden she feels all of her muscles tense and she watches, unable to control her body, as McTosh throws a hidden Taser aside before kicking her off the roof.

As there is a fire escape right where McTosh kicked her off Laurel lands on that but she doesn't stay on it, she keeps falling down it, hitting every level with a bang and clank as she goes. As she falls Laurel thinks she can hear Thea, Roy and Sin yelling in her ear but she just can't respond, she just keeps falling until she hits a dumpster which she rolls off of and onto the ground.

"LAUREL!" Thea's terrified voice says as Laurel hits the ground and rolls onto her back.

"I'm okay…." Laurel starts to say, but as she looks up she sees an air conditioner unit fall from a window landing, and due to the effects of the Taser Laurel can't get out of it's way so it hits her torso and all she knows is black.

"What the hell just happened?" Sin asks confused but Roy just shrugs.

"Laurel? Can you hear us, Laurel?" Thea's voice asks, becoming even more worried after that latest crash, "We've got to do something." She says, looking between Roy and Sin.

"We've got her address. We've got to call an ambulance." Sin realises.

"We can't. We do that we'll be exposing her identity and the first thing that will happen is Laurel being arrested. We can't do that to her." Roy tells them.

"The what do you suggest we do? We can't do nothing and we're too far away." Thea points out, her voice full of pain and fear.

"Ted." Roy says, pulling out his phone, "He's only a couple of blocks away." He says, placing the call, "Ted, it's Roy."

"Roy? What's going on?" Ted asks, being able to hear the worry in his voice.

"Something's happened to Laurel. It sounded like she was kicked off a building, and something fell on her. We think she's hurt." Roy explains, forcing himself to be calm and logical because someone has to be, "I'm sending you an address. That's where she is. If she's hurt get her to the hospital, say she crashed her bike right outside your gym, Sin and I will set up the scene. Thea will meet you at the hospital."

"Okay." Ted responds, before hanging up.

Once Ted hangs up with Roy he hurries out of his office, grabbing a leather jacket that Laurel keeps at his gym as he goes, knowing that only one thing matters, getting to his best friend.

"Thea, we've got to go." Roy says once he hangs up with Ted, "THEA, look at me." Roy says moving positions so that he is right in front of Thea where he puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Roy?" Thea asks, sounding confused.

"Yeah. We've got to go. Sin and I will get to the gym and make it look like she crashed her bike. You need to get to the hospital, meet Ted, be with Laurel." Roy tells Thea.

"Laurel, if she…." Thea starts to say.

"We not there yet. Get to the hospital." Sin tells Thea, "Don't assume the worse until you know for sure." She says, "Come on." She says, grabbing Thea's hand and pulling her up into standing position, "Roy's right, we've got to go."

Knowing what she has to do Thea takes a deep breath and forces herself to be okay, or as close to okay as she can be.

"Let's go." Thea says, and the three of them head out of the apartment, all three of them only thinking about Laurel and hoping more than anything that she is okay.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mocking_point who has helped me more than I can put into words, and thanks to changingdestiny40 who has also helped me.

 **AN2:** Thank you so much for the support. So, it might be a little while before the next chapter as there is a part of it that's not written even though I've written up to chapter 18 and am currently working on 19

* * *

Having speed in his car to the location that Roy sent him Ted has gotten out of his car and run down an alley where he sees a figure lying on the ground near a dumpster, with what looks like a fallen air conditioner on her. As he runs he realises that it is Laurel and that she isn't moving so he runs faster.

"D, D, Laurel, can you hear me?" Ted asks, his voice full of fear as he gets to Laurel's side, and he quickly lifts off the air condition and moves it out of his way, "Laurel, open your eyes."

"Oh god, I hurt." Laurel says, her voice full of pain, opening her eyes as she hears her best friends voice, though it hard for her to focus.

"Okay, don't move. I'm going to pick you up." Ted tells Laurel, "I'll get you to the hospital."

"I can't go like this." Laurel reveals, it being clear that she is trying her best to hide her pain, and she isn't succeeding.

"I know. I'm going to get you to the car, and once you're there I'll take the wig, mask, and your weapons and change your jacket for the one you keep at the gym. Roy and Sin are going to make it look like you crashed your bike outside my gym. Thea will meet us at the hospital." Ted explains,

"Thea." Laurel says worried and as she does she notices her coms which are on the ground a little way away from her, having fallen out after the air-conditioner hit her, so she tries to reach, but because of what is clearly a dislocated shoulder she can't get to it.

Seeing what Laurel is trying to get to Ted grabs it and puts it in Laurel's ear, activating it.

"Speedy?" Laurel asks.

"Laurel. Are you okay?" Thea asks, more relieved than she can put into words to hear Laurel's voice, as Ted picks up Laurel.

"I don't know Speedy." Laurel admits, feeling tired as she struggles to keep her eyes open, "I love you." Laurel tells her, "Always and forever."

"I love you too, Laurel, so much." Thea says, completely meaning that, "I'll see you at the hospital."

"Yeah." Laurel responds as they get to Ted's car.

"If I lean you against the car do you think you could remain standing?" Ted asks worried.

"Maybe." Laurel says and Ted gently lowers Laurel so that she is leaning against his car, but even as he does so it is clear to Ted that Laurel isn't likely to be able to remain standing long.

"Just hold on for a couple of minutes." Ted tells Laurel as he quickly takes Laurel's wig, mask, weapons, and holsters, which he hides in his car before grabbing the jacket he brought from his gym, "Laurel, keep your eyes on me." Ted says as he notices that Laurel's eyes are flickering and she looks like she is starting to slide down the car.

"I'm trying." Laurel says, it being clear that she is having difficulties with that.

"Okay. I'll be quick." Ted says as he unbuttons Laurel's jacket, but as he takes it off she screams in pain, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ted says worried as he carefully, but quickly removes the jacket, "We'll just tell the hospital I took your jacket off to check your injuries." He says, not wanting to even try to get another jacket on Laurel with how much pain she is in.

"Okay." Laurel says.

"Let's get you in the car." Ted says and he helps Laurel into the car where he lays her on the back seat, on the jacket he brought from his gym.

Once Laurel is lying on the backseat Ted runs to the front and starts to drive, focusing on trying to get to Laurel to the hospital as fast as possible.

* * *

It takes twenty minutes for Ted to get Laurel to the hospital and in those twenty minutes Laurel lose consciousness. So once he gets to the hospital Ted doesn't even care that he stopped in a no parking spot he just hides Laurel's Black Canary gear under the seats, including the coms which he took out of her ear, and once more picks her up, and because of the way he picked her up the jacket that he brought is now around Laurel's shoulders.

Once he has Laurel in his arms travels as fast as he can into the hospital.

"Help, I need help!" Ted says as he hurries into the hospital.

"Put her down here." A Doctor says wheeling a gurney over to him, "What happened?" he asks as Ted puts Laurel down on the bed.

"She crashed her motorbike outside my gym. She lost consciousness about ten minutes ago." Ted explains, completely lying.

"Okay. We've got her here, come through the waiting room." The Doctor tells Ted.

"TED." A voice yells and Ted turns to see Thea running towards him.

"Thea." Ted says and as he does Thea looks at Laurel and is shocked by what she sees.

"Oh god." Thea says worried and Ted walks towards her.

"Miss, who are you?" The Doctor asks.

"Thea. Laurel's my guardian." Thea explains, tears coming to her eyes, "Is she going to be okay?" she asks worried as Ted puts his arm around her shoulders.

"It is too soon to tell. If you go and wait in the waiting room. We can update you as soon as we can." The Doctor says.

"Come on, Thea." Ted says, leading out of the room, away from Laurel even though he knows they would both rather stay with her.

"Have you called anyone else?" Thea asks as she lets Ted leave her away.

"Not yet." Ted calls, "I should call Quentin. He needs to know." Ted realises, as they get to the waiting room.

"I'll call him." Thea says.

"Are you sure? Because I can make the call if you'd prefer that." Ted tells Thea.

"No. I got to do it." Thea says, pulling out her phone and dealing Quentin's number.

"Detective Lance."

"Quentin…" Thea says, but from the tone of her voice Quentin can tell that something is wrong.

"Thea? What's wrong?" Lance asks worried.

"Laurel crashed her bike near Ted's. She's in Starling General." Thea explains.

"I'll be right there." Lance says before hanging up, it being clear that he is terrified.

"Thea." A voice says just as she hangs up with Lance and she turns to see the doctor who is was with Laurel walking over, and as she does Ted walks over too.

"Is Laurel okay? What happened?" Thea asks worried.

"We know that Laurel has a dislocated shoulder, but we've discovered internal bleeding, and because of that we're getting her to surgery right away. We'll asses her for other injuries as we repair that damage." The Doctor explains to Thea and Ted.

"How bad is that? I mean I know Internal bleeding isn't good, but how bad is Laurel's internal bleeding?" Thea asks worried.

"Severe. There are signs of internal bleeding already which means Laurel is losing blood rapidly. So, we need to get in there quickly and repair what is causing the bleeding." The Doctor tells Thea and Ted, "We'll update you soon." She says before leaving.

"Oh god." Thea says, sounding horrified.

"Hey, it will be okay." Ted says to Thea, trying to convince Thea as much as himself.

"We both know that you can't be sure of that." Thea reminds Ted, looking down at her phone. Looking down at it Thea calls another number, "Ollie." Thea says, her voice breaking.

* * *

As he has been cleared of any suspicion of being the Hood Oliver is in his lair, what Diggle calls The Arrow Cave, with Diggle. As his phone rings Oliver picks it up from the desk where he sees his sisters name on his caller ID.

"Hey." Oliver answers.

"Ollie." Thea says, and the second he hears her voice Oliver knows something is terribly wrong.

"Thea? What's wrong?" Oliver asks, becoming panicked.

"Laurel, she's been hurt, it's bad." Thea says, saying words that cause Oliver's heart to stop, "She's in the hospital, and she's been taken to surgery, and I don't know if she's going to be okay." Thea says, it being clear to Oliver that she is trying not to cry, and honestly it kills Oliver to hear that Laurel is so hurt, "I need you Ollie."

"I'll be right there." Oliver promises her, "What hospital?"

"Starling General." Thea answers.

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can Speedy, promise." Oliver says before hanging up, fumbling with his phone as he does.

"Oliver, what's going on?" Diggle asks once Oliver hangs up because he knows something is wrong.

"Laurel's in hospital, in surgery." Oliver explains, and Diggle can tell how much it is hurting him, which tells him all he needs to know, "Thea said it's bad."

"I'll drive you." Diggle tells him, feeling that Oliver can't drive himself right now, and the two of them head out.

* * *

It has been a little while since Thea hung up with Oliver and ever since then Thea has been sitting next to Ted, the two of them waiting for news on Laurel.

Hearing footsteps Thea looks up and sees Lance hurrying into the waiting room.

"Quentin." Thea says, getting up and running towards him, and once they are close enough Quentin hugs Thea.

"Thea. What happened?" Lance asks worried, once they break apart, looking between Thea and Ted.

"I was in my gym and I heard a crash. I hurried out and saw that Laurel had crashed her bike, went flying." Ted lies, "I'm not sure what happened. All I cared about was getting Laurel help." He explains.

"What are they saying?" Quentin asks as he and Thea walk back over to the seats near Ted.

"Internal bleeding, that's why they've taken her to surgery, and I noticed a dislocated shoulder when I brought her in." Ted explains, "The Doctors said they'll give us updates." He explains and as he does Roy and Sin arrive and hurry straight to Thea.

"How's Laurel?" Roy asks.

"She's in surgery." Thea answers as the three of them sit down, Roy and Sin sitting down either side of Thea while Lance sits down on Ted's other side.

"We did what we had to." Roy whispers to Thea.

"Thanks." Thea whispers back and the group of five drift into silence while they wait for news on Laurel.

A few minutes after Roy and Sin arrived the group of five who are waiting news on Laurel once more hear footsteps and they look up to see Oliver walking in with Diggle behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lance asks angrily.

"I called him." Thea explains, getting up and running towards her brother, and hugging him.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asks worried.

"No." Thea admits as they break apart.

"What happened?" Oliver asks confused, having tried to pull himself together on the drive as he knows he has to be strong, for Thea.

"There was an accident. Laurel crashed her motorbike. She's in surgery right now." Thea once more explains.

"Laurel has a motorbike?" Oliver ask surprised, as while he knew that Laurel knew how to ride a motorbike, as Tommy taught them both when they were teenagers, he didn't know she had a bike.

"Not for long. She's getting rid of that thing." Lance says, "I never should have let her build it." He says and as he does Thea, Roy and Sin exchange looks, all thinking that there is no way that Laurel is going to get rid of her bike.

"If I remember correctly Laurel didn't react well last time you tried to get her to give up her bike." Ted points out.

"I'm not giving her a choice this time." Lance reveals as Thea and Oliver walk over and sit down, Sin having moved next to Roy to make room for Thea and Oliver, while Diggle sits across the room, and together the now quite large group, sit and wait for news about Laurel.

* * *

For a couple of hours Thea, Quentin, Sin, Roy, Oliver, Ted, and Diggle sit and wait for news on Laurel. As the group waits it is more than clear that everyone is terrified about how Laurel is.

As the group once more hears footsteps they all look up and see The Doctor who was working on Laurel walk in. As she walks in Thea and Quentin are up on their feet quickest and get to her first.

"How's Laurel? How's my daughter?" Lance asks worried.

"Laurel lost a lot of blood caused by a damaged spleen, which we had to remove part of." The Doctor explains, "He start also stopped for fifteen seconds." He reveals

"Oh god." Thea says, sounding horrified.

"Her heart restarted and we replaced her lost blood." The Doctor explains, not going into details as she can't explain how Laurel's heart re-started itself fifteen seconds after it stopped, without intervention, nor can she explain the interference there was with all the medical equipment when it did, "As well as the internal injuries she sustained four broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a fractured wrist, and a minor concussion." The Doctor explains.

"Is she okay? Will she be okay?" Thea asks urgently worried as Oliver puts his arm around Thea's shoulder, focusing on his sister rather than how much it kills him to hear that Laurel is so hurt.

"Laurel's stable, but will have to be watched for a few days because of her concussion. Her wrist and ribs will take a two to three weeks to heal, her wrist will be a cast until then, and she'll have to keep her dislocated shoulder immobile for three weeks." The Doctor explains, "For a month Laurel will have to take thing easy, but after that she should be able to slowly return to her usual activities, but with a portion of her spleen having needed to be removed Laurel will be slightly more susceptible to infections in the future."

"Can we see her?" Lance asks.

"Of course, she's being brought into recovery right now. Follow me." The Doctor says and she leads the group to Laurel's room. While they all feel some relief at hearing the doctors' explanations for Thea and Lance at least they won't feel better until they see Laurel.

A couple of minutes later the group are lead into Laurel's hospital room. Thea, Lance, Roy, Sin and Ted hurry in the room while Diggle stays outside and Oliver hangs back a bit, though still walks in the room, honestly he is afraid to see Laurel so hurt as even after everything he has been through in the past five years he isn't sure that that is something he can handle.

In the room they see Laurel lying on the bed, awake but clearly weak, with her left wrist in a cast as well as her entire left arm in a sling.

"Laurel." Thea greats, hesitantly walking over to the bed.

"I'm okay, Thea." Laurel assures her.

"Can I hug you?" Thea asks, trying to force down tears as while she is thrilled to see Laurel okay, she hates that she is hurt so much and honestly she was so terrified of losing her.

"Of course." Laurel tells her.

"Just be careful." Lance warns as Thea bends down and hesitantly hugs Laurel, being careful so that she doesn't hurt her.

"I love you. Always and forever." Thea whispers as she hugs Laurel.

"I love you too, Thea. More than anything." Laurel responds, and the two of them break apart.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Laurel." Sin says as Thea and Laurel break apart.

"Same." Roy adds, and as she looks at her two other kids, Laurel can tell how scared they are. Even though they are trying to hide it.

"Come here, both of you." Laurel says, and Roy and Sin walk over, so that they are standing right next to Thea, "I know I must have scared you three, but I'm okay. I'll heal." Laurel assures them, knowing that the three of them have lost so much that they wouldn't be able to handle losing anyone else.

"Good, we kind of still need you." Sin admits, and as she does Laurel tries to move to hug them, but just winches in pain, and so Roy, Sin and Thea lean in and hug her.

"And that is exactly why you're getting rid of that bike of yours." Lance reveals.

"Dad…" Laurel starts to object as she, Roy and Sin break apart, and Thea sits down on the edge of Laurel's bed while Roy and Sin stand.

"That thing could have killed you." Lance tells her, "I almost lost you Laurel, and I can't go through losing my daughter, not again." He says, his voice full of pain.

"I know Dad." Laurel says, giving her father a comforting look, "I'll be more careful in the future." She says, giving a subtle look to Roy, Sin and Thea, as they know exactly what she is really saying.

"We'll talk about this later." Lance tells Laurel, "I should call your mother." He says and Laurel gives him a surprised look. "She deserves to know." Lance says, before stepping out of the room and as he does Laurel notices who else is in the room.

"Ted…. Ollie." Laurel says, more surprised to see Oliver than Ted, though she is really glad to see him, "Thanks for getting me to the hospital Ted."

"I'm just glad I was close." Ted tells Laurel.

"Didn't Laurel crash her bike right outside your gym?" Oliver asks, finding something off about Ted's words.

"Yeah. That's what I meant. I was glad I was in my gym not somewhere else." Ted explains, completely lying.

"Right." Oliver says, not sure that he believes that it was a simple bike crash, "I'm really glad you're okay." He says, stepping forward.

"Thanks Ollie." Laurel responds.

"What exactly happened? How'd you crash?" Oliver asks, watching carefully so he can try to determine whether Laurel is telling him the truth.

"It's kind of fuzzy." Laurel admits, "But um, a cat ran out across the alley, I swerved to miss it. I'm not really sure what happened after that." She lies as she knows she can't tell the truth.

"Ted said that he found you on the other side of a dumpster." Roy reveals, lying as that's what he made the scene look like.

"Really?" Laurel asks, using her confusion to allow Roy and Ted to explain the lie they set up.

"Yeah, and from what I heard it sounded like you hit the dumpster when you swerved, and went flying over the front of your bike. I think you might have hit it and rolled off it." Ted explains, "It was a good thing you were wearing a helmet." He says, knowing that that is the only explanation as for why Laurel didn't have a very serious head injury.

"Yeah, guess it was." Laurel says, her eyes flickering.

Listening to the story Oliver becomes pretty sure that the complete truth is not being told, but what he doesn't know is what the real truth is, or why they are lying. Either way he really doesn't like it.

"You look like you need some rest." Oliver realises, noticing Laurel's eyes.

"I'm okay." Laurel lies.

"Oliver's right, Laurel. You should get some rest. We'll be back later." Ted says and he and Oliver both go to leave but Thea, Roy and Sin make no effort to move.

"Thea?" Oliver asks.

"Roy? Sin?" Ted asks.

"We're going to stay a little longer." Roy says as he and Sin sit down in a chairs that are in the room.

"Okay." Ted says, knowing better than trying to get them to leave Laurel, "But remember Laurel, needs rest." He says, before he and Oliver leave.

As they walk out of the room Oliver and Ted exchange looks and then go different directions, and Diggle walks over to Oliver.

"How's Laurel?" Diggle asks.

"Hurt, but she's going to be okay." Oliver explains, through the truth is that he plans to come back as The Hood to keep an eye on her from afar, to protect her.

"Lucky the crash wasn't worse." Diggle comments.

"I don't think she was hurt in a crash." Oliver admits, telling the complete truth as he and Diggle walk.

"Oliver…." Diggle starts to say and Oliver stops walking and stands right in front of him.

"Broken wrist, broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, minor concision, and internal bleeding from a damaged spleen. What does that sound like to you?" Oliver ask Diggle.

"That she was in motorbike crash." Diggle says.

"Without any serious head or leg injuries? And she said she can't really remember the crash but a minor concussion wouldn't have caused that much memory loss." Oliver explains.

"What are you saying Oliver?" Diggle asks.

"I'm saying I think someone hurt her, and I'm going to figure out who." Oliver says before walking away from Oliver. As he watches Oliver go Diggle can't help but become worried about this obsession of Oliver's as it seems like he's making all the details fit his suspicion, rather than the truth.

* * *

"I'm sorry you three had to hear what happened. You shouldn't have had to." Laurel says, looking between Thea, Roy and Sin.

"You don't have to apologise." Thea assures Laurel.

"She's right, you don't." Roy says, "We're just glad you're okay."

"Same." Laurel admits, "I need you guys to do something for me." Laurel requests.

"Sure, whatever you need." Sin says.

"Get the information we have on Charles McTosh to the police." Laurel requests, "They probably won't do anything, but if they have it maybe they'll surprise us for once."

"Okay." Thea says, knowing that now isn't the best time to suggest what she is thinking.

"Your Mom's going to be here in the morning." Lance says, walking into the room.

"Really?" Laurel asks, sounding a little surprised by that.

"Really." Lance says, walking over, "You look tired sweetie." Lance realises, looking at his daughter.

"I am, a little." Laurel admits.

"Then you should get some rest." Lance tells his daughter.

"I'm okay." Laurel tells her father.

"Broken and bruised isn't okay." Lance tells his daughter, it being more than clear that he is worried about her.

"I'll heal, Dad." Laurel assures him.

"I know." Lance tells her, "I love you." He says, bending down and kissing her on the head.

"I love you too, Daddy." Laurel responds.

"Now you need some rest, so I'm going to go." Lance tells her, "I'll give you three a lift." He says, looking between Thea, Roy and Sin.

"I going to stay." Thea comments.

"You don't have to Thea. You should go home." Laurel tells her.

"I want to stay with you." Thea informs Laurel.

"I know you do." Laurel says, reaching out with her right hand to take Thea's, "But you should go home. I'll be okay, and you can come back in the morning."

"Okay." Thea says, still sounding hesitant, "I'll be back first thing in the morning." Thea says before leaning in and hugging her, "I love you."

"Love you too." Laurel responds and once Thea and Laurel break apart Sin moves in and gives Laurel a quick hug too.

"Glad you're okay." Sin whispers and once she and Laurel break apart Roy hugs her too.

"Don't worry. I'll look after them." Roy whispers as he hugs Laurel, his hug being quicker than the hugs that both Thea and Sin gave Laurel.

"I know you will." Laurel assures him.

"Come on you three, Laurel needs rest." Lance says to the three kids who are so important to his daughter.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Thea promises Laurel, squeezing her leg as she pasts and Thea, Roy, Sin and Lance leave, leaving Laurel to get some rest.

* * *

After a night where none of them got much sleep Thea, Roy and Sin have gotten up early and after stopping for breakfast the three of them have headed to the hospital, having brought Laurel food too.

"Hey, Laurel. We have your favourites." Thea says as she, Sin and Roy walk into Laurel's hospital room, but when they walk in they see someone sitting on Laurel's bed, someone who only Thea recognizes.

"Mrs Lance." Thea says, surprised to see her as she is pretty sure that Laurel hasn't seen her mother since she left Starling City.

"Thea?" Dinah asks surprised, turning to look at her, "And?" she asks looking at Roy and Sin.

"Mom, this is Roy and Sin." Laurel introduces, "Thea, Roy, and Sin are my kids." Laurel explains.

"You're kids?" Dinah asks confused, being pretty sure that she is missing a lot.

"Laurel saved us." Roy explains.

"A few months after I took in Thea we met Roy and Sin." Laurel explains, "We became close and when I discovered how much Sin and Roy were struggling, when I realised that they needed someone, I took them in, and I've been there for them whenever they needed me ever since." Laurel explains, "Of course you would have known all that if you had stayed in contact." She says to her mother, sounding a little bitter about that.

"I am sorry, Laurel." Dinah tells her daughter, "And it's nice to meet you both." She says to Roy and Sin.

"We brought breakfast, but we can come back later." Thea explains, "Give you some time with your Mom."

"You don't have to go." Laurel says, it being more than clear to Thea, Roy, and Sin that Laurel doesn't want them to go.

"Laurel's right, stay. I would love to get to know you all better." Dinah reveals and Thea, Roy and Sin exchange looks and slight nods, once they do they walk over to Laurel.

"Breakfast." Thea says, handing the bag off food to Laurel, "And a hug." She says, haggling Laurel.

As Laurel and Thea hug Dinah sees something she is familiar with, the love between a mother and daughter, and in that moment Dinah realise that in the past five years she has missed a lot of things, including her daughter becoming someone else.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" Roy asks curious, as Laurel and Thea break apart.

"Yeah. I'm sore, but okay." Laurel assures him, though she has a feeling that something is different, but she doesn't know why she has the feeling or what it could mean.

"Good." Sin says, it being clear that both she and Roy are glad about that, as Thea sits down on Laurel's bed, right next to her, and Sin and Roy sit down on chairs either side of the bed.

"Do you know how long you're going to be in here for?" Roy asks curious, as Laurel opens the bag off food.

"About a week, give or take." Laurel says, "You three going to be okay until then? Because if not I'm sure I can ask Dad, or Ted, or even Oliver, if you can stay with one of them."

"We'll be fine Laurel. Don't worry so much." Sin tells her, honestly feeling like the last thing Laurel should be worrying about right now is the three of them.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Thea says, as she steals one of Laurel's fries.

"Good." Laurel says, sounding relieved and together Laurel, her three kids, and Dinah start to talk and Dinah starts to get to know both her daughter, and the people who are so important to her daughter, a bit better.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mocking_point who has helped me more than I can put into words, and thanks to changingdestiny40 who has also helped me.

 **AN2:** Thank you for the support. Please leave a review.

* * *

It has been three days since Laurel was hurt and ever since then Thea, Roy and Sin have been spending most of their time at the hospital and they are usually with either Dinah or Lance, though never at the same time, as Laurel's parents are avoiding visiting Laurel at the same time.

It is mid-morning and Oliver is already in the Arrow Cave going through everything he has on his theory about Laurel being hurt by someone, and as he goes through everything he hears footsteps and looks up and sees Diggle, who has a look on his face that tells Oliver that something is wrong.

"Something wrong?" Oliver asks, looking up at him.

"Have you seen the Black Canary lately?" Diggle asks, "Have you talked to her?"

"Not for a while." Oliver admits, "Why?"

"There's a drug dealer in The Glades, he's calming that he killed her. Boasting about it actually." Diggle explains.

"Do you believe him?" Oliver asks curious.

"I don't know." Diggle admits, "She hasn't been seen for days, and other people are starting to." He explains, "The Black Canary made people of the Glades feel that there was still someone who cared about them, and if she is gone, then I don't know what it is going to do them." He explains, feeling that The Black Canary being gone would be a very bad thing.

"I'll look for her tonight, and see what else I can find out." Oliver reveals as he stands up.

"Where you going now?" Diggle asks curious.

"To visit Laurel." Oliver says before leaving, hoping that no one is visiting when he gets there as he really wants a chance to talk to her alone.

* * *

While Oliver and Diggle are talking about the Woman in Black, who unknown to them is Laurel, Thea and Sin are at the apartment in Laurel's room packing her some stuff for while she is in the hospital and to wear once she is discharged. As they are packing Roy, who had to go talk to his boss, climbs in through the window.

"Hey." Thea says, not looking away from what she is doing, though Sin does and as she does she notices the look on Roy's face.

"What's wrong, what's happened?" Sin asks worried.

"We have problems. Two really big problems." Roy reveals.

"What are they?" Thea asks worried, as she looks up at him.

"People are already starting to wonder where the Black Canary is." Roy reveals, "It won't be too long before someone puts the pieces together that Laurel is hurt the same time as The Black Canary's gone, and that won't end well for her."

"What's our second problem?" Thea asks with a sigh.

"Charles McTosh. He's boasting about killing the Black Canary." Roy explains, "He's destroying everything Laurel's done, and we can't let him."

"You're right, we can't." Thea says walking over to Laurel's hiding place and pulling out a bag, "This is Laurel's Black Canary costume, Ted gave it back to me a couple of days ago." She explains, "Laurel's identity needs to be protected, and so does the Black Canary's legacy, and all the good she's done." Thea reveals, "And we're the only ones who can protect both those things."

"You're thinking that one of us needs to go out as the Black Canary tonight." Roy realises.

"Not one of us, Me." Thea tells him, placing the bag on Laurel's bed, "If you go out everyone will be able to tell that you're not the Black Canary, but I could pass for Laurel, and we have similar fighting styles." Thea reveals, "I got to do this."

"Then I'm coming out with you." Roy reveals.

"Not tonight. It would be too suspicious, maybe in a few days." Thea tells him.

"I don't like this. I really don't like this, but okay." Roy says with a nod.

"You know there is no way that Laurel is going to be okay with this, at least not now." Sin points out.

"That's why I don't plan on telling her, not until she's out of hospital at least." Thea reveals.

"Should have seen that coming." Sin says, not overly surprised, and truthfully she understands why Thea wants to keep it from Laurel until she's out of hospital.

"Sin and I are going to be on coms tonight, and I'll be there right away if you need help." Roy informs Thea.

"I know." Thea says with a half-smile and together they continue to pack the stuff they need to take Laurel in the hospital.

* * *

In her room at the hospital, which Laurel became bored with days ago, Laurel is just lying in bed, looking down at her left arm, which she can't do much of anything with at the moment.

Hearing footsteps Laurel looks up and is quite glad to see Ted.

"Hey." Laurel greats.

"Hey." Ted says, looking around the room, "No one else here?" he asks.

"No. Mom just left, Dad will be here later and truthfully I'm expecting Thea, Roy, and Sin soon." Laurel admits as Ted walks over.

"I've been checking in on them. They're okay." Ted reveals.

"Good." Laurel says relieved, "They heard everything when I was hurt." She reveals.

"What actually happened, D?" Ted asks, sitting down on Laurel's bed, "I was at the gym and all a sudden I got call from Roy, who was trying to hide how worried he was, saying that he thought you were hurt and I had to get you to hospital." Ted explains as he sits down on the edge of Laurel's bed.

"Charles McTosh, he used as Taser on me and kicked me off the roof. Luckily I hit the fire escape over and over again as I went down otherwise things would have been worse." Laurel reveals, "I had already taken a gun and knife from him, and I was checking him for other weapons." Laurel explains, "I didn't know he had a Taser. I was such an idiot, I made such as stupid mistake." Laurel reveals.

"Hey, you weren't an idiot." Ted says, reaching out and taking his best friends unpasted hand, "You said it yourself you were checking him for weapons, and really what kind of drug dealer has a gun, knife, and Taser?" He asks and Laurel gives an amused laugh.

"Apparently ones in this city." Laurel comments, "Next time I'm going to knock someone out before clearing them for weapons."

"So, that mean you're going to go back out?" Ted ask, not overly surprised by that as he knows how much helping people means to Laurel and he is pretty sure that it would take a hell of lot more than almost dying to stop Laurel form helping people.

"Once I'm heled, yeah, I think so." Laurel admits.

"Okay." Ted says with a nod and the two of them drift into silence.

For a few minutes Laurel and Ted sit in comfortable silence until they once more hear footsteps and Oliver walks into the room.

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?" Oliver asks, honestly very interested about whether he is.

"You're not interrupting anything." Ted assures him, "I should get going to the gym, anyway." He explains, "Everyone there misses you, sends you there best."

"Tell them thanks." Laurel requests.

"I will." Ted assures her before heading out, giving Oliver a nod as he walks past.

"Hey, Ollie." Laurel great.

"Hey." Oliver says as he walks over to Laurel, "How you feeling today?"

"A little sore, and bored, but okay." Laurel reveals.

"Good, I'm glad." Oliver says, completely meaning that.

"Yeah." Laurel responds, "Honestly I can't wait to be out of here." Laurel admits.

"Don't blame you there." Oliver admits, "Do you remember anything else about what happened?" he asks curious.

"Not really." Laurel lies, "I remember swerving and hitting the dumpster, but not much after that." She explains, completely lying but hoping that Oliver believes her.

"You know if there is more to the story you can tell me. You can tell me anything." Oliver says as he takes Ted's vacant seat.

"I crashed my bike Ollie, that's all, promise." Laurel says, giving him a smile. Honestly she feels horrible about lying to him, but she knows that she cannot tell him the truth.

"Okay." Oliver says, not overly sure that he believes Laurel and the two of them drift into silence.

"Laurel, I…." Oliver starts to say after a few moments at the exact same time Laurel says,

"Ollie, I…"

"You go first." Oliver says.

"Okay." Laurel says, "Um, your party, about what happened…." Laurel starts to say, but before either of them can say anything they once more hear footsteps and a voice,

"So, I swear those nurses have eagle eyes, but I managed to sneak you some decent food." As Tommy walks in, and as he sees Laurel and Oliver he freezes, "Should I leave?"

"Of course not." Laurel says.

"Come in." Oliver says, and Tommy walks over.

"So, what contraband did you bring me?" Laurel asks curious, not sure whether she is glad that Tommy interrupted hers and Oliver's conversation or disappointed.

"Ice cream, and Italian." Tommy reveals.

"Thank you." Laurel says gratefully, as Tommy hands her the bag then pulls a chair over to sit down next to her bed.

"So how bad's the damage to your bike?" Tommy asks curious.

"I don't know. No one's been clear about that." Laurel admits, as it wouldn't surprise her if Roy trashed her bike to sell the story, "It's probably bad though."

"Which means you're going to spend a lot of time in a garage fixing it, again." Tommy says, with an amused look on his face.

"Of course, but no until I have full use of my arms again." Laurel explains.

"Your Dad said last night that you built your bike. That true?" Oliver asks curious.

"Yeah. I built it from the frame up." Laurel explains, "I got help when I needed it."

"And Laurel's been very protective off the damn thing since she built it." Tommy explains.

"I was proud of what I built, didn't want it destroyed." Laurel admits, "Pretty ironic now." She comments, looking disappointed.

"Yeah, it is." Oliver says, though he still hasn't decided whether he believes that Laurel crashed her bike.

"Ohh, this is good." Laurel says as she takes a bite of the food Tommy brought her.

"Glad it's good, though I'm betting anything beats hospital food." Tommy tells her.

"It really does." Laurel says, completely meaning that and the three of them drift into an amused silence.

For a few minutes the three old friends sit together and eat until there is once more footsteps and Thea, Roy, and Sin walk into the room.

"Wow, full house." Sin comments.

"Hey Ollie, Tommy." Thea says, walking over and walking straight to Laurel who she hugs.

"Seeing as how this room is getting a little crowded, Tommy and I will go. Give you four sometime together." Oliver reveals.

"Good idea." Tommy says, "Hope you feel better soon." He says to Laurel and he and Oliver head out of the room. As they leave Thea, Roy and Sin all make themselves comfortable on Laurel's bed with her.

"Is strange seeing Laurel in that bed." Tommy comments as he and Oliver leave, "She's never been hurt like this before."

"No, she hasn't." Oliver confirms as he and Tommy walk, "Thought, since I've been back I've noticed that Laurel's been hurt, a lot."

"What are you saying?" Tommy asks, being pretty sure that there is something that Oliver wants to ask him.

"I, I think someone's hurting Laurel." Oliver admits, "You've been around the last few years. Have you noticed anything?" he asks curious.

"Laurel spends most her time at the gym, that's probably all it is." Tommy tells him, "Look, Laurel's changed over the last few years, and if there was something to worry about I would be the first to look into things." He explains.

"So you really think no one's hurting her?" Oliver, still not sure he believes that.

"If someone was Thea would know, and there is no way Thea would ever let anyone hurt Laurel. You sisters changed too, you might have noticed, and the person she loves the most, the person she is most protective off, is Laurel. She wouldn't remain silent if Laurel was being hurt by someone." Tommy assures Oliver, "I got to go meet someone, but how about we do dinner later this week." He suggests.

"Sure, that would be good." Oliver assures Tommy, and the two of them say goodbye before heading in different directions, Oliver still being pretty sure that something is going on with Laurel.

* * *

Hours later Thea, Roy and Sin are back at the apartment. Roy and Sin are in the living area sitting in front of the computers that they use to monitor things when Laurel goes out, while Thea is getting ready.

"What do you guys think?" Thea's voice asks and Sin and Roy turn to see Thea dressed in Laurel's Black Canary gear, minus the mask, which she is holding.

"Looks good on you." Sin says with a smile.

"Thanks." Thea says, "Think I can pass as Laurel? Or should I say, The Black Canary?" she asks curious.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Roy assures her, standing up, "Here." He says, handing Thea coms, "Keep it on at all times. If you need help all you have to do is ask." He tells Thea, "No shame in it."

"Thanks Roy." Thea says, putting the coms in her ears, "I take it you'll go with a red hoddie if I do need help."

"Of course." Roy says with a smirk, "You've got this, Thea."

"He's right." Sin says, standing up, "You've been training for this, you can handle it." She says.

"Thank you, both of you." Thea says before hugging them both, "Guess I've got a job to do." She says as they break apart, and she puts on the mask.

"Yeah, you do." Roy tells her.

"And I think I know the perfect place for you to start." Sin says and both Roy and Thea look at her, "I've got the location of Charles McTosh." Sin explains, "He thinks he killed The Black Canary. How about you show how him how wrong he is." She suggests.

"Gladly." Thea says with a smirk.

"Go get him Queen." Roy says and after smiling at her two best friends Thea heads to Laurel's room where she climbs out the window.

* * *

A little while later Thea has arrived in The Glades.

"Okay. Where am I going? Where is he?" Thea asks curious.

"Two blocks south." Sin's voice says, through the coms, "If you take the roofs you can drop down. From the camera's I've seen he's with two other men."

"Okay. Thanks." Thea says and she makes her way to where Sin directed.

Getting to a rooftop Thea looks down at an alley where she sees Charlies McTosh and three of his men, just like Sin said she would. Taking a deep breath Thea collects herself,

"You sure about this?" Roy asks through coms.

"You tell me." Thea says before dropping down, landing in the middle of the four, landing basically on the biggest thug.

As they both fall, heading to the ground, Thea trucks and rolls in between the man's leg.

After she is behind him she kicks out both his knees and she grabs him by the hair as he falls to his knees and she uses his weight against him so that she can flip him over her shoulder and into a dumpster

"Miss me?" Thea asks sarcastically with her voice modulator.

As Thea speaks another man swipes a knife at her, and she grabs his wrist, twisting her body as she directs the knife into another man's shoulder. As she stabs him the stab victim cries out and falls to the ground.

As he is on the ground Thea stomps on the inside of the knife man's knee, and then uses it to spring into the next mans chest and then she quickly wraps her legs around his neck before flipping them both to the ground.

As soon as she hits the ground Thea pushes up onto only her hands and twists, knocking the man who is trying to stand up feed from under him. Standing up Thea sees McTosh sprinting down the alley and so she takes out the bolos that Roy convinced her to bring. Quickly she starts to wind them up before,

SMACK!

As the metal ball smacks her across the mouth causing her to stumble slightly.

"Thea, you're supposed to do it parallel to your body." Roy says, sounding dismayed as he can guess the mistake she made.

"Right." Thea says as she rights her form. This time the weapon went the wright way wrapping up the drug dealer at the ankle.

As the man tries to get the ropes of his ankles Thea takes her time as she walks up to him, laughs and kicks him in the face,

"Don't you just hate it when people show up from the dead and beat your ass?" Thea asks, not expecting an answer from the unconscious man.

"Police are on their way. You should get out of there." Roy tells Thea.

"Will do." Thea says, using the fire escape to climb back up onto the building's roof once more.

"And nicely done." Sin tells Thea.

"Thanks." Thea says, feeling rather proud of herself.

"If you hope across rooftops you can get to another situation a few blocks west." Sin reveals.

"Will do." Thea says as she starts running across rooftops, jumping between them, and only stopping when she finds her path blocked by The Hood.

"You're not the Black Canary. I know her, and you're not her, where is she?" The Hood asks, with his voice modified, raising his bow at Thea.

"Talking to the Black Canary a couple of times, asking for help with Unidac, doesn't count as knowing." Thea says, using her own, or more specifically Laurel's, voice modifier.

"You know about that." Oliver says, feeling a little surprised by that, "Which means you do know her, and your fighting styles are very similar. You were trained by the same person, or trained together." He realises.

"Are you asking or assuming?" Thea asks curious.

"Neither." Oliver answers, lowering his bow, "Are the rumours true?"

"She's not dead." Thea answers, "But she is hurt." Thea reveals.

"Will she be okay?" Oliver asks, actually finding himself being concerned about the Black Canary.

"Thea, you need to hurry. Two guys are trying to hurt a girl and she's losing the fight." Sin's voice says through the coms.

"She'll be fine, and I've got to go." Thea tells the Hood before running as fast as she can across the rooftops so that she can stop what is going on.

Wondering what is going on Oliver follows, who he decides to call the substitute Black Canary, that he has no idea is his sister, after a few moments, and he gets to the edge of the building just in time to see her deal with two would be attackers.

Watching her Oliver knows that substitute clearly knows how to fight, though her skill isn't quite as devolved as The Black Canary, and he would put money on her having been trained by the same person who trained by The Black Canary. But, unlike the Black Canary it is clear that the substitute hasn't been in fights where people were really trying to hurt her, but she is also quickly adapting to that and Oliver would also bet that before long she'll be able to handle herself almost as well as The Black Canary.

* * *

A couple of hours later Thea arrives back at the apartment and after leaving Laurel's weapons, mask, wig and jacket in Laurel's room she heads out to where Roy and Sin are.

"Good nights' work." Roy informs Thea.

"Thanks."

"How'd it feel to be out there?" Sin asks curious.

"Good." Thea answers, speaking a little too quickly.

"But?" Roy and Sin ask together, both knowing that she isn't saying something.

"It felt good to be out there, helping people, but I wasn't doing it as me, I wasn't doing it my way. I was pretending to be Laurel." Thea explains, "I can use batons, and I can fight, but for the last four years while Laurel was training with weapons like batons, and sticks, and boxing, I was taking sword fighting lessons, and continuing my archery classes." Thea explains, saying what Roy and Sin already know, "I'll be the Black Canary until Laurel can be again, because the city needs her, but I can't wait for when I can protect people as me, or at least a Vigilante version of me."

"And I look forward to being out there with you, and Laurel." Roy says, smiling at Thea.

"About that. Do you know the idea we had to operate out of somewhere else?" Sin asks, looking between Roy and Sin.

"Yeah, you said you had something you wanted to look into." Thea remembers.

"I've looked into it, and I think it could be perfect." Sin admits, "I could use both your opinions though." She admits.

"Sure. Do you want to show us tonight?" Roy ask, "Is still early, at least by our standard."

"Yeah, I think that would be good." Sin says, but before they can say anything else there is a knock on the door.

"It's late. Who would that be?" Thea asks.

"One of the people who are checking up on us, I'd bet." Roy says, heading to the door.

Getting to the door Roy looks through the peep hole and when he recognizes the person on the other side he opens the door and lets the person in.

"What the hell are you three playing at?" Ted asks, his voice angry, as he walks in and closes the door behind him.

"Hey Ted." Roy greats.

"What are you talking about?" Sin asks curious, though she could guess.

"I'm talking about the fact that people are talking about The Black Canary being back on the streets, but I know for a fact that The Black Canary is in a hospital bed at Starling General, which means one of you went out pretending to be her." Ted explains, "And don't even try to deny it, you're the only people who know you well enough."

"We had to Ted." Thea says and Ted turns to look at her.

"It was you." Ted realises.

"Yeah, it was." Thea confirms, "I had to go out there, Ted. People were saying that The Black Canary is dead, and we knew that it wouldn't be long before someone put together that Laurel and The Black Canary were hurt at the same time. I had to protect Laurel and the work the Black Canary does, and I will keep doing that until Laurel's able to be the Black Canary again." Thea tells Ted.

"I'm not going to be able to talk you three out of this, am I?" Ted asks, looking between Thea, Roy and Sin, already knowing the answer.

"No."

"Nope."

"No way."

"Okay." Ted says with a sigh, "Then you're going to be careful, and Roy you should join Thea when she's out."

"I was planning too. We're just going to wait a few days; to avoid suspicion." Roy explains.

"Good." Ted says, sounding glad.

"I was going to show Roy and Thea something. A place, do you want to join us?" Sin asks curious.

"Sure." Ted answers.

"I'm going to quickly get changed. Give me a few minutes." Thea says, hurrying to her bedroom so that she can change out of the leather she is wearing.

* * *

A little while later Sin, Roy, Thea, and Ted arrive at an abandoned Clock Tower that Sin has lead them too, and taken them up into the tower of.

"Sin, what is this place?" Ted asks.

"I used to stay here, sometimes, before Laurel gave me a home." Sin reveals, "It's been abandoned for a really long time. The bank owns it." She explains, knowing that because she looked into it, "It's got the view of the entire city, multiple entrances and exits. With a little work I think we could turn it into a place for us to work out off." Sin explains, "We wouldn't have to worry about getting caught climbing in the window in costume anymore." She says, "What do you think?" Sin asks, a little nervous about how they're going to react.

"I think it's perfect." Ted says with a smile as while he isn't ready to be a vigilante again, and is pretty sure he never will, he is still more than willing to help Laurel, Thea, Roy and Sin.

"Same." Roy says with an approving nod, "Though, you're right about it needing some work."

"Yeah, I think between the four of we could make this place into what we need it to be, and maybe surprise Laurel." Thea suggests.

"That's a good idea." Sin says with an approving nod.

"If I got the money do you think you could buy this place for us in a way that can't be tracked?" Thea asks Ted as getting the money they will need won't be the problem, getting what they need in ways that can't be traced might be.

"Yeah, I can." Ted assures her.

"Good." Thea says glad, "So, how about we start talking about what we want to do with this place."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Roy comments and that's exactly what they do.

For the next hour Roy, Sin, Thea and Ted talk all about everything they're going to need and all the ideas they have to turn the Clock Tower into the place they need it to be.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mocking_point who has helped me more than I can put into words, and thanks to changingdestiny40 who has also helped me.

 **AN2:** Merry Christmas to all who celebrate! Hope you like this chapter, I must say that there are bits of it that I truly loved writing and I'm sure will answer questions that I know some of you had.

* * *

It has been three days since Sin showed Roy, Thea, and Ted the Clock Tower, a week since Laurel was hurt. Ever since Sin showed Roy, Thea and Ted the Clock Tower the four of them have been working on it together, and they have also decided that they will keep it a surprise from Laurel, at least until it's done.

Finally, the day Laurel has been waiting for for a week, the day where she is going to be released from hospital, has come.

Waiting for the doctor to come and release her Laurel is sitting on the edge of her bed, in actual clothes, and her left arm still completely immobile because of the sling and cast. Hearing footsteps Laurel looks to the door where she sees Thea, Roy, and Sin, who are followed by her father, walk in the room.

"Morning." Thea says, walking over to hug her.

"Hey." Laurel says, returning the hug.

"Bet you're glad to get out of here." Roy comments.

"Gladder than I can put into words." Laurel admits.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sin asks curious.

"The Doctor has to formally discharge me before I can go anywhere." Laurel explains.

"I saw her on our way in. She shouldn't be long." Lance reveals.

"Good." Laurel says, sounding glad about that.

"How you feeling today, Sweetie?" Lance asks curious.

"I'm okay, Dad. You don't have to keep asking me that.'' Laurel informs her father, though she still hasn't been able to get rid of this feeling that is telling her that something is different.

"You have a broken wrist, Sweetheart, and broken ribs, and a dislocated shoulder, and you're still recovering a surgery, during which your heart stopped." Lance reminds his daughter, "Asking whether you're okay is a pretty normal question to ask." He says, and it is clear to everyone in the room that he is very worried for his daughter, but before Laurel can say anything the doctor walks into the room.

"Laurel, how you doing this morning?" The Doctor asks as she walks in.

"Okay." Laurel answers.

"And how's your pain?" The Doctor asks.

"I'm hurting a little, but not as much as the last few days." Laurel reveals.

"Good. That's good." The Doctor says, "We've gone over what you need to keep an eye out for, but I want to remind you once more. With a part of your spleen removed you may be more susceptible to infection, so at the first sign on infection you need to go to a doctor."

"I will." Laurel assures her.

"Okay, then I think it's past time you get out of here." The Doctor Tells Laurel.

"I've got to agree." Laurel admits.

"Okay, here are your discharge papers. Come back in three weeks to get your cast removed, keep your arm in the sling until then, and if you have any problems you've got my number." The Doctor says, handing Laurel her discharge papers.

"Yeah, I do." Laurel says, standing up, "Thank you, Doctor." Laurel says gratefully, "For everything."

"You're welcome, but it's my job." The Doctor says and Thea, Roy, and Sin pick up Laurel's stuff.

"Let's get out of here." Laurel says to her family and the five of them leave the hospital.

* * *

A little while later Laurel, Thea, Roy, Sin and Lance arrive back at Laurel's apartment, but before they even get to the door it opens to reveal Dinah.

"I've got to get to work Honey." Lance says to Laurel as soon as he sees his ex-wife, "I'll come by later." He says, hugging his daughter and giving her a kiss on the head.

"You don't have to go, Dad. You don't have to avoid Mom." Laurel informs her father.

"I'm not." Lance says, completely lying, as he hands Roy the bag he was carrying.

"I'll see you all later." Lance says before leaving.

"Okay, have your parents been in a room together since your Mom left?" Thea asks curious, in a whisper as they walk towards the door.

"Nope." Laurel answers as they get to the door, "Hey Mom." Laurel greats.

"Hi Honey. I'm so glad you're home." Dinah says, hugging her daughter.

"So am I." Laurel responds as they all walk in.

"I've done some shopping; you didn't have any food." Dinah tells the group of four, "Other than left overs that is."

"We never do." Thea comments, "Unless ice cream and candy counts."

"I'm pretty sure they don't." Sin comments.

"They don't. I'll go put everything in your room." Roy says to Laurel.

"Thanks Roy." Laurel says gratefully.

"You should sit down." Dinah tells her daughter.

"I'm okay, Mom. Really." Laurel assures her, though she has a feeling that she is going to say that to her mother a lot.

"You're still healing; you've got to take things easy." Dinah informs Laurel.

"I know, Mom." Laurel says as Thea and Sin exchange amused looks, both of them knowing that Laurel's not going to be okay with being told what to do for long, even if it is her mother doing the telling.

* * *

While Laurel is arriving home after a week in the hospital Oliver is walking into Ted's gym as there is a conversation he has to have with Ted. Looking around the gym Oliver sees Ted checking some of the equipment.

"Nice place you've got here." Oliver comments, "I didn't really get a chance to look around last time."

"Oliver Queen in my gym. No offence, but I didn't think you had much interest in boxing." Ted comments.

"I don't." Oliver says, "I wanted to talk to you, about Laurel." he reveals as for a long time he debated whether to talk to Ted as Oliver Queen or the Hood, and he decided he'll first try as Oliver and then if he doesn't like what Ted has to say it will be as the hood.

"What about her?" Ted asks, being pretty sure that they are getting into dangerous territory.

"I've seen Laurel ride a motorbike, may times, and even when swerving I've never known her to lose control." Oliver says, telling the truth.

"Everyone loses control sometimes. It was dark, an accident." Ted lies.

"Laurel has had a lot of accidents lately." Oliver comments.

"What are you really here to talk to about, Oliver?" Ted asks.

"I'm worried about Laurel." Oliver admits, "It seems like she has been hurt a lot lately, and I'm worried that there's something else going on."

"You're worried that someone is hurting her." Ted realises, "Look Oliver, D's my best friend, and I know all about your history, so I understand why you're so worried, but I assure you, you've got nothing to worry about." He says, knowing that he is going to have to tell Laurel about Oliver's concerns when they talk, "And I'd tell you if there was."

"Okay, thank you." Oliver says, gratefully, though he still doesn't completely believe that there is nothing going on, "If Laurel's told you everything I'm guessing you're not my biggest fan."

"No, I'm not." Ted admits, "But I do know what you mean to D, and Thea, and they matter to me. So, as long as you don't hurt them again we're not going to have any problem." Ted explains.

"Good to know." Oliver admits, "I should go."

"I figured, if you ever do feel like getting more familiar with boxing my doors are always open." Ted reveals.

"I'll keep that in mind." Oliver says before leaving, purposely hiding his amusement.

After Oliver leaves Ted heads to his office and dials a very familiar number.

"Hello." Thea's voice answers.

"Thea, it's Ted. I need to talk to D." he explains.

"Okay. Give me a minute." Thea responds and at the apartment she walks back into the living room, "Laurel, Ted's on the phone. It sounds important." She admits.

"Okay." Laurel says, standing up and moving a little slower than usual as she walks over and takes the phone. Assuming that whatever is going on is something that she's not going to want to talk about in front of her mother Laurel walks into her bedroom and closes the door behind her, "Hey, Ted?"

"Hey. I just got a visit from Oliver." Ted reveals.

"What? Why?" Laurel asks confused.

"He doesn't believe you cashed your bike, and it seems like he thinks someone is hurting you." Ted explains to Laurel.

"What did you say?" Laurel asks curious.

"That he had nothing to worry about, but I'm not entirely sure he believed me." Ted admits, "You should talk to him."

"Talking to Ollie about what hurt me will just involve me telling him more lies." Laurel admits.

"I know, but I saw the look in his eyes. He cares about you, D, just as much as you care about him. If he keeps thinking that someone is hurting you he's not going to give up until he finds the truth." Ted explains, "I know you're trying to protect him by not telling him your secret, and I agree that it's the right choice, but you should still talk to him." Ted admits, "Find a version of the truth that you can tell him. You don't have to tell him everything, I know you can't, just tell him something." Ted suggests.

"Okay, I'll try to figure it out." Laurel says, "Thanks for giving me a heads-up."

"You're welcome." Ted assures her, "I'll come by later. I'm glad you're home."

"So am I." Laurel says before hanging up.

Once Laurel hangs up she heads back out into the living room.

"Everything okay with Ted?" Roy asks curious.

"Yeah." Laurel assures him as she heads back over to the couch, "He just had to tell me something." Laurel explains.

"Okay." Sin comments, being pretty sure that they talked about something Laurel can't talk about in front of her mother.

"Are you dating Ted, Laurel?" Dinah asks her daughter.

"No. He's my best friend." Laurel reveals as the truth is that while Ted means a lot to her she doesn't have romantic feelings for him, he's like the big brother she never had.

"Okay." Dinah says as she walks over to her daughter, "I have some bad news." She reveals, "I have to get back to Central City, today. I need to get back to work." She explains, feeling bad about that.

"It's okay, Mom." Laurel assures her, "It was really nice to see you. I'm glad you came."

"So am I." Dinah says, leaning in and hugging her daughter, and even though she is glad to hug her mother Laurel can't help but suspect that her Mom will go back to basically ignoring her once she leaves Starling.

* * *

A couple of hours later Dinah has left and Laurel, Roy, Sin and Thea are all sharing the couch having a movie and TV show marathon. As the group of four watch there is a knock on the door.

"Sin." Laurel, Thea, and Roy say together, as following their normal marathon rules Sin, as closest to the door, is the one has to go answer.

"Okay, Okay." Sin says, getting up and heading to the door.

Getting to the door Sin checks the peep hole and once she does she opens the door,

"Hey Ted." Sin says, letting Ted, who is carrying several bags and pizza, into the apartment.

"Hey Sin." Ted responds, walking in, "D, Roy, Thea." He greats.

"Hey Ted." The three of them respond.

"Are all those bags full of food?" Laurel asks curious.

"Yep. I know you four. Figured you'd need it." Ted admits.

"You're not the only one who thinks so. Mom brought us food too." Laurel explains.

"Yeah well, anyone who knows you D, knows you can't cook." Ted says with a teasing smirk, causing Laurel to roll her eyes in response.

"He's right there." Thea says with a teasing smile, "Except for mac and cheese of course." She adds, "I'll help you put the other food in the kitchen." Thea tells Ted as he puts the pizza down on the coffee table as honestly she has something to ask Ted.

"Thanks." Ted responds and he and Thea head to of the room.

As Thea and Ted leave Laurel goes to grab the remote, but out of habit she goes to grab with her left hand, which is in plaster and a sling, so things don't go as well as she was planning.

"Damn it." Laurel says annoyed, "Still not used to this whole one arm thing."

"The good thing is that you've only got another two weeks with your arm like that." Roy points out as he grabs the remote and pauses the TV, "You'll be back too normal in no time."

"Yeah, I guess." Laurel says, not sounding all that certain.

"Laurel, what is it?" Sin asks concerned, being sure that there is something Laurel's not saying.

"Ever since I woke up from surgery I've had this feeling, like something's different." Laurel explains.

"What do you mean something's different?" Roy asks curious.

"I don't know." Laurel admits, "Something just feels different." Laurel admits as Thea and Ted return to the room.

"So, between Ted and Your Mom I'm pretty sure we have enough food for like two weeks." Thea admits.

"That will come in handy." Sin comments, amusement clear in her voice.

"Ted you staying?" Roy asks curious.

"Yeah, I think I can stay for a while." Ted admits as Thea sits back down on the couch.

"Good." Laurel says with a smile as Ted sits down on the armchair.

"Don't want to squeeze on the couch?" Thea asks with a teasing smile.

"I know better." Ted responds, and together the group of now five continue to watch movies and eat may too much food together.

* * *

Hours later Ted has left because he had to go meet someone he is training but Thea, Sin, Roy and Laurel are still watching TV.

"Who's turn is it to pick the next movie?" Laurel asks curious.

"Um, about that." Thea comments, exchanging a look with Roy.

"What is it?" Laurel asks curious, noticing the looks.

"For the last few nights, since some rumour started spreading around the Glades, I've been going out, pretending to be The Black Canary." Thea, explains, knowing that chances are Laurel really isn't going to be happy with that.

"What?" Laurel asks, keeping her voice calm, though Thea can hear the anger, "Why? What were you thinking?"

"Rumours were that the Black Canary was dead, and I couldn't let people believe that. I knew that before long people would put together the connection you being hurt the same time The Black Canary was gone, and I couldn't allow that." Thea explains to Laurel, "I know you want me to be safe, but I have to do this, Laurel. I have to." Thea tells her.

"We were waiting a few days so it wouldn't be suspicious, but I think enough time has passed for me to join Thea too." Roy explains.

"About that. Ted came though." Thea reveals, pulling a red mask out of her pocket and handing it to Roy.

"I believe in you both, in all three of you, you know that right?" Laurel asks, looking between, Thea, Roy and Sin.

"Yeah."

"Of course."

"Yep."

Roy, Thea, and Sin say.

"But that doesn't mean I won't worry about you." Laurel tells them.

"We know." Thea responds, "But we have to do this, Laurel, I have to do this."

"Stick together, okay, and stay on coms." Laurel requests, looking between Thea and Roy, as even though she wants to she knows she can't stop them.

"We will." Roy assures her.

"Promise." Thea adds.

"What weapon you going to use?" Laurel asks Roy curious as he knows that he can use a lot of different weapons.

"Eskrima sticks. Until the custom bows that Thea and I ordered arrive." Roy explains as he started archery when he went to a lesson with Thea years ago.

"You ordered bows?" Laurel asks, looking between Thea and Roy.

"Yep." Thea confirms, "We should get ready." She tells Roy.

"I am ready, basically." Roy reminds her as he's in one of his red hoddie's.

"Right, you are." Thea realises, "I'll be a few minutes." Thea says, hurrying out of the room.

"I'll get the computers." Sin says, getting up too, leaving Roy and Laurel.

"I'll watch her back, Laurel." Roy promise.

"I know. You'll protect each other, you always do. I just wish I was able to be out there with you both." Laurel admits.

"You will be soon, that I know." Roy tells Laurel, "But until then you've got to focus on getting better, because we need you. You saved us, gave us a home. Thea, Sin, and I might be getting older, and stronger, and we can certainly protect ourselves, but we still need you. We always will." Roy says, saying what he's been trying to think of the right way to say since Laurel was hurt.

Completely touched as she knows that Roy doesn't open up like that often, Laurel leans over and hugs Roy.

"As long as I have a say in the matter I'll always be here for you, and Thea, and Sin." Laurel promises.

"Good." Roy says as they break apart, feeling glad to hear that.

For the next few minutes Laurel and Roy wait and as they do Sin comes back out and sets up all their monitoring equipment and a few minutes after her Thea walks out, in Laurel's Black Canary gear.

"Wow." Laurel says, through truthfully it is very strange for her to see Thea in her gear.

"I know; it looks better on you." Thea comments.

"I'd say you look pretty good in it." Laurel says standing up, "If another person had to be the Black Canary I'm glad it's you."

"I'm not the Black Canary, and I don't want to be, because no one can replace you." Thea says, "I want to help people as me, and I know I will, but I also know that right now I need to pretend to be you to protect you. So, that's what I'm going to do for as long as you need me to." Thea promises Laurel.

"You're incredible, Thea." Laurel says, hugging her, "I love you."

"Love you too." Thea responds as she returns the hug, "We probably should get going." She says to Roy once they break apart.

"Yep." Roy says, standing up and heading over to Thea. As he walks past he squeezes Laurel's shoulder and then he and Thea head to Laurel's room so that they can climb out the window while Laurel heads over to Sin.

"I'm betting this is going too strange for you, being on this side of the computer." Sin comments.

"Yeah, it is." Laurel admits.

"For the record, I'm glad for the company, and glad you're okay." Sin says.

"I'm glad I'm okay too. I know me being hurt scared you, and I know it brought back bad memories for you, I'm so sorry for that." Laurel tells her.

"After I lost my Dad I never thought I'd have a family again, but that's exactly what you are to me, so's Thea, and Roy, and even Ted, and I can't lose you guys." Sin admits.

"Like I told Roy, I will always do everything in my power to make sure I am here for you, and Thea, and Roy. I love you." Laurel tells her.

"I love you too." Sin says before hugging Laurel.

Once Laurel and Sin break apart they both get in the best position to watch the scenes so that they can keep an eye on Thea and Roy, and make sure they are okay.

* * *

A little while later Sin and Laurel are listening as Roy and Thea take down a drug buy.

"Okay, there are no cameras in the area." Sin says, sounding a little annoyed.

"Not surprising. Drug dealers hate cameras." Laurel reveals.

"I'll keep looking, but at least we can still hear what is going on." Sin comments.

"That is good." Laurel admits, though truthfully listening, and not being able to help Thea and Roy might be work.

As they listen Laurel and Sin suddenly hear the sound of a gunshot, the sound that almost makes Laurel's heart stop, and she goes to scream Thea and Roy's names, but instead of the names of her surrogate children the only thing that comes out of Laurel's mouth is a scream so loud, and so high pitched that it breaks Sin's computers and the windows, as it hits them in the form of a sonic blast.

It takes Laurel a few seconds to realise what is going on but as she does she quickly closes her mouth, stopping the scream.

"What the hell was that?" Sin asks confused, her ears ringing, looking to Laurel who seems to be frozen in shock, "Laurel?" she asks worried, "Laurel?" Sin asks, putting her hand on Laurel's shoulder, which causes Laurel to turn and look at her, still looking shocked, "What the hell was that?" she once more asks.

"I don't know."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mocking_point who has helped me more than I can put into words, and thanks to changingdestiny40 who has also helped me.

 **AN2:** Thank you for the support. You don't know how much it means to me. Where I live I've just gotten home from a New Years Party, soooo, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

"Since the surgery I've felt like something was different." Laurel admits, trying to figure out what is going on, though at the moment she is completely blank, "But I could never imagine this."

"You heart stopped during surgery. Maybe something happened." Sin suggests.

"It might be possible, I don't know." Laurel admits, "But I think we have a bigger problem right now." She admits.

"Bigger problem than the fact that you just shattered glass, and computers, with your scream?" Sin asks surprised.

"No, that is the problem." Laurel admits, "There is no way no one heard that, and even though we can't check the police scanner I'm betting someone called the police, and I can't tell them what caused it." Laurel tells Sin. Honestly Laurel wants to freak out, she needs to, but right now she is focusing on her other problems so that she doesn't.

"I think I have an idea about that." Sin says, hurrying into her room, as she does Laurel hears.

"LAUREL. SIN" Being yelled in her ear, in what she realises is Thea and Roy's voice.

"Yeah, I'm here." Laurel says, being glad that by some miracle the coms weren't broken.

"What the hell just happened?" Roy asks confused.

"No idea." Laurel admits, "But for now you and Thea cannot come back here, not in costume." Laurel reveals, "Go to Ted's. I'll contact you when things are okay."

"Are you and Sin okay?" Thea asks concerned.

"Neither of us are hurt." Laurel admits as Sin comes back into the room, carrying a whole lot of electronic gear in her hands, "I'll let you know when it's safe to come back." Laurel reveals, before cutting the coms, "What's all that for?" Laurel asks curious.

"I'm going to tell the police that I was trying to make something for school and I actually caused the sonic blast. It will be believable." Sin reveals.

"Yeah, it would be." Laurel says, being grateful for Sin's quick thinking, "I can't believe I caused this much damage." She says, looking completely shocked, "I don't know how I did it."

"We'll figure it out. I'm sure of that." Sin says, trying to reassure Laurel.

"I'm not sure I will, Sin. I don't know If I can." Laurel admits.

"I know." Sin assures Laurel.

* * *

In The Glades Thea and Roy are standing on a rooftop together.

"Laurel? Sin?" Thea asks for about the third time after hearing Laurel tell her that she'd let them know when it's safe for them to come back.

"It's no use. Laurel cut the coms." Roy tells Thea.

"Why? What the hell happened? What the hell was the sound?" Thea asks, it being clear that he is worried.

"I don't know. I wish I did." Roy admits, as he is feeling pretty damn confused right now.

"What do you think we should do?" Thea asks.

"What Laurel said, go to Ted's." Roy tells her.

"Okay." Thea says, sounding hesitant, as she would rather go back to the apartment to make sure Laurel and Sin are okay, but she knows that Laurel wouldn't tell them to go to Ted's if it wasn't for the best.

* * *

It has been a few minutes since Laurel and Sin talked about Laurel not being sure if she could figure out what is going on, when the door bursts open and Quentin Lance followed by two officers bust in, all having guns drawn.

"Laurel, Sin." Lance says worried as he looks around the apartment.

"We're okay, Dad. No need to worry." Laurel assures him.

"Check the rest of the apartment." Lance tells his officers as he walks over to Laurel and Sin, "Where are Thea and Roy? What happened?" he asks worried.

"They're at Ted's." Laurel explains.

"And what happened was my fault." Sin reveals, "I was building an electronic thing, a sonic device really, for school, and instead of it doing what I was expecting it to it let out a sonic blast." Sin explains, "Sorry, about making you worry."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you two are okay." Lance assures them.

"All clear Detective." The officers say.

"Thank you. You can go." Lance tells them and the two officers head out, "Maybe next time you try to make something double check your plans before making it."

"Yeah, I will." Sin assures him and Laurel feels a lot of guilt rise as Sin is being blamed for something she did.

"Okay, neither of you, or Roy, or Thea can stay here with the broken windows." Lance tells them, "You say Roy and Thea are at Ted's, I'll take you there." He tells them, "I'll also get someone to repair your windows."

"Thanks Daddy." Laurel says, sounding glad.

"Go grab some stuff. I'll take you to Ted's." Lance tells his daughter and Sin.

"Okay." Laurel says as she and Sin head to the bedrooms. As soon as Laurel gets to her bedroom she closes her door and heads to her land line and calls Ted's number.

"Laurel. What's going on? Roy and Thea just go here." Ted explains, it being clear that he is worried.

"Dad's bringing me and Sin to you. Make sure Thea and Roy aren't in masks." Laurel tells Ted, "I'll explain everything when I see you."

"Okay. We're at the gym." Ted says before hanging up.

* * *

A while later Laurel, Sin, and Lance arrive at Ted's Gym.

"Thanks for bringing us, Dad." Laurel says, sounding glad.

"No problem. You can't exactly drive yourself right now." Lance says as the door to the gym opens to reveal, Ted.

"See you." Sin says as she and Laurel get out the car and head to the gym.

"Hey, D, Sin." Ted says, letting Laurel and Sin into the gym.

The second that Laurel and Sin walk in they find themselves being hugged by Thea and Roy.

"Are you two okay? I heard the gunfire." Laurel says as she and Sin are hugged.

"We're fine." Roy assures her.

"What the hell happened?" Thea asks as they break apart.

"I don't know; I haven't figured that out." Laurel explains.

"You freaked out about something." Ted realises, being about tell even though Laurel is trying to hide it, "I honestly didn't think that was possible anymore." He admits.

"Laurel, what happened?" Roy asks concerned.

"When I heard the gunfire I tried to yell out for you and Thea." Laurel explains, "But instead of your names, some kind of sonic scream came out of my mouth. It broke the computers, windows, anything in its path." Laurel explains.

"Cool." Roy comments at the exact same time Thea says,

"What?" Thea asks shocked.

"I don't understand either." Laurel admits.

"Since the surgery you said that something feels different. Do you think this is why?" Roy asks curious.

"You felt different?" Thea asks surprised.

"Yeah." Laurel confirms, answering Thea's question, "Honestly I don't know how did that, or what's going on with me, but it makes sense that however I did that has something to do with my heart stopping during surgery. It's the only thing that makes sense." Laurel explains, "But I don't understand anything else. I don't know what going on with me, or…." Laurel starts to rant it is clear that what has just happened has terrified her.

"Hey, we'll figure this out." Ted says, walking over and putting his hands on Laurel's shoulders, "Just like we always do." He says, looking at Laurel straight in the eyes.

"We've never had to handle something like this." Laurel reminds Ted, "What if we can't figure this out. What if I can't?" she asks.

"You're the strongest person I know, D. If anyone can figure this out, it's you, and we will all help you." Ted says before hugging his best friend.

"Ted's right. We will." Thea promises.

"Definitely." Sin says.

"Always." Roy adds.

"Thank you. All of you." Laurel tells them, being completely thankful.

"Can we see what you can do?" Roy ask confused.

"I don't think Ted would like me braking his windows." Laurel points.

"Do you see any windows? Because I don't." Ted reminds her, "It's your choice, but if you want to try using your…. New ability, in here, you can."

"I'm not really sure how I did it, or if I could do it again." Laurel admits.

"You were yelling for Thea and Roy last time, maybe that's how it works. You have to yell." Sin suggests.

"Okay." Laurel says, turning away from Thea, Roy, Sin and Ted, and she tries to scream, but just like last time as Laurel screams the air ripples as a cone of sonic blast comes out of her mouth, and even though they are behind Laurel, Thea, Roy, Sin, and Ted have to grab their ears to deal with the high pitch scream and after a few seconds Laurel closes her mouth, stopping the scream.

"Okay, that was definitely cool." Roy says, looking a little amazed.

"Do you think you could control it more, maybe change the volume?" Thea asks curious.

"Speedy, I don't know anything right now." Laurel tells her.

"Which is why we're all going to go back to my place and get some decent rest." Ted reveals.

"That sounds like a really good idea. Beating up bad guys really takes it out of you." Thea comments.

"That it does." Laurel says, putting the arm she can still use around Thea as they head out of Ted's gym.

* * *

After a long sleep Laurel wakes up in Ted's bed, having shared it with Thea the night before while Ted slept on the couch, and Roy and Sin each took on of the single beds in Ted's spare room. After waking Laurel looks over to the clock and sees that it is later than she expected it to be.

Getting up Laurel heads out into the living area where Ted is on the couch, doing some kind of paperwork, from the little she can see Laurel is pretty sure that he is doing the books, and ordering supplies for the gym.

"It's about time you woke up. I thought you were going to sleep all day." Ted comments.

"You know you could have woken me." Laurel tells him as she walks over.

"Considering everything I thought you could use the rest." Ted says as Laurel sits down next to him.

"Where's Thea, Roy, and Sin?" Laurel asks.

"Thea and Sin are at school. Roy's at work." Ted explains, "Your Dad called you can go back to your apartment."

"You trying to get rid of me, Ted?" Laurel asks, a level of amusement to her voice.

"Never, D." Ted assures her, "I've got to get to the gym soon, but you're welcome to stay here. Or go home, or I can give you a lift somewhere else."

"Thanks, but I think I might have a shower and then go see Oliver. From what you said that's not a conversation I should put off." Laurel admits, and honestly after all the

"It's really not." Ted assures her, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, you will." Laurel says before heading to Ted's bathroom where she can have a shower.

* * *

An hour later Laurel is walking up to the door of the Queen Mansion, having taken a taxi from Ted's. Honestly Laurel has no idea whether Oliver is even home when she rings the doorbell, and then just waits.

Laurel has been waiting for a few minutes when the door opens to reveal Oliver.

"Laurel." Oliver greats, sounding surprised.

"Hey Ollie." Laurel responds, "Can I come in?" Laurel asks curious.

"Of course. You're always welcome." Oliver says as he lets Laurel into the mansion, "How you feeling?" he asks curious.

"Better. Stronger at least." Laurel explains, knowing that she can't tell Oliver that she is completely terrified and confused about what she did the night before.

"That's good." Oliver says, glad about that, as they both head to the living area.

"Ted told me you came by yesterday." Laurel reveals.

"I wasn't expecting him to do that." Oliver admits as they sit down.

"He told me because he knew you were worried, and I'm the only one who can help reassure your worry." Laurel tells him, "I crashed my bike, Ollie. It's all that's going on." Laurel tells him, trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Your bike crash isn't the first time you've been hurt since I've been back. There's something else going on, and I'm just worried about you, Laurel." Oliver admits.

"There's no reason to worry, Ollie." Laurel tells him, "The truth is I've been not just boxing, but fighting with some other people who train at Ted's Gym." Laurel lies, "I didn't think it was a good idea for it to get out that I spend most my spare time boxing and fighting, Dad especially wouldn't approve. That's why I lie when I'm hurt." Laurel explains, it being close to the truth as she can tell Oliver.

"Laurel, how could you be so reckless?" Oliver asks shocked, and clearly disapproving.

"That is exactly why I didn't tell you." Laurel says annoyed, as that is one reason why she doesn't want to tell him about her being The Black Canary, "I started boxing to deal with anger, and that evolved into fighting. Yes, I get hurt sometimes, but it's not that bad. I'm hurt as much as I am now because of a bike crash, because I lost control for a second, and after working so much my reflexes weren't as fast as they usually are so I cashed. It was an accident Ollie, that's all." Laurel tells him, trying to put the right amount of force in her words so that Oliver believes her.

"Look Laurel, I know that a lot has changed over the past five years, but one thing that hasn't changed is that I don't want you to get hurt." Oliver says.

"Funny considering your one of the people who have hurt me most." Laurel comments.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I'm sorry." Oliver tells her.

"I know." Laurel tells him, "Boxing, the fighting I've been doing, has helped me, a lot. It helps me with my pain about Sara, and about everything that happened." Laurel says, realising telling the truth, just leaving out a few details that she doesn't ever plan to tell Oliver, "I'm okay, Ollie, and if I wasn't you'd be one of the first people I'd tell." Laurel says, knowing that if she could even comprehend how to talk about what she did the night before she would tell Oliver about that.

"Okay." Oliver responds, feeling that what Laurel is saying is believable, he's just not sure he believes it, and the two of them drift into silence.

"So now that we have the chance I guess we should talk about what happen at your party." Laurel says.

"We probably should." Oliver realises not sure how this particular conversation is going to go.

"We're clearly still attracted to each other." Laurel says, "But I really don't think it would be a good idea for us to day anything about that." Laurel admits, doing so because she cannot be in a relationship with Oliver when she is The Black Canary, it would put him in too much danger.

"I think you're right." Oliver reveals, like Laurel he is thinking that he cannot be with her when he is the Hood, "But I still want us to be friends."

"We always will be, Ollie." Laurel assures him, with a smile.

"Good." Oliver says, sounding glad about that.

"I should go." Laurel tells him.

"You don't have to." Oliver says.

"I should." Laurel explains, "I've got some stuff to do." Laurel explains.

"Okay." Oliver says as Laurel heads out.

* * *

After leaving the Queen Mansion Laurel heads back to the apartment. Getting their Laurel sees that her Dad came through and all the windows have been fixed, but looking at the broken computers Laurel knows that she needs to replace them, for Sin, and because of that she heads into her room, collects a few things and leaves.

* * *

Hours later Thea, Roy, and Sin arrive home by their usual method of climbing in through Laurel's window.

"Laurel, you home?" Thea calls as they walk out of Laurel's room.

"Yeah." Laurel says from the couch, and Thea, Sin, and Ron walk in and over to her, "Hey you three." Laurel greats.

"Hey." Thea, Roy, and Sin say together.

"How you doing?" Thea asks concerned as she sits down right next to Laurel.

"Still surprised by what happy, by what I did." Laurel admits.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to be like that for a while." Roy comments.

"Probably." Laurel admits, "Sin, I have something for you." Laurel says as she reaches under the couch and pulls out a bag which she hands to Sin, "To replace what I broke yesterday."

"Thanks Laurel." Sin says, sounding amazed.

"So, what'd you do today?" Thea asks curious.

"Talked to Oliver, did some shopping." Laurel explains.

"When do you go back to work?" Roy asks curious.

"Monday." Laurel explains.

"Don't you think that's too soon?" Sin asks worried, "You'll still only be able to use one hand."

"I'm manage." Laurel assures her.

"So, what did you and Ollie talk about?" Thea asks curious.

"He went to Ted yesterday, turns out he doesn't completely believe the excuses I've been giving when I've been hurt lately." Laurel explains.

"What did you say?" Sin asks curious.

"I told him that I had been boxing, and fighting, with people from the gym. That's why I've been hurt." Laurel explains, "I made it clear that the I'm hurt now because of the bike crash."

"Do you think he believed you?" Thea asks curious.

"Not sure. I hope so." Laurel admits, "We also talked about what happened at Oliver's party."

"And, what did you decide?" Thea once more asks, hoping that they decided to give their relationship another chance.

"That now isn't the best time to even consider being in a relationship." Laurel admits.

"Oh." Thea says, trying to hide her disappointed.

"So, how about we go get some food." Roy suggests, "You've been cooped up in the hospital for a week. I'm betting you could use some fresh air." He says, looking at Laurel.

"I really could." Laurel admits, "How about we walk to Big Belly Burger." She suggests.

"Sounds good." Sin says and Thea, and Roy nod in agreement.

* * *

Two days later Laurel is feeling a lot stronger than she has been since she got out of hospital and because of that she has been able to really think about what has been freaking her out, which has led to her to come to a decision.

Very much looking forward to when she can drive again, Laurel has taken a taxi to Ted's gym as she knows what she has to do and she can't do it alone.

Walking in the gym Laurel sees Ted hitting one of his heavy bags so she walks over to him.

"You know I knew you would come way before you're ready to get back to training, but this is too soon, even by your standards." Ted informs Laurel.

"I'm not here to train, at least not in the way you're thinking." Laurel admits.

"What do you mean?" Ted asks curious.

"This…. Thing, I can now do. I need to figure out how to use it, how to control it." Laurel explains.

"I meant it when I said I'd help. What do you need?" Ted asks curious.

"I can't drive myself right now, but I can't practice using this in the city." Laurel explains, "It's too risky. I don't have any control over it, and I can't explain if people start asking questions."

"I think I know a place." Ted reveals, "Give me five minutes?"

"Sure." Laurel responds and Ted walks away, "Ted." Laurel says and he turns around, "Thanks."

"You never have to thank me, D." Ted assures her.

* * *

A while later Laurel and Ted arrive at what seems to be at the outskirts of some woods.

"Bringing me to the woods, do you really think that's the best place for me to practice?" Laurel ask Ted curious, as they both get out of the car.

"Not many people come to this area, and the trees can be targets." Ted explains to Laurel.

"Well in that case, I want you to wear these." Laurel says, pulling a packet of heavy duty ear plugs, "In the times I've used it this thing doesn't seem to affect me." Laurel explains, "But I won't risk hurting you."

"Okay." Ted tells her, "Look D, just focus. Think about what you want to do and try. It might take a while but I believe you can learn to control this."

"Thanks Ted." Laurel say as Ted puts the ear plugs in.

Once she is sure that Ted has the ear plugs in his ear Laurel focusses on one tree and screams, but instead of just destroying one tree she destroys all the trees that are surrounding them too.

"NOT BAD." Ted yells, once Laurel closes her mouth to stop the scream, "JUST KEEP TRYING. YOU'VE GOT THIS." Ted says, yelling because he can't tell how loud he is talking.

Smiling at her friend Laurel just turns back to the trees and focuses once more, trying to figure out how to control her new ability in some way.

* * *

Hours later Thea, Roy, and Sin have just arrived back at The Apartment.

"Okay. I can't find her anywhere." Thea says as she returns to the living room where Roy and Sin are after checking the entire apartment.

"Laurel's missing. Is that seriously what we're saying?" Roy ask worried.

"Well she wasn't at Ted's. She's not back at work yet, and she's clearly not here." Sin says, clearly worried too.

"Ted wasn't at the gym either. Maybe they're somewhere together." Thea suggests, honestly the truth is that she is desperately trying not to worry.

"Without reception?" Sin asks.

"We all know that it wouldn't be the first time." Roy points out, "But with Laurel still healing I'm not sure they would go to any of the places they've been to before that are out of cell range."

"Should we call Quentin?" Thea asks, looking between Sin, and Roy.

"Not yet. That will just worry him." Roy says, "Give it an hour and if we still can't get through to Laurel and Ted by then then we'll call him." He suggests.

"Okay." Sin says and Thea just nods, both of them trying to hide the worry that they are feeling.

* * *

It has been an hour since Roy, Thea, and Sin arrived home and ever since they have been waiting, feeling their worry for Laurel and Ted grow. As they all hear the door open they all quickly turn towards the door as Laurel and Ted walk in.

"Oh, thank god." Thea says getting up and running towards them throwing her arms around Laurel hugging her, not even being careful of Laurel's arm like she has been for the past few days.

"I'm okay, Speedy." Laurel assure hers.

"Where have you guys been? Why haven't you been answering your phones?" Sin asks.

"Our phones broke." Laurel explains as while she was practicing she accidently broke the phones.

"But you guys are okay, right?" Roy asks.

"Yeah." Laurel confirms as she and Thea break apart, "Ted and I went somewhere where I could practice with this…. Ability" Laurel explains

"We really need to think of a better name for that." Sin comments.

"Yep." Thea confirms.

"So, how'd your practice go?" Roy asks curious.

"Pretty good." Laurel answer, "I wouldn't say I have complete control, yet, but I should use it on accident again. I understand it a lot better."

"That's great." Thea says with a smile.

"Yeah, it is." Laurel confirms, "I'm sorry for scaring you three." Laurel says, completely meaning that.

"It's okay." Roy assures her.

"Have you three eaten?" Ted asks, looking between Thea, Roy, and Sin.

"Not yet." Sin answers.

"Then come on. Let's go to dinner, on me." Ted offers.

"Sounds good to me." Laurel says and the group of five head out of the apartment to go and have dinner together.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mocking_point who has helped me more than I can put into words, and thanks to changingdestiny40 who has also helped me.

Thank you for the support. Just a warning that in the coming weeks/months I may not be able to update as often as I have been, with any of my fanfictions, because I found out yesterday that I got accepted into Law School.

* * *

It has been four days since Laurel and Ted went to the middle of nowhere so that Laurel can practice with her ability something which they have done once since then. While Laurel and Ted spent their Saturday in the middle of nowhere Thea, Roy, and Sin spent their Saturday doing work on getting the Clock Tower set up.

It is Monday afternoon and Laurel's first day back at CNRI. Arriving at the office Thea heads straight to Laurel's desk and to her.

"Hey." Thea says as she sits down on Laurel's desk, "How was your first day back?" she asks curious.

"Horrible." Laurel answers and as she does, she looks up at Thea.

"What happened?" Thea asks concerned.

"Our biggest donor backed out, which means by the end of the week, at the latest, we're going to be out of business unless we get a new one." Laurel explains.

"God, I'm so sorry Laurel." Thea says, knowing how much that would disappoint Laurel.

"Yeah." Laurel confirms, "I worked so hard, for so long, for CNRI. I can't imagine not working here anymore."

"You said you have some time. Maybe you'll get another donor." Thea says, already coming up with an idea.

"Maybe." Laurel says, not sounding certain, "I've got to go to a client meeting. I'll be home later." Laurel tells Thea.

"Sure. I'll see you there." Thea says, getting off Laurel's desk and head out.

As Thea heads out she pulls out her phone and dials a number.

"Hello." Oliver's voice answers.

"Hey, Ollie. Any chance you can meet me at Big Belly Burger? I need to talk to you about something." Thea explains.

"Sure. I can be there in half an hour." Oliver responds.

"Great. Thanks." Thea says before hanging up. Once she hangs up with Oliver dials another very familiar number.

"Hello." Tommy's voice answers.

"Hey, Tommy." Thea says.

"Thea, what can I do for you?" Tommy asks.

"Any chance you can meet me at Big Belly Burger in half an hour?" Thea asks curious.

"Sure." Tommy responds, "Want to fill me in on why?" he asks curious.

"Nope. I'll see you there." Thea says before hanging up.

* * *

Half an hour later Thea is sitting in a booth at Big Belly Burger hearing the door open Thea looks up and sees Tommy walk in.

"Hey Speedy." Tommy greats as he slides in the booth across from her.

"Hey."

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Tommy asks curious.

"Not yet. We're still waiting for one more person." Thea explains.

"Who?" Tommy asks as the door opens and Oliver walks in and walks over to them.

"Thea? Tommy? What's going on?" Oliver asks.

"No idea. I'm just as confused as you." Tommy admits as Oliver sits down next to his best friend.

"What's going on, Thea?" Oliver asks his sister.

"I need your help, both of your help." Thea explains looking between Oliver and Tommy.

"Why?" Tommy asks curious.

"CNRI's biggest donor has backed out. If they don't get another one soon CNRI is going to have to close." Thea explains, "I can't access enough money to help, not until I'm eighteen." Thea explains, as it's only the fact that she hasn't used much of her monthly allowance of Queen money that is allowing her to buy what they need to get the Clock Tower up and ready, "I was thinking that the Queen family and the Merlyn Global Group, could sponsor a benefit." Thea explains, causing Oliver and Tommy to exchange looks, "Look, I know CNRI might not mean anything to either of you but it means a lot to me, and Laurel. It deserves to be saved, but I can't save it, I wish I could." Thea says, it being more than clear to both Oliver and Tommy that she is telling the complete truth.

"I'll help." Oliver tells his sister.

"Same." Tommy confirms.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Thea says gratefully.

"Guess we should start to go over some details." Tommy realises and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

After spending hours with Tommy and Oliver Thea is finally arriving home, having gone by the front door instead of the window for once.

"Laurel?" Thea calls as she walks in.

"Office." Laurel calls back and Thea heads straight there, "Hey. You just missed Roy and Sin. They're going to go get dinner." She explains.

"I know. I got the message." Thea reveals, "So, I've got news. CNRI's not going to shut down." She explains.

"What do you mean?" Laurel asks, looking up at her.

"I've spent the last few hours with Tommy and Ollie. The Merlyn Global Group, and Queen Consolidated, are going to sponsor a benefit for CNRI. We've already gotten most of the details figured it out."

"Thea…." Laurel starts to say, standing up.

"Look, I know you don't like asking for help, so I did. I went to Tommy and Ollie, me. If CNRI wants to survive it needs help, and we both know that they are the best people to ask." Thea tells Laurel, "Accept the help Laurel. CNRI can still do so much good, but only if you let Tommy and Ollie help. So please, let them."

"Okay. I will." Laurel says with a nod, knowing it will be hard for her to do so, but agreeing because it is Thea asking and because she knows she has to.

"So, I noticed you called without shattering stuff. That pretty good control." Thea realises.

"Yeah, guess it is." Laurel admits, "Honestly I'm still trying to figure the whole thing out, but I know that if I don't try to control it then it will control me, and…."

"No one, or nothing, controls you." Thea says with a smile.

"Yeah." Laurel says, putting her good arm around Thea's shoulder, "Come on, Roy and Sin will be home with food."

"Good. Sin's message said that they're bringing desert?" Thea asks.

"Yep. All our favourites." Laurel reveals.

"Good." Thea says with a smirk.

* * *

Many hours later Laurel, Thea, Roy, and Sin have eaten and Roy and Thea have gone out together to deal with some of the criminals in the Glades.

As Roy and Thea are on their way home Laurel and Sin are waiting together in the living room, having packed up the equipment they use to monitor things, and honestly Sin is very much looking forward to the day where she doesn't have to pack up and unpack the monitoring equipment every time she wants to use it all.

"LAUREL." Roy's voice says and right away Laurel can hear the worry so she, closely followed by Sin, go running into Laurel's bedroom.

As they run into Laurel's room Laurel and Sin see Roy and Thea climbing in the window, Thea leaning on Roy, it being clear that Thea is hurt.

"You said the bullets missed you." Laurel says worried as she hurries over to Thea.

"I didn't want you to worry until we got back." Thea admits, it being clear that she is in pain.

"Help me help her over to the bed." Laurel tells Roy, "Get the first aid kit." She tells Sin who runs out of the room.

"I think it's just a graze. But I can't be sure." Roy says, looking concerned, as he helps Thea lie on Laurel's bed.

"I'm going to get blood on your bed." Thea says worried.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Laurel says, as she takes off the sling her arm is in.

"What are you doing?" Thea asks shocked.

"I can't help you with one arm." Laurel says, "The cast is a complication, but I can still help." Laurel explains, as Sin walks in with their first aid kit which has a lot more than what's in a typical one.

"Your arms not ready to be out of the sling." Thea says, worried, not wanting Laurel to screw up her recovery because of her.

"I don't care." Laurel admits, "Sin, Roy, go wait in the living room." Laurel instructs, knowing that it would be better for Sin and Roy not to see what is about to happen.

"Okay." Roy says and he and Sin leave, closing the door behind them.

"Let's take a look." Laurel says as she carefully undoes her jacket that Thea is wearing, "You've got to take the jacket off, move slowly." Laurel instructs and Thea does just that.

Once Thea takes off the jacket Laurel lifts up the tank top so that she can have a look at the wound on Thea's side.

"Roy was right. It's a graze, but a deep one." Laurel explains, "You need stiches." She tells Thea, "And it's going to hurt."

"I know. I've watched your stich yourself up enough times." Thea reminds Laurel, "Just do it."

"Okay. This might take longer than you've seen." Laurel explains, as she is pretty sure that it is going to be difficult for her to stich Thea with her hand in a cast, especially with her shoulder still not being completely healed.

"Okay." Thea says, holding a winch as Laurel starts to clean her wound.

For the ten minutes Laurel fixes Thea's wound, and as she isn't quite as used to having stiches as Laurel, it affects her more, so much so that she ends up crying.

"It's okay. I'm done. You're okay." Laurel says, putting the dressing over Thea's wound, "I love you, Thea. You're okay." She tells her as she hugs her.

"That hurts way more than you make it look." Thea says as she returns Laurel's hug.

"Let's just hope you don't get used to it like I have." Laurel says as they break apart, "It's probably a good idea for you to sleep in here." Laurel tells Thea.

"Okay." Thea says.

"I'll get Roy and Sin." Laurel says as she cleans up everything.

"Put your sling back on." Thea tells Laurel, not wanting her injuries to get worse.

"I will, once I clean up." Laurel tells her, and Thea goes to move, "No. You need to rest." Laurel tells her.

"Fine." Thea says, rolling her eyes, "But you know the one good thing about this injury is that no one, meaning my brother, will see the scar and ask questions."

"You're glad about the strangest thing." Laurel tells Thea as she heads out of the room with the first aid kit, and seconds after Laurel leaves Sin and Roy walk into the room.

* * *

It has been three days since Thea was hurt and to the relief of both her and Laurel, as well as Roy and Sin, she is healing quite nicely. It is the night of the CNRI benefit and Laurel is already at the benefit, dressed in a nice dress that would have looked a lot better without the cast and sling, and is waiting for Thea, Roy, Sin, and even Ted, Tommy, and Oliver.

As she spots a couple of people Laurel can't help but smile as she walks over to them,

"Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen on time for once, I'm shocked." Laurel says with a teasing smile.

"It's nice to change things up." Oliver says as he gives Laurel a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Every once in a while." Tommy adds, as he too gives Laurel a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, thank you both for all this." Laurel says to her two oldest friends, completely thankful for them.

"You don't have to thank us." Tommy assures her, "It's the least we can do."

"Tommy's right, it is." Oliver says, "CNRI does good work, you do good work. I'm glad Thea told us what was going on. I'm glad I could help."

"Same." Tommy adds and as he does Laurel notices three people walk in.

"There are people I have to talk to. I'm glad you're both here." Laurel explains to Tommy and Oliver before walking over to Roy, Sin, and Thea, "Hey you three." Laurel greats.

"Hey. Nice Party." Thea says with a smirk.

"Well that's thanks to you. You organized it." Laurel says, hugging Thea, and then hugging Roy and Sin.

"Do you think you're going to get the donations you need?" Sin asks curious.

"I'm cautiously optimistic." Laurel answers.

"Probably a good thing to be, considering." Roy comments.

"Yeah. I've got to talk to people, try and get more donors, you three should enjoy the party, but if I find out that any of you have drunk any of the wine we're going to have a whole other conversation." Laurel tells her three kids.

"Yes Laurel." Thea, Roy and Sin say together and after smiling at them Laurel walks away to talk to the people at the benefit while Roy, Sin, and Thea enjoy themselves.

* * *

Hours later Laurel, Thea, Roy, and Sin are arriving back home and the second they walk in the door to the apartment Laurel and Thea kick off their high heels.

"So? Was the benefit a success?" Roy asks curious.

"It definitely seems like it." Laurel admits.

"That's great." Sin says with a smile.

"Yeah it is." Laurel says, "Thank you, Thea. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you."

"I was just doing what you taught me to do." Thea reveals, smiling at Laurel.

"You two going out in masks tonight?" Sin asks, looking between Thea and Roy.

"Yeah. We are." Roy answers after he and Thea exchange looks.

"Okay. Good luck, watch each other's backs." Laurel says, honestly counting down the days until she can be out there with Thea and Roy, "And don't die out there." Laurel adds, looking at Thea, saying what Thea always says to her.

"We'll do our best." Roy assures Laurel and while he and Thea head in one direction so that they can start to get ready Laurel and Sin head in another so that they can set up everything they need to monitor things.

* * *

It has been four days since the CNRI benefit and unknown to Laurel Thea, Roy, and Sin, with help when the need it from Ted, have used all of their free time to set up the clock tower.

It's early Monday morning and Laurel is waiting in a waiting room with Thea standing next to her.

"You really should be at school." Laurel tells Thea.

"I told you, and you know, I have a free period." Thea reminds her, "Besides, we both know that there is no where I'd rather be."

"Thank you." Laurel says, reaching over with her arm that isn't in a cast and sling, to take Thea's.

"You never have to thank me." Thea assures her and the two of them drift into silence as they wait.

For a few more minutes Laurel and Thea wait until the door opens and Laurel's doctor walks in.

"Laurel, I have good news." The Doctor says as she walks in, "Your shoulder, and wrist have both healed well, and so have your ribs and the wounds from your surgery." She explains, "We'll remove the cast today and take your arm out of the sling."

"Does that mean I can get back to my normal activities?" Laurel asks, really asking whether she can get back to jumping off rooftops and beating up criminals.

"For the next week you should slowly ease yourself back into physical activities. After a week you should be ready to fully get back to your usual activities, but listen to your body. If you feel like you're doing too much then don't push yourself." The Doctor tells Laurel.

"I won't." Laurel says.

"Good. Let's get the cast off you." The Doctor says and Laurel is very, very glad to hear that.

* * *

A while later Laurel has taken Thea to school and as she has taken the entire morning off she heads to Ted's gym rather than CNRI.

"Well, well, well. I figured it wouldn't be long after you got the cast and sling off before you showed up here, I just didn't figure it would be this soon." Ted comments as Laurel walks into the gym.

"I haven't punched anything in weeks. It's about time I get back to training." Laurel comments, as she walks up to Ted, who gets an amused smile on his face, "Want to spar?" she asks curious.

"That wouldn't be easing back in." Ted says, with a disapproving look.

"Thea called you." Laurel realises.

"Yep." Ted reveals, not revealing that Laurel isn't the only thing they talked about when she did, "She didn't think you'd follow your doctors' instructions." Ted reveals, "Imagine that." He says sarcastically, "You've got to listen to your doctor, D. You've got to take this next week to slowly ease yourself back in." Ted says.

"What do you recommend?" Laurel asks curious.

"Strength training. Get some of the strength back in your arm. Then get back to punching and fighting." Ted tells Laurel, "It's the smart way to do things."

"Okay." Laurel says, "Guess I'll go over to the weights."

"Start with something lighter than what you used before you were hurt, then build yourself up." Ted tells Laurel.

"Okay." Laurel says with a nod and she heads over to the weights while Ted heads to his office, knowing that he will check up on Laurel a few times without making it seem like he is checking up on her.

* * *

Hours later, after spending a bit of time training, Laurel has headed to work and as Thea and Sin have finished school, and Roy has finished work, the three of them have headed to Ted's gym.

"Ted?" Sin calls.

"Office." Ted calls back and Thea, Sin and Roy head there.

"Hey you three." Ted greats as they walk in.

"So, they've come?" Roy asks, looking excited.

"Yep. Laurel almost saw them when they arrived." Ted reveals.

"She didn't right?" Sin asks, looking worried, "Coz that would kind of ruin our surprise."

"Don't worry, she didn't see them." Ted reveals, "I just loaded them into my car. I figured we could take them to The Clock Tower along with all the other packages that came today." Ted explains, "Which by the way I could have used a warning about." He says, looking between Thea, Roy, and Sin.

"We told you that packages were coming today." Thea defends.

"Not that many." Ted tells her, "Come on. If we're going to unload all this stuff at the tower, then we better get started."

"That we should." Roy says and they all head out.

* * *

A while later Ted, Thea, Roy, and Sin have unloaded everything into the Clock Tower, which is looking very cluttered and unorganized.

"We've got a week before we want to surprise Laurel. We're going to pull that off, right?" Thea asks, looking between the others.

"We should." Roy comments, "I mean we've got everything for all the floors, and the others look better than this, and we know where we want to put everything, it's just a matter of getting it all set up."

"if we work hard we should manage to get this place sorted out." Sin comments.

"Hopefully." Ted adds.

"No hopefully about it, we have to get it done; for Laurel." Thea says.

"For Laurel." Roy, Sin, and Ted repeat.

"So let's get to work." Ted says and they all get to work.

* * *

For the next hour Thea, Roy, Sin, and Ted start to unpack and organize things, and as work Thea's phone starts to ring.

"Hello." Thea answers.

"Hey Thea. Where are you? I'm waiting for you, Roy, and Sin and Big Belly Burger." Laurel explains.

"Oh sorry. We're with Ted. We'll be right there." Thea quickly explains, lying but she hopes Laurel doesn't notice.

"Okay. I'll see you soon. Bring Ted if he's interested." Laurel tells Thea.

"Will do. Bye." Thea says before hanging up.

"Problem?" Ted asks curious.

"We were meant to meet Laurel at Big Belly Burger." Thea explains, "We've got to go, and Laurel invited you to join us." She says, looking at Ted.

"Sure, I don't have to get back to the gym right away." Ted says and the group of four head out, making sure to properly shut up the Clock Tower before they go.

* * *

A little while later Roy, Sin, Thea, and Ted all arrive at Big Belly Burger and join Laurel in the booth that she is sitting in.

"How was your first day being able to use two arms?" Roy asks curious.

"Good, really good." Laurel answers.

"Hey, look who just go there." Thea says, noticing Oliver and Diggle walk in, "HEY, OLLIE." Thea calls and he walks over.

"Hey Thea. Laurel, Roy, Ted, Sin." Oliver greats.

"Hey." They all respond.

"We're just about to order, do you want to join us?" Thea asks Oliver curious.

"I'm…." Oliver just starts to say.

"You should join us, Ollie." Laurel says, giving Oliver a smile and making it clear that he is welcome to join them.

"Okay I will." Oliver says, pulling up a chair and together the group of six with Diggle watching from the counter enjoy dinner with one another.

* * *

It has been a week since Laurel got her cast removed and ever since then she has slowly been easing herself into things while, unknown to her, Thea, Roy, Sin, and Ted have been working hard to get the Clock Tower ready.

Laurel is just finishing work for the day and as she packs up her stuff she hears footsteps and she looks up to see Roy, Sin, and Thea.

"Hey. I thought we were meeting at home." Laurel says, seeing them.

"Nope. We have a surprise for you." Thea reveals.

"What kind of surprise?" Laurel asks suspiciously.

"You'll see." Sin and Roy say together.

"Okay." Laurel says confused and she follows Roy, Sin, and Thea out of the office.

After following Roy, Sin, and Thea out of the office Laurel's confusion only grows when she sees Ted, in his car, waiting.

"Okay. What's going on?" Laurel asks as she gets in the front of Ted's car while Thea, Roy, and Sin get in the back.

"It's a surprise." Ted informs Laurel.

"And we're going to need you to wear this." Thea says, as she leans forward and gives Laurel a blindfold.

"Why?" Laurel asks suspiciously as she makes no effort to put the blindfold on.

"It's a surprise." Thea, Roy, and Sin say together.

"What kind of surprise?" Laurel asks suspiciously.

"One you're going to love. Promise." Thea assures her, "Please, put on the blindfold." Thea requests.

"Okay." Laurel says, and she quiet reluctantly puts the blindfold on, and once it is on Ted starts to drive.

* * *

A little while later Ted has stopped driving and Laurel is being led to the top floor of the clock tower.

"Okay. These steps feel steeper. Is it really a good idea when I'm blindfolded?" Laurel asks concerned. `

"Yep." Thea says as Ted, who is in front of Laurel, opens the trap door that leads to the top floor and he climbs up. Once Ted climbs up he helps Laurel into the floor, and after Laurel, Thea, Roy, and Sin climb up too.

Once everyone is in the floor Ted nod at Thea who removes Laurel's blindfold. As soon as Laurel is able to see she is amazed at what she sees. She realises that they are in a clock tower. Between the two clock faces there is a computer station, clearly set up for monitoring. There is a metal frame that, unknown to Laurel, leads to way out, to the left of the tap door, there is what is clearly a training area with weapons, as well as some seats around the room, against the wall directly next to the trap door, Laurel sees three cases, each with a mannequin inside.

Wanting to have a better look Laurel walks over and sees that in the middle there is a black outfit. The outfit consist of what almost looks to be a corset, with a high queen Anne neckline, and sleeves that have an area of fishnets on the upper arm, below the shoulders. The outfit also has high black gloves as well as a train coming off the top, and black leather pants that also have patches of fishnets on them. The entire outfit also has trim of yellow, a black mask, blond wig, black boots, a black choker, and two tactical tonfas in holsters on the legs.

To the right of the Black outfit, which is clearly Laurel's, is another outfit that is mainly black, but it consists of what seems to be black pants and a jacket that has a yellow arrow head in the centre of the jacket, a yellow hood with a cape, yellow long gloves, yellow mask, and yellow boots with a yellow bow, quiver, and arrows, and in the quiver is a sword with a yellow handle.

To the left of the centre outfit is a red and black outfit that also consists of pants and jackets. The jacket has a red hood and so does the jacket, while the pants are black and have clear holsters for weapons. Unlike the other two outfits the red one only has short black gloves, but also has a red mask, and like the yellow outfit there is a red bow, quiver, and arrows, as well as other weapons in the case.

"So, what do you think?" Thea asks, there being a slight level of nervousness to her voice.

"This is incredible." Laurel says, sounding amazed, as she looks around the floor.

* * *

 **AN3 IMPORTANT:** Laurel's outfit is based on the Black Siren from The Flash outfit, though where there is a silver trim on the flash outfit, its yellow in this.

Thea's is based on The Mia Speedy from the comics, but instead of the outfit being one piece in this it is a jacket and top, like Roy's as I figured that would be more practical.

Roy's is the same as the one from the show.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mocking_point who has helped me more than I can put into words, and thanks to changingdestiny40 who has also helped me. Thanks for all the support. It means a lot to me.

* * *

"You said we needed a new place to operate out of. We've spent the last month creating this place." Sin explains.

"There are different floors that are set up for different purposes." Roy explains, "One of those floors is completely sound proof so that you can practice with your ability."

"The security of this place is top end. I set it up myself, and theoretically the five of us are the only people who should be able to enter." Ted explains, "Plus computer activity and power should both be pretty hard to detect thanks to the way we set it all up."

"Each of our outfits are Kevlar weave, they should protect us a hell of a lot more." Thea tells Laurel, "There are multiple entrances and exits. Like Roy said different floors are set up for different things, and some of them are still empty in case we have other purposes in the future." Thea explains.

"With a view of the entire city, the garage with four bikes downstairs, and the many rooftops we can access from here, we, and by we I mean you three, should be able to get to any problem or situation pretty quickly." Sin explains.

"I love this place. It's incredible." Laurel says, looking at Thea, Roy, Sin, and Ted, "It's just what we need." She comments, walking over to 'her' kids and Ted and hugging each of them individually, and as she hugs Thea she says, "I'm going to give you some money for this. It's not fair that you had to pay for anything." In a whisper.

"Don't even think about it." Thea responds as they break apart.

"I've got to ask, what's with the choker?" Laurel asks curious.

"It kind of looked like the outfit was missing something." Sin reveals, "Plus with the way I've made the choker look people could, believably, believe that your ability comes from that rather than inside you." She explains.

"That's a really good idea." Laurel says with a smile, "Thanks." She says gratefully.

"Well, I think it's time we all get suited up and head out." Roy says.

"Do you mind if tonight I go out alone?" Laurel asks curious, "I want to make sure I'm ready to be out there again before I'm out there with you two because I don't want to risk either of you getting hurt because I'm not completely ready." Laurel explains.

"Fine with me." Thea says, understanding what Laurel wants so she isn't disappointed, "But promise that we'll be out with you tomorrow."

"I promise." Laurel says as tomorrow night either Thea, and Roy will be with her or she won't be because she's not ready.

"Good." Roy tells her, "Then suit up." He says, "Oh, there are changing rooms in the left corner of this floor." He explains.

"Thanks." Laurel says before she walks over and collects the outfit that is clearly hers off the mannequin. Once she has the costume Laurel heads to the changing rooms to get changed.

Not long after Laurel, completely changed except for the mask, walks back over to Ted, Roy, Thea, and Sin. Sin is sitting at the computer station in a chair while Roy, Ted, and Thea are standing.

"Here. New coms." Roy says, handing Laurel an earpiece.

"Thanks." Laurel says, taking it and putting it in her ear.

"How's the suit fit?" Thea asks curious.

"Perfectly." Laurel answers, "And I really like it." Laurel admits, "I forgot to ask, who designed it?"

"Thea." Sin and Roy say together, and Laurel turns to look at them.

"I designed mine and Roy's too." Thea explains, "Ted knows someone who made it for us."

"Thank you." Laurel says gratefully.

"You know this place could probably use a name." Thea comments.

"Canary Clock." Roy suggests.

"No." Thea, Sin, Laurel, and Ted say together.

"How about we just go with Clock Tower, or Tower." Laurel suggests.

"Agreed." Thea and Sin say.

"So you said there are multiple ways out of here?" Laurel asks.

"Well there is garage, front door, back door, in theory you could leave through the windows, and this frame leads to a way out through the roof." Roy explains.

"Okay." Laurel says with a nod.

"If you're not comfortable, don't use your ability yet." Ted tells Laurel, who once more just nods.

"Laurel, if you're up for it cameras just went dead four blocks from here, after two groups of men entered." Sin explains, "If you run across rooftops you should be there pretty quickly."

"I'm on it." Laurel says, putting her mask on, and hurrying over to the frame which she quickly climbs up.

"Don't die out there." Thea calls after Laurel as she easily disappears through the roof.

"Okay. I'll say she's back." Roy says as he pulls a chair over and sits down next to Sin.

"It's too soon to tell that for sure." Ted says as Thea sits down too.

"You're sticking around?" Thea asks curious.

"Just to make sure Laurel's okay." Ted admits.

* * *

A little while later Laurel arrives at a rooftop where Sin directed her too. Looking down Laurel sees two groups of three, doing what appears to be a weapons exchange.

Looking at the scene Laurel knows that distraction is her best and so focusing she opens her mouth and screams, using enough of her ability to cause the men to be distracted and grab their ears in pain, but not enough to cause real damage.

As they are grabbing their ears in pain Laurel jumps down, in the middle of the group of men. The second she lands Laurel pulls both her weapons and starts using them. As two men are too distracted to realise Laurel is able to knock them out pretty easily. After knocking down two men the four others have started to get their baring's.

Wanting to try something she practiced Laurel once more opens her mouth and screams, but this time she is directing it at one person who she causes to go flying through the air and hit a dumpster, knocking him out.

After he is dealt with Laurel turns her focus to the three men who are coming right at her. Reacting quickly Laurel ducks, dodging an attack and uses her batons to knock to guys to the ground, leaving the third.

"Nice scream you've got there. Do you scream like that in bed too?" The third man ask, not even dignifying that with a response Laurel just smirks and uses one of her batons on his stomach, and then hitting the other around the head, knocking him down.

As the two men on the floor see what she can do they both raise their hands in surrender and Laurel hits them both with ends of her tonfas knocking them out.

"Sin. I securing the guys now. Put an anonymous call into the police. I just busted a gun buy." Laurel explains.

"Okay. I'll give you a few minutes' head start." Sin tells her.

"Thank you." Laurel says as she starts to secure the criminals.

A few minutes later Laurel has secured the criminals and is once more running across the rooftops.

"Well, I see you're back." A voice says and Laurel turns to see The Hood, "With a few upgrades." He adds.

"Yeah. I thought it was time for a new suit." Laurel comments, taking a few steps forward, and turning her voice modulator on.

"I wasn't talking about the suit, and you know it." Oliver says, "What happened to you?" he asks, being truly interested.

"That's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you one day." Laurel responds, it being clear that she isn't going to talk about it.

"Oh you will." Oliver says with a smirk, "Where's the girl who's been covering for you? And the man she's been working with?" he asks.

"Around. You'll see them again." Laurel says, "They're my team." She admits to The Hood.

"You have a team?" Oliver asks, sounding a little surprised.

"No one can save this city alone, I'm sure you'll figure that out soon enough." Laurel tells him.

"What makes you think I'm trying to save this city?" Oliver asks.

"It's pretty obvious." Laurel informs him.

"Laurel. Three blocks west, a guys trying to attack a girl. I'm not sure how much longer she can hold him off." Thea's worried voice says.

"Lovely chat, but I've got to go." Laurel says before turning away from The Hood and running away, leaving Oliver, not that she knows it's him, to watch her go with an amazed look on his face.

* * *

A while later Laurel is climbing down the frame and back into the clock tower, and as she jumps onto the ground she finds Thea, Roy, Sin, and Ted waiting, all looking interested.

"So, how do you feel?" Thea asks curious.

"Okay. There as some minor pain in my arm, and I felt little bit of pulling in my torso, but it wasn't nothing I couldn't handle, or that restricted me." Laurel explains.

"That's good." Ted says, "But are you sure that you're not pushing yourself too far?" he asks worried.

"I'm sure." Laurel says with a nod.

"So does that mean tomorrow night we're going to be out there together?" Roy asks curious.

"Yeah, it does." Laurel confirms.

"Good." Thea says, looking glad.

"It's been a long night." Laurel comments, "How about I get changed then we can head home." She suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Sin says, and the others nod in agreement.

"Give me a few minutes." Laurel says before heading to the changing area.

* * *

The following morning Laurel wakes up feeling slightly worse than she felt the night before, but she also becomes determine to hide that fact as she knows that it is just her body getting used to her being The Black Canary again.

Getting up, moving a little slower than usual, Laurel heads to the kitchen where Roy, Sin, and Thea are all sitting around with coffee and breakfast.

"Morning." Laurel greats.

"Morning." Thea, Sin, and Roy all say.

"You made the paper." Thea reveals.

"Yeah?" Laurel asks curious, "Is it a bad article or a good one?" Laurel asks curious.

"Pretty good." Thea answers, "They named your ability." She reveals.

"Really?" Roy and Sin ask together.

"Yep. They're calling it The Canary Cry." Thea explains.

"That's cool." Roy says with a smirk.

"Really is, I kind of like it." Laurel admits, "I've got to be at court this morning, but I can take you to work, and school, and I'll meet you at The Clock Tower later." Laurel explains, and Roy, Sin, and Thea nod in agreement and once she sees the nod Laurel heads to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Hours later after a long, and honestly difficult, day at work Laurel is at The Clock Tower training and waiting for Roy, Sin, and Thea.

"I thought I'd find you here." A voice says and Laurel looks to see Ted.

"Does you having this place mean I'll never see you at the gym? Because I'm not sure I'm okay with that." Ted admits.

"Don't worry. I can never stay away from the gym for too long." Laurel says as Ted drops puts a bag down and a jacket then walks over to the cabinet with Laurel's costume in it where he takes both the Tactical tonfas out off.

"No Canary Cry." Ted says as he throws one of the tonfas at Laurel.

"I take it you read the paper." Laurel says as she catches the tonfa.

"Yep. Catchy name." Ted admits, walking over to the training mat.

"I liked it." Laurel admits.

"Of course you did." Ted says, not overly surprised, as he takes his stance.

"Give me a second." Laurel says, running over to one of the computers where she connects her phone and plays one of her playlists, loud, but not too loud.

"Really?" Ted asks, looking slightly disapproving, as Laurel hurries back over.

"Yep." Laurel says, and as soon as she is in position, she and Ted start to fight with the tactical tonfas.

* * *

A while later Laurel and Ted have both lost track of how long they have been fighting for. As they are so focused on what they are doing they don't even realise that they are no longer alone until Laurel's music gets turned off.

Turning towards the computers Laurel and Ted see Roy, Sin, and Thea.

"Just how long have you two been fighting for?" Roy asks curious.

"No idea." Laurel answers as she and Ted walk over to water bottles to drink some, "But it felt pretty good to get back to training." She admits.

"I'll bet." Thea says with an amused look on her face.

"I've got to get to the gym. Good luck tonight." Ted says, looking between Thea, Roy, Sin, and Laurel, before he leaves.

"So, how long until we can go out?" Laurel asks, looking out the clock to see that it's not quiet dark yet.

"I'd give it another hour, to be on the safe side." Roy admits.

"Okay, in that case I'll go get food and be right back." Laurel tells Thea, Roy, and Sin.

"Pizza please." Thea requests.

"Sure." Laurel says before heading out, being glad that she wasn't training in her Black Canary gear.

* * *

A while later Laurel has returned with the food, and they have all eaten it. After eating Laurel, Thea, and Roy are starting to get changed why Sin is looking at stuff on her computers.

As she checks on stuff on her computer Sin notices what Roy is doing, "Okay, seriously your strapping an Arsenal of weapons to yourself." Sin comments.

"Say that again." Laurel says, walking out of the changing area, as she puts on her wig, a wig that she is honestly getting rather annoyed with.

"Arsenal of weapons." Sin repeats, wondering why Laurel asked her to repeat.

"What are you thinking?" Thea, who is putting on her quiver, asks.

"I think we've got your code name." Laurel says to Roy.

"Arsenal." Roy repeats, "I like it." He says with a smile.

"What about me? I need a code name." Thea argues.

"You're Speedy Thea, you always have been." Laurel says with a smile.

"One problem with that. Ollie and Tommy both call me that." Thea argues, "They'll know it's me." She points out.

"Good point, we'll think of something." Laurel tells Thea, trying to think of something.

"If you three are ready to go there's a situation that requires your assistance." Sin says, from the computers.

"What kind of situation?" Laurel asks, putting her mask on.

"Major drug deal, or that's what it seems like anyway. We've got more than a few heads of gangs in one place." Sin explains.

"So, no matter what they're up to no good." Roy realises, putting on his mask and his hood up.

"Bikes or roofs?" Thea asks, as she puts up her own hood and mask.

"Roofs would be quicker. I'll send you directions as you run." Sin reveals.

"Thanks Sin." Laurel says, hurrying over to the frame which she climbs up and out off, with Roy and Thea right behind her, both of them holding bows.

* * *

A little while later Laurel, Thea, and Roy are all standing on a rooftop above where what looks to be a major drug deal is going down.

"You two use arrows. I'll scream then we jump down." Laurel tells Thea and Roy.

"On it." Thea and Roy say together and they both pull arrows out of their quivers and fire, each hitting a man in a shoulder, and once the arrows hit Laurel screams, causing the men to grab their ears.

As the men are distracted Laurel, Thea, and Roy drop down and they start to fight the remaining men. As they fight Laurel realises that it actually really helps to have help, though at the same time she is very worried about something happening to Thea and Roy.

It takes them a few minutes, but by working together Laurel, Thea, and Roy manage to take down all the men.

"Guys, police are on their way, you've got to get out of there." Sin reveals, her voice hurried.

"Thanks Sin." Laurel, Thea, and Roy say and Thea and Roy both shoot arrows to get up on buildings while Laurel uses different things that are around to climb up the side of the building and get onto the roof.

"So, how'd we manage for our first time together?" Thea asks curious.

"I'd say pretty well." Laurel says, smiling at her.

"So, we're in this together now?" Roy asks.

"Definitely." Laurel responds, "Sin? Anything else for us to deal with?" she asks curious.

"Always." Sin says and she starts to give information on the other places where there are situations that Laurel, Thea, and Roy have to handle.

* * *

A while later, after a longs nights work, Thea, Roy, and Laurel arrive back at the Clock Tower.

"Nice work tonight." Sin says with a grin, "You did well tonight."

"We did well tonight." Laurel corrects, removing her wig and mask.

"We did, didn't we? It was awesome." Thea says with a grin.

"Really was." Roy confirms.

"We should get changed. We need to get home and get some rest." Laurel instructs, and Thea, Roy, and Sin nod in agreement.

* * *

The following morning Malcom Merlyn is sitting in his office reading the paper and the more he reads the angrier he becomes as between The Black Canary, her new partners, and The Hood, his plans are in serious danger.

"They have to be stopped." Merlyn says, as he knows that his plans have to be fulfilled and he cannot let anyone stand in his way, which means The Hood, Black Canary, and her friends all have to be dealt with.

* * *

It has been almost two weeks since Laurel, Roy, and Thea went out together in their new costumes to fight the criminals of Starling City and ever since then they have gone out most nights together to do just that.

It's early on a Monday morning and instead of going to work when she left the apartment Laurel has headed to the Queen Mansion as she needs to talk to Oliver about something.

Getting to the door to the mansion Laurel reaches out and rings the doorbell, and after a few moments it opens to reveal Oliver.

"Hey." Oliver greats, looking glad to see her.

"Hey." Laurel responds, "Can I come in? There's something I need to talk to you about." She admits.

"Of course, come in." Oliver says, letting Laurel into the house, "What's going on?" he asks as they head to the living room.

"I don't know if you're aware but Wednesday is the anniversary of when your mother was killed." Laurel says, trying to be delicate about it, but the truth is she doesn't know a way to bring up what she has to say without just saying it.

"I couldn't bring myself to look it up." Oliver admits, telling the truth, as he knew that if he looked it up he'd figure out what he was doing when she died, when he should have been with her.

"I'm sorry." Laurel says, reaching over and taking Oliver's hand, to squeeze it in comfort, "Every year since on the anniversary Thea, Tommy, and I go to the cemetery and then have lunch at your mothers' favourite restaurant." She explains, "It's our way of remembering your mom, honouring her in some ways. I think it could be nice if you joined us."

"I think I'd like that too." Oliver admits.

"Tommy usually comes to the apartment about nine thirty am to pick us up." Laurel explains to Oliver.

"I'll be there." Oliver assures Laurel.

"Good." Laurel says, "I have to go to work, but I'll see you later?" Laurel asks.

"Definitely." Oliver says and after squeezing Oliver's hand once more Laurel gets up and heads out of the Queen mansion.

* * *

For the three days that has followed Laurel talking to Oliver about the anniversary of Moria's death Laurel has noticed that Thea has almost distracted in the field, something which Laurel knows puts not just Thea, but her and Roy in danger, which is something Laurel cannot allow.

It the morning of the anniversary of Moria's death and as both Roy and Sin have already left Laurel knows that it's time for her to talk to Thea about what's going on with her.

"Hey, can we talk?" Laurel asks, knocking on Thea's open door.

"Of course." Thea answers and Laurel walks in and over to Thea who is lying on her bed, though she is completely dressed, "Are Tommy and Ollie here yet?" Thea asks curious.

"No, not yet." Laurel says as she sits down on Thea's bed, "I'm not going to ask if you're okay, because I know the answer." Laurel admits, "But I'm going to say something you're probably not going to like."

"I can't be in the field when I'm distracted." Thea realises, "I figured this was coming."

"I love you Thea, and I want you to be safe, and doing what we do when you're distracted isn't safe. It's not forever, it's just until you're a bit more focused." Laurel explains.

"I'll sit with Sin tonight, and I'll see how I feel after that." Thea says.

"Okay." Laurel says with a nod, and as she answers there is a knock on the door, "That will be Tommy and Ollie." She realises.

"Yeah." Thea says as Laurel stands up, and once she does Thea does too, "Laurel." Thea says once Laurel starts to walk away, and Laurel turns back around, "I love you." She says, hugging her.

"Love you too, Speedy." Laurel responds and the two of them break apart and head to the front door.

Getting to the front door Laurel opens it to reveal Oliver and Tommy, both of whom are wearing suits.

"Hey." Laurel greats.

"Hey." Oliver and Tommy respond.

"You guys ready to go?" Tommy asks curious.

"Yeah." Laurel answers, Thea nods, and all four of them head out together.

* * *

A little while later Oliver, Laurel, Tommy, and Thea, are all standing at Moria's grave, all four of them holding flowers.

"I'll go first." Tommy says, walking forward and kneeling right in front of the grave where he quietly says some words and places the flowers before walking back over and re-joining the others.

After Tommy Laurel walks over to the grave and says some quiet words herself before lying her flowers and returning to the others.

"Together?" Oliver asks Thea.

"Yeah." Thea answers and together the two Queen siblings walk up to their mothers grave where they both lay their flowers.

"Hi Mom." Thea says, "Ollie's home, he came back to me." She says, pain in her voice, as Oliver puts an arm around his little sister.

"Hey Mom." Oliver says, "I'm sorry I wasn't here, for you, for Thea. I wish I was." Oliver admits, "I miss you." He reveals, being completely truthful.

For a few minutes Thea and Oliver kneel, side by side, as they stare at their mothers' grave, before finally getting up and walking over to Tommy and Laurel.

"Lunch?" Oliver asks, not removing his arm from around Thea.

"Yeah." Laurel answers and the four of them head out to spend the sad day together in their grief for the woman who was important to all four of them.

* * *

Three days have passed since the universe of Moria's death and it is the first night since then that Thea has joined Laurel and Roy in the field.

"Nice work." Sin says, through the coms, as Laurel, Roy, and Sin finish dealing with a gang, "Police are on their way." She reveals.

"Good." Laurel says as she, Thea, and Roy get back on a rooftop. As they do Laurel notices a figure on a nearby rooftop, one Laurel recognizes.

"Guys. We've got a shootout, four people, happening five blocks away." Sin says.

"You two go. I'll catch up." Laurel says to Thea and Roy.

"You sure?" Roy asks, looking over to where Laurel is looking.

"Yeah." Laurel answers and while Thea and Roy run off to deal with the shootout Laurel heads over to the other rooftop, turning off her coms, and turning on her voice modulator, as she goes, "Lurking on rooftops, waiting on me, isn't that a little stalkery?" Laurel asks.

"I wouldn't need to lurk if you gave me your phone number." Oliver comments, using his own voice modulator.

"How many girls have you used that line on?" Laurel asks curious, stepping towards The Hood.

"None, actually." Oliver admits, "I usually have better lines."

"Why being your charming self doesn't work?" Laurel asks curious.

"Usually, except when it really matters, with the girl that really matters." Oliver says, flashing back to a conversation he once had with Laurel without even realising.

"That's because the girl that matters knows you in your bones." Laurel responds, the words being out of her mouth before she realises the implication.

"And always will. No matter how hard I try to hide." Oliver finishes, and as he does both Laurel and Oliver realises the familiarity in this entire conversation.

"Oliver." Laurel says, completely shocked.

"Laurel." Oliver says, sounding just as shocked.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Mocking_point who has helped me more than I can put into words, and thanks to changingdestiny40 who has also helped me.

 **AN2:** Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

For two solid minutes after they say each other's name Oliver and Laurel stand in shock, neither sure what to say next, neither wanting to make the first move.

"I don't believe it." Oliver says, turning off his voice modulator, "You're the Black Canary?" He asks shocked, something which he didn't think he was capable of anymore, as he removes his Hood as in during all the time he spent trying to figure out who the Black Canary is he never even considered Laurel, he never thought it would be her.

"And you're the Hood." Laurel says, turning off her own voice modulator and taking of her mask, but leaving the wing on, "Dad was right."

"He was, and I'm guessing he has no idea how you spend your nights." Oliver realises, removing his hood.

"Of course not. He'll never approve." Laurel comments.

"He shouldn't. God Laurel, you're risking your life, doing this is dangerous." Oliver says, and as he does a realisation comes to him, "You didn't crash your bike. You got hurt doing this, you almost died, and next time there might not be an almost. You could die!" Oliver says, lashing out as all he wants is to protect Laurel, "Your parents have already lost one daughter, do you want them to lose another? Do you want Thea, and Roy, and Sin, to experience the pain of losing you?"

"Go to hell Oliver! You have no idea why I do what I do." Laurel says angrily, before putting on her mask, "I won't let you stand there and judge me for doing the exact thing you do." Laurel says, "I get that you're trying to save this city but you're killing people! Torturing people! Thea has lost both her parents, if you're not careful she's going to lose her big brother too, after just getting him back! You tell me I should think about the people who love me, you should take your own advice." Laurel says angrily, "Goodbye, Hood." Laurel says bitterly, before turning away and running between rooftops, activating her coms again, "Please tell me you've got someone else I can hit." Laurel requests.

"Roy and Thea are on their way to a mugging that you're closer to. Three blocks west." Sin tells Laurel.

"Thank you." Laurel says, heading their and trying to focus on what she needs to do, rather than the conversation Laurel just had.

After Laurel leaves Oliver just stands in shock, and because he knows that he is too distracted to fight right now he just heads back to the Arrow Cave, where Diggle is waiting.

* * *

Not long after he left the rooftop where he got one of the biggest shocks of his life Oliver arrives back at the Arrowcave.

"You weren't out long." Diggle comments, sounding a little surprised, from the place where he is sitting.

"Yeah, after the conversation I had with the Black Canary I didn't think it was a good idea for me to point an arrow at anyone." Oliver admits as he heads over to where he keeps his stuff.

"Why? What happened?" Diggle asks curious.

"I found out who she is under that mask and wig." Oliver reveals as he places his bow in the trunk.

"Who is she?" Diggle asks, being very interested.

"It's Laurel." Oliver reveals, turning around to face him.

"Laurel Lance? Your ex-girlfriend and sisters' guardian?" Diggle asks, sounding completely shocked.

"Yeah." Oliver confirms.

"Wow, what are the chances that you'd both end up wearing masks and trying to save this city?" Diggle asks, sounding surprised.

"She shouldn't be doing this. She going to get hurt, worse than she already has, she could die." Oliver says, actually showing pain in his voice which leads Diggle to realise exactly why he is acting like this.

"Did you ask Laurel why she became the Black Canary?" Diggle asks curious.

"No. We didn't really chat." Oliver admits, "We, kinda fought."

"Of course you did." Diggle says, not overly surprised, "Look Oliver, I get it, I know what Laurel means to you, and I know you want her to be safe, but you can't just tell her not to do something she's been doing for months, since before you came back." He points out, "You need to talk to her, and listen to her reasons, you owe her that." He says, "But for the record, from what I've seen, what I've heard, she can definitely hold her own out there."

"I want to be left alone." Oliver tells Diggle, not responding to what he said.

"Think about what I said." Diggle says before leaving.

Once Diggle leaves Oliver sits down on one of the stools and gets a picture out of his wallet, the picture of Laurel that she gave him five years ago,

"What happened to you? Why are you doing this?" Oliver asks the picture.

* * *

Hours later Laurel and Thea are back at the apartment while Roy and Sin had other places they needed to be. Even though she should be sleeping, Laurel is pretty sure she wouldn't be able to if she tried, so instead she is sitting up in bed doing work for CNRI.

As she works Laurel hears a knock on the door and she looks to see Thea opening the door a little,

"Hey, can we talk?" Thea asks curious.

"Of course." Laurel says, putting the file she is working on down, "What's up?" she asks as Thea climbs across the bed and sits down next to her.

"What did the Hood say to you?" Thea asks curious.

"What makes you think he said something?" Laurel asks, choosing her words carefully as she hasn't decided what she is going to tell Thea, as while she doesn't want to lie, it's not her secret to tell.

"Because ever since you talked to him you've been pissed, like I really pissed. It was strange I thought Ollie was the only person capable of making you that angry." Thea comments and hearing that Laurel tries to keep her expression blank, as Thea turns to look at her, "Wait, does Ollie have something to do with how mad you are? I thought it was the Hood's fault." She comments, and as she does Laurel once more remains quiet, and Thea comes to a realisation, "Ollie's the Hood, isn't he?"

"Speedy…." Laurel starts to say.

"He is, isn't he? And you were so angry because he also found out about who you are and he lectured you in a way that only Ollie can." Thea realises, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"You've gotten way too smart." Laurel says, putting an arm around Thea, "Look, I need you not to tell Roy, Sin, Ted or anyone else, not yet, not until Oliver and I have another conversation." Laurel requests as it's not hers, or Thea's, secret to tell, It's Oliver's.

"Okay." Thea says, honestly not sure what to think, and the two of them drift into silence, "So Ollie's really the Hood?" she asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah." Laurel confirms with a nod.

"Huh. I don't know how to feel about that." Thea realises, as while on one level she understands that her brother is doing good things, on another she knows that he is killing people, and she isn't sure how she feels about that.

"Neither do I." Laurel admits.

"Kind of funny that you and Ollie have both become Vigilantes." Thea says, sounding a little amused, "You're both trying to save the city. I wouldn't be surprised if before long you, we, ended up working together."

"You're getting a bit ahead of yourself, Speedy. Right now Ollie doesn't even want me out there." Laurel explains.

"But that's not going to stop you." Thea realises.

"Of course not." Laurel admits, "But Ollie and I are going to have to have a conversation."

"You're not the only one who is going to have a conversation with him." Thea admits.

"I figured." Laurel says and once more they drift into silence.

* * *

At mid-morning the next day Laurel is doing work in her office at home when she hears a knock on the door and even though it is a Sunday, which increases the possibility, Laurel knows, without a doubt, who it is.

Taking a deep breath Laurel saves what she is doing heads to the front door. Opening the door without looking through the peep hole Laurel isn't at all surprised to see Oliver, as he is exactly who she was excepting.

"Can I come in?" Oliver asks and without a word Laurel just opens the door wide enough to let Oliver walk in, "Are Thea, Roy, and Sin home?" Oliver asks curious.

"No. They're at Ted's gym. I'm meeting them there once I get some work done." Laurel explains.

"Oh." Oliver says, as they walk to the living room, "Did you tell them, about me?" he asks concerned.

"No." Laurel answers, and Oliver is very glad to hear that, "But Thea figured it out. Apparently there is a type of angry that only you can make me."

"Oh." Oliver says, as they sit across from each other on the couch, "I wanted to keep her from this, both of you actually, to protect you both." Oliver reveals.

"I get that." Laurel admits, "In the beginning I wanted to protect Thea too, but I've come to realise that she can protect herself, she doesn't need your protection, and neither do I." Laurel informs Oliver.

"She's just a kid." Olive objects, "She shouldn't be anywhere near this, and I can't believe you let her." He says, a level of anger to his voice.

"Thea hasn't been just a kid since the day you got on that Yacht." Laurel explains, trying to remain calm as she knows that if she and Oliver get angry then they will get nowhere, "And I didn't exactly let her." She admits.

"Then what happened?" Oliver asks, needing to know.

"When I first decided to become the Black Canary I planned to keep Thea far away from everything, just like you want too, but then one night, two weeks later, she caught me climbing in the window of our apartment in my Black Canary gear. She had figured out what I was doing before she saw me." Laurel explains.

"Do you still do that? Climb in your window in your Black Canary Gear? Because that's not a good idea." Oliver informs Laurel, feeling the need to give her that tip even though he really doesn't approve of what she is doing.

"Don't worry, I don't." Laurel assures him, "For months nothing changed, but then just before you came back Thea asked me if she could start to monitor things when I was out, just from the apartment, and I agreed." Laurel explains.

"But then how did that turn into Thea being out there in yellow and Black with a bow? Because that's her, isn't it?" Oliver asks as after not sleeping the night before Oliver spent a lot of time putting the pieces together and he realised a few things.

"Yeah it is." Laurel confirms, "I had no intention of letting her be out there, I said no at first, but then after Roy said that he was going to be out there with me I realised that if I said no she would go out on her own, so I said that I would set up some challenges, for her and Roy both, before agreeing." Laurel explains, "But then I got hurt."

"You didn't know she was going to pretend to be you." Oliver realises.

"No, I didn't." Laurel confirms, "But because she did I can't stop her now, neither can you." Laurel tells him, "But Ollie, she can protect herself."

"She's my baby sister, I can't see her as anything else." Oliver admits knowing that he is still going to try and stop her, and Laurel just gives him a supportive smile, "Why'd you start this? Why'd you become the Black Canary?"

"One day I got home, and I found out that Thea, Roy, and Sin were mugged." Laurel explains, "But because it happened in The Glades I knew no one would care." Laurel explains, "The people in The Glades have been suffering, for a long time, but the Police and City council don't care. I decided to show them that someone does care, that someone is willing to help them, so became The Black Canary, to save them, to save this city." Laurel explains.

"Laurel Lance, always trying to save the world." Oliver says, with a small smile.

"I do what I can." Laurel reveals, "You don't have to approve of what I'm doing, Ollie, but I'm not going to stop, no matter what you say, or do."

"You always have been stubborn." Oliver realises, "But Laurel, this is dangerous. Next time you get hurt you might not make it, your heart stopped when you were in surgery."

"I've been hurt plenty of times, and only in hospital once." Laurel tells him, "I need to do this, and my new suit offers more protection. I know what I'm doing, Ollie, and no one, not even you, are going to stop me."

"I just want you to be okay." Oliver admits, "I…. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." He admits, and not sure what to say Laurel reaches over and squeezes his hand, as they drift into silence.

For a few minutes Laurel and Oliver sit in silence, Laurel still holding Oliver's hand, but it isn't awkward. Finally, Oliver decides to break the silence,

"That sonic like scream you've been doing lately, what people are calling Canary Cry? How do you do it?" Oliver asks curious.

"Truthfully, I'm not entirely sure." Laurel admits.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asks curious, and a little concerned.

"Since I was hurt I've had that… ability, I've been calling it. I don't know what caused it but my best guess is that something happened when my heart stopped." Laurel admits, "I've been learning to control it so that I don't accidently break every window and screen in this place again." She admits and it is clear to Oliver that what she can do scares her and so he squeezes Laurel's hand just like she squeezed his.

"In the past five years I've seen a lot of things." Oliver reveals, saying more about the time he was gone than he has before, "And one thing I've come to learn is that things happen for a reason." Oliver explains, "Laurel, I got to believe that you got this ability for a reason, and I believe you can handle it, control it."

"Thanks Ollie." Laurel says, sounding grateful, "What happened to you in the last five years?" Laurel asks, not expecting him to really answer.

"A lot of things." Oliver admits, "A lot of bad things." He reveals letting go of Laurel's hand so that he can reach into his pocket, "But no matter what happened I had one thing with me to remind me of home, one thing to remind me why I was fighting to survive." Oliver says, opening his wallet and pulling out a photo which he hands to Laurel, "You."

"You kept this?" Laurel asks surprised, as she takes the photo.

"Yes." Oliver says with a nod, "Not a day passed where I didn't think of coming home to you, to Thea, to Tommy, To Mom…" Oliver says, his voice catching, "And I promised myself that if I got home I'd be better, and I'd apologise for the person I used to be."

"You can only do that if you let us in." Laurel explains to Oliver, "Since you've been back all you've done is push me and Thea away, and I get that you're trying to protect us, and that you've changed, but Ollie, Thea doesn't care about being protected." Laurel reveals, "All she wants is her big brother back. That's what she's wanted for years." She explains, "Thea would rather have her big brother back, completely, than have your protection."

"I don't know if I know how to do that." Oliver explains, "When I was gone I had to become a different person, that's why I can do what I do, and I want to be close to Thea, I do, but more than anything I want to protect her. I'm not sure if I can just be her brother."

"I believe you can, Ollie, you got to try." Laurel tells him, and this time it's Oliver who doesn't trust his voice so he just nods, "I still don't approve of your methods. Knowing that it's you under that hood doesn't change that." She admits.

"I know, and I'm glad you're doing things differently Laurel." Oliver admits, "You're better than me, you always have been, so as much as I don't want you to be the Black Canary, as much as I don't want you to be in danger, I am glad that you're doing things a different way." He admits.

"You could do things a different way too, Ollie." Laurel tells him, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice as it annoys her that Oliver doesn't believe in her, doesn't want her to be the hero she has become.

"I'm a killer Laurel. That's what the past five years has turned me into." Oliver explains.

"It's not all that the years have turned you into, and it's not all you have to be." Laurel tells him, believing that.

"I'm not so sure about that." Oliver says, and once more the two of them drift into silence.

For a few minutes Laurel and Oliver sit in silence, neither minding it and honestly neither of them are in a rush to speak, not until Laurel decides to break the silence.

"So, like I said I need to go meet Thea, Roy, and Sin at Teds. Do you want to come?" Laurel asks curious, "It's probably about time that you and Thea talk."

"Yeah, it probably is." Oliver realises, "Okay." He says with a nod.

"Okay." Laurel says, handing his photo back, and once she does the two of them get up and head downstairs.

A few minutes later Laurel and Oliver arrive downstairs and Laurel leads them over to her bike.

"Roy, Thea, and Sin have my car. If I remember correctly you're pretty comfortable on the back of a bike." Laurel says to Oliver, as she picks up a helmet and throws it at Oliver.

"Yeah, letting someone else drive is another matter altogether." Oliver admits, as he catches it, "Is this the bike you built, the one you supposedly crashed?" he asks curious.

"Yeah, but like you guessed that was just a cover." Laurel tells Oliver.

"So, Thea, Ted, Roy, Sin, they all know the truth?" Oliver asks, "Does Tommy?"

"No Tommy doesn't. Ted, Thea, Roy, and Sin do." Laurel confirms, "Ted knew from the beginning, he taught me to stich up wounds on my own, and about a week before I was hurt Sin and Roy told me that they knew for a while." Laurel explains to Oliver, "Who knows about you?"

"Diggle, only Diggle." Oliver reveals and Laurel nods.

"You ready to go?" she asks as she puts on her own helmet.

"Yep." Oliver says, putting on his own helmet, and the two of them climb onto the bike Laurel in the front and Oliver on the back. Once they are on the back Oliver wraps his arms around Laurel's waist, and once she feels his arms Laurel turns on her bike and then speeds off.

* * *

A little while later Laurel and Oliver, Laurel having almost speed the entire way, arrive at Ted's gym.

"You know, for the daughter of a police officer you certainly ignore a lot of road rules." Oliver says as he and Laurel climb of her bike.

"You're one to talk." Laurel says with a grin as she takes off her helmet.

"Hey, we're not talking about my disregard for road rules. We're talking about yours." Oliver tells Laurel, taking off his own helmet.

"No, we're not." Laurel says, heading towards the gym, and Oliver followers behind.

Walking in the gym Laurel looks around and sees Thea, Roy, and Sin at the heavy bags, all three of them training so she, and Oliver, walk over there.

"Thea, Roy, Sin." Laurel greats.

"Hey Laurel." Thea, Roy, and Sin say.

"Sin, you've got to keep your hands up." Laurel reminds her.

"Right."

"Hey, Speedy, can we talk?" Oliver asks his little sister.

"Sure." Thea says, taking off her gloves, "How about we go for a walk?" she suggests, as she finishes taking off her gloves and picks up her Wildcat gym sweatshirt.

"Sure. That would be good." Oliver says and once Thea has her sweatshirt on the two of them head out.

* * *

For a few minutes Thea and Oliver walk in silence, neither sure what to say, even though they know they have to talk.

"Laurel and I talked." Oliver reveals, after a few minutes, it being the first thing he can think to say.

"I kind of figured that." Thea admits, "Why did you lie to me, Ollie? Why didn't you tell me what you've been doing?" she asks, pain and betray in her voice.

"I was trying to protect you." Oliver says.

"Of course." Thea says, not overly surprised by that, "I never wanted your protection. I wanted you to be my big brother." She explains.

"Being your big brother means protecting you Speedy." Oliver informs her.

"Lies don't protect me. They hurt me." Thea reveals, "All I've wanted for the last five years is my brother back, and ever since you've been back you've pushed me away. If you want to protect me then fine, I can't stop you, but don't push me away anymore Ollie, because if you keep trying to I may just let you." Thea explains, and she starts to walk away, but Oliver reaches out and grabs her arm.

"I'm sorry." Oliver tells his sister "For five years the only person I could count on is me. It's hard for me to open up to people, especially you, Laurel, and Tommy, because you're the people I care about the most." Oliver reveals, "I want you to be safe Speedy, and happy, and I want to be as far away from this whole vigilante thing as possible."

"That's not going to happen, Ollie." Thea reveals, "I couldn't stand by while Laurel is out there risking her life, and I can't why you are." Thea explains, "I'm fighting for this city too Ollie, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." She admits and Oliver can recognize his own stubbornness in his sister.

"I'm not okay with this." Oliver admits, "But if there is really no way to stop you then I'm going to teach you a few things."

"I can live with that." Thea says with a smile, being pretty sure that that may just be fun.

"That's kind of the point."' Oliver reveals, "Come here." He tells his sister who walks towards him and hugs him, "I love you, Speedy, so much."

"Love you too, Ollie." Thea responds.

* * *

A little while later Oliver and Thea arrive back at Ted's gym, as they walk in they find Ted and Laurel sparing in the ring, with what seems to be several different weapons, and even though he is fascinated by what is going on in the ring Oliver follows his sisters over to where Roy and Sin are standing and watching.

"How long have they been at it for?" Thea asks curious.

"Pretty much since you left." Roy reveals and as he does Oliver takes several steps closer to the ring so that he can watch better.

"You okay, Oliver?" Sin asks curious, as he really doesn't seem like it to her.

"Yeah." Oliver says, honestly a little amazed at how Ted and Laurel are fighting as apart from when he's watched Laurel fight as The Black Canary the only other time he's seen her fight is boxing, and what Laurel and Ted are doing is very different than boxing.

"See, you've got nothing to worry about." Thea says, nudging her brother, "Laurel's good, and so am I."

"I'm starting to see that." Oliver realises and he and Thea drift into silence as they watch Laurel and Ted spar.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN:** So, I know it's been a while, but the truth is I wasn't sure if I was ever going to be able to write this story again, as I haven't seen any episode of Arrow (excluding the four-way crossover) since 5x10, but then I found some inspiration. Thank you to anyone who is still reading, and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

It has been a week since Oliver watched Laurel train with Ted and in that time things between Oliver and Thea have been getting better, partly because Oliver is trying to see his sister as the person she's become rather than who she was when he left on the Gambit, Laurel and Oliver on the other hand have mostly been avoiding each other and haven't really had another proper conversation since the one they had in Laurel's living room. While Roy and Sin are aware that there is something going on, they don't know the specifics as both Laurel and Thea have decided that it is Oliver's call as to when they find out, and neither have asked him about it.

It's late, or technically early and while Laurel has sent Thea and Roy back to the Clocktower, with instructions to head home after they leave their stuff there, she is still out on the streets handling problems by herself, without tech support or backup.

Having just taken down some drug dealers, who there seem to be more of lately, Laurel is jumping between rooftops, planning on doing one more sweep of the nearby area before heading back to the Clock Tower, and then home, when she hears,

"Don't you sleep?" And she turns to see Oliver, in his hood outfit.

"Probably not as much as I should." Laurel says, walking over to him, rather than continuing the way she was going, as she is pretty sure that he'll just follow her if she doesn't talk to him.

"Where are the others?" Oliver asks, knowing better than to say their names for the same reason why he hasn't removed his hood, and Laurel hasn't removed her wig or mask.

"By now, hopefully sleeping. I sent them home hours ago." Laurel reveals.

"And yet you stayed out here." Oliver notes, taking a step closer to Laurel.

"What can I say, I'm not sleeping much these days." Laurel admits, as ever since she found out about Oliver, and he found out about her, when she tries to sleep she just finds herself thinking about everything going on, while simultaneously avoiding thinking about what she feels.

"Have you told them?" Oliver asks, "Do they know about me?" he asks needing to know.

"Now, we decided it was your choice." Laurel explains, "But you need to know that I don't like keeping secrets from my team, my family." Laurel reveals, and as she does Oliver knows, without a doubt, that that is what Thea, Roy, Sin, and maybe even Ted are to her, family, and he isn't sure how to feel about that.

"I know." Oliver responds, "Do you trust them? Really truly trust them?" he asks, needing to know.

"More than I trust you." Laurel reveals, and even with everything that has happened between them that still stings for Oliver, but before he has chance to respond they hear a woman screaming so Laurel goes running.

After Laurel runs it take Oliver a few seconds, more than it ever should, to react, but once he does he goes running after Laurel and even with how fast he is he catches up with her in time to see Laurel use her Canary Cry to distract the man who is attacking a women and then she gets close enough to use her baton to knock him out.

"Are you alright?" Laurel asks the women concerned, having used her voice modulator.

"Yeah." The women say, sounding nervous, "Thank you."

"No need, call the police, they can handle this guy." Laurel says, and she disappears up another rooftop but because he knows her so well Oliver knows that Laurel will be watching until the police arrives, and he also knows that they won't be talking again tonight so he needs to think of another way.

* * *

The next morning, which is only a few hours later, Laurel is fast asleep in her room, while Thea, Roy, and Sin are in the kitchen of the Lance/Queen apartment eating the pancakes that Sin made.

"Do we know what time she got in?" Thea asks curious, looking between Sin and Roy, as she tried to stay awake to wait for Laurel, but ended up falling asleep.

"Nope." Sin answers.

"Normally I wake up when I hear someone climb in the window, or open the front door, but I didn't." Roy admits, "So it must have been late, or early I guess."

"Something's going on." Sin says, sounding worried though if it was anyone other than Thea, Roy, Laurel, or Ted with her then they wouldn't be able to tell, "Has been for like a week." She says, and as she does both she and Roy notice Thea looking down at her plate.

"You know something." Roy realises.

"No!" Thea quickly says.

"Oh yes you do." Sin realises, "I know when you're lying."

"We both do." Roy says, "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Thea quickly says, feeling horrible about lying.

"Thea…" Both Roy and Sin say together, both drawing out the word.

"Okay, look, there is something going on, but it's not my place to say…. Hell, it's not even Laurel's." Thea reveals, and as she does something clicks for Roy.

"It's the Hood isn't it?" Roy asks, "Something's been going on since Laurel talked to him last week."

"You're right." Sin realises, "What's going on Thea?"

"I can't say, not right now." Thea admits, "I need you guys to trust me for a few days longer, then I promise, If I can, I'll tell you everything." Thea reveals, telling the truth as she is seeing her brother later, so she is finally going to talk to him about whether she can tell Roy and Sin.

Hearing Thea's words both Sin and Roy exchange looks,

"You've got a couple of days, Queen." Roy tells her.

"Thank you, both of you." Thea says, looking between the two people she considers to be just as much of family to her as Oliver, and as she does she notices the clock, "Crap, we told Ted we'd help him today." She says and as she does both Roy and Sin look at the clock too.

"Shit." Roy says, knowing that they are going to be late.

"Let's go." Sin says and the three of them go running out of the apartment, through the front door so they don't wake Laurel, leaving their dishes behind.

* * *

A while after Thea, Roy, and Sin went running out of the apartment, Laurel wakes up and as she gets up and heads to the kitchen she finds the mess that Thea, Roy, and Sin left,

"Really guys?" Laurel asks, speaking out loud as while Thea, Roy, and Sin sometimes leave messes they are usually pretty good about cleaning up after themselves, and so she gets started on cleaning up the mess, then has a shower and breakfast of her own, before getting on her motorbike and heading to Teds as she knows what today is and knows what her three kids would be doing.

* * *

After speeding through the city on her bike, once more not being the best follower of road rules, though she makes sure not to put anyone in danger, Laurel stops outside Ted's gym, parks her bike, removes her helmet, and heads inside.

Walking into the gym Laurel finds Ted's annual 'teach kids between the ages of nine and fourteen the basics of boxing' day and just like she knew she would she sees Thea, Roy, and Sin, each with their own groups of students.

Catching the eyes of each of them Laurel heads to the middle of the gym where she finds Ted supervising everything.

"Hey." Laurel greats, walking over to him.

"It's about time you showed, D." Ted admits, seeing her, "I was getting worried." He admits, as Laurel usually helps him supervise things.

"Sorry, it was a long night, I slept in." Laurel reveals, and as she does Ted knows exactly why it would have been a long night

"Are you okay?" Ted asks concerned.

"Fine." Laurel admits, "How are things going here?"

"Good." Ted admits, "Can I tank to you in the office? There's something I need to talk to you about." He admits.

"Sure." Laurel says, and the two of them head towards Ted's office.

About a minute later Ted and Laurel walk into Ted's office and he closes, and locks, the door behind him so that they can talk in private.

"What's going on Ted?" Laurel asks, suspecting that there must be something big going on.

"Have you noticed more drug dealers around lately?" Ted asks curious.

"Yeah, there has been a spike in the last week." Laurel admits, "Have you noticed something too?"

"Yeah." Ted says, with a nod, "There has been more accidental overdoses in the last week or so, more than normal." He admits, and as he does Laurel notices the look on his face.

"Ted, what is it?" Laurel asks concerned.

"One of the people who overdosed… I knew him, D." Ted admits, and as he does Laurel gives him a sympathetic look, telling him to continue, "He name was Eddie. He got dealt a crap hand, a lot like Roy really, but he was starting to do things differently. He was going back to school, I helped him move from his abusive father to his grandparents, and next thing I know he's overdosed." He admits, "Drugs was never his problem, D, this shouldn't have happened." He says, clearly sad and not sure what to say Laurel just walks the steps that separate them and hugs her best friend.

"I'm sorry, T." Laurel tells her best friend, kissing his check, "How can I help, what can I do?" she asks, wanting to do something to help, as they break apart.

"This is everything I've found." Ted says, walking over to his desk, to pull out a file, "It's not much, but maybe you can find a lead, maybe where you've been facing dealers lately can help."

"I will look into it and I promise I will find out what is going on." Laurel says, knowing that even if it may be a hard promise to keep it is one she will keep, no matter what.

"Thanks D." Ted says, looking relieved.

"You never have to thank me, Ted." Laurel assures him, "So, do you need me helping out today? Because if not I'm going to head to the Clocktower and start looking into this." She admits.

"We've got things under control here." Ted says, honestly wanting Laurel to get to work as soon as possible.

"I'll let you know when I have something." Laurel says, before leaving, and as he watches his best friend walk away Ted is relieved as he knows if anyone can figure out what is going on then it is Laurel.

* * *

A little while after Laurel left Ted's gym Oliver walks in and as he does he is surprised to see so many people, but through the see of people he spots his sister,

"Thea!" Oliver calls walking towards her, though he also continues to scan the room for Laurel.

"Hey Ollie!" Thea greats, looking glad to see him.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to do lunch, but I'm guessing now isn't a good time." Oliver realises.

"Actually, there is something I need to talk to you about." Thea admits, "Sin!" she calls to her friend.

"Yeah?" Sin asks as she turns to look at her.

"Can you take over for me for a little while? I'll be back." Thea explains.

"Sure." Sin responds.

"Let's talk." Thea says to her brother, and the two of them head out of the gym, Oliver having a sinking suspicion about what Thea wants to talk about.

* * *

A few minutes after they left Ted's gym Oliver and Thea are walking together in silence, but as it has been a few minutes Oliver decides to break the silence.

"Where's Laurel? I didn't see her in the gym." Oliver notes.

"She was hear earlier, but she left, I guess she had something at CNRI to handle." Thea assumes, being pretty sure that Laurel would either be there, or the clocktower.

"Okay." Oliver says, with a nod, "What did you want to talk about?" he asks curious, and as he does Thea looks around, everywhere, including all nearby rooftops, to make sure they are alone.

"Roy and Sin, I want to tell them who you are." Thea admits, and Oliver goes to say something, but before he can Thea is already speaking, "Look, I get it, you want to keep your secrets, and you don't know them well enough to trust them, well I do." Thea admits, "Me, Laurel, Roy, and Sin, are a family, hell if she could I have no doubt that Laurel would have adopted them to." Thea says, knowing them, "They saved us Ollie." Thea admits, and Oliver gives his sister a look, asking her to explain, "When Laurel and I met Roy and Sin, and Ted, we were drowning in grief, and pain, and anger, and they pulled us out of it, taught us to use what we are feeling. I don't think either of us would have made it through the last few years, at least not in a healthy way, if it wasn't for them, they saved us, and after everything we've been through I can't lie to them, not about this, so please don't make me, Ollie." The says, clearly meaning every single word that she is saying.

"You think what you, Laurel, Roy, and Sin do every night Is healthy?" Oliver asks.

"There are a lot more unhealthy ways we could have gone with to deal with what we were both feeling." Thea informs her brother, "Look, I may not understand what you've been through last five years, well you don't understand what Laurel and I have been through." Thea admits, and despite himself Oliver realises that his sister might have a point, "So if you're not sure you can trust them, then trust me and Laurel, trust the trust we have in them." Thea says, as while she is uncertain about a lot of things she does believe that Oliver still trusts her and Laurel, even if he doesn't trust anyone else.

"Okay." Oliver says, after a moment of hesitation.

"Okay?" Thea asks, sounding confused.

"You can tell Sin and Roy, but for the moment just them, not Ted." Oliver says, as he isn't sure how he feels about Ted knowing who he is, partly because of his relationship with Laurel.

"Thank you, Ollie." Thea says, looking relieved, "Look, I've got to get back to the gym, keep giving my beginners class." Thea reveals, then she realises something, "You wouldn't be interested in helping, would you?"

"Tempting." Oliver admits, "But there is something I've got to do." Oliver admits, "I'll see you later, Speedy." Oliver says, before hugging his little sister, and once they break apart Thea heads back to the gym while Oliver heads to what will become his nightclub.

* * *

Ever since Laurel left Ted she has been using Sin's computer station at the Clocktower to look into things, and as she works Laurel realises that she may just have a lead, but she needs to keep looking into a few things.

A little while after Laurel has found her potential lead, during which time night has fallen, Thea, Roy, and Sin, the ladder two still not knowing about Oliver as Thea hasn't had a chance to talk to them alone, arrive at the Clocktower, where they find Laurel where she has been most of the day, working at the computer station.

"Laurel, what's going on?" Sin asks, feeling concerned as she figures it must be a big deal for Laurel to be on the computers.

"When I went to the gym Ted gave me some information." Laurel explains, "In the past week accidental overdoses have gone up." She explains.

"There's been more drug dealers out in the past week too." Roy realises, knowing that as he has taken more than a few of them down.

"Exactly." Laurel says, "I'm using the information Ted gave me, and the list that Sin keeps off locations of where we take down people, to see if there is a specific location where the uptick is focused." Laurel explains.

"And?" Thea asks, as Sin sits down next to Laurel to have a look.

"There are a couple of places where activity is at the highest." Laurel admits, "I'm trying to find out everything I can about both before we go in to investigate."

"You should start with that one." Sin says, pointing to one of the locations.

"Why?" Laurel asks, looking at Sin, as while Laurel is sure that she has her good reasons she wants to know why.

"Because it's in a camera's dead zone. The other has surveillance on it because it's become a hot spot for illegal weapon trade, which people are starting to realise." Sin explains.

"Okay, then I guess we have our location." Laurel realises, as she stands up, "Let's suit up."

"Hang on, there is something I have to say first." Thea admits, and as she does Laurel sees the look on Thea's face and knows exactly what she is going to say, "Last week Laurel and I found out who the Hood is."

"Who is it?" Roy asks, as Sin looks just as interested.

"Oliver." Laurel answers.

"Your brother Oliver?" Sin asks, looking at Thea in shock, and she nods.

"Okay, maybe it's just everything we've been through, but I probably should be more surprised than I am." Roy comments.

"You're not surprised? Because I sure as hell am." Sin admits.

"Not really, it guess it kind of make sense to me." Roy says, with a shrug.

"I wanted to tell you guys sooner." Thea reveals.

"We both did." Laurel admits.

"But it was Oliver's secret to tell, not ours, so I had to wait until he told me I could." Thea explains, looking between the two people who mean so much to her and hoping they understand.

"It's okay, I get it." Sin says, being ninety percent positive that Oliver would only allow them to know if Thea, or Laurel, or both of them, fought for them to know.

"Same." Roy says, with a nod.

"Okay, I know we probably have a lot to talk about, but are you focused enough to suit up and go out?" Laurel asks curious, looking between Thea and Roy.

"Always." Thea says, with a nod.

"Definitely." Roy says, nodding once more.

"Good, then let's move." Laurel instructs, heading over to the manikin with her Black Canary outfit on it.

"You guys are heading into a camera dead spot, but I'll see what I can do." Sin says, starting to type on the computers so that she can see what she can find.

"Any help you can give will be much appreciated." Laurel says, looking relieved, and she, Thea, and Roy all start to get ready, and once they are ready, they all head out.

* * *

A little while after Laurel and Thea told Sin, and Roy, about Oliver being the Hood Laurel, Thea, and Roy in their Black Canary, Speedy, and Arsenal costumes respectively are together, while on coms with Sin, making their way towards a vantage point to look into the warehouse where they may just get some answers about what is going on.

As they get closer to what Sin informed them would be a great vantage point, Black Canary signals to Speedy and Arsenal to move silently, or at least as quietly as possible, and after about a minute the group of three Vigilantes get to the position to see what's going on.

"Well that's not good." Speedy comments, keeping her voice low, as the website seems to be a drug distribution centre, with at least fifteen people, maybe more, all of whom seem to be heavily armed inside.

"Really not." Arsenal says, as Black Canary starts to scan the faces of everyone in the warehouse, "What's the plan Boss?" Arsenal asks, looking at Black Canary

"Fall back." Black Canary instructs, as not only are they outnumbered but she recognizes some of the people in the room.

"What?" Speedy, Arsenal, and even Sin through the coms, say, all sounding shocked.

"Fall back, now." Black Canary says, clearly giving a very specific order, which isn't something she does often.

Hearing Black Canary's tone of voice Speedy and Arsenal exchange looks, and the two of them, and Black Canary all fall back from where they are.

* * *

A little while later Laurel, Thea, and Roy arrive back at the Clocktower, where Sin is waiting, and as they arrive back all three of them remove their masks, and Laurel takes off her wig while Thea and Roy remove their hoods.

"What happened out there?" Sin asks, curious.

"That's what I want to know." Roy admits, looking at Laurel, "Why'd you pull back? We could have handled that."

"We were outnumbered, and we don't know enough, it wouldn't have been smart." Laurel admits, as in the few seconds she observed she realised that if just she, Thea and Roy tried to attack then chances are Thea and Roy would have been hurt. "We need help." She admits.

"From who? The police?" Sin asks.

"No." Laurel says, shaking her head, "There were beat cops there, I recognized them." Laurel reveals, "So even if I went to my father for help there is a chance that he could go to the wrong person, or the wrong person could find out, and that would be bad for all of us." She admits, it being clear that she isn't just talking about them, but Quinten too.

"If we can't ask the cops then who?" Roy asks, trying to think of possibilities, "Because I'm pretty sure Ted's made it pretty clear he's not going to suit up again." He notes, knowing all about Ted's vigilantly history.

"I don't think Ted was who Laurel was thinking about asking for help." Thea realises, looking at Laurel, who nods.

"Then who?" Sin asks, and as she does the answer comes to Roy, even though he was the one to ask the question in the first place.

"Oliver, you want to go to him for help." Roy realises.

"Yeah." Laurel says, with a nod.

"Don't you completely hate his methods?" Sin asks, looking at Laurel with a surprised look.

"I do, I really do." Laurel admits.

"And you still want to ask for help?" Roy asks, feeling surprised by that.

"I don't know if we have many other options." Laurel admits, "I need to think." She says, before heading down through the trap doors, clearly going to one of the other floors as she leaves Thea, Roy, and Sin standing together in shock, as they are pretty sure that Laurel even thinking about asking Oliver, or more specifically, the Hood, for help is a pretty big deal.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the incredible response to this story. I know it's been a while so the fact that you've all responded so incredible makes me so happy, and touched.

 **AN2;** So, I'm starting to realise that Sin needs a code name, any suggestions would be great, as I am stuck. **Also IF** Anyone is willing to discuss ideas with me I'd be grateful as there is a storyline I am considering that I'm not sure makes sense, so I need to discuss it with someone.

* * *

After Laurel walks away from Thea, Roy, and Sin, because she desperately needs to think she heads down to the floor that is completely sound proofed and set up with different targets for her to practice focusing her power.

Once Laurel is in the room and the door is closed, so the sound proofing is completely in place, Laurel focuses on one of the target and screams, putting everything she is feeling, and everything she has been avoiding feeling, into the scream, causing it to be a lot stronger than usually and because of that It shatters the target into tiny pieces, and Laurel moves onto the next one.

* * *

While Laurel is down on one of the lower floors Thea, Sin, and Roy are on what they consider to be the main floor, Thea and Roy have both put down their weapons and taken of their jackets so that Thea is wearing a black tank top while Roy is in a black shirt.

"Laurel's down on the soundproof room." Sin reveals, having been told that thanks to the computer monitoring of the entire clocktower they have.

"Not really surprised there." Thea admits, "What are you doing?" she asks curious, looking at Sin, who is hurriedly trying.

"Trying something I have never tried before, which means there is a pretty good chance I'm going to fail." Sin admits.

"What exactly does that mean?" Roy asks curious.

"It means that with no surveillance I'm trying other options to see if I can find out who was in that warehouse, and maybe even get a bit more information, but I'm way out of my depth here, so it might not end well." Sin reveals, sliding between screens, "I also wish I had like four more hands."

"Well how about two? How can I help?" Thea asks curious, "I'll do whatever you say." She admits.

"Sit down, handle that screen." Sin says, pointing to another screen, "And just follow my instructions."

"Okay." Thea says, with a nod as she sits down.

"Okay, why you two do that I'm going to talk to Laurel." Roy says, heading towards the trap door.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Sin asks curious.

"Probably not." Roy admits, sounding like he doesn't really care, as he disappears through the trap door.

"That may not end well." Sin comments, turning back to her screen.

"Maybe, but maybe it will end really well." Thea admits, "What do I do?" she asks curious and Sin starts to explain everything that she needs Thea to do as she does it.

* * *

After leaving Thea and Sin Roy heads straight to the floor that was specifically designed for Laurel to practice with her power, and he quickly enters the floor doing so in a way to make sure that as little sound as possible got out.

Once in the room Roy is glad that he grabbed and put in a pair of ear plugs, as even with them Laurel's Canary Cry is pretty loud, so he is pretty sure if he wasn't wearing ear plugs his eardrums would be shattered. Knowing that it is the only way to get Laurel's attention Roy walks over to a switch on the wall, like a light switch, and presses it, causing all the lights on the floor to go from regular lights to blue lights, and seconds after they do Laurel stops using her ability and turns to face him, so Roy removes his earplugs as it is safe for him to do so.

"Hey." Roy greats.

"Roy it's probably a better idea for you to be upstairs, with Thea and Sin." Laurel admits.

"Yeah, probably." Roy admits, "But I know you Laurel, know you need someone to talk to, so here I am."

"Thanks Roy, really, but I wouldn't even know where to start." Laurel admits.

"Then just start." Roy says, sitting down on one of the pieces of furniture that's in the floor which is basically just a large cube that's comfortable to sit on.

"I don't like, or approve, of the fact that Oliver kills." Laurel admits, as she walks over to Roy, and sits down next to him, "And he doesn't like, or approve, of the fact that I'm the Black Canary, or that Thea is in involved." Laurel says, "I'm not completely sure either of us could get past those facts." Laurel admits, "But on the flip side, something like that warehouse isn't something that you, Thea, Sin, and I can take on alone." Laurel reveals, feeling completely torn.

"Maybe neither of you have to get over the facts." Roy suggests, "At least not completely."

"What do you mean?" Laurel asks curious.

"Well, whatever is going on at that warehouse it is big, and if you say we can't handle it alone then I trust that, and it seems like Oliver is our only option for help, so why don't you propose a compromise." Roy suggests, "I don't know what the compromise will be, that is something you two will have to figure out, but it's an option."

"That's a really good suggestion." Laurel realises, putting an arm around Roy's shoulder, "How'd you get so wise?" she asks curious, clearly teasing him.

"Listening to you the last few years." Roy says, with a smirk, as if Laurel is going to tease him then he's going to tease her right back.

"I'm proud of you Roy, proud of everything you've done, who you are, I probably don't say it enough, but I'm proud of you." Laurel informs the young man who she loves like a little brother.

"I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for you, and Thea, and Sin, and Ted, you guys saved me." Roy reveals, telling the complete truth.

"We all saved each other." Laurel says, and the two of them drift into silence as they sit side by side, Roy resting his head on the shoulder of the women he considers to be his big sister, and in some ways the best example of a mother figure he's ever had.

"Um, guys, you need to get up here." Sin's voice.

"You put a PA system in?" Laurel asks, giving Roy a surprised look.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Roy admits, and the two of them get up and hurry upstairs.

* * *

Less than a minute later Laurel and Roy hurry into the 'main area' of the clock tower where they find Thea and Sin still working on computers,

"Did you find something about the warehouse?" Roy asks curious.

"No, not yet, we're still trying." Sin says, it being more than clear that she is annoyed with herself, "But there's something going on, one of those weapon deals I told you about." She says, and as soon as she speaks Roy puts his jacket back on.

"Let's go." Laurel says, and she notices Thea doesn't move, "Speedy?"

"I'm going to stay here, sees if I can help Sin." Thea reveals, "You and Roy have got this." She says, knowing that Sin needs her more than Laurel and Roy right now.

"Okay, let's go Roy." Laurel says, putting her mask back on as Roy grabs his bow and quiver and the two of them head out of the Clocktower.

* * *

For the next couple of hours Laurel and Roy deal with some problems in the glades, while Sin and Thea, while doing what they can to help Roy and Laurel, also attempt to find out more information on the warehouse.

Having dealt with the weapons deal, and a few other problems around The Glades, Laurel and Roy are just arriving back at the Clocktower.

"I really need to do something about this wig." Laurel says, as she takes it off, as it has gotten beyond annoying.

"You could dye your hair." Thea suggests.

"Huh, maybe." Laurel comments, looking like she is actually pondering the idea.

"Did you guys find anything more about the warehouse?" Roy asks curious.

"No, everything I try keeps failing." Sin says, looking annoyed and upset with herself.

"It's okay, Sin, I know you're doing your best, and that's all any of us can do." Laurel says, placing a comforting hand on Sin's shoulder and squeezing.

"Laurel's right, you are." Thea assures her friend, giving her a supportive smile.

"It's just not good enough." Sin mutters to herself.

"Okay, all three of you, go home, start on a movie night, I'll meet you there." Laurel says, looking between 'her' three kids.

"What are you going to do?" Sin asks curious.

"Have a conversation with Oliver." Laurel says, picking up her phone from where she leaves it when she is out as the Black Canary, and dialling Oliver's number.

"Laurel?" Oliver's voice asks, answering after a couple of rings, "What's wrong?" he asks, concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, I just need to talk to you." Laurel explains, "Are you home? Can we meet?" she asks curious.

"I'm not home, but we can meet." Oliver reveals, "I'm at my club, we can meet there." Oliver offers, planning on showing Laurel the foundry as she said that she doesn't trust him so he's going to give her a reason to.

"That would be great, I'll see you soon." Laurel says, before hanging up, "I've got to talk to Ollie, but I'll be home soon so pick decent movies." Laurel says, with a teasing tone.

"Please no musicals again." Roy requests.

"I don't know, if musicals win the votes, then musical wins the votes." Thea says, with a teasing grin.

"Okay, I'll let you three figure that out. I'll see you at home later." Laurel says, before heading to the changing area to get changed as even though Oliver knows she The Black Canary she is pretty sure it wouldn't be a good idea to turn up at his club in her costume.

* * *

A little while after she talked to Oliver on the phone Laurel is pulling up to Verdant, which is still unopened, on her bike, and she isn't surprised to find Oliver waiting outside when she pulls up, wearing his regular clothes.

"This place seems to be coming along." Laurel notes as she climbs off her bike and takes of her helmet.

"Yeah, it is." Oliver notes, as Laurel leaves her helmet on her bike, "Tommy asked for a job on Friday." He reveals.

"Seriously?" Laurel asks, sounding surprised, as she walks towards Oliver.

"Yeah, apparently Malcolm cut him off, so I offered him a job as general manager." Oliver explains, having also given Tommy a room at the mansion because he had no where else.

"Good, that will be good for him." Laurel realises.

"I think so too." Oliver admits, as he has realised that he and Laurel have changed a lot, grown up, though Laurel was already grown up, so maybe it's time for Tommy to.

"Working late? I've got to say that's nice to see." Laurel admits, telling he truth.

"I was, but that's not the only reason I'm here." Oliver admits, "There's something I want you to see." He admits.

"Okay." Laurel says, and she follows Oliver.

For the next minute or so Laurel follows Oliver through the club, down the stairs and into the basement of the club, and as soon as she looks around Laurel realises exactly what she is standing in,

"This is your base of operations." Laurel realises.

"Everyone doing what we do needs one." Oliver explains.

"We do?" Laurel asks having noticed his word choice.

"I may not like what you're doing, but I can't deny that you're doing it." Oliver admits, and as he does Laurel continues to look around.

"Why the Hood?" Laurel asks curious.

"It belonged to someone, two somebodies actually, who meant a lot to me." Oliver reveals, "I wear it to remind me."

"Of?" Laurel asks curious, though there is a little part of her that is worried that she is pushing too much.

"Everything I've been through, what I have to do, why I do it." Oliver says, feeling uncomfortable as while a part of him wants to tell Laurel all about his time on the island another part of him knows he's not quite ready, "What about you? How'd you settle on the Black Leather, mask, and wig?" he asks curious.

"Truthfully, I knew what I wanted to do so I threw together the jacket and pants, and then I knew I needed a way to hide my identity, so I got the mask, and the wig, which I severely regret as it is annoying as hell, from an old Halloween costume." Laurel admits.

"Makes sense." Oliver realises, "You really hate the wig?" he asks curious.

"Yeah, I really hate the wig." Laurel admits, "It doesn't effect my fighting, it's just really annoying." Laurel admits.

"Really?" Oliver asks, as he didn't really have to deal with his long wig for long.

"Really, and I haven't exactly made a secret about it." Laurel admits, "So much so that Thea, earlier tonight actually, suggested I dye my hair blond and I'm serious considering it."

"You look good with blond hair." Oliver reveals, as when they were in high school Laurel had really blood hair and it really suited her.

"Thanks Ollie." Laurel responds, and a feeling of awkwardness takes over the room as they realise what was said.

"Um so, on the phone you said you needed help." Oliver realises, purposely changing the subject.

"Yeah, I did, because I do." Laurel admits, but before she can say more both Oliver and Laurel hear footsteps and Diggle walks into the foundry, and the second he does Laurel feels worried about how they are going to explain Laurel's present in what is clearly Oliver's secret layer.

"Laurel." Dig greats.

"Mr Diggle." Laurel says, looking between Oliver and Diggle, trying to get some idea of how to explain what is going on.

"It's okay, Dig knows everything." Oliver admits, and as he does Laurel turns to look at him, and because he knows her so well Oliver knows that she is less than happy.

"Let me get this straight, Thea and I didn't tell Sin and Roy your secret because it wasn't ours to tell, but you told mine?" Laurel asks, far from happy.

"Laurel I…." Oliver starts to say.

"I cannot believe you Oliver!" Laurel says, angrily, "That wasn't your secret to tell." Laurel reveals, as if Oliver asked if he could tell Dig, like she and Thea did, then she would have said yes, but instead he just told him like it was his secret to tell, "You know what, forget I came here tonight." Laurel says, walking towards the stairs.

"Laurel!" Oliver calls, "Let's talk about this."

"Too late for that." Laurel says, before disappearing up the stairs.

"Guess my timing wasn't great." Dig comments as Oliver watches Laurel walk away, wondering whether things between them are ever going to be okay.

* * *

A while after she left Oliver's club, having driven around on her bike for a while, as she didn't want to go home to Thea, Roy, and Sin angry, and so once she is sure she is sufficiently calmed down Laurel heads home.

Walking into the apartment Laurel finds Thea, and Sin on the couch, while Roy is sitting on the floor, which is his preferred spot during movie nights.

"Hey," Thea says, pausing the moving, something which Roy looks glad about, "How'd your talk with Ollie go?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." Laurel says, as she really doesn't want to talk about it now, "Tonight's movie night." Laurel says, walking over, "What are we watching?" she asks curious.

"Crossroads." Thea answers.

"The Britney Spears movie?" Laurel asks, sounding a little surprised as she sits between Thea and Sin.

"Unfortunately." Roy answers, and Thea, not really that hard, nudges him with her foot.

"I remembered your and Sara taking me to see it at the movies when it first came out, and Sin has never seen it, so I thought why not." Thea admits.

"I can think of a hundred reasons why not." Roy reveals.

"You can pick the next movie Roy, but we're watching the rest of this." Laurel says, as this movie was always her guilty pleasure.

"Fine." Roy says, rolling his eyes, and the four of them continue to watch the movie, Laurel being glad to see that she hasn't missed much.

* * *

A while later Laurel, Thea, Roy, and Sin have watched Crossroads as well as a movie off Roy's choosing, and even though all four of them went to bed a while ago Laurel finds herself unable to fall asleep, instead she is lying in bed, thinking.

Even though she doesn't want to Laurel finds herself thinking off Oliver, thinking about what happened between them and she can't help but think that she reacted to quickly, and that he didn't deserve her reaction,

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, apologise." Laurel promises herself, and after she comes to that conclusion Laurel finds herself able to fall asleep easily.

* * *

The next morning, Sunday morning, Thea, Roy, Sin, and Laurel are doing what they attempt to do every week, though don't often succeed, have Sunday waffle, in their pyjama's, breakfast together,

"So, I might have an idea about the warehouse." Sin reveals, once they are all sitting around the table, enjoying their breakfast.

"Yeah?" Laurel asks.

"Yeah, I couldn't pull of my genius ideas of trying to get more information, but they weren't our only option." Sin explains.

"What are you thinking?" Ron asks.

"It's Sunday, middle of the day, I say we go look into the warehouse, check what we can, maybe even place a few of these, outside if we can't get inside." Sin explains, putting several objects on the table.

"Are they mini cameras?" Thea asks curious.

"Yep, I've coded them so that I should be the only one who can get the signal." Sin explains, "That's what I was doing when you were sleeping." She says, looking at Sin.

"Sin this is amazing, may give us just what we need." Laurel says, smiling proudly at the young girl.

"So, we're going to the warehouse?" Roy asks.

"After breakfast." Laurel tells him, and the four of them drift into silence as they enjoy their breakfast.

* * *

A little while later Thea, Roy, Laurel, and Sin have all finished their breakfast and cleaned up after themselves and Laurel, now completely dressed is waiting in the living room for the others.

"Thea! Roy! Sin! You guys ready yet?" Laurel calls.

"I am." Roy says, walking from the study/his room.

"Good." Laurel says, relieved, "Thea! Sin!" Laurel calls.

"Hold your horses, we're right here." Thea says as she and Sin walk into the room.

"So, we're going straight to the warehouse?" Sin asks curious.

"Yeah, and then I need to go talk to Oliver, apologise." Laurel reveals.

"What for?" Thea asks confused, as they head towards the front door.

"Long story, I just need to apologise." Laurel admits, as she opens the door and on the other side she finds Oliver about to knock, "Ollie." Laurel says, sounding surprised.

"Hello Laurel." Oliver greats, "Thea, Roy, Sin." He says, smiling at each of the kids, "Can we talk?" He asks, looking at Laurel.

"Sure." Laurel says, before turning towards Thea, Roy, and Sin, "I'll catch up with you guys, don't do what we were going to do until I do." Laurel requests.

"Of course." Thea says, as she, Roy, and Sin leave, and Laurel recognizes the tone she uses.

"I'm serious." Laurel says, sternly.

"We know." Thea, Roy, and Sin all respond.

"Don't worry Laurel, we'll wait." Roy says, and he crosses his fingers, as he, Sin, and Thea walk down the hall, away from Laurel and Oliver.

"Come on." Laurel says to Oliver, letting him into the apartment, and knowing that she has to catch up with Roy, Sin, and Thea as soon as possible, "I was actually going to come find you today." Laurel reveals, as she closes the door between her and Oliver and they face each other.

"You were?" Oliver asks, feeling surprised.

"Yeah." Laurel confirms.

"I owe you an apology, for telling Dig about you without talking to you first, I'm sorry, Laurel." Oliver admits, meaning it, "You're right, it wasn't my secret to tell."

"I'm sorry too." Laurel reveals, "I overreacted, and I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that." Laurel admits.

"It's okay, I get it." Oliver assures her.

"No, it's not okay." Laurel responds, "I'm glad that there is someone you're talking to Ollie." Laurel says, meaning that, "I can't imagine what you've been through the last five years, but I do realise that it's had to make you see and react to things differently, and so from now on I'm going to try to keep that in mind, I'm going to do my best not to overreact again, I'm going to try to see things, if I can, from your point of view." Laurel explains, as she is pretty sure that even with everything that has happened she owes Oliver that.

"Thank you." Oliver says, feeling completely relieved, and so he leans forward and hugs Laurel, "Thank you." He repeats, feeling like once wasn't enough.

For a few moments Laurel and Oliver stand together, before they break apart, and as they do neither are completely sure what to say, but then an idea comes to Oliver.

"So last night, you said you needed help. Is that still the case?" Oliver asks curious.

"Yeah, it definitely is." Laurel admits, and as she does she gets an idea, "But let's not talk about it here, there's something I want you to see."

"Okay." Oliver says, with a nod, "Lead the way."

"We're both going to have to take my bike." Laurel reveals, as Oliver's bike wouldn't be able to get into the Clocktower garage, at least not yet.

"Fine with me." Oliver responds, and the two of them head out of the apartment, and as they go Laurel doesn't know if showing Oliver, the Clocktower is the right, or the smart move, but she doesn't care, it's what she is going to do because to her it is what feels right.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. You really have no idea how much it means to me. Next update might not be for a while as there is a storyline that I'm considering that I'm still not sure makes sense, so until I can talk it though with someone I can't finish the next chapter, though I can write a lot of it.

* * *

A little while after they left Laurel's, Oliver having noticed that Laurel used several moves to make sure they weren't followed, Oliver and Laurel, both on Laurel's bike pull into the garage at the clocktower.

"Basement of a clocktower." Oliver notes as they park, and he pulls of his helmet, "Want to tell me what we're doing here?" he asks curious.

"It will become clear." Laurel says, as she takes off her own helmet, "Hopefully we're not the only ones here." She says, as when she told Thea, Roy, and Sin not to do what they were going to do she hopes they came here instead.

"Okay." Oliver says, feeling slightly confused.

For the next couple of minutes Oliver follows Laurel up stairs in a stairwell, which she had to use a code for them to get into, until they finally end up at a ladder which leads to a trap door.

"After you." Laurel says to one of her oldest friends, once she enters another code into a pad next to the trapdoor.

"Okay." Oliver says, still feeling confused, as all he's seen is the garage and stairwells, and he climbs up the ladder, and through the trap door.

After Oliver heads up the ladder Laurel follows behind, and when she climbs into the main area of the clock tower she sees Oliver looking around in surprised.

"This is your base of operations." Oliver realises, truthfully, he is pretty sure it is a pretty smart base of operations as you could see the entire city, and it is also pretty impressive.

"Since just after I was hurt." Laurel explains, "Thea, Roy, Sin, and Ted surprised me with it, they designed and set up everything." she reveals.

"It's incredible." Oliver admits, knowing he is eventually planning on making something like this for himself, "Is this the only floor?" he asks curious.

"Nope." Laurel reveals, "We've got a couple of empty areas. A floor that's completely soundproof so I can practice with my power, an actual gym, and an Archery range for Thea and Roy to practice."

"Huh, I might have to give that a try." Oliver admits.

"You're welcome too." Laurel responds, walking over to the computers, "We also have a small, fully stocked, medical area, which comes in handy."

"I guess it would." He says, not being too happy about that, "Okay, I definitely have to give that training area a go." Oliver notes, pointing to the training area that's on the floor, as Laurel starts to type on the computer, "What are you doing?" he asks curious.

"Checking…. Damn it." Laurel says, annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asks concerned, as he hurries over to her.

"Thea, Roy, and Sin aren't where I was hoping they'd be." Laurel admits, as she checks something else, being glad that their phone tracking program is very easy to use, "In fact they are exactly where I was hoping they wouldn't be." Laurel admits, before turning to Oliver, "Look, I'll explain everything, what I need your help with, when I get back, but until then you can either stay here and look round or come with me." Laurel admits.

"I'll come with you." Oliver responds, without even needing to think about it.

"Great, then let's go." Laurel says, heading to the metal frame and climbing out, with Oliver right behind her, "This is going to be harder than in the dark."

"Definitely, it's going to be easier for people to spot us." Oliver confirms, having no idea what they are going to be doing, as they head out the roof.

* * *

For the next few minutes Laurel and Oliver make their way across rooftops and while Oliver has no idea where they are going it is clear to him that Laurel knows exactly where. Due to the fact that it is daylight Laurel and Oliver have to move slower, and be more careful to avoid getting caught, something which neither of them like.

As they make their way across buildings Oliver notices something down on the street,

"Laurel, isn't that your car?" Oliver asks, putting his hand on Laurel's shoulder, and she looks down at the road.

"Yeah, it is." Laurel realises, "They're heading back." She realises.

"So, I guess we are too?" Oliver asks.

"Yeah." Laurel responds, and the two of them head back towards the clock tower.

* * *

A little while after Laurel and Oliver saw Laurel's car Thea, Roy, and Sin have arrived back at the Clocktower, and Sin is doing things on her computer, while Roy and Thea are looking around,

"Okay, Laurel's not here anywhere." Thea realises.

"Her bike is though." Roy noted.

"We're the only ones in the tower, and Laurel's phone isn't in the place she leaves it when she goes out." Sin explains.

"Okay, then we wait a few minutes, then I'm calling her." Thea reveals, knowing that Laurel may be angry because they did what she told them not to do, but on the flip side to that she would rather Laurel be angry than not know whether she is okay.

For the next few minutes Thea, Roy, and Sin wait none of them really talking, and just when Thea is about to call Laurel she, and Oliver, climb down the metal scaffolding and into the main area.

"Oliver?" Roy asks surprised, "Are we selling admission to the Canary Clock now?" he asks curious.

"I thought we decided we're not calling it that?" Sin asks, giving Roy an annoyed look.

"We're not." Laurel and Thea say together.

"I brought Ollie here for two reasons. One, because I wanted him to see this place, and two, I wanted to explain what's going on, and why we need help." Laurel admits.

"Something which you still haven't done." Oliver notes.

"I know." Laurel responds, "But first, what were you three thinking? I told you to wait for me." Laurel says, looking between Thea, Sin, and Roy.

"We figured placing cameras and surveillance wasn't too dangerous, so we could do it alone." Thea admits, "We placed the cameras and it's a good thing we did because I think something big is going down tonight." "she reveals.

"Why? What do you mean?" Laurel asks, looking between her kids.

"Look." Sin says, putting an image on the computer, "To me it looks like they are getting ready to divide the product and move out." Sin explains, as Laurel and Oliver walk over to the screen to have a better look.

"You're right it does look like that." Laurel admits, "Which means last night was probably a strategy meeting, and tonight would be our best chance at stopping it."

"Sounds about right." Roy realises, "We should observe for the rest of the day, figure out the best time to step in."

"Sounds good." Laurel says, with a nod.

"This is what you need help with?" Oliver asks, "What looks to be the second biggest drug trade in The Glades?"

"Let's talk downstairs." Laurel says to Oliver, who nods, "We'll be back." Laurel says to Thea, Sin, and Ron, before she heads to the trap door, and downs the ladder, Oliver following right behind her.

Once Laurel and Oliver are in the stairwell bellow the trap door Laurel closes the trap door and locks it so that Thea, Roy, and Sin can't come downstairs and eavesdrop,

"Yes, this is what I need your help with." Laurel admits, "From what we saw last night this is too big for me, Thea, Roy, and Sin to handle on our own." Laurel says, "Yes, I have my canary cry, but I don't know if I could control it enough to knock out many people who are spread out without causing permanent damage." She admits, as while she has gotten more confident and comfortable with her ability she isn't sure she is that comfortable.

"I get that." Oliver says, understanding why Laurel would be worried about that, because she cares, "I'll help."

"Thank you." Laurel says, looking gratefully, "But Ollie there is something else I have to ask of you." Laurel admits, and as she does Oliver realises exactly what Laurel is going to ask.

"You don't want me to kill when we work together." Oliver realises.

"Not unless you absolutely have to." Laurel admits, "I know you do things differently, and I'm sure you have your reasons, which I said earlier I'm trying to understand, but killing isn't how I do things, it's not how I'm trying to teach Thea, Roy, and Sin to do things, so if you help us this it's what I need to ask." Laurel admits.

"Okay." Oliver says, with a nod, "Unless I don't have another choice I'll go in non-lethally." He says, as this is Laurel's mission that she is bringing him in on, and even though he may not like what she does that makes it her call and, so he'll do his best to do what she asked, even if it goes against all his instincts.

"Okay." Laurel says, with a nod.

"If we're going to do this together then I want to see just what you can do." Oliver admits.

"Haven't you already seen that?" Laurel asks, being pretty sure he has.

"I've seen you box, and I've seen you fight others, I want us to spar; you've got a training area that looks like it could use some breaking in." Oliver says, and as he speaks Laurel sees the hint of a grin on his face.

"Okay." Laurel says, with a nod, and she unlocks the trap door, and they both head back upstirs.

"Everything okay?" Thea asks, looking between Laurel and Oliver, as the two of them walk back into the main floor.

"Yep." Laurel answers, as she takes off her leather jacket.

"Of course." Oliver responds, taking off his own jacket, "No Canary Cry." He tells Laurel, as Roy, Sin and Thea exchange looks.

"Fair enough." Laurel says, throwing her jacket onto one of the chairs so that she is in a t-shirt and jeans, "Weapons or no weapons?" she asks curious, and as she does Oliver takes a look at the different weapons Laurel has around the training area.

"Weapons." Oliver says, picking up two sets of Escrima sticks, and throwing one set, two individual sticks, at Laurel, which she easily catches.

"Okay." Laurel says, taking off her shoes, and walking over to the training mat, as Oliver does the same.

"No holding back." Oliver says.

"No holding back." Laurel confirms.

"Are they going to do what I think they're going to do?" Roy asks Thea and Sin, having made sure to keep his voice low.

"Definitely seems like it." Thea says, with a grin, being pretty sure this is going to be a pretty interesting show.

Once on the mats Oliver and Laurel just stand across from one another, in fight stants, waiting, for one to make a move. Finally, Oliver moves to strike Laurel and she blocks his stick with hers and the two of them begin to fight.

For about a minute, maybe less, Laurel manages to hold her own against Oliver, and it is clear to him that she is doing what he said and not holding back, but as he realises that Oliver decides to step it up a notch and he continues to hit Laurel's sticks with his, and then turns making the area of attack different, which causes Laurel to quickly correct her stance, Oliver ducks down, and hits the back of Laurel's knees, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Not bad." Oliver says, realising that he may have underestimated Laurel's skills.

"Not bad?" Laurel asks, surprised by his words, "Two minutes and you knocked me on my ass." Laurel says, as Oliver sticks out his hand and pulls her up.

"I've had five years of training." Oliver reminds her.

"And I've had three, almost four." Laurel reveals, "Want to go again?" she asks as she is pretty sure she can learn a lot from Oliver.

"This is awesome." Thea says, with a grin, clearly impressed, "I really wish we had popcorn." She admits.

"Same." Roy and Sin say together, and once they do Laurel turns to look at them, clearly having heard everything they said.

"Roy, Thea, weren't you two going to do some Archery practice today?" Laurel asks, looking between them and giving them a very stern look, one that they are both pretty familiar with.

"Yeah, we were." Thea responds, and Laurel just raises an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, I think we're going to do that." Roy says, standing up.

"And I'm going to take my tablet, to monitor things and watch you guys fire arrows." Sin responds, and she, Roy, and Thea hurry out of the trap door, and as soon as they do Oliver laughs a little.

"Wow, you've really got this whole Mom thing down." Oliver informs Laurel.

"I see it more as a big sister, but yeah." Laurel confirms, "What to go again?" Laurel asks curious.

"This training you've had over the last few years, was it just boxing?" Oliver asks curious.

"Nope. It was general fight training too, and weapons training, and other more unconventional methods of training that was designed to help me become a better fighter, which also happens to help me with my nightly activates." Laurel explains.

"Like?" Oliver asks curious.

"Clift and rock climbing, obstacle courses, even swimming and water sports." Laurel says, remembering a camping trip she took with Thea, Roy, Sin, and Ted last summer.

"Good to know." Oliver responds, knowing that he can tailor the way he tests Laurel a bit more, "When did Thea and Roy start archery?"

"Thea was taking lessons before you…...left." Laurel admits, having clearly struggled to find the right word, "And Roy tagged along to a lesson once and liked what he saw and, so he started lessons too, that was a couple of years ago now." Laurel explains.

"Okay." Oliver says, and he goes to surprise Laurel with an attack, but she blocks it.

"Guess we're going again." Laurel responds, and the two of them once more continues to fight, both quiet enjoying themselves though they are both well aware that what they are doing isn't for fun, but rather is a learning experience.

* * *

For the rest of the day, taking a few breaks when needed, Laurel and Oliver spar together, both with weapons and without, though never with Laurel's Canary Cry, and as they spar Oliver realises that Laurel definitely knows how to protect herself, and is more than skilled enough to be out on the streets as the Black Canary, but despite that he still doesn't like what she is doing as he wants her to be safe, he doesn't want her to be in danger every day.

"You've got to ground your back leg a bit more." Oliver tells Laurel as they spar, "it will give you a more solid foundation." He tells her.

"Okay." Laurel says, with a nod, but before they can start fighting again the trap door opens and Thea, Roy, and Sin, hurry into the main area.

"What's going on?" Laurel asks concerned.

"Something you've got to see. We're starting to get Activity, and it looks like no one is going to do anything until everyone arrives." Sin explains, and Laurel and Oliver hurry over to the computers to see what's going on.

"That's another cop." Laurel says, sounding surprised, as she spots one of the people.

"Another?" Oliver asks, looking at her.

"I noticed two there last night, it's why I couldn't go to my father with the information we had." Laurel explains, "He's in uniform." She notes.

"Which means there is still a chance that he's undercover, but I doubt it." Oliver realises.

"Me too." Laurel confirms.

"So, we move out, right?" Roy asks, looking between Oliver and Laurel, honestly not sure who is the one who is going to be giving orders, though he knows who he will listen to.

"Not yet." Laurel says, "It's almost sundown, we should wait until then."

"I agree." Oliver says, with a nod, "And I can't do anything without my bow and hood, which I need." Oliver explains.

"Okay, how about you get what you need, we handle what we need, and meet …. Sin get a map up." Laurel requests, and Sin gets a map of the area up, "There." Laurel says, pointing a rooftop about a block from the warehouse, "In about an hour."

"Okay, can do." Oliver says, with a nod, "Um, do you mind if I tell Dig about what we're doing?" he asks, looking at Laurel, and hearing Oliver's question Laurel looks between Thea, Roy, and Sin, clearly seeking their opinion and Thea nods, and Sin and Roy do so too, though slightly more hesitant than Thea.

"You're going to need this." Sin says, handing Oliver over two ear pieces, "And this." She says, writing on a piece of paper and handing it to Oliver.

"What's all this?" Oliver asks.

"The ear pieces are synced to our coms channel, plus they give you protection from Laurel's Canary Cry, which you'll need." Sin explains, "And on the paper, is the coms channel we use, just in case Mr Diggle wants to be in contact with us all tonight."

"Thanks Sin." Oliver says, looking grateful, "I'm borrowing one of those extra bikes I saw downstairs." He says to Laurel.

"Help yourself, just don't take my bike" Laurel tells him, stressing the 'my', and Oliver nods.

"I'll see you in an hour." Oliver says, heading to the trap door.

"Ollie." Laurel says, before he can leave, and Oliver turns around to face her. "I'll change things, so you have access to the clock tower too, your access code will be a date, the date when everything changed." Laurel tells him, knowing that while others will suspect they could guess the date only she and Oliver will know for sure what the date is, as it wouldn't be what people would expect it to be.

"Okay." Oliver says, with a nod, "I'll see you in an hour." He says, as while he is clearly speaking to everyone he is looking straight at Laurel, before putting his shoes and jacket back on and disappearing down the clock tower.

"So, an hour, apart from watching the hidden cameras we put in, to see what is going on what else are we going to do?" Thea asks curious.

"Well, I desperately need some protein, and it would probably be good for you three to have some food too." Laurel says, looking between Sin, Roy, and Thea.

"How about those Korean taco's that Ted swears by that are surprisingly good." Roy suggests, "They're not far from here, I can go get them."

"That would be good." Laurel says, with a nod.

"I'm in." Thea says.

"Same" Sin says with a nod.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Roy reveals, starting to head to the trap door.

"Roy." Laurel says, pulling some money out of her pocket and handing it to her, "For dinner."

"Thanks. Be right back." Roy says, before leaving and as he leaves Laurel walks back over to the computers and sits down so that she can get started on giving Oliver access to the Clock Tower as she is pretty sure that he is going to need it and the time will come where she wants him to have it.

* * *

A little while after he left The Clocktower, Oliver arrives back at Verdant and leaving the bike he borrowed in the alley Oliver heads down to the foundry, and isn't overly surprised to find Diggle.

"There you are, I thought I would have to start searching for you." Diggle admits.

"I was with Laurel." Oliver reveals.

"Finally made up, did you?" Diggle asks, guessing the answer.

"Yeah, and we talked, saw her base of operations." Oliver reveals, "We also spent most of the day training together." He reveals.

"That mean that you finally see that she can handle herself?" Diggle asks curious.

"She can, but that doesn't mean that I like the fact that she is putting herself in danger every night." Oliver admits.

"Do you think you'll ever be okay with what she's doing? Because I don't see her stopping any time soon." Diggle admits.

"I don't know." Oliver says, "And I don't think she is going to stop either." He admits, as he saw the way Laurel fights, the heart she puts into it, the determination, and that tells him that it's something she's not going to stop doing any time soon.

"Are you going to try to do something? Because I think that will just end with a fight." Dig admits.

"I don't know." Oliver admits, telling the truth as he is pretty sure that Dig would be right and if he tried to stop Laurel from being the Black Canary then they would just fight, "But I do know that I've got to get changed because the Hood is meeting Black Canary and the rest of her team in an hour so that we can take down what seems to be the second biggest drug operation in The Glades." Oliver explains.

"Seriously?" Diggle asks, sounding surprised as he didn't see that coming.

"Yep, Laurel found a lead and it what they found is something that Laurel wanted help to handle as she isn't sure they could handle it alone."' Oliver reveals.

"You and Laurel are going to work together?" Diggle asks, "I didn't think she approved of your methods." He notes.

"She doesn't." Oliver confirms, "Which is why she asked that why working with her I don't kill unless it's absolutely necessary." He reveals.

"And you agreed to that?" Diggle asks surprised,

"It's her mission, so yeah." Oliver says, with a nod.

"Okay, what can I do?" Diggle asks, feeling like he should do something, especially considering it must be a big deal for Oliver to make that deal.

"Well you can join us if you want, I'm sure Laurel won't mind, or if not, this is the coms channel we're all going to be using." Oliver says, handing over the piece of paper that Sin gave him, "You can keep in contact with us all."

"I'll keep in contact, but be ready to help if needed." Diggle explains.

"Okay." Oliver says, with a nod, and he goes to get ready to meet with Laurel and the others.

* * *

A little while after his conversation with Diggle Oliver, as the Hood, gets to the rooftop where Black Canary, Arsenal, and Speedy are already waiting for him.

"Hood." Black Canary greats, being sure they need to think of something better.

"Black Canary." The Hood responds, "And…." He says, looking between who he knows to be Thea and Roy, realising that he doesn't know what they go by.

"Arsenal, and Speedy." Black Canary introduces.

"Speedy?" The Hood asks, looking at Speedy, "That might not be a good idea." He notes as he knows that Tommy, and maybe even Quinten could connect Speedy with Thea, and from there it wouldn't be hard to connect to the others.

"We know." Black Canary admits, "We're trying to figure something out." She admits, telling the truth as they have been trying to think of another code name for Thea, but Speedy is the only thing that fits her.

"Good." The Hood says, with a nod, "We should go." He notes.

"We really should." Black Canary says, "Let's go." She says, looking at Thea and Roy, both of whom nod, and the four of them head to the warehouse all of them knowing that they aren't going to be facing the easiest situation.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. You really have no idea how much it means to me. So I debated this storyline for a while, but when I kept thinking of what I wanted to do in the future, past this storyline, it is what made the most sense.

* * *

Not long after their conversation about Speedy's code name The Black Canary, The Hood, Arsenal, and Speedy arrive at the warehouse, which looks to be pretty full, at least that's what it looks like from their position on the roof.

"Sin, how many people are we looking at?" Black Canary asks.

"Twenty, more than last night." Sin reveals.

"And it might not be everyone." Diggle points out.

"I'd say it is." Arsenal admits.

"What makes you think that?" The Hood asks, wanting to know his thought process.

"Looks at the piles, they're being divided into smaller amounts and put into bags." Arsenal explains.

"For distribution." Black Canary realises, "You're right it would be everyone if they're getting ready to move." Black Canary says, looking at Arsenal.

"We've got to move in." The Hood says,

"Good luck." Diggle and Sin both say through the coms as The Hood turns to look at The Black Canary, "Sing Pretty Bird." The Hood says, and as he does Black Canary has to fight a smile, and she knows they will talk about that new nickname at some point.

Turning towards the glass on the roof of the warehouse Black Canary lets loose her Canary Cry causing all the glass to shatter, giving the group their way in.

Due to the height the Hood, Arsenal, and Speedy all fire down arrows and use zip lies to move into the warehouse, Black Canary putting her are around The Hood so that she can travel on his arrow, and as they go Black Canary continues to use her Canary Cry, not enough to seriously hurt anyone in the warehouse, but enough to disorientate them a bit so that once all four of them are on the ground they start to attack the people, and because of their disorientation many of them get knocked down quickly.

As they fight Black Canary quickly falls into a pattern of using her Canary Cry to disorientate one, or two, even three, people, then as they are trying to get her baring's Black Canary uses her Tofa's and fighting ability to knock them out.

"Nice job." The Hood tells Black Canary as she takes down her first group of three.

"Compliment, wow." Black Canary responds, honestly a compliment from The Hood was the last thing she was expecting, and the two of them exchange amused looks and continue to fight The Hood sending an arrow in the shoulder of a man, as he notices that while Arsenal and Speedy are good they still need more training, and as he notices that Black Canary once more uses her power on a man, to disorientate him, then hit him in the stomach with her tofa, and brings his head down to her knee, knocking him out.

Seconds after Black Canary knocks out the man she suddenly hears,

"BLACK CANARY!" Being yelled in absolute terror by Speedy and so she turns where the sound is coming from, she manages to see a bullet being fired at her, only being able to do so because the person fired It is at the other end of the warehouse and acting on instinct Laurel produces a Canary Cry, as strong as she can and she manages to destroy the bullet.

"That's new." Black Canary mutters to herself, honestly having no idea that she could do that, as the Hood takes down the man who shot at her, to her relief not killing him, just severally injuring him, enough that he may be permanently injured, and Arsenal and Speedy take down the last couple of people, "Okay, we're done here." Black Canary says, through the coms, as she realises that everyone has been taken down.

"Anyone on our side hurt?" Diggle asks curious, and a little concerned as well.

"Nothing serious." Black Canary says, looking around.

"I'll place the call to the police." Sin reveals.

"Give us a few minutes before you do, we've got to secure everyone." Black Canary reveals.

"Okay." Sin says.

"Good plan." Diggle says, approvingly, having been given the camera feeds by Sin so that he could watch what is going on.

Over the next few minutes Black Canary, The Hood, Speedy, and Arsenal all secure everyone who was in the warehouse, and even secure all the drugs,

"Okay, Sin, place the call." The Hood says.

"Of course, you guys should move out." Sin says, and the three Arches once more fire arrows so that they can exit through the roof, and once more Black Canary holds onto the Hood to move out.

After getting onto of the warehouse Black Canary, The Hood, Arsenal, and Speedy don't go far, instead they go to the roof a building not far away and watch as police, led by Quinten, raids the warehouse and arrest the people they have left, and takes the drugs into custody.

"Let's go, our work is done." Black Canary says, being glad that they have pulled that off, and the group of four leave the warehouse, heading black to the Clocktower.

* * *

Not long after Laurel, Oliver, Thea, and Roy left the roof where they were watching what was going on at the warehouse the four of them arrive back at the Clocktower, and as they arrive Thea, Roy, and Laurel are greeted with hugs from Sin as they remove their mask, Roy and Thea remove their hoods, and Laurel removes her wig.

"So, that was good right? It went down okay?" Sin asks, looking between Roy, Thea, Laurel, and Oliver, who has also removed his hood.

"Yeah, it was good." Laurel confirms, with a nod.

"Then we should do dinner, Big Belly Burger?" Sin asks, as while they all ate some Korean tacos that was a while ago now, and Thea, Roy, Laurel, and Oliver have been fighting so they are bound to be hungry.

"Sounds good to me." Roy says, with a nod.

"You two Ollie, and you as well Mr Diggle." Thea says, speaking through the coms.

"Of course, I'll meet you there." Diggle say, basically giving Oliver no choice but to agree, "And Thea, call me John, or Dig, that goes for all of you." He reveals.

"Okay, I'll do that." Thea says, "Ollie?" Thea asks, looking at her brother.

"Yeah, okay, I can do dinner." Oliver says, with a nod.

"I'll meet you guys there, there is something I have to do first." Laurel explains.

"What?" Thea, Roy, and Sin ask together.

"Ted gave me the initial information, I need to tell him it's over." Laurel explains, "I'll leave out your involvement." She says to Oliver, as she knows what he is like when it comes to his secret, plus she knows Ted won't be fond of the idea that she worked with the Hood.

"Thank you." Oliver says, looking relived.

"No problem." Laurel says, "Like I said, I'll catch up." Laurel says, before heading to the changing room where she left her clothes.

* * *

A little while later, Laurel in her usual Laurel Lance clothes rather than her Black Canary costume, is walking into Ted's gym, which she can tell he is closing up for the night,

"We're closed." Ted's voice calls from where he is packing equipment up, having spoken without looking up.

"I thought that didn't apply to me." Laurel says, walking towards her friend.

"D!" Ted says, turning to look at her, "It's really good to see you, but what's going on?" he asks curious.

"It's over Ted." Laurel explains, "The people behind Eddie's overdose, we took down their organization, which included a few cops, and put a big hole in The Glades Drug trade." Laurel explains, "Of course chances are someone else will just fill the void, but that's going to take time, so for now things are a bit better." Laurel explains to her friend.

"Thank you, D, thank you." Ted says, hugging his best friend.

"You don't have to thank me, Ted." Laurel assures her friend, "I was happy to do it." Laurel admits, as the two of them break apart, "So, Thea, Roy and I are going to Big Belly Burger, do you want to join?" Laurel asks curious, knowing that she will come up with an excuse to why Oliver and Diggle are there when she gets there.

"I would, but Anna is about to get off shift at the hospital and we have dinner plans." Ted explains, Anna being the person he's been dating for the last month.

"Oh." Laurel says, with a grin, "How's that going?" Laurel asks curious.

"Good….I think." Ted admits.

"Good." Laurel says, with a nod, "So how about I help you finish packing up this place so we can both make our diner plans." Laurel suggests, it being far from the first time Laurel has heled Ted close up the gym.

"Sure, I'll be happy for the help." Laurel responds, and the two of them start to pack up the gym managing to do everything they need in time quicker that it would have taken just Ted.

* * *

A little while after Laurel walked into Ted's gym she walks into Big Belly Burger, and as she walks in she sees Oliver, Thea, Sin, Roy, and Diggle sitting in a half circle booth, in that order, all eating their food, and so she walks over to them,

"Hey Laurel, you want your usual?" Carly asks as Laurel walks towards the both.

"Yeah, that would be good Carly," Laurel responds.

"Usual?" Oliver asks, as Laurel sits down next to him.

"Yeah, we come here a bit too much." Laurel admits.

"That's because there is only so many times you can eat mac and cheese." Roy says, with a teasing grin.

"That still the only thing you cook?" Oliver asks curious.

"It's the only thing I cook well." Laurel corrects.

"Hey Carly, can you turn that up?" Diggle asks, referring to the TV.

"Sure John." Carly says and as she turns up the TV Laurel, Oliver, Thea, Sin, Roy and Diggle turn to look at the TV where Quinten is giving a press conference.

" _Tonight, members of Starling City police force raided a warehouse after a tip off and found twenty-one individuals who had been captured by the individual known as The Black Canary, and her team, along with ten million dollars' worth of drugs. This find is a huge win for us, as well as for The Glades and because of the circumstances Starling Police will also be starting an independent investigation into corruption within our ranks."_ Quinten explains, and as he does Oliver and Laurel exchange looks, both of them being very glad for that, rather unexpected, development, _"Any questions_?" Quinten asks.

" _If The Black Canary helped so much does that mean she is no longer wanted by the police?"_ A reporter asks, and Laurel becomes more interested in that.

" _The Black Canary is a vigilantly, and vigilantes in this city will not be tolerated. A person does not need to go out of the law to find justice and so no, these actions does not change anything in regards to the investigation into the person known as the Black Canary."_ Quinten explains, _"She will be brought to justice when caught."_

"Thanks Dad." Laurel mutters, there being a part of her that wonders if he'd react differently if he knew that she was The Black Canary.

" _Is it true that The Hood was assisting The Black Canary and her team?"_ Another reporter asks.

" _We are looking into those rumours."_ Quentin answers, as Carly puts Laurel's food in front of her.

"Thanks." Laurel tells Carly who nods.

"Looks like your Dad hasn't changed his tune." Oliver says, to Laurel, as Carly walks away, having made sure to keep his voice low.

"I don't expect him to." Laurel admits, it being clear that that disappoints her.

"This was a good thing, a really good thing that is going to save a lot of people," Diggle says, looking between the others, "Focus on that."

"Thank John." Laurel responds, and the group drift into silence, and start to enjoy their time together, and as they do Oliver realises that this may be the very thing he's been wanting since he returned home.

* * *

A few hours after Laurel, Oliver, Sin, Thea, and Roy had their dinner together at Big Belly Burger, and watched Quinten's press conference, Malcom Merlyn has called a meeting of his organization, Tempest.

As everyone has arrived the group are all sitting around a table, with Malcom standing at the head, every single person other than Malcom feeling envious as things haven't been going well for them lately.

"Did you see the news Malcom? The Black Canary is becoming a serious problem." One of the members of Tempest says.

"She's making a difference in a way we haven't been able to." Another member says, and Malcom makes a note of who so that he can keep a closer eye.

"We have nothing to worry about, The Black Canary will no longer be a problem for us." Malcom reveals.

"What do you mean?" one of the other members of the group reveals.

"There's an organization, one that would take particular interest in a superpowered person who happens to be a very good fighter, or more specifically they'll have a use for her, so I alerted them." Malcom explains, having done so anonymously, and while he doesn't know Black Canary's identity he knows that the people he alerted will figure out who she is before long, "Before long the Black Canary won't be a problem for us."

"What about the others? Her team, The Hood?" Another member asks.

"I have plans for the Hood, he will be taken care off." Malcom reveals, "As for the rest of Black Canary's team once they lose their leader, and the Hood, I don't see them being to eager to continue, but if they are I'll deal with them. They seem to be just kids a shock will be enough to stop them." Malcom reveals, as that's what he suspects, "Before long our problems will be dealt with and we'll be back on track." Malcom says, looking around at everyone in the room.

* * *

Ten days have passed since Laurel, Oliver, Thea, and Roy, with support from Diggle and Sin took down the second biggest drug trade in the Glades and ever since then it has become clear that the crime in The Glades have taken a hit, though Oliver has been dealing with a rouge archer.

It is Wednesday afternoon and Laurel is working at CNRI, honestly trying to do a hundred things at once as she let something slip through the cracks, and now doesn't have long to savage a case, a case that matters to Laurel and that she can't let suffer.

As Laurel works, in the conference room rather than her own desk as she needs the extra space, she hears footsteps and, so she looks up and sees Thea walking towards her,

"Okay, you look busy." Thea says, noticing all the work, "Friendly neighbourhood intern here, what can I do? How can I help?" she asks curious, as she puts her school bag on one of the seats.

"Help me go through all these files, pull out every document ladled October twelfth of this year." Laurel explains.

"Okay, can do that." Thea answers, as she sits down, "What's this for?" she asks curious.

"I have until midnight to submit a memorandum to help with a settlement, and If I don't a family is going to lose everything." Laurel reveals, there being guilt in her voice.

"Why do you sound guilty?" Thea asks, feeling confused, and as she does Laurel looks around and makes sure that no one else can hear.

"The Last couple of weeks I've focused on being the Black Canary, and making sure I could control my powers, that I let work here suffer, and I shouldn't have." Laurel says, "I can't let that happen again."

"Laurel, you are juggling so many things right now, and I'd say you're managing pretty damn well." Thea admits, looking at her, "I love The Black Canary, the work we're doing together, but Laurel Lance is still who I want to be when I grow up." Thea says, making Laurel feel pretty touched, "We're going to handle this case, and you're going to continue to be an incredible lawyer, I believe in you." Thea reveals.

"Thanks, Speedy." Laurel responds, "I love you."

"Love you too." Thea responds, "Let's get to work." She says, with a grin, and that's exactly what the two of them do.

* * *

For the next few hours Laurel and Thea both work hard, only pausing to quickly eat the dinner Thea went to get.

"Okay done, and sent." Laurel says, at nine twenty-five pm.

"Nice." Thea says, with a grin.

"Thanks, Thea I couldn't have done this without you." Laurel says, completely meaning that.

"I highlighted, and searched through papers, you did the hard work." Thea responds.

"I couldn't have done the hard work without your help." Laurel reveals, as she places folders in piles, "You ready to get out of here?" she asks curious.

"Definitely." Thea responds, and the two of them get up, grab their bags and head out of CNRI.

A few minutes later Laurel and Thea are walking outside CNRI, and heading towards the alley that is a short cut that they often use,

"So, how was school?" Laurel asks curious.

"Okay." Thea answers, "I had a surprise test in history, but I think I did okay." She admits.

"Yeah?" Laurel asks, as they walk into the alley.

"Yeah." Thea confirms with a nod, "I mean it was hard, but I answered everything, and I think I did okay." Thea admits.

"That's good." Laurel confirms, and as she does both women hear the sounds of cars and look around and see a jeep blocking the end of the alley that they just came from, and another one blocking the other end.

"This aint good." Thea says.

"No." Laurel says, seeing people who look like soldiers getting out of the cars, in military gear, with big guns, "When I nod at you cover your ears." Laurel instructs, speaking quickly while keeping her voice low.

"Dinah Laurel Lance?" One of the soldiers asks, the solider who is clearly in charge asks, as he raises his gun at her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Laurel asks, looking between the people, and moving Thea behind her as even though she knows that Thea can protect herself but her first instinct will always be to protect her.

"You." The man says, "We know what you can do, what you've been doing, you're coming with us." The man says, and even though Laurel knows that that likely means they would have taken precautions against her powers she's still going to try to use them, but she just wants a bit more info first.

"No." Laurel responds.

"What about all this, our big guns, makes you think we're giving you a choice?" the man asks.

"I figured you were going to say something like that." Laurel says, looking at Thea, and nodding and so Thea quickly covers her ears.

The second Laurel sees Thea cover hear ears she lets lose a Canary Cry and like she was suspecting the soldiers, as she has no idea what else to call them, have taken precautions against her powers, and so she increases her cry, dialling up the power and focusing it on the men, while putting an arm around Thea and pulling her in close to her side, to protect her, while she uses a stronger cry than she has used against people before, and thanks to that Laurel manages to knock out all the soldiers, Thea only being okay thanks to Laurel's protection, and Laurel being fine because her power doesn't affect her,

"Are you okay?" Laurel asks Thea concerned.

"Yeah." Thea answers, being pretty sure she wouldn't have been if Laurel didn't pull her in close, "Who are these guys?" Thea asks, feeling pretty confused right now.

"I don't know." Laurel says, pulling out her phone and calling someone on her speed dial, "Destroy your phone, they could track it." Laurel tells Thea, who does just that, as Laurel waits for the person on the other end of the phone to pick up.

"Laurel?" Oliver's voice asks.

"Someone's just came after me, and Thea, they too precautions against me, they know." Laurel says, knowing Oliver will understand what that means, "I need you and John to get Sin and Roy, you'll know where to find us." Laurel explains, as Thea steps on and breaks her phone.

"Laurel, what? Slow down, tell me what's happened." Oliver says, sounding worried.

"I can't, I don't have time." Laurel responds, as she knows that there is a chance the men could wake up at any time, "I've got to go." She says, before hanging up and then smashing her phone as well, being glad that she and Thea both have an app designed by Sin that will completely scrub the phones if they get damaged in any way.

"Now we run?" Thea asks.

"Yeah." Laurel confirms, "Cover your ears again." Laurel requests and Thea does just that.

Once Thea has her ears coming Laurel once more uses her Canary Cry to disable both the jeeps either end of the alley to make it harder for these men, whoever they are, to follow her.

"Now we run." Laurel tells Thea, and the two of them start to use nearby fire escapes to climb up to the nearby roofs, both of them knowing that they need to figure out what just happened, and they need to figure it out fast, before something else happens.

* * *

A little while after Thea and Laurel were ambushed in the alley Quentin, having no idea what his daughter just went through, Is leaving the station, when a man, the same man who tried to get Laurel to come with him, who has dried blood on the side of his face, the blood having come from his ear.

"Detective Quentin Lance?" the man asks.

"Yes, are you alright, do you need the police?" Quentin asks concerned, seeing the blood.

"I'm fine now." The man admits, "You're coming with me, I need to send a message to your daughter." He says, knowing that Quentin will be perfect bait, and before Quentin can react, before he fully comprehends what was said, the man gets him in a headlock and within seconds renders him unconscious.

Once Quentin is unconscious the man, without being seen, gets Quentin to his car and drives away with him, knowing that soon he will complete his mission and bring Dinah Laurel Lance, the Black Canary, to his superior, a woman who, in his opinion, is the scariest person on the planet who also happens to be one of the most powerful, and someone he truly respects, even though few people know it.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. You really have no idea how much it means to me.

* * *

About forty minutes after they left the alley, Thea, and Laurel, having been careful to make sure that they weren't followed, and to make sure the Clocktower hadn't been compromised, Laurel and Thea are arriving, through the roof, at the Clocktower.

"Everything looks okay, but that doesn't mean it is." Thea notes.

"I know." Laurel says, with a nod, being pretty sure that they shouldn't stay long, as she heads over to the computer in the main area of the tower, "We just need some supplies."

"Yeah, no kidding." Thea says, as Laurel types on her computer, "Laurel they knew about your powers, and they were clearly professional, who do you think they are?" she asks.

"I don't know." Laurel admits, "And once I'm sure that Roy and Sin are safe too I'll start to figure that out."

"We'll." Thea corrects.

"Damn it." Laurel says, looking annoyed.

"What?" Thea asks.

"We're the only ones here." Laurel responds.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Thea asks, as she is pretty sure that it is.

"I was hoping that Ollie, Roy, Sin, and John would be here." Laurel admits, as now that that they are in a relatively safe place she can't help but worry about all of them, even John who she doesn't know well, as while she knows that they can all look after themselves that doesn't mean that she likes it when they are in danger, especially considering, judging by the way the men in the alley were acting, they would be in danger because of her.

"Judging by how careful we were, I'm betting Ollie and John are being careful too." Thea admits, "It would make sense considering your request, and cryptic warning." She admits.

"Yeah, I know." Laurel admits, moving away from the computer and pushing her hair back, "Thea, I'm sorry." Laurel tells her.

"Why on earth are you apologising?" Thea asks, looking confused.

"Because those people in the alley were after me, and you could have been hurt." Laurel tells her, knowing she never would have forgiven herself if that had happened.

"But I wasn't." Thea responds, "I'm okay Laurel, we'll figure this out." She says.

"I hope so." Laurel responds and as she does the trap door opens and so she grabs the gun that is kept taped under the computer desk and clocks it, and points it at the entrance.

"It's okay, it's us." Oliver, the first one out of the trap door, says.

"Oh, thank god." Thea says, looking relieved as Sin, Roy, and Diggle climb out, and as they do Laurel puts down the gun down, having put the safety on, and hurries over to Sin and Roy to hug them.

"Nice secret lair you've got here." Diggle comments, "I like the openness." He admits as he looks around.

"Thanks, we're fond of it." Thea says, as Laurel breaks apart from Sin and Roy.

"Are you both okay?" Laurel asks, looking between them both in concern.

"We're fine." Sin answers.

"What the hell is going on?" Roy asks feeling completely confused.

"I was wondering the same thing." Oliver admits, "What's going on?" he asks, looking at Laurel in concern.

"Thea and I were leaving CNRI, taking they alley short cut when two teams of soldiers, or maybe private military contractors, blocked the alley from both ends." Laurel explains, "They wanted me, and took precautions against my powers." Laurel explains.

"How'd you get away?" Diggle asks.

"I used a stronger Canary Cry, stronger than I've used before, knocked them all out." Laurel explains, "I also destroyed their cars for good measure." She admits.

"Nice." Roy says, with a grin.

"These men, what can you tell me about them?" Oliver asks, knowing that he could use more information as he has a few ideas about who could have came after Laurel, but he needs more information to narrow it down, "How did they act, what did they say?" he asks, knowing that he will do whatever he has to do to make sure nothing happens to Laurel.

"They wanted me to go with them." Laurel explains, and as she does something comes back to her, "They called me by my full name… they know who I am, that I'm the Black Canary." Laurel says, then another horrible thought comes to her, "Dad. They could go after him." She realises.

"It's a possibility." Diggle says, and as he does Laurel runs to where they keep spare phones and calls her father.

"Come on Dad, pick up." Laurel mutters after a few rings, and finally someone answers, "Dad?" Laurel asks.

"Sorry about this Ms Lance, but your father can't come to the phone right now." A voice, that Laurel recognizes as one of the men from the alley says, and Laurel tenses.

"Laurel, what is it?" Oliver asks concerned.

"What do you want?" Laurel asks, her voice full of anger.

"Like I said, you." The man responds, "You have forty-five minutes to get to the warehouse where you took down the drug operation last week, once you're here hand yourself over and your father will be let go unharmed, if not, well then, we'll have to make him suffer until you realise that we're serious, and not going anywhere." He says, "Oh and Ms Lance, you're to come into the warehouse alone, even if your team is nearby." He says, before hanging up.

"Laurel, what is it?" Thea asks, seeing the horrified look on Laurel's face.

"They have my Dad." Laurel reveals, "I have forty-five minutes to hand myself over or my Dad's going to be hurt." She says, her voice clearly displaying how worried and terrified, as well as angry, she is.

* * *

In the warehouse the man who is holding Lance hangs up the Quentin's phone and then destroys the phone, and turns to Lance who he is standing in front of, chained to a chair.

"Please, don't do this." Quentin requests, "Not my daughter, take me, I'll do whatever you want." He says, completely meaning that, as tears come to his eyes.

"You have nothing that interests my superior, Mr Lance, no reason to want you other than the fact that your daughter will come after you." The man explains.

"Why do you want Laurel?" Quentin asks, feeling completely confused.

"Because of what she can do, of course." The man says, causing Quentin to become even more confused, "Sit tight Detective, your daughter will be joining us soon." He says before walking away, planning on giving instructions to his people.

* * *

Ever since Laurel's reveal that whoever is after her is using her dad as bait, about a minute earlier, everyone in the clock tower have been standing in shock.

"I've got to go." Laurel realises, "I've got to hand myself over." She says, knowing that there is no other choice for her as she hast o save her father.

"No." Oliver says.

"It's my Dad, Ollie, I can't let him suffer because of me." Laurel explains, it being more than clear that she completely means that.

"Laurel you can't just hand yourself over, especially not when we don't know anything about these people!" Oliver exclaims and as he does Thea, Roy, Sin, and John all exchange looks, which Oliver and Laurel both notice, none of them being able to see this fight ending any way but badly.

"Thea, Roy, Sin, why don't you show John around the tower." Laurel suggests, so that she and Oliver can talk in private.

"Sure." Thea says, really not wanting to witness a fight between the two people she loves the most.

"Yeah." Sin says, with a nod.

"Let's go Dig." Roy says, and the three of them head out of the main area of the clocktower, through the trap door, all of them having moved pretty fast.

"You can't do this." Oliver tells Laurel.

"I have to, he's my Dad." Laurel responds, "What would you do if it was Thea, or Tommy, or even me?" Laurel asks, knowing it would be the best way to get Oliver to see why she has to do this.

"That's not even close to the point." Oliver responds, knowing exactly what he would do.

"No, it is exactly my point." Laurel says, taking a step forward, "You can't ask me not to do something when you would do the exact same thing if you were in my shoes."

"If we're going to go down that road then you know that if you were in my shoes you would be asking me not to do what you're about to do." Oliver points out.

"That's because I don't like you being in danger, and I know you don't like me being in danger, but Ollie I don't have a choice." Laurel tells one of her oldest friends, "I can't let my dad get hurt because of me, I'm doing this, and no one will stop me." Laurel reveals, "I'll knock you out if I have to, Ollie, and you know that with my powers I can." Laurel explains, and as she does Oliver is sure that Laurel would knock him out if she had to.

"I'm coming with you." Oliver responds, being glad he has his 'hood' costume down in the car.

"You can't come with me into the warehouse, but you can be nearby, the man was clear." Laurel explains.

"I'm still coming." Oliver reveals, meaning that, knowing he will do whatever he can for Laurel from where he can be.

"There's something else I need you to do for me." Laurel admits.

"What is it?" Oliver asks.

"Once my Dad's free, and I find out who these guys are, and make them pay because no one goes after my family, I'm going to try to get free." Laurel explains, and from the look in Laurel's eyes Oliver can tell she is serious about making whoever has her father pay, "but if things go badly, or if something happens then I need you to protect Thea, Roy, and Sin, look after my kids, Ollie, be there for them, watch out for them." Laurel requests as even if things go badly for her she knows that she will feel better if she knows her kids are okay.

"I will, I promise." Oliver responds, taking a step forward, "But you're gonna come home, I'll make sure of it." he says, before hugging Laurel and holding her close, both of them desperately trying not to think about what might happen.

For a few minutes Laurel and Oliver hug, taking comfort from one another, before they finally break apart, honestly, they both want the hug to go on forever, but they know that they are on a clock.

Once they break apart Laurel walks over to the computer and activates the PA system,

"Thea, Roy, Sin, John, can you all come back up here." Laurel requests, "We haven't got long before I have to go, but we still need to figure out a few things." Laurel says, knowing what is top of that list.

"Yeah, we do." Oliver confirms, and the two of them drift into silence.

For the next couple of minutes Laurel and Oliver wait until Thea, Roy, Sin, and John return through the trap door and to the main area of the Clocktower.

"So, Laurel you're doing this, handing yourself over?" Thea asks, looking at her.

"To save my Dad, yeah." Laurel confirms.

"Of course, you are." Roy says, not really sounding that surprised.

"Please be careful." Sin requests, looikng at Laurel knowing that she wouldn't be able to handle it if something happens to Laurel.

"I'll try my best, but what matters is my Dad, making sure he's safe and free." Laurel explains looking around, "And I also need you three to stay here." Laurel says, looking between Thea, Roy, and Sin.

"What?" Thea asks shocked.

"Why?" Sin asks.

"No." Roy finishes.

"They already have my Dad, I'm not going to let anything happen to you three, you all mean too much to me." Laurel says, looking between her kids, "John, do you mind staying here with Roy, Thea, and Sin?" Laurel asks, and once she does Diggle briefly glances over at Oliver, who nods.

"Of course." Diggle says.

"First sign that this place is complimented, get out." Oliver says, looking between the four who are staying at the Clocktower, "Go to the foundry." He says, not caring that he is giving away his secret lair as Laurel and the others have welcomed him and John into theirs.

"Foundry?" Sin asks confused.

"Later." Oliver responds.

"I'm guessing you are going with Laurel." Thea says, to her brother.

"Of course." Oliver answers, "I'm going to armed, but they'll likely search you for weapons." Oliver says to Laurel.

"I know." Laurel says, with a nod, "Guess it is a good thing I am a weapon." She says, to him, and as she does she takes notice of the clock, "I'm going to get changed, and then we should go." Laurel says, to Oliver.

"You putting on your Black Canary costume? You're really going to tell your Dad like that?" Roy asks, sounding a little surprised.

"No, I'm not. I'm getting changed because I'd prefer not to have to fight in a skirt." Laurel explains, being very glad she keeps several steps of spare clothes in the tower, "I'll be right back." Laurel says, heading to where she keeps her clothes, and then the changing room.

"Are we really going to do this, just watch as Laurel hands herself over to god knows who?" Thea asks, it being more than clear that she is worried, "Is that really our plan?" she asks, looking to her brother, hoping he has a better one.

"Yeah, because we don't have time to figure out another one." Oliver admits, knowing that, "Off the top of my head there are five organizations who could want Laurel because of what she can do, and each one of them would require a different strategy to stop." Oliver admits, "Once Lance is safe I'll go in, but until then I have to stay back." Oliver admits, hating that fact, but knowing it's what he has to do because Laurel would never forgive him if he risked her dad for her, and she's already made it clear that she'll stop him if she has to, "Can you put this place on lockdown?" he asks curious, looking between Roy, Sin, and Thea.

"Yeah, it's part of the towers operating system." Sin answers.

"Good, then once Laurel and I leave do that." Oliver reveals, "I've got to get changed too." he says, before heading downstairs.

"Am I the only one who really, really, hates this plan?" Thea asks curious.

"No." Sin and Roy say together.

"It will be okay." John says, looking between the three kids, knowing that this is going to be a very long night.

"It will be okay, really Dig?" Roy asks, "You know what the three of us have been through, we're we've come from, you've seen us at Big Belly Burger enough over the years, do you really think it will be okay is anything we can believe?" He asks.

"Probably not." Dig realises, looking between the kids, "But I'm still going to say it because even if you can't believe it you need to hear it." he admits and as he does the group drift into silence.

For the next couple of minutes the group drift into silence, waiting, until Oliver and Laurel both return to the main area of the Clocktower, Oliver wearing his Hood costume, complete with his bow, while Laurel is wearing jeans and a leather jacket.

"If you're really going to do this then we should go." Oliver tells Laurel, it being more than clear that he isn't happy about what Laurel is going to do.

"Yeah, I know." Laurel says, and she walks over to Thea, Roy, and Sin, "Come here." Laurel says, opening her arms and Thea, Roy, and Sin walk over to her and Laurel hugs all three of 'her' kids at once, "I love you all so much." Laurel says, kissing the top of each of their heads, "As long as you stick together you're going to be okay." Laurel says, as she holds them.

"Please stop talking like you're not coming home." Sin requests.

"I am going to do everything I can to make sure I do come home to you three." Laurel says, looking between them, as they start to break apart, as Laurel forces herself not to get upset as she knows that considering everything there is a chance that she's not going to come home, "But I need you to remember what I said." Laurel says, as they fully break apart, "I…." Laurel starts to say.

"Whatever you want to say, Laurel, don't." Thea requests, "Tell us when you get back, and don't die out there."

"Okay." Laurel says, with a nod, looking between each of them, and even though he would never admit it Laurel can tell that Roy is just as upset as Thea and Sin about the possibility of her never coming back, "We should go, Ollie." Laurel tells her friend.

"Yeah, we should." Oliver responds, and the two of them, Oliver putting up his hood, head out of the tower through the roof.

* * *

A little while later Oliver and Laurel are both crouched together on a rooftop near the warehouse where Quentin Lance is being held, observing the scene, trying to get some clues.

"There are thirty men that I can see, probably more." Oliver realises.

"Does the way they're spread out tell you anything about who they are?" Laurel asks curious.

"I've narrowed it down to two possible organizations." Oliver admits, "And neither of them are groups you want to just willingly hand yourself over to." He says, knowing that for a fact.

"It's my Dad, Ollie." Laurel says, knowing that if they weren't dealing with what they are dealing with she would ask him how he knows that, "I have to do this." She says, before turning to look directly at him, "So am I going to have to knock you out, or are you going to let me go?" she asks.

"I've never let you go, I'm not going to start now." Oliver says, and Laurel goes to open her mouth, and truthfully Oliver isn't sure if she is going to say something or use her Canary Cry, "But this is something I know you have to do, just make sure you come home Laurel." Oliver requests.

"I'll do everything I can." Laurel admits, before reaching over, and squeezing Oliver's hand, before she stands up fully and makes her way down to where the entrance to the warehouse is.

"I'm Laurel Lance, I hear you've been expecting me." Laurel says, and the man opens the door and lets her in, and so Laurel walks in, focusing not on the fact that she is worried about the people she loves, or afraid, but rather she is focusing on how angry she is about the fact that someone has gone after her family to get to her.

From the second Laurel walks into the warehouse she can feel something, something that makes her skin crawl, and like it's affecting her in a way she can't quiet explain, but as she knows her father doesn't have the time to let her focus on that Laurel continues to walk through the warehouse.

About a minute later Laurel gets to the centre of the warehouse where she sees her father chained to a chair, and the man she talked to in the alley standing right next to him.

"Before you decide to repeat what you did in the alley, Ms Lance you should know you won't be able to in this warehouse." The man reveals, and Laurel realises that that would be why he skin is crawling, and she knows, without even trying it, that her Canary Cry is currently out of action.

"Run Laurel, run." Quentin tells his daughter, clearly panicked.

"I can't do that, Daddy." Laurel tells him, as the fact that she can't use her Canary Cry right now doesn't change that, before turning to the man, "You've got me, now let him go."

"Of course, I am a man of my word." The man responds, and he uses the butt of his gun to knock out Quentin with one hand, while pressing a button on a remote control with his other.

"DADDY!" Laurel yells, sounding furious, and upset, and she tries to move forward but she is grabbed from behind, and as she yells the man unchains Quentin, and turns to one of his men, "Drop Detective Lance outside the police precinct, and make sure he is unharmed." The man says to his employee, as his boss has made things clear that once he has Laurel he's to do everything to keep her on his good side.

As the man speaks Laurel starts to fight the man who is holding her, when she sees the other man nod and then she feels a stab from a needle in her neck.

As Laurel loses consciousness Quentin is taken away and the man who is in charge walks over to Laurel, puts a device around her neck that should neutralise her power, and pulls out his phone and dials a number,

"We've got her Director Waller, we have Laurel Lance, we have the Black Canary." The man says into his phone.

"Bring her to me, and remember your orders, you're not to be followed, by anyone." Waller responds.

* * *

As he watches Laurel walk into the warehouse every single one of Oliver's instincts tells him to follow her, but he fights against those instincts, and just watches, and as he does he realises something, and so he activates the coms device he is glad he put in his ear.

"Sin, can you hear me?" Oliver asks, knowing that she is the most likely to be the one monitoring things.

"Yeah, I'm here." Sin's voice responds, "Is Laurel okay? What's going on?"

"Are those cameras you put up still active?" Oliver asks curious.

"Huh, let me check." Sin's voice responds, and Oliver hears the sound of typing, "Yep, they still are, can't believe I didn't think of this." Sin admits.

"What's going on inside?" Oliver asks.

"Um, I see Lance chained to a chair, a guy is right behind him, there are others around the room too, guess they're his men." Sin admits.

"Laurel's walking in now." Diggle's voice says, "They're talking, Lance is saying something." He reveals, "Now Laurel and the guy are talking." He explains.

"Let me know the second Lance is free, when I can go in." Oliver requests.

"QUENTIN!" Thea's voice yells.

"What's happened, what's going on?" Oliver asks concerned, but before he can respond, a machine gun fires at him, and he is forced to go running between different rooftops just to avoid getting hit, as it seems once he gets out of the line of fire of one gun another starts firing.

A few minutes later Oliver has managed, to finally get away from people firing at him, and so he manages to squat down again,

"What's going on?" Oliver asks, through the coms, "What happened to Quentin?"

"He was knocked out, we don't know what happened next." Sin admits.

"Can you get back to the warehouse?" Roy asks.

"I can try." Oliver admits, before going running back towards the warehouse hoping that he isn't too late.

It takes a few minutes, but finally Oliver gets back to the warehouse and the second he does he realises that everyone is cleared out and there is no one around.

"Damn it." Oliver says, clearly annoyed, as he even checks the warehouse and finds that it is empty.

"What's going on?" Thea asks.

"The warehouse is empty now, no sign of Laurel, or Lance." Oliver admits, feeling terrified, not that he would let that show, about what could be happening to Laurel.

"Oh god." Sin suddenly says, sounding horrified.

"Is that about Laurel, or Lance?" Oliver asks, sounding worried.

"Neither." Roy answers.

"It's the rouge Archer. He's taken hostages and he will kill one every hour unless you face him." Diggle explains.

"I don't have time for this, I've got to find Laurel!" Oliver objects.

"Ollie, you've got an hour before someone dies." Thea reminds her brother.

"Thea's right Oliver, I think….." Diggle starts to say.

"I can either save the people the Archer has or try and find Laurel." Oliver says, as the horrifying realisation comes to him and he knows he has an impossible choice to make.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. You really have no idea how much it means to me.

Sorry that it's been a few days, I've been watching over and over again episode 13x10 of Supernatural as it's the backdoor pilot for a potential spin off called Wayward Sisters, and it is something I recommend watching, even if you haven't seen Supernatural, you can find the episode on the CW website, and I personally think you should give it a shot.

* * *

As Oliver in the warehouse came to the conclusion about the choice he has to make, Thea, Roy, Sin, and Diggle reached the same conclusion, and they hate it just as much as he does.

"I've got to find Laurel, figure out what's happening to her." Oliver realises, speaking through the coms.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this." Thea says, already hating herself, "But you've got to go help those people." She reveals, causing Sin and Roy to both look at her.

"How can you of all people be asking that?" Oliver asks, shocked that Thea would be the one suggesting that.

"I'm looking at the bigger picture, just like Laurel would." Thea admits, "Oliver Laurel would never forgive you If you let people die because of her, and she'd never forgive herself either." Thea admits.

"Damn it." Roy says, sounding furious, "Thea's right." Roy realises, "Letting innocent people die goes against everything Laurel believes in, everything she's taught us to believe." He realises.

"You've got to go, Oliver, you've got to save those people." Sin says, and as much as he hates to admit it, he knows that they're right.

"Okay." Oliver says, "See if you can find anything to help find Laurel from there." Oliver requests, "What's the address where the Archer wants me?" he asks, and Sin gives it to him.

"Oliver, we don't know anything about this Archer, are you sure this is a good idea, what if you can't handle him?" Diggle asks, feeling worried for his friend.

"I've handled worse on the Island." Oliver says, before shutting off his coms.

"I really hope we didn't just make a huge mistake." Thea says, exchanging looks with Sin and Roy.

"Me too." Roy says, and as he does they all hear the sound of an alert coming though on Sin's computer.

"More bad news?" Diggle asks, as that's what he is expecting.

"No…. it's actually good news." Sin reveals.

"What is it?" Thea asks curious.

"Quentin has been found outside the Precinct, he seems fine. He was unconscious when he was found but woke up." Sin explains.

"They kept their words, that says a lot." Diggle realises.

"Still may not help us find Laurel though." Roy realises.

"True." Diggle admits, as Thea starts to pace.

"Thea?" Sin asks concerned.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing, not when Laurel is who knows where and Ollie is facing who knows what." Thea says, looking worried.

"Then how about we don't." Roy suggests.

"What are you thinking?" Diggle asks.

"I'm thinking that you and Thea should go help Oliver, and I'll go to the warehouse see what I can find." Roy suggests.

"I'm down with that plan." Thea admits.

"I'll stay here, see what I can find." Sin reveals, "And Roy, if you can, get our camera's back."

"Can they be traced back to you?" Diggle asks, knowing it would be very bad if they can be.

"No, at least I'm like ninety five percent sure they can't be." Sin admits, "We may have lost the feed, but the cameras might still have been recording." She explains.

"Which means we could find out what happened." Roy realises, "I'll get them." He promises.

"Good." Thea says, with a nod, "So I'm going, Roy's going, John, are you?" Thea asks curious, and as she does John looks between the kids, and thinks about what Laurel and Oliver told him.

"Definitely." John finally answers.

"Then let's move out." Roy says, and once he does her and Thea head over to their manikins so that they can get changed.

* * *

Having no idea how long she has been unconscious for Laurel wakes up and the first thing she realises is that she is what seems to be a plastic cell, the second thing she realises that is she has some kind of device around her neck, which judging by what she is feeling, disables her powers, and the third thing she realises is that a tall, attractive, African American women who radiates authority by the way she stands, is standing across her, inside what she can only call a 'cell'.

"Good evening Ms Lance." Amanda Waller greats.

"Where's my Dad? What happened to him?" Laurel asks, clearly worried.

"Your Dad is fine Ms Lance." Amanda responds, putting a tablet in front of her so that she can see what is on it, "Not the time stamp, this is your father, completely fine." She says.

"Who are you?" Laurel asks, as she sits up, honestly feeling a little weak.

"Amanda Waller, Director of ARGUS." Waller explains, "I know everything about you Ms Lance, I know you spend your nights as The Black Canary, I know about the Clocktower you send most of your spare time at, I know all about your friends, the gym you go to, the cases you've won and people you've fought for, and I know all about those three kids you took in, and what you're training them to be." Waller reveals, "I also know that you're going to work for me, Ms Lance, be an asset."

"You abducted my Dad, threatened him, disabled my powers, and put me in a cell, what makes you think I'll do anything for you?" Laurel asks.

"Because I know everything about you, I know that you're a hero, and because of that I know you're not going to say no when I tell you that you're the only one who can complete a mission that will save millions of people." Waller explains, knowing that telling Laurel the good she will do is the best chance to get her to agree, "But on the off chance I'm wrong if you don't agree I have ways to motivate you, you've proven your father is key to that, not to mention those three kids of yours." Waller says.

"Leave them alone." Laurel says, angrily as she forces herself to stand up, feeling the weakness even more.

"I'd be happy to, if you agree to complete this mission." Amanda tells her, noting that with the sedatives that are still in Laurel's system she shouldn't be able to stand up.

"I complete this mission, and then what, I come back to this cell?" Laurel asks, already knowing what she is going to do, what she has, "What kind of future am I going to have?"

"Whatever you choose. If you complete this mission you'll go back to Starling and continue to do a pretty good job of protecting The Glades." Waller responds.

"On what conditions? Because there will clearly be some." Laurel admits.

"You're right, you'll go free, but if I find myself in need of you and your skills again you'll conduct more missions, be an A.R.G.U.S asset." Waller says.

"If I agree, to do your mission, be your asset in the future if needed you're going to not only let me free, and let me continue my work as the Black Canary, but agree to never come after my Dad again, never harm him, same with Thea, Roy, and Sin, you'll never approach them in any way." Laurel says, it being clear that from what she is saying Waller isn't to recruit them either.

"Agreed." Waller says, knowing that at the moment Laurel is more valuable to her than Thea, Roy, and Sin, and she can't imagine that changing.

"I want it in writing." Laurel says, her lawyer side showing itself.

"Of course." Waller says, having seen that coming due to the research she has done into Laurel, "I'll return soon." She says, before leaving the cell.

After Waller leaves Laurel almost falls back onto the bed, and as she does she tries, even with how week she is feeling, to use her Canary Cry, and she isn't overly surprised when it doesn't work, and so she has to try to figure out another way and decide whether she can trust Waller to keep her word.

* * *

A little while after he left the Clocktower, Roy is getting closer to the warehouse where Laurel was taken from, the warehouse where they busted a drug operation, and as he gets closer he realises something,

"Sin, you there?" Roy asks curious.

"Always am, what's going on?" Sin asks.

"This place is crawling with cops, I guess Lance raised the alarm." Roy admits.

"Can you get to where we placed the camera's without getting caught?" Sin asks curious.

"Maybe" Roy answers, sounding uncertain.

"If you're going to get caught then don't risk it." Sin tells him.

"This may be our only chance to find something that might give us a lead to find Laurel, I don't care what I have to risk, I'm going in." Roy responds, and as he does Sin knows that he isn't going to be talked out of that, and that fact does not surprise her.

"Then just be careful." Sin requests.

"I always am Sin, you know that." Roy says, before heading towards the warehouse, doing his best to stay out of the way of the police, but at the same time, he knows if he has to risk himself to get something that might help find Laurel, then that's what he is going to do.

* * *

While Roy is outside a warehouse that is surrounded by police Thea, and John who is wearing a balaclava to hide his face, are outside their own warehouse which is also surrounded by police,

"Surrounded by police, who must not be moving in for a reason, and no visible way to get in." Thea realises, "How exactly did The Hood manage it?" she asks.

"The same way we're going to." Diggle says, pointing to another rooftop, "though the roof." She reveals, "Can you make that shot?" Diggle asks curious, as he realises he doesn't know enough about Thea's skill level to know that.

Hearing the question Thea rolls her eyes at Diggle, giving him a less than impressed look, before perfectly firing an arrow to where it needs to go.

"Probably better for me to hold onto you, rather than the other way." Thea says, handing her bow over to Diggle.

"Okay." Diggle responds, and Thea puts her arms around Diggle's neck, and the two of them zip line across to the other rooftop.

Once they are on the other rooftop Diggle hands Thea back her bow, and then he pulls his gun,

"Let's go." Thea says, and the two of them start to make their way down into the building.

As he knows that Oliver would be pissed at hell at him if he let Thea get hurt, and honestly he really doesn't want her to get hurt either, John makes she he is standing in a position that will allow him to protect Thea If needed, even though he knows for a fact that she can protect herself.

As they walk Thea looks at John, and goes to say something but he shakes her head at her, and even though she can barley see his face Thea recognizes the look of John telling her to be quiet, and so Thea nods and the two of them continue to walk, both of them having their respective weapons ready to fire as soon as they need.

For the next couple of minutes Thea and John walk, both noticing that things seem eerily quiet, until they hear the sounds that they both recognize to be people fighting, and so they both start to hurry.

As Thea and John approach the sounds of people fighting they see Oliver, as The Hood, get thrown into a wall, clearly knocked out, and the Other Archer, who is dressed in head to toe Black, approaching Oliver, with his bow drawn, clearly about to send two arrows into Oliver.

Seeing the sight, and knowing what she has to do, Thea fires her arrow, hitting the man through the arm, before he can fire at Oliver, and John fires his gun. As John fires the Dark Archer, who realised he's not close enough to take down a gun on top of another archer that he is sure he could beat, goes running, and so none of John's bullets hit, and once he goes running Thea and John go running to Oliver.

"Hey O… wake up, come on, wake up." Thea says, having needed to stop herself before she said Oliver's name, "He needs medical attention." She says, looking at John.

"We can't take him to the hospital, not like this." John reminds her, saying what Thea knew, but didn't want to think about.

"We have a medical area, fully stocked, and has some great equipment, but Black Canary's the one who treats our injuries." Thea explains, being pretty sure that with everything going on she, Roy, and Sin, or at least one of them, should learn.

"I have some medical knowledge, if it's not to bad, I can handle it." John admits, holstering his gun, "I'm going to need your help getting him up." He says to Thea.

"We can't go out the roof with him like this." Thea points out.

"We're not, we're going out of the window." John explains, Thea nods, and the two of them both pull Oliver up and between them carry him to the window, which Thea breaks, and they both help him out, knowing that even though it might be difficult they have to get him to the Clocktower as soon as possible.

* * *

Far away from where he family, her friends are Laurel is sitting in her cell where she has memorised every single detail of every single thing she can see, as well as figured out that there is no way for her to get the collar of her neck, nor does there seem to be any possible way to escape, and she knows she has to be patient, see what happens.

Because she has also memorised every sound she has been hearing Laurel recognizes a sign which tells her someone is coming and so she stands up, still feeling weak but stronger than she did feel, and seconds later she sees Waller walk towards her cell, and into it,

"As you requested, everything we discussed in writing." Waller says, handing the paper over to Laurel.

Taking the paper Laurel spends the next couple of minutes ready every single word carefully and making sure that, as far as she can, there is no loopholes, as even though there is a part of her that tells her it may not matter it does matter to Laurel.

"You haven't signed it." Laurel says.

"I assumed you would have wanted to watch me do that." Waller admits, as Laurel takes the paper back, pulls out a pen, and signs the bottom, before handing the paper and pen to Laurel so that she can sign too, and even though she is seriously tempted to use the pen as a weapon Laurel knows two things, the first is that it probably wouldn't get her far, and the second is that she is pretty sure that playing the long game is the smart move.

"So, do I find out the mission details now?" Laurel asks, as Waller takes the pen back, but Laurel keeps the paper.

"Not yet. First, you're going to undergo some tests to discover where this ability of yours comes from, how you got it." Waller says, and even though Laurel isn't big on the idea of having tests run on her she does want to know how she has her Canary Cry, and that's an answer she hasn't been able to find on her own, so maybe Waller can give her an answer.

"Okay." Laurel confirms, and once she does another woman walks into this cell, "Hi." She greats.

"Ms Lance this is Agent Lyla Michaels, she'll be your handler here at ARGUS." Waller explains, "Now, if you excuse me, I have other work to do." She says, before leaving, leaving Laurel and Lyla alone, as while Laurel is high on her list of priority it's not top.

"Is she….." Laurel starts to ask.

"Always like that, yeah." Lyla confirms, "You get used to it."

"Right." Laurel says, honestly hoping that she isn't around Waller long enough to get used to it.

"If you come with me, Ms Lance, I'll take you to medical." Lyla explains.

"I'm assuming we're going to be spending a lot of time together, so it's Laurel." Laurel requests.

"Lyla."

"Lyla." Laurel repeats, with a nod, "So these medical tests, any idea what they'll be like?" she asks, as she and Lyla walk out of the cell, Laurel taking note of the fact that Lyla shock her head when another agent approached with handcuffs.

"Some scans, blood tests, they should be minimally evasive." Lyla reveals.

"That good, and will be a nice change." Laurel admits.

"I know the way you were brought in wasn't the best, Waller's methods can be a little extreme sometimes." Lyla admits, and Laurel is pretty sure that that is an understatement, "But the fact of the matter is that we do need you Laurel, the word needs you."

"Waller wasn't lying, was she? What she wants me to do is huge." Laurel realises.

"It is." Lyla says, "I know you have no reason to trust me, or anyone here, and I don't expect you to, at least not without time, but after the way you were brought here, and the way Waller's treated you I do believe being open in the key." Lyla admits, as she has read all the information that Waller has on Laurel and so knows that if she does want Laurel's trust then being open is how to do that, "So you should know that I've read everything Waller found out about you, and I was assigned your handler because I used to be married to John Diggle." Lyla explains, knowing that Waller did that so that she could manipulate Laurel.

"Thank you." Laurel says simply.

"What for?" Lyla asks curious.

"For being honest with me." Laurel admits, honestly even after the little time she spent with Waller she knows exactly why Waller would have assigned someone who used to be married to someone she knew as a handler.

"It's the least I could do." Lyla says, with a nod as they get to medical, "I'll be in the room the whole time." She assures Laurel, who nods, and the two of them walk into the medical area.

* * *

A while after they found Oliver Thea and Diggle have gotten him back to the Clocktower and the three of them, Sin, and Roy are all standing in the medical area where Oliver is lying on a gurney.

"How bad is he hurt?" Thea asks, clearly worried.

"A concussion, and some cracked ribs." Diggle admits, "On the bright side is that it could be worse."

"What's the bad side?" Sin asks, assuming that there is one.

"He's going to be unconscious for a while, I don't know how long." Diggle admits.

"Great, just great." Roy says, sounding sarcastic.

"So, let me get this straight, Ollie's down for the count, at least for now, and we still have no idea where Laurel is or who has her, is that about right?" Thea asks.

"Sounds like it." Sin admits.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Thea asks.

"We figure things out." Diggle says, standing up, "We find who has Laurel, and find a way to get her back, because we're the only ones who can." He says, looking around at them, "You three up for that?" he asks and as he does Roy, Sin, and Thea exchange looks.

"Damn right we are." Roy answers, clearly speaking for all of them.

"Then we better get started, we've got work to do." John says, and the others nod in agreement, knowing that that is exactly what they have to do, for Laurel, and Oliver, and everyone who needs saving.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

 **AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. You really have no idea how much it means to me. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.

 **AN2** : Sorry that it's been a while, I've had problems writing anything lately.

 **ALSO If** someone is willing can you explain to me what is going on with Black Siren in Arrow. I'm reading things that have gotten me slightly interested, but I'm not sure, if I'm interested enough to give Arrow another shirt.

* * *

"Anything yet?" Thea asks Sin, as she paces back and forth, the same thing she has been doing for about half an hour.

"No." Sin says, rolling her eyes, as that's about the hundredth time Thea has asked her.

"Why's is it taking so long?" Thea asks, it being more than clear that she is getting impatient.

"The data on the camera has been corrupted, I'm guessing by whatever cut the feeds, and I'm trying to de-corrupt everything, so we can see, but doing that in a way that minimises the possibility of losing footage takes time." Sin explains.

"How long?" Roy, who is sitting on one of the couches asks.

"I don't know." Sin admits, as there is a chance that she's not going to be able to do this, and as she does she gets an alert about something, "That's not good." She notes.

"Something about Laurel?" Diggle asks, looking concerned.

"No." Sin answers, "Thea and Laurel destroyed their phone, and Oliver told Roy and I to destroy ours, which we did, so I figured it would be a good idea to check if anyone's tried to call us." Sin explains.

"Okay, what's not good about that?" John asks.

"The three of us have about twenty miss calls, each, from Quinten." Sin explains, looking at the others as she does

"That really isn't good." Diggle realises.

"You should go talk to him." Sin tells Thea.

"Why me?" Thea asks.

"Because you know him best." Roy reminds her.

"Plus, it will stop you asking if we have anything yet every minute." Sin points out.

"We'll need to figure out something to say, it's not like we can tell him the truth." Thea points out, as while she knows they could she also knows Laurel wouldn't want her to, and so she's not going to.

"Just say we're with Diggle and Oliver, somewhere safe, that Laurel brought us there before handing herself over." Roy suggests.

"I'll even go with you, to help sell the story." Diggle says, as he is pretty sure it wouldn't be a good idea for Thea to go on her own.

"Yeah, okay." Thea says, with a nod, "Let me go get changed." She says, as she still has half of her Speedy costume on.

"Okay." Diggle says, with a nod, and Thea heads out of the room.

* * *

For a few minutes Diggle, Sin, and Roy all wait in the main area of the Clocktower, though Sin is continuing to work on her computers, until Thea, completely in her civilian clothes walks back into the main area,

"Okay, let's go." Thea says, but before she and John can leave all the lights in the Clocktower turn from normal to red.

"What the hell is this?" Diggle asks, clearly confused.

"Perimeter alert." Roy explains, walking over to Sin to take a look at what's going on.

"I thought I told you to put the tower back on lockdown." John says as he specifically remembers asking Sin to do that.

"You did, I did." Sin explains, "That's why the lights have gone like this, because we're on lockdown." She explains, "Ted's access code was just used."

"He probably heard about Laurel." Roy guesses, "Does he know about Oliver?" He asks, looking at Thea, because he's not sure, and he figures that she might know.

"No." Thea answers, "You should make the call about what happens next." She says, looking at John.

"With everything else that is going on worrying about keeping this secret from someone who knows every other one doesn't seem important." John admits, being pretty sure that Oliver is going to be pissed, but right now they have more important things to deal with, and from what he knows trying to keep Oliver's secret from Ted right now will be more of a hassle than it is worth.

"Okay, you'll take the heat." Thea informs him.

"Gladly." John responds, as the trap door opens and Ted walks in.

"Thea, Roy, Sin." Ted greats, "What's going… John?" he asks, looking confused, then he notices Oliver, and sees what pants he has on as well as what jacket that is near him, "Oliver's the Hood, because of course he is." Ted says, knowing he'll deal with that later, "What's happened to Laurel? Where is she? Is she okay? Quentin called me and said she had been taken." He explains, it being more than clear that he is worried.

"We don't know where Laurel is, or whether she is okay." Thea explains, it being clear that that is hard for her to admit.

"What happened?" Ted asks, looking between everyone.

"Thea and Laurel were attacked when they were leaving CNRI, the people who attacked were well trained, and prepared to defend against Laurel's Canary Cry." Roy explains.

"Laurel increased her Canary Cry, to make it stronger, and she and Thea were able to get away." Sin explains, "So Laurel called Oliver to get me, and Roy, and we all met here." She explains.

"Once we were all back here Laurel realised that the people came after her not as The Black Canary, but as Laurel Lance, and so she realised her father was in danger." John explains.

"Laurel called her Dad and someone else answered, told Laurel she had forty-five minutes to hand herself over or her Father would be hurt, and she did." Thea explains sadly, "She was taken by these people and her father was released. Ollie tried to follow the people who took her, but he was attacked, and then he had to choose between rescuing the hostages that the Dark Archer took or trying to find Laurel." Thea explains.

"He chose the hostages." Ted realises.

"He didn't want to, Thea, Sin and I convinced him that it was what Laurel would want him to do." Roy explains.

"I'm guessing that's why he is unconscious, the Dark Archer?" Ted asks, and the others nod, "How bad is he hurt?" he asks, looking at John.

"Concussion, cracked ribs, with some luck he should hopefully only be unconscious for twelve hours or so." John explains.

"What's the plan to find Laurel?" Ted asks, assuming that there is one.

"There was a camera at the place Laurel handed herself over, the live feed was interrupted, but something may have still been recorded, but the footage is corrupted so I'm working on de-corrupting it, but that's going to take some time." Sin admits.

"Great." Ted says, sounding sarcastic, and also extremely worried.

"John and I are going to go talk to Quentin with an excuse about where Sin, Roy and I am, so that he can stop worrying a little bit." Thea explains.

"The excuse can't involve me, I've already told Quentin that I hadn't seen you three, but that I was going to go looking." Ted explains.

"The excuse was going to be that Laurel took us to Ollie and John, and that we're all somewhere safe, that she didn't take us to you because it would be obvious." Thea explains.

"Good lie." Ted realises, "I'll stay here while you two are gone."

"Good." John says, looking relieved about that, "Thea we should go." He says, looking at her.

"Yeah." Thea says, with a nod, "We'll be back soon." She says, and both she and John leave, leaving Ted, Roy, Sin, and unconscious Oliver alone in the bunker.

* * *

After a tense, and quiet drive, John having made sure that they weren't followed. Thea, and Diggle arrive at the Police Precinct.

"You going to be okay doing this?" Diggle ask Thea curious, as they walk in.

"I have to be." Thea explains, walking up to one of the officers, "Um, I'm looking for Detective Lance. I'm Thea, his foster grand-daughter." Thea explains, that being only one of a handful of times that she described herself as that.

"Of course." The Office says, "Detective Lance." He calls, turning around to do so, and about five meters away a man turns around, and the second he sees Thea he hurries over.

"Thea, are you alright?" Lance asks, as he hugs her.

"I'm not hurt, I'm okay." Thea assures him, as she returns the hug.

"Roy? Sin?" Quentin asks, as they break apart.

"They're both okay too." Thea answers, "I'm really glad you are okay, I wasn't sure if you would be." Thea admits.

"You know what's going on, what Laurel was going to do." Lance realises, and truthfully he isn't overly surprised.

"Yeah." Thea says, with a nod, "When Laurel found out what had happened to you she knew that Roy, Sin and I would be safer somewhere unexpected, and so she took us to Ollie and his bodyguard too, and all of us went somewhere safe." Thea explains, "Roy and Sin are still there with Ollie, John brought me here." She explains.

"Didn't any of you try to talk Laurel out of this?" Quentin asks.

"Of course, we did." Thea says, "But she's Laurel, when has anyone been able to talk her out of something once she's made up her mind."

"I know, I tried too." Quentin admits.

"Do you know anything about the people that took her?" Thea asks, knowing that they could use what the Police know to help them.

"Very little, just that they were clearly professionals." Quentin explains, and as he does Thea and Diggle exchange the briefest looks, "Thea, it will probably be a good idea for you to stay here until Laurel is found."

"I've got to get back to Sin and Roy, and Ollie." Thea explains.

"Then tell me where you are. I'll assign some officers." Quentin says as he knows Laurel would want him to do whatever he can to protect her kids, and truthfully, he would like to do whatever he can too.

Hearing that Thea and John exchange looks, neither of them completely sure how to answer that as it will make things a lot more complicated,

"Thank you for that, Detective." John says, stepping forward, "But I not sure that would be the a good idea, the fewer people who know where Thea, Roy, and Sin are, the better."

"You might have a point." Quentin admits, even though he would rather not, as he knows that there is a good chance that even cops can't be trusted, "Call Ted, he's looking for you three and he can help keep you safe."

"I think that's a really good idea." John says, telling the complete truth, "We should get going Thea, before you are seen."

"Yeah, you should." Quentin realises, before he once more hugs Thea, "I'll find her Thea, bring her back, promise." He says, as he hugs her.

"I know you'll try." Thea responds, as they break apart, and as they do Quentin turns to John.

"I am trusting you to keep them safe, and so is Laurel." Quentin says, looking directly at John.

"I know." John responds, "I'll keep them safe." John says, it being clear that he completely means that, which he does, as even though he knows Thea, Roy, and Sin can protect themselves he will still do whatever he can to help keep them safe.

Hearing John's words Quentin just nods and once he does Thea, and John leave. As soon as they leave Quentin goes back to doing whatever he can to find Laurel, planning, and willing to do whatever he has to do as he will bring his baby girl home.

* * *

Away from her family, in an ARGUS facility, Laurel, who has had several medical tests performed on her, is sitting on a gurney, with Lyla standing near her, Laurel having been glad to notice that Lyla has been consistent in assuring that she isn't in handcuffs, though the collar which is preventing her from using her powers is getting more than a little annoying.

Having been waiting for a while Laurel is rather glad when the door opens and the main doctor who performed the tests walks in,

"Ms Lance, we have your test results." The Doctor says.

"Do you know how I have this power?" Laurel asks, as Lyla takes a step forward.

"We believe we have determined that, yes." The Doctor answers, "And your sonic ability isn't the only ability you have."

"What do you mean?" Laurel asks confused, as she hasn't noticed anything.

"According to our test your strength, speed, agility, and healing factor have all been enhanced." The Doctor explains, "They have only been increased slightly, so slightly that you might not have noticed, but they have nonetheless been enhanced, making your strength, speed, agility, and healing abilities all above that of a regular woman of your age and training." The Doctor explains.

"Huh." Laurel says, not sure how else to respond, though she realises that it does explain why she hasn't been hurt much since she returned to being the Black Canary after being hurt, truthfully she thought it was the suit, "How has this happened to me?" Laurel asks, as that is still the questions she wants the answer to.

"Our tests indicate that you had a dormmate gene in your DNA." The Doctor explains, "We believe that the combination of the electricity from the tazer, the chemicals from the air conditioner that fell on you, the medication given to you at the hospital, the fact that your heart stopped and what was done to you to attempt to get to beat again all caused that gene to activate, for lack of a better word, giving you your sonic, and other, abilities." The Doctor explains, "And if you were wondering there doesn't seem to be a way to de-active the gene." He reveals.

"I wasn't." Laurel admits, as she isn't sure she would get rid of her Canary Cry, even if she could, "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"No." The Doctor answers.

"Okay." Laurel says, with a nod, standing up, and looking at Lyla, "Can we talk about that mission now?"

"Sure, we'll go to Waller, but you know we've got a bit of time." Lyla informs Laurel.

"I just want to do this mission so that I can get back to my family." Laurel admits, and Lyla understands that.

"Okay." Lyla says, with a nod, "Let's go."

"Thank you, Doctor." Laurel says, and she and Lyla leave the medical area, Lyla being pretty sure that if Laurel knew Waller a bit more then she might want to spend some time digesting the information about her abilities before talking to Waller.

* * *

A little while after they were at the station with Quentin Thea and John are arriving back at The Clock Tower.

"How'd Quentin take things?" Ted asks curious.

"About how'd you expect. He wanted to assign officers to protect Thea, Roy, and Sin, but we talked him out of it." John explains.

"That's probably a good thing." Roy realises.

"That's what we thought." Diggle reveals.

"Have you de-crypted those cameras yet?" Thea asks one of her two best friends.

"Not yet." Sin answers, as she continues to type.

"Damn it." Thea says, looking annoyed.

"I'm doing my best Thea." Sin says, looking at her friend.

"It's not good enough, not when Laurel's missing." Thea says, sounding both upset and angry.

"Thea, this isn't Sin's fault, she's doing her best, we all are." Roy says, speaking calmly.

"It's not good enough! Nothing is! Not when Ollie is unconscious, and Laurel is god knows where, having god knows what happen to her!" Thea practically yells, sounding furious, and even looking close to tears.

"Dig, Ted, give us the room." Roy requests, as he walks towards Thea, as he gives Sin a look, both of them knowing what they have to do.

"Sure." Diggle says.

"We'll be right downstairs." Ted says, knowing the kids need a minute, and once he speaks he and Diggle exchange looks and the both of them head downstairs, and as they do Sin stands up and both she and Roy walk over to Thea.

"Thea, we love Laurel too, we're just as worried as you are." Roy says.

"I know." Thea says, as she doesn't doubt that, "I'm sorry Sin, I shouldn't have snapped at you." She admits, looking at her, and feeling bad.

"It's okay." Sin says, giving her a look, "We've got to stick together, Thea, it's what Laurel would want." She says, knowing that, "As hard as it is we can't lose it, we can't fight among ourselves."

"Sin's right." Roy says, "Laurel's tough, tougher than anyone else I know, so I know she's not going to give up, which means we can't either." He admits, walking closer to Sin and Thea, "Even if it takes time Laurel will find a way to come back to us, or we'll find a way to bring her home, I believe that."

"You're not an optimist." Thea says, looking at him, knowing that for a fact.

"You're right, I'm not, but when it comes to what the three of us and Laurel can do I don't have to be, because I know, without a doubt, that one way or another Laurel is gonna come home to us." Roy says, doing his best to be strong for Thea and Sin, even though he is having a hard time thinking positively himself.

"You need to believe Roy Thea, I think we all do." Sin says, sounding hesitant, as after everything she has lost she knows she can't lose Laurel because that's a lost she won't survive.

"That's something that's really hard for me to do." Thea admits.

"Well like everything we've been through the past few years working together makes things a bit easier." Sin says, with a grin, and as she does Thea smiles slightly.

"Okay." Thea says, walking closer to Sin and Roy, "Thank you, both of you." She says, before hugging her two best friends, and as they hug none of them want to let go.

* * *

While Roy, Sin, and Thea are up in the main area of the clocktower John and Diggle are a floor below, just standing below the clocktower.

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" Diggle asks, looking at Ted, knowing that he knows Roy, Sin, and Thea better than him.

"Only if we get D back." Ted says, knowing that and also knowing that he won't be okay if they don't get Laurel back.

"I thought as much." Diggle admits, and as he does the two of them drift into silence as they stand together, both knowing that what they need most right now is for Oliver to wake up and for Laurel to be okay.


End file.
